


Feral

by Phantoms_Echo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Author should have been studying but instead - fanfic was born, Canon-Typical Violence, Complete, Feral Behavior, Hand-wavey Science, Human Experimentation, I am not a doctor, I am not a lawyer, Language Barrier, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nudity, Unreal Medical Practices, Unreal lawyer practices, because of feral behavior, why do animals need clothes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 86,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Called out on a simple mission of catch and release, ASPCA officer Roy Mustang makes a startling discovery that leads him to question the town at large and uncover some of the underworld's best kept secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.

“Havoc! You get the nets and snares! Breda, get some cages set up in the truck. Get a large one and a few small ones, just in case. I don’t know what we’re dealing with yet.” A raven-haired man ordered as he stalked through the precinct. “Hawkeye, you’re in charge of the tranquilizers.”

“Sir!” she nodded before running off to the storage room used for the tranq-guns.

“Maes,” the raven-haired man called. “You’re the one who received the initial report. Any more news?”

“Not much.” The dark-haired man adjusted his glasses. “The beasts have been living in the area for a while. There’s signs of them all over the park. I’m surprised that they haven’t been found before now, Roy. You’d think something like this would have attacked people by now, or… _something_.”

“That’s the same feeling I have.” Roy said, eyes narrowing as he watched his team gather the supplies. “Fuery, you’re on radio duty.”

“I did not go through three years of a communication major for this!” the intern grumbled as he swept by with various sets of radios. Once they were all passed out, he would be set in front of the main switch board in order to coordinate the team.

“This is what happens when you submit applications online without reading the job info!” Havoc laughed around his cigarette. He pushed pasted with bundles of nets hooked over one shoulder and a hand full of plastic canes on the other. The canes had loops of wire at the ends that would shorten in order to grab a feral animal without injuring either the animal or the animal cop holding the other end of the stick.

“ _Next time_ I’ll make sure that I read the description fully.” Fuery grumbled as he handed Roy a hand-held.

“You say that as if we’re going to let you go anywhere else!” Maes says brightly, grabbing his own radio from the pile in the intern’s hand. Fuery let out a whine that was echoed further into the building. A bark rang out in answer.

“Falman!” Roy called, “You keep watch on the animals. We don’t need any other injuries when we come back.”

“Yes sir!” the silver-haired man saluted.

“Good, and stay here in case we need to call for more back-up.” Roy ordered as Hawkeye returned with the tranq-guns. Breda pushed past with a set of cages and headed to put them in the back of the ASPCA truck, securing them for the drive. Once that was done, Havoc placed his own supplies over top the crates.

“Hughes,” Roy looked over at his friend. “I need you to be listening for more news. Whether the beasts have moved or whether another precinct is stepping on our turf.”

“I know how you get about your jurisdiction.” Maes laughed, “Always wanting to protect what’s yours.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Roy replied hotly.

“Sir.” Hawkeye gestured to the truck. “Everyone is ready and waiting.”

“Then let’s go.” Roy nodded, grabbing the last seat as his second in command took the wheel. “We’re heading to Resembool Park, down on South Street. You know the place.”

“Yes sir.” Hawkeye nodded as the car started and pulled out into traffic.

“So what’s the mission, boss?” Havoc asked, chewing on the end of his cigarette. The nicotine stick had long since burnt out, but he wasn’t allowed to light a new one in the truck, for obvious reasons.

“There have been sightings of a beast recently in Resembool Park.” Roy stated as he read off the information that Maes had been able to gather. “No one has been able to get a clear look at whatever the creature is, so there aren’t any photos available. There are, however, many witnesses that say it has gold fur.”

“Can’t be a Golden Retriever.” Breda noted. “They’re too nice for the wild. Ain’t never seen a feral one, that’s for sure.”

“At this point, I’m not even sure it’s a dog.” Roy shot a look back at them. “There aren’t many witnesses that agree on much but fur color. Size and shape of the beast seems to change with every witness.”

“Sounds like there may be more than one.” Hawkeye commented as she pulled into a parking space near the park.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Roy said honestly. “Hawkeye, Havoc, you’re taking the tranq-guns. Breda and I will take the nets and snares. We’ll split into two groups. Each group will have a gun.”

“Got it.” The team said in unison. Filing out, they quickly divided their supplies.

“Each group will start at one end of the park and work towards the middle. When you find something, send a signal to Fuery over the radio.” Roy ordered as Hawkeye sided with him. “Remember, the tranq-guns are only to be used as a last resort!”

“Got it, boss.” Havoc said as he and Breda started off to the far end of the park.

“Ready, Hawkeye?” Roy looked back at her.

“Lead the way, sir.”

The two started towards the other end of the park and began their sweep. Trying to keep noise to a minimal, they slowly made their way in a zig-zag pattern through the park. The sun had just been setting when they first pulled in. By now, it was getting quite dark.

“If it takes any longer, we’ll either have to grab flashlights or pull out for the night.” Roy commented. Something rustled off to his left as he complained.

“Sir!” Hawkeye warned just as a shadow leapt from the bush and took off in the direction away from them.

“Fuery!” Roy shouted into his radio.

“ _Why does the ‘signal to Fuery’ always consist of shouting my name?!_ ” the intern complained.

“Tell Breda and Havoc to be ready, the beast is coming their way.”

“ _Exact path and speed?_ ”

Hawkeye relayed the information to Fuery as Roy tried to keep the beast within sight. The damn thing was fast, he’d give it that. Its gait seemed uneven, lop-sided. Maybe it was injured?

The creatures leapt over a wire-frame bench, pausing behind it to catch its breath. A stick crunched under Roy’s foot as he raced across a patch of lamp-lit concrete. The sound made the creature straighten immediately, appearing to look back at them before racing off again.

Something about that motion… Roy shook his head.

“Fuery, report!” the squad leader ordered as he leapt over the bench, one hand on the wire frame to steady himself.

“ _Breda and Havoc are in position to intercept!_ ”

“ETA?”

“ _T-minus 60 seconds!”_

“Hawkeye!” Roy shouted as he raced ahead.

“Got it, sir!” She said as she, too, scaled the bench.

“ _Havoc and Breda have the nets ready, sir!_ ”

“What the hell is that?!” a shout came from up ahead.

“I don’t care what it is! Don’t let it get away!” there was a yelp and some tussling as Roy slowed to a halt. Breda was wrestling with the front half of the creature while Havoc tried to hold down the back half.

“Sir!” Havoc grunted. “Could use a little help here!”

“Hawkeye.”

“On it, sir.” Hawkeye said as she discharged one tranquilizer from her gun. Taking it in hand, she approached the beast and deftly slid the thin needle between its ribs. “Five minutes and we should be good.”

Five minutes later, they were still wrestling with the beast. Hawkeye used another tranquilizer, and then another and another, until finally the creature let out a whimper and slowed. A few more minutes and the beast stilled completely, muscles relaxed with sleep.

“I think we’re good.” Roy said, crossing his arms. “Let’s see what kind of beast we have.”

With a grunt, the two men rolled to their feet, Havoc remaining in a kneeling position for a better look. As one, the team gasped.

“That’s…” Roy’s eyes widened in shock. “That’s a kid!”

Sure enough, the form laid out before them was of a small boy, age unknown but Roy would guess between ten and twelve. Long, golden hair lay tangled against his skin where he was trapped beneath the net. His arms were splayed out in front of him and one leg out behind, but the other…a stump curled close to his body, red scars marking up the end of it.

Whimper drew the team’s attention, Breda snapping into action. But the sound wasn’t from the boy. It was from off to their left, in the direction that Breda and Havoc had come from. Exchanging a look, Havoc stood and crept quietly through the dark park. The team was tense for several minutes.

As they waited for him to return, Breda set about untangling the boy from the nets and hauling him up over one shoulder. The boy didn’t react at all, dead to the world as he was.

“How many tranquilizers did you use on him?” Roy muttered.

“Enough to take out a horse.” Hawkeye replied, but her face told of how worrying that fact was. Going by body mass and metabolism, that much tranquilizer should kill a kid instead of just knocking him out.

“Sir!” Havoc called from further out. “I think you should come see this!”

Sharing a look with Hawkeye and Breda, Roy led the two further in to where he’d heard Havoc. There, the blonde man was kneeling next to a particularly large bush, holding some of its branches to the side. Glancing over his shoulder, Havoc nodded down to the bush. Coming to look over his shoulder, Roy swallowed thickly to keep the bile down.

The dirt beneath the bush had been scraped away to make a den of sorts under the foliage. There in the make-shift den, lay another boy with long, blonde hair, though his hair seemed to be darker than his brother’s(?). This one, though, looked flushed; sweaty brow screwed up in pain and his chest heaving with labored breaths.

“There’s another.” Havoc stated the obvious, “And he’s sick. He needs a doctor.”

“…We’ll take them both to the precinct for now.” Roy determined. “If the reports we have are true, these boys have been living here for more than a month. If they haven’t been called in yet, then whoever was taking care of them either threw them out or hasn’t noticed they were missing.”

“Either way, we don’t want them found until they get help.” Havoc stated, reading his mind. “Got it, boss.”

“That goes for you two as well.” Roy said, turning to Breda and Hawkeye. “I don’t like the feel of this. For these two to not have been reported, something deeper must be going on. For now, we’ll keep this within the precinct. Got it?”

Both officers nodded, Breda hitching the other boy up further on his shoulder.

“Havoc, get that one and let’s head to the truck.” Roy ordered, starting off.

“Sir?” Havoc squeaked, “But sir! He’s naked!”

“So was the other one and you don’t see Breda complaining, now do you?” Roy noted.

“He’s got, like, twenty nieces and nephews who run around naked all the time!” Havoc argued.

“Fine. _I’ll_ get the second one.” Roy said, turning back with an annoyed look on his face.

“Sir, maybe you want this one instead?” Breda asked.

“And why is that?” Roy quipped.

“Well, for one, he’s smaller than the other.” Breda started.

“I’ll have you know that I have a fantastic physique!” Roy defended sharply.

“Also,” Breda continued like Roy hadn’t spoken. “He’s out cold. He won’t be fighting you for a while. The other one may put up a fight.”

Roy and Breda had a stare off before Roy finally relented. “Very well, hand him over.”

The trade-off went smoothly. The first boy didn’t even twitch while the second was too far out of it to notice that he was being moved. By the time the team was back to the truck, Roy had made a few discoveries. Number one of which was that both boys were severely malnourished.

 _This doesn’t come from a month living in the wild_. Roy noted mentally. _This comes from years’ worth of neglect. Wherever these two came from, it wasn’t the best of places._

So thinking, Roy resolved to keep the issue quiet until more could be known about the boys, for their sake more than his own curiosity.

*          *          *          *          *

“So what’s the initial report?” Roy asked as Falman gently closed the door behind him. The silver-haired man flipped through a few papers –presumably his notes –on a clipboard before sighing and scratching at the back of his head.

“I’ll be honest with you, Roy.” He said, “I’ve never seen something like this. They’re underweight and severely malnourished. Their bones are showing signs of deterioration that would match being kept in a small, enclosed space.”

“A cage.” Roy provided.

Falman didn’t agree, but the look on his face said enough. “The younger one has a fever. It could be due to anything, bacteria, infection –I don’t have the proper equipment on hand to check.”

“Younger?” Roy asked. He’d thought the larger of the two boys had had the fever.

“Looking at bone growth in the hands, the larger boy is younger than the smaller boy. Again, could be any number of reasons –genetics, malnutrition, something… else…” Falman frowned.

“Else?” Roy prodded.

“The older boy… he’s been through the worst. I’ve noted several different surgical scars and needle marks all over his body. There could be a number of things that he’s been injected with that stunted his growth. What’s more…” Falman gave Roy a grave look. “Have you seen his leg?”

“The stump?” Roy asked, “I figured he’d been in an accident or something.”

Falman shook his head. “No, the cut was too clean for that. The scars are precise. Someone removed his leg _on purpose_. Judging by the scars, I’d say it’s been years.”

“Who would-?!” Roy bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling in outrage. Their two unfortunate patients were in the next room, separated only by a thin door.

“I don’t know, sir.” Falman shook his head in disbelief. “But if you put the factors together, a cage, the scars and needle marks, the leg…”

“They were being experimented on.” Roy stated. “What I want to know is by whom and why?”

“Not sure and I don’t think I could tell you.” Falman said as he tapped the clipboard against his sore shoulders. “I’ll have my report submitted for further investigation.”

“Right.” Roy said, rubbing his knuckles against his chin. “Make sure it gets forwarded to Hughes only. We’re keeping this inside the precinct for now. If the people who had the boys before come looking…”

“I understand, sir.” Falman said before he turned to take his white coat off.

“One other thing, Falman.” Roy asked, “The younger one…did he have needle marks or scars too?”

“Less so than the older boy. And the fact that he still has both legs makes me think it was something that the… abusers, for lack of a better word, did in order to keep the older boy in line.” Falman said as he tugged on a light jacket to fend off the cool summer nights.

“You think that the younger one was a hostage to the older?” Roy’s eyebrows rose in shock. The idea hadn’t even crossed his mind.

“All I’m saying is that the older one took enough tranquilizers to put out a horse before he started to droop.” Falman stated. “Someone doesn’t build up that kind of immunity without a ‘need’ for it.”

“Hmm…” Roy turned to look at the door that led to the two subjects. “This certainly gives me something to think about. That will be all, Falman. Have a good night.”

“You too, sir. Don’t stay up too late watching for shadows.” Falman said as he waved and headed out.

“Watching for shadows.” Roy laughed. “If only the shadows weren’t connected to monsters, then I wouldn’t have to worry.”

Glancing at the door again, he opened it quietly and snuck inside. There was little light left on in the room, but he could still make out the forms of the two boys. They were curled up on an examine table that had been cushioned with spare dog beds and cat pillows that the precinct had had on hand. Thick wool blankets that were usually kept in the back of the truck were draped over them.

From where he stood, he could see where the older boy was splayed out, laying exactly like how he’d been left when he was placed on the table. The younger boy, semi-conscious through his fever, had moved around so that he was pressed as close to the other boy’s side as possible. Roy was sure it would be a fitful night for that one.

 _Like this, they look less like feral animals and almost… kinda… cute…_ Roy thought to himself. Realizing what he’d just thought, Roy let out a soft groan and ran a hand down his face. _I need some sleep._

With the two unexpected guests, Roy had been uneasy about letting the precinct go dark for the night. The other precinct downtown would handle emergencies calls when Roy’s team was gone, but the raven-haired man didn’t like the thought that someone could break in and steal these two away.

First thing in the morning, he knew he’d start a guard rotation, but for now, he headed over to the couch in the lounge, made himself comfortable, and drifted off into a light sleep, ready to wake at a moment’s notice.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they wouldn’t inject him with strange chemicals that made him see bloody images for hours on end. Maybe for the blood samples, they wouldn’t tighten the band so tight that it left bruised rings his skin. Maybe they wouldn’t hold him down as they sawed off another limb because he didn’t behave. Maybe-!
> 
> Ed didn’t even feel the tears against his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks

When Ed woke up, it was with a pounding headache and quiet groan. At his side, Al snuffled, pressing his fevered skin further into Ed’s side. Ed shifted a hand to run fingers through his brother’s tangled hair, knowing he’d need to get up soon to find food for them, but really just wanting to sleep off the headache first.

He swallowed thickly at the memory he had of Al complaining of a headache before he’d fallen ill. The brothers couldn’t afford to be ill at the same time, not if they wanted to live. So, instead of wallowing like he wanted, he forced his headache to the back of his mind and slowly blinked his eyes open.

What met his sight was not the bows of the bush that they’d taken to sleeping under.

It was a room full of cold metal instruments and cages.

“ **Shit.** ” Ed propped himself up, looking around wildly, trying to find a way out, a window or something. There was the door, but that would obviously be locked to prevent escape. “ **Shit! No!** ”

“ **Brother?** ” Al moaned at his side. Jerking his gaze down, Ed flinched at the sight of blankets and bedding and the fact that _they were on a freakin’ exam table_! Trying to keep his breathing even and to not alert his brother, Ed gently tugged at his hair again.

“ **It’s fine, Al. We’re fine. Go back to sleep.** ” Ed said, his voice cracking slightly. It said something about Al’s state that he didn’t pick up on his brother’s nerves and fell back into an uneasy sleep. Once he was sure his brother was out, Ed laid back down and shoved his hands over his face, hiding the tears that fell from his eyes.

They had been so close! So close to freedom from all this _shit_! They’d made it a month and were figuring out what to do for when winter came when Al fell ill. Ed knew he had been getting a little desperate when he searched for food for Al. He knew he’d left evidence that the trash cans had been searched through and that the footprints around them hadn’t exactly been animal, but-! Al had been getting so weak! Last time, he didn’t even eat the food!

Ed knew what happened after someone stopped eating. He couldn’t let his brother do that. It was entirely selfish, but Ed _couldn’t be alone dammit_!

But he’d been careless and now they were trapped again. Sniffling loudly and swallowing the thick sludge in his throat, Ed wiped his eyes quick, trying to look at the positive things. At least here, they would make sure Al got treatment… unless that was going to be Ed’s punishment for running away.

The blonde’s throat felt like it was going to swell shut, it hurt so much. His chest felt like it was going to cave in on itself. If they refused Al treatment, Al would get worse and worse until-! Ed took a shaky breath in and held it, as if to power through the trembles his body couldn’t get rid of.

No, they needed Al if they wanted Ed to behave. There was nothing else that Ed held still for, not even his own leg. They would take care of Al or Ed would make sure they lost both of them.

He knew what happened after someone stopped eating.

The click of a lock was deafening in the silence of the room. Immediately, Ed was rolling onto his front, getting up onto his hands and knee. He wouldn’t allow them to know he was vulnerable, wouldn’t let them get the jump on him. He hadn’t given up just yet.

When the door shifted open, a hand came through to turn on the lights. Ed was momentarily blinded by the brightness, flinching back like it would take the light away.

“Oh! You’re up!” the intruder said. It was a young looking one, with black spiky hair and large glasses. “Well, that’s good news! We weren’t sure when the tranquilizer would wear off.”

The mess of words was unfamiliar to Edward, but one word stood out.

Ed nearly sighed in relief. The headache wasn’t from sickness, it was from a drug hangover. That was one less thing to worry about when they escaped.

“Now then,” the man closed the door behind him, grabbed a clipboard and wheelie chair and sat down. Pen at the ready, he asked, “Can you tell me your name?”

Ed stared at the man and the man stared back. This went on for several seconds before the man frowned. “Your name?”

Ed cocked his head to the side. Was this a test? Was the scientist trying to get him to do something? Something specific? The blonde edged closer to his brother, subconsciously seeking comfort.

“You can’t understand me, can you?” the man seemed to deflate. “Oh boy, we had _not_ planned for this!”

‘Plan’ –that was another word Ed knew, but it had never held good intentions.

_ We have so many plans for you… _

“Right.” The man slapped his thighs as he went to stand. The sudden noise made Ed flinch back, crouching low over his brother. If anyone was going to get hurt, it’d be Ed.

“Well,” the man continued as he went to the door, “I’m going to call someone else in here because my shift is almost over and I have classes I need to get to. And I’m talking to you even though you have no idea what I’m saying. Gosh, I need sleep.”

His words soon fell silent beyond the door. Ed wondered if he had passed the test or not. He hadn’t been hurt, so he assumed he passed, but there was still time in the day.

Bare seconds went by before the door swung open and another man strutted in to an echo of “ _Dammit Hughes_!” in the hall. Ed immediately went on alert, growling lowly under his breath.

“Yo!” the man said, raising a hand up at the blonde. Ed frowned. These were the weirdest scientists he’d see yet. “Fuery said that you couldn’t understand us! Personally, I think you can, but are playing dumb so that we underestimate you. I’ve got twenty bucks riding on this, so here’s what we’re going to do!”

Wide golden eyes stared at the man. That was more words than Ed had ever heard a scientist say at one time. The man then thumped his chest with both hands, “Me! Maes!”

Ed stared wide-eyed as the man repeated it twice more before shoving his hands at Ed as if to say “your turn”. Ed copied him with a frown.

“No, no,” the man waved his hands as if to bat Ed away. “your _own_ name.”

“Hughes, I don’t think he gets it.” The man from before whispered from the doorway. There was another man there, with sharp, piercing eyes that left Ed shivering.

“Then let’s do it again!” the man said, thumping his hands on his chest, “Me! Maes!”

Then he turned to the other man with glasses. “Him! Fuery!”

“Hughes, I don’t think-!” the man with piercing eyes was cut off with a particularly hard thump from the man in front of Ed.

“Him! Roy!”

“Hey, how come you’re only teaching him my _last name_?”

“Because Fuery is Fuery!”

Ed watched as the man went through rotation a few more times before he realized what was going on. The man was naming the other scientists, as if Ed cared about who they were. When the man shoved his hands at Ed again, the blonde stared at him for a long moment, realizing what the man was asking for.

But didn’t they have his name on file? With Al’s and the other experiments? Surely they didn’t need to ask for it… unless a month in the wilderness really left him unrecognizable? No, that can’t be. His leg was too obvious.

Eyes still narrowed in suspicion, he slowly put his hands to his chest, careful of some bruised ribs he’d picked up in the wrestling match the day before. “ **Edward**.”

The man, Maes, cheered as Fuery and Roy’s jaws dropped from the doorway. Maes turned on them, “That will be twenty dollars, please!”

“No one agreed to that stupid wager.” Roy groused. “Besides, that just means he understands basic gestures, not that he knows what we’re saying.”

“No, but it means he can be taught!” Maes smiled brightly.

Ed frowned at those words. ‘Can be taught’ was always followed by a particularly painful punishment. In all his experience, there was never a lesson taught that wasn’t painful.

He hunched his shoulders where he was sat on the exam table, feeling acutely aware of all the sharp metal instruments in the room and just how many men were in the room with him. He eyed the door behind them, still wide open. If Al had been in any condition to flee, Ed would have dragged him out the door faster than the men could realize they were gone. But as it was, Al wouldn’t make it far and Ed would never leave Al behind.

So instead, he dragged his gaze away from the door and onto the three men, whom he found to be staring intently at him. The intensity of their eyes had the hairs on the back of his neck standing to attention. He subconsciously felt himself lowering into a more defensive position.

“So, what about him?” Maes asked, his eyes on Ed, but his finger pointing to Al. Ed risked a glance backwards, but Al was still sleeping, breathing labored. He turned his eyes back onto Maes.

“Me! Maes!” Maes thumped his chest again and Ed began to wonder if the man just liked doing that. A finger jabbed itself in his direction, “You! Edward!”

Ed stiffened, but nodded. The finger turned from him to Al, the question obvious. Placing a careful hand on Al’s shoulder, Ed answered, “ **Alphonse**.”

“There we go!” Maes said, turning to Roy. “I’ve got two names and descriptions of both of them. I should be able to match them with any missing persons’ reports if they’ve been missing recently. Got to warn you, anything past a few years tends to get lost in Records. Most cases are ‘Presumed Dead’ by then.”

“Just do your best.” Roy said with a shake of his head.

“Will do!” Maes saluted him before he stood and left through the door. “While I’m gone, why don’t you get these two cleaned up? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind a bath! And find the younger one some antibiotics.”

“We’re working on it, Hughes.” Roy frowned, his tone growing angry and Ed tensed on instinct. “Fuery, get Falman and Breda in here. We’ll need a few hands to do this, I think.”

“Yes, sir!” Fuery disappeared, going out the door with an echo of his voice in the hall. Roy stood in front of the door, arms crossed, looking like he had all the time in the world.

“I’m thinking a bath to get the mud and stuff off and a haircut to get rid of that bird’s nest you call hair.” Roy said, apparently to himself. Ed cocked his head to the side. The man knew that Ed couldn’t understand much of what he said, right? “Yes, I think that’s a good place to start. Then we’ll see if the blood tests Falman took show anything for Alphonse.”

‘Blood tests’ made Ed’s stomach drop to his toes. Those were painful, dozens of hands holding him down, a tight band around his arm, his calf, his thigh, throat burning from screams for help, _help! Why won’t anyone help me?!_

_ It’s not enough. We need more samples! _

_ If you hadn’t have squirmed so much and lost so much blood, we wouldn’t have to do this again… _

“Edward?” Ed snapped out of his memories, breath rasping harshly in his lungs, as if he couldn’t get enough. No, no blood tests! Especially not on Al!

“Sir, we’re here!” Fuery returned with two other men, one wearing a white lab coat. Ed felt his blood go cold in his veins.

“ **No**.” Ed said, as if that would make them stop.

“Good.” Roy said, turning to the other men. “We’ll take them to the sinks where we wash the rescued animals. Also, see if you can’t find some scissors so we can deal with their hair.”

“ **No!** ” Ed said louder as the men planned over him. “ **No! No no no NO!”**

“Edward?” Roy asked, stepping closer. Ed snarled, crouching low over his brother’s unconscious body.

“Roy, what did you say to him?!” Fuery demanded, shooting looks at Ed.

“Nothing! I just said that we should deal with that bird’s nest of his!”

“Well, it looks like you’d threatened to kill his brother or something-!”

Ed snarled at the words ‘kill his brother’ even as fear grew in the pit of his stomach. They couldn’t really be thinking of –no! They needed Al! He knew they did!

“Look, I don’t understand this anymore than you do!” Roy said hurriedly. “But whatever it is, he’s definitely not to approach. He looks like he’d gut any one of us if we got to close!”

“What are we gonna do?” the silver-haired man asked, “We need to get to the younger one if we want to get him on antibiotics. We can’t do that if the older one has decided we’re a threat!”

The three men turned to look at Roy. The man with piercing eyes frowned deeply before he addressed Ed. “You picked a bad time to misbehave.”

Ed snarled in retaliation.

“Breda, you help me with the older one. Fuery, you and Falman get the younger one to the sink.” Roy said as he started around the room, looking for better positioning. Ed struggled to keep him in sight when the larger man started to move.

“What do we do with him after?” the large man asked, “He won’t be a happy camper.”

Roy made a face as he looked around the room. “We could put him in the cage there. It’s large enough.”

Ed sunk lower. He wouldn’t go into any cage while they hurt his brother. He’d die before he let them touch Alphonse!

“Sir.” The large man looked unhappy with the idea, Ed didn’t know why. “That doesn’t sit well with me.”

“Me either, officer, but I’m not sure how hard he’ll fight us. Contrary to popular belief, I don’t actively seek trouble.” Roy said. “It’s only a last resort. If he goes for skin, he goes in the cage.”

The large man still didn’t look happy, but his posture seemed resigned. Whatever the man with piercing eyes said, it was obvious that he had asserted dominance in this situation. That made Roy the alpha here, the leader of the scientists. He’s the one that Ed would have to watch for the most.

“Go for his arms.” The man with piercing eyes said. “I’ll grab one, you grab the other. If we can subdue him without harm to either of us, then we should be able to hold him off long enough for Fuery and Falman to get the younger one out.”

“Got it, boss.” The three men said in unison, startling Ed. Just as he took his eyes off of Roy, the man lunged, wrapping one arm around Ed’s bicep and using the other to grab his elbow in an iron grip. Snarl ripping through his throat, Ed turned to sink his teeth into the limb restraining him when the large man jumped and latched onto his other arm.

Between the two of them, Ed could only twist and struggle, not getting close enough to either one to inflict any damage. Even still, he fought, lunging from one side to the other, trying to headbutt them or bite wherever his teeth came closest. He tried using his other leg to kick them, but he could only reach their backs. Their vulnerable stomachs and groins were facing the other direction.

“Breda! On three, we lift him off the table!” Roy shouted. “One, two-!”

Ed felt himself physically lifted off the table. His stomach leapt to his throat as the trio fell to the floor, the blonde’s head cracking against the cold tiles. Ed lay stunned for several seconds, pain making his mind go numb.

“Shit!” One of the men grunted, his grip starting to loosen. As soon as Ed fought against it, trying to weaken it far enough to escape, the grip tightened again. “Fuery! Falman!”

“On it!” the two shouted as they attacked the exam table. Al was just waking up, disturbed by the commotions Ed had caused.

“ **Al!** ” Ed shouted, fear making his heart jump and his blood pound in his ears. “ **Al, run! Fight them! Al!** ”

“ **Brother?** ” Al whimpered, his glazed eyes searching for his brother, skipping over the two figures that had surrounded the exam table. He was startled when a pair of hands slid under his arms, a second pair grabbing his legs at the knees. Before he knew it, he was being lifted and taken away. He fought, but his struggles were weak with fatigue. “ **Brother!** ”

“ **Al!** ” Ed shouted, fighting to push himself to his feet. He barely registered that the things holding him down were still people. “ **Al! No! Don’t take him away! I’ll be good! I promise! I swear! Just please don’t-!** ”

“ **Brother!** ” the young boy cried, fear making helpless tears come to his eyes.

“Falman!” Roy shouted, grunting when Ed kicked him again, “Get him out of here!”

“ **Al! You’re going to be fine!** ” Ed shouted, uselessly trying to calm the terror in his brother’s voice. “ **You’re gonna be fine! It’s okay! It’s just punishment like normal! We’ll see each other again, just like every other time, okay?!** ”

“I’m trying, sir! He’s just as much of a handful as the other one!”

“ **Brother, no! I don’t want to go!** ” but his strength was spent, Al couldn’t fight them anymore.

“ **It’s fine! When you get back, we’ll curl up together just like always and I’ll tell you that story you always like!** ” Ed promised, not knowing if his words were true or not. If they deemed to get rid of Al, he would… he wouldn’t be able to bear it.

The men that were taking his brother away started towards the door and Ed began to have the false hope that they were going to take care of him, to make Al better. He knew they could, had seen the scientists do it before. Maybe they were going to take care of him.

Maybe they wouldn’t inject him with strange chemicals that made him see bloody images for hours on end. Maybe for the blood samples, they wouldn’t tighten the band so tight that it left bruised rings his skin. Maybe they wouldn’t hold him down as they sawed off another limb because he didn’t behave. Maybe-!

Ed didn’t even feel the tears against his skin.

“ **Brother!** ” Al shouted as the door closed behind him.

Ed’s chest constricted, air coming in harsh, labored breaths. His shoulder shuddered as he sucked in a heaving breath and let out a broken wail, “ **AL!** ”

When no answer came from beyond the door, the blonde went limp on the floor, surrendering to his fate.


	3. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falman can take care of that when he gets back. Fuery was not paid enough for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks

The boy went limp when the door closed firmly behind Falman and Fuery. The room was disturbingly quiet after the noise the two boys had made mere minutes before. Roy waited a few more seconds, making sure the blonde wasn’t faking. “Okay, I think we can let him-!”

As soon as their grip loosened, the boy tore out of their hands and crawled over to the door. His left leg was angled so the stump wouldn’t drag against the ground. No doubt the skin was sensitive. Once at the door, the boy sat down, staring at the wooden surface like his life depended on it.

“Uh… sir?” Breda asked, “How are we supposed to get out now? I’m pretty sure that he’ll bolt as soon as we open the door.”

Roy let out a long-suffering sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “We’ll just have to wait until Falman and Fuery bring the other one back. It should distract him long enough to get out.”

“…What if they don’t?” Breda asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

“What do you mean?” Roy shot him a confused look.

“Falman’s a vet, yeah?” Breda pointed out. “So what if he decides to quarantine the other one so that no one gets sick?”

The boy whimpered, pawing at the door with his fingers. Both men observed this with an air of unease.

“That…” Roy paused, thinking that over. “Huh… I didn’t really give that much thought… surely he’d tell me before he did that, right?”

“Yeah, because we tell you _everything_ that goes on here.” Breda rolled his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Roy frowned. “What are you guys not telling me?”

“Nothing, nothing, boss.” Breda shrugged, “Well, nothing _important_.”

“I deserve to know everything that goes on in this place! I am the commanding officer!” Roy gestured wildly with his hands to prove his point.

“Yes, sir.” Breda said, but his sarcastic smile said that he wasn’t following that up with anything else.

“Honestly, people. I get no respect!” Roy grumbled. “This is why I wanted to work with animals! They respect you! Take dogs for example! They are loyal to the point of stupidity! Nothing like some rotten, back-stabbing-!”

The boy’s whines increased in volume, growing frantic the longer the door remained closed. His pawing had gone from one hand to two hands and now had the added sounds of scratching as he dug his nails into the wooden door.

“Hey,” Roy called. “Stop that, you’ll injure your fingers.”

“Um, boss?” Breda shifted into a kneeling position, making to get to his feet. “I don’t think he’s gonna listen.”

“Because he can’t understand me or because no one does anymore?” Roy let out another sigh, running his hands through his hair. “Just wait your turn, Edward. They’ll be back soon.”

“ **Al!** ” the boy yelled at the door, shifting higher on his knees to paw higher on the door. “ **Al!** ”

“Sir, I don’t think that’s helping.” Breda pointed out oh-so-helpfully.

Roy let out a growl of irritation. He had had a horrible night’s sleep thanks to the couch in the lounge and had not planned on spending his day trapped in a room with a feral boy. Could this day get any worse?

“Sir, there’s blood on the door.”

“ **Al! AL!** ”

“I think it’s from his fingers.”

“ ** _ALPHONSE!_** ”

“Of course it is.” Roy inhaled sharply, held it as if to hold his emotions in check and then slowly let it out. “Breda, help me get him to the cage. With the metal, he won’t be able to hurt himself.”

“Sir…”

“I don’t like it either, but it’s the best we can do for now.” Roy said as he dragged a blanket off the exam table and shoved it into the cage.

The cage in question was rather large, to be used for large animals like Great Danes or the occasional Mountain Lion that gets found in the wrong part of town. It should be more than big enough for a young boy.

“I won’t lock it.” Roy added. “The lock on the cage can be opened from the inside for anyone with opposable thumbs. Once the boy has calmed down, he can get himself out.”

Breda looked like he wanted to protest, but the boy let out another wail, the door now painted with a thin layer of blood. The large man frowned by resigned himself to helping cage the poor child again. “I get the top half, you get the bottom?”

“Oh sure, leave me with the half that _kicks_.” Roy muttered before the two approached the boy. Edward completely ignored them, intent as he was on clawing his way through the doors. If he hadn’t been so badly fed, he might have made a bigger dent in the door before his fingers started to bleed. As it was, poor nutrition led to weak nails and fewer clotting enzymes in the blood. The whole thing looked very painful. Roy wondered why the boy continued to injure himself like that when he got no results.

_Stubborn_. Roy decided. _Pure stubbornness in this one._

“Hah!” Breda shouted as he grabbed the boy from behind. Wrapping his arm under the boy’s and around his chest, he heaved backwards. Edward let out a shriek, bloody fingers reaching towards the door. “Boss, a little help?”

“Got it, Breda!” Roy said as he caught the flailing leg with one arm and wrapped the other arm around the boy’s waist. “Let’s go!”

“Hup!” Breda grunted as he pushed himself to his feet. Roy followed in synch, having done a similar thing many times with many other animals that were brought to the shelter. Although, none of the rescued animals had fought this _hard_.

“In you go!” Roy shouted as the two manhandled the boy into the cage and closed the door behind him. The boy let out a sad keen, fingers pawing at the door. The wire door rattled, but stayed firmly in place, blood now painting a few squares of wire. Seeing that he was effectively trapped, the blonde sat back on his heel and stared at the blood splattered door, breath coming out in harsh pants from his panic.

Roy felt sick to his stomach at the fact that the boy didn’t even look for a way to open the cage door.

“We’ll have to tell Falman to bring in some bandages.” Breda said, for lack of a better subject.

“And get Fuery to clean off the door.” Roy noted.

“The intern’s shift is over.” Breda stated. “Get Havoc to do it instead.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Roy said, running a hand through his hair again.

“Go home, boss.” Breda said after a long pause.

“Hmm?” Roy turned his eyes onto his team member.

“You stayed all night, didn’t you?” Breda clarified. “That couch ain’t soft and the city noises are different in this part of town. You need better sleep than that. Go home, get some rest. The rest of us will figure out a rotation.”

Roy stared at him for a long few minutes before a soft smile curled at his lips. “Might as well buy a new couch while you’re at it.”

“Don’t go wishing for miracles, sir.” Breda deadpanned, making Roy bark out a laugh as he turned to leave.

“Why would I ever do that, Breda?”

*          *          *          *          *

After Fuery and Falman had left the room, they quickly carried the other boy, Alphonse, to the sink. It was filled with about six inches of water, not enough to drown in but enough to work with to clean the boy. The water was warm, but not hot enough to burn.

“Put his feet down there.” Falman said, supporting the upper half of the boy while the intern swung his legs over the lip of the sink. “Gently now! I wouldn’t be surprised if he bruises easily with how poorly fed he’s been.”

“If he comes back with bruises, do you think the other one will kill us?” Fuery asked, only half joking.

“I don’t even want to think about it.” Falman laughed as he slowly lowered the boy’s upper half into the water. The boy struggled weakly until his butt hit the bottom of the sink, then he just kind of deflated against the side of the sink. “He’s really weak. We need to get some antibiotics in him. Fuery, watch him while I go call Dr. Marcoh. Start washing off his skin and checking for fleas and ticks.”

“Gotcha.” Fuery said as he grabbed a bottle of shampoo. It was the same stuff they used on animals so it had no scent to it and was used for the sensitive skin of rescues. It should be okay to use, right?

Popping the cap, Fuery turned to the boy, only to run into another problem. It would be weird to use his hands like he would on a dog or cat. That would be equivalent to running his hands all over a pre-teen boy, wouldn’t it? The thought made Fuery shudder and he looked around for a sponge of some sort.

Finding one off to the side on a series of shelves, he grabbed it, wetted it, and then squirted the shampoo on. Steeling himself, he got to work, trying to be as clinical as possible. Starting at the feet, Fuery quickly scrubbed off the dirt and mud that had caked itself to the boy’s skin. Slowly, he worked his way up, from feet to ankles and calves to thighs, skirting around the groin area because… no. Falman can take care of that when he gets back. Fuery was not paid enough for this.

When he brought the sponge up to a dirt encrusted shoulder to work his way down, Fuery noticed that the boy was staring at him. Glazed golden eyes just… staring at him in confusion. Well that wasn’t disarming at all.

“I’m really sorry about this.” Fuery said, an apologetic smile on his lips, “But you need to get clean and we need to check for parasites. Besides, I bet it feels better this way, yeah?”

No comprehension reflected in those eyes, making Fuery feel like he was talking to himself, but hey, people talk to animals all the time. What’s wrong with talking to a human?

So thinking, Fuery got back to work as Falman came back in. “Okay, Dr. Marcoh thinks it’s a bacterial thing rather than a virus. So some off-the-shelf stuff should work. It could also be that his immune system is very weak, so we’ll probably have to keep an eye on what he eats after he recovers.”

“In the meantime?” Fuery asked, taking a pause from his work. Golden eyes shifted to Falman when he came into view.

“I’d say we finish up here and get him an IV. He’s probably dehydrated if this sickness has gone on for any amount of time. I also think we should get him situated in another room from the other boy brought in. Bacterial infections can transfer easily and I don’t want to have to deal with two sick patients instead of one.” Falman said as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. “Find anything so far?”

“No, but I haven’t done his hair yet.” Fuery said. “You got anything to deal with that tangled mess?”

“I’ve got the razors we use on dogs for matted fur.” Falman said as he shifted a few boxes around on the shelf. “Think that’ll work?”

“Better than nothing.” Fuery answered with a shrug. Between the two of them, they were able to get the boy cleaned and turned their attention to his hair. “Looks like… lice?”

“We have a shampoo for that, somewhere around here…” Falman said as he picked up a few different bottles, reading the label before setting them back down. “No doubt the other one has them too.”

“Yay, lice.” Fuery said with a sigh.

“I’ll go ahead and finish up here.” Falman said, squirting a dollop on his hands and working it into the boy’s short strands. The shampoo had to sit for a few minutes before they could wash it out. “You go ahead and time out. I know your shift ended a while ago. Thanks for helping me with this.”

“No problem.” Fuery said, standing and wiping his hands off on a rag. “Will you need help getting him to a room?”

Falman looked at the boy, who had fallen asleep against the side of the sink. “Nah, I think I got it. He looks pretty out of it.”

“That’s true. It seems the bath wore him out.” Fuery said with a weak smile. “I’ll see you at four for my afternoon shift.”

“Drive safe!” Falman called after him. Rinsing the shampoo out of the boy’s hair and rinsing the rest of him off, Falman drained the sink and lifted the boy to the counter in order to dry him off. Draping a towel around the child, Falman frowned when the boy nearly disappeared beneath the fabric. “You really are too small, you and your friend both.”

He took a few minutes to cut the boy’s hair short and throw out the tangled mess. He had to admit that the boy looked better after a good bath and haircut.

Picking up the boy, Falman let out a grunt. Maybe he should have had Fuery help him after all! Well, no taking it back now. Shuffling over to an open exam room, the silver-haired vet carefully placed the boy on the table, having made it up with blankets and such while on the phone with Marcoh.

Exiting the room, he located an IV bag, stand and a needle set and quickly returned to the room. Sticking the needle wasn’t unlike doing it to an animal. It was actually easier since he could see the veins he was targeting. Setting up the stand, Falman gave the boy one last glance to make sure he was out before leaving and closing the door securely behind him.

Now he just needed to get Havoc to make a store run and the boy should be on his way to a full recovery.


	4. The Magic Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky (you'll understand)
> 
> Ed is adorable. Al is too.

“Sir, it’s been over 36 hours.”

“I know, Breda, but what do you want me to do?” Ed heard an exasperated sigh, which he resolutely ignored. “You know the saying! You can lead a horse to water, but you can’t make them drink!”

Ed swallowed dryly, trying to wet his mouth. It had been at least a day since they had taken Al away and he had been put in the cage. It was admittedly nicer than the other cages he’d been in, bigger, cleaner, warmer with the blanket in with him, but it was a cage none-the-less.

There was still no word on Al. They hadn’t brought him back in and they hadn’t shown Ed a body, though he doubted they would. They’d probably throw it out with the trash if Al had-!

Ed’s fists tightened as he tried to rein in his panic, slow his breathing down so that he didn’t accidentally hyperventilate and knock himself out. The scientists didn’t need any help.

“Why do you keep referencing them like animals?”

“They want to act like animals, they get treated like one.” Ed heard the piercing eyed man say. He could pick out little words, like ‘one’ and ‘animal’ but the rest was a mystery.

“Sir, he hasn’t eaten or drank anything. This is starting to get serious!”

“You think I don’t realize that?! I’m doing the best I can, Breda!”

The tones were quickly changing from frustrated to angered. Ed’s shoulder crept up, but otherwise, he kept his back to them. The creak of the cage door would alert him if either tried to get at him. Keeping an ear out, he let his vision blur as he stared at the shiny, sliver wall of the cage.

“It’s not like I’m keeping water from him! There’s both a water bottle and a bowl in there with him! I can’t _force_ him to drink it! Not without traumatizing him further!”

There was another frustrated sigh, this time from the other man. “I’ll go see if Falman has any ideas.”

There were a few minutes of quiet after the man left. Ed knew that Roy was still there, if only for the fact that he’d only heard one set of feet leave.

“Sir? If I may?” the second voice startled the blonde. Chancing a quick glance over his shoulder, Ed took in the voice’s owner. Average sized woman, blonde, dark eyes, a serious expression on her face; Ed remembered her from the chase, but didn’t remember seeing her since.

“Yes, Behaviorist Hawkeye?”

“I’ve seen this in other cases with animals.” The woman continued. Ed rolled back over so he could continue his staring contest with the wall. “It may be that he’s missing his friend. If the two came in together, he could be worried about him.”

What came next was more of a groan than a sigh. “Dr. Falman has forbidden the two in the same room until the other is cured of his sickness, for both their sakes. I can’t go against his orders. He _is_ the veterinarian in charge.”

“If these were two animals, I could see the challenge.” The woman said. “But these are two children. Surely you think they’d understand something like a walky-talky?”

The utter silence had Ed glancing over his shoulder again, curious. What he saw made him bit his lip to keep from reacting. Roy, the man with the piercing eyes, looked like someone had the audacity to slap him in the face.

“ _Why didn’t I think of that?!_”

*          *          *          *          *

Al stared at the person in front of him, utterly confused.

He had woken up a few hours earlier and had already eaten breakfast. The scientists had come and changed his bedding and messed with the bag that was fed into his arm. His initial reaction to the IV had been to tear it out, but his muscles didn’t want to listen. So far, it hadn’t been a danger, but Al had always been the cautious one.

After breakfast, he’d been left alone for a while, like he had yesterday, or what he could remember of the day. He couldn’t remember seeing the scientists around much, so he figured that he was in the clear. Part of him felt relieved, but the bigger part was worried about his brother.

When Al was left alone, Ed always got whatever tests the lab coats had planned.

At least, that’s what Al had thought. Now, he was just confused.

“This is a radio.” A man said. He had short black hair and large glasses. From what Al could tell, he was the youngest of the group and probably the lowest in the ranks. So why he was performing this test, Al had no idea.

The man was holding a small black box that fit within his palm. It had a few buttons and switches on it that made Al flinch back in fear. It looked a little like the shock controllers he’d seen.

“No, it’s okay!” the man said, holding it out to Al. “It won’t hurt you! I swear.”

Al got the sense that the man really wanted him to take it, so he reached out with trembling fingers. Once the box was in his hands, Al stared at it, wondering if he’d passed some sort of test. Looking back at the man, he blinked at the expectant face that met him.

“Okay, now, just push that button there!” the man pointed to a button. Al looked at it, but didn’t press it. He didn’t know what the device did. What if it hurt his brother? Or Al? Even if it hurt some stranger, Al couldn’t justify that to himself, even if it meant getting punished for it.

The man continued to watch him, smile turning to a frown when Al didn’t move. Turning in his chair, the man called out to the door. “Falman, he doesn’t understand! He’s got the radio, but he’s not doing anything with it.”

“Still better than what Roy’s got! The kid seems bent on taking his fingers off rather than touch the walky-talky.” Another man shouted back from somewhere in the hall. Al’s arms grew tired of holding the radio, so he dropped it and them in his lap.

“Maybe there’s a different way –and you put it in your lap.” The man paused, staring down at Al’s hands. The blonde looked down, blinking at his hands and legs, the black box looking very stark against them. “We seriously need to get you some pants –boxers, briefs, something _I don’t care_!”

Al flinched at his tone.

“No, no, no! Not your fault!” the man said hurriedly, face earnest. “Definitely not your fault.”

Al stared at him for a few more moments before he slumped back against the _softcuddlywarm_ pillows. The radio fell from his lap onto the wool blanket under him. The man reached out of it, picking it up and wiping it down with a wipe, as if Al had cooties.

Somewhere down the hall, there came a string of curses.

“It doesn’t sound like Officer Mustang is doing any better.” The brunette laughed. Al blinked at him. “Let’s try this again. I think I’ve got something that’ll work this time.”

Al shuffled around in the bedding so he could see better when the man held out the box. This time, he presented it with a pointing finger. “This button lets you talk to your friend. You press it, he can hear you, but you have to let go in order to hear him back.”

Al blinked and snuffled the blanket near him.

“Let’s… try it out together, yeah?” the man said awkwardly. Al could feel the tension and determination rolling off the man. This guy just wasn’t going to let up. Pressing down the button, the man pointed to a round, circle thing in the middle of the black box. “Edward.”

Al frowned. That word the man just said… it sounded like…

“Was that not it?” the man frowned and scratched his head. “I was sure that was his name… maybe the pronunciation is wrong? _Ed_ ward? Edward? … **Edward?** ”

“ **Brother?** ” Al pushed his head up, trying to get closer to the man. No one had ever called the two by their names so it was… strange to hear it from the man’s mouth. How did he even know Ed’s name?

“Hah!” the man pointed at Al and let his finger up from the radio. Immediately, Ed’s voice came through.

“ **-phonse! Alphonse! Al!** ”

“ **Brother!** ” Al struggled to sit up and reached for the black box. As soon as he grabbed it, his brother cut off. “ **Brother? Brother!** ”

“Wait, you’re finger’s on-!” the man crowded in close. Al automatically flinched back, hugging the box close to him. His fingers shifted and his brother came back, yelling his name. The blonde peered down, pressing the button on and off again, listening as his brother’s voice cut in and out.

“Yeah! That’s it!” the man cheered.

“ **Alphonse!** ”

“ **Brother, why are you in a box?** ” Alphonse asked, bewildered.

“And _that_ is not Amestrian!” the man next to him said. Al ignored him.

There was a pause before his brother was replying.

“ **I’m not in the box. You are, Al.** ”

Al frowned, but his brother didn’t continue. “ **No, I’m not.** ”

Al waited for a response, but nothing came. “ **Brother?** ”

“You forgot to press the button.” The man reached over him, held down a button and motioned for Al to speak. Al frowned.

“ **Brother, are you there?** ”

The man took his finger off the button and immediately his brother’s voice came back. “ **-ight here, Al!** ”

Al gasped. So that’s how this worked! He had to press the button so that Ed could hear him, and then keep his fingers away so that he could hear Ed. Al felt ridiculously proud of himself.

“ **Brother, you have to wait until I take my finger off the button. I can’t hear everything you say.** ”

“ **-t button, Al?** ”

“ **What?** ”

“ **…what button?** ”

“ **The one on the box**.” Al said. What, didn’t Ed have a box too?

“ **…you mean the one this bastard is holding?** ” Someone had Ed’s box? Why didn’t he have it? The man had seemed pretty intent on giving it to Al. Maybe Ed hadn’t earned it?

“ **Yeah. Someone over here gave me one.** ” Al explained. “ **It seemed important to him that I have it. Did the guy over there not give it to you?** ”

“ **… he tried.** ” There was a pause. Al could imagine Ed glaring at the guy now. “ **I may have tried to bite his fingers off.** ”

“ **Brother!** ” Al hissed. “ **You know what happens when you act up!** ”

“ **I know, I know! But –Al!** ” There was a metallic jingle. Al cocked his head to the side. “ **They just took you away! I hadn’t heard anything about you and I-!** ”

His brother grew quiet. Al knew that the box was still transmitting. He could hear background noises.

“ **I’m sorry.** ” His brother finally said. “ **I’ll try to do better.** ”

In a place like this, it as the best Al could ask for.

“ **So where are you, Al?** ”

“ **Um…** ” Al looked around. “ **I’m in a room on an exam table. There are some cages to the side and a band of painted… somethings around the bottom of the walls. The table has a whole bunch of _really_ soft blankets. Brother, you should really try these out!** ”

“ **I am, they shoved some in here with me.** ” Al frowned. ‘in here’? Was Ed trapped somewhere? Was he in a-?

“ **What else is there, Al?** ”

“ **An IV bag.** ” Al said, his skin crawling at the thought of having the needle in him. He had no clue what was in the bag or what it would do to him. He heard half of his brother’s curse.

“ **Al, can you tell me what’s on the bag? What color is it? Any numbers?** ”

“Fuery, what is that kid doing in there?”

The man by him startled at the yell. “He’s just looking at the IV bag, why?”

“His friend is going ballistic over here! Keep an eye on him! Make sure he doesn’t do anything drastic!”

“Got it, Falman!”

“ **Um… well…** ” Al scratched at his head. “ **It’s clear, about a quarter left. They’ve changed it twice now. It’s got… some numbers? Lots of letters…** ” Al bit his lip. He knew what were numbers and letters, but being able to actually read them wasn’t something either of the brothers were taught.

“ **Twice now?** ” his brother sounded like he was thinking hard. “ **and you said it was clear?** ”

“ **Uh-huh**.” Al gave the bag another worried look.

“ **Clear doesn’t mean much, not with the shit that they’ve-!** ” His brother cut off.

“Stop freaking out. It’s saline.” There was a rustling on the other side of the box. “See? Saline.”

“ **Bastard! Give me back-! … what’s…? shit…** ” though it was a curse, his brother sounded relieved.

“ **Brother? What is it? What’s going on?** ” Al asked, worried.

“ **Nothing, Al. It’s just the salty water. You’re fine.** ” His brother sounded so relieved that Al could picture him, head bent over the box, hair in his face as he finally _breathed_ for once. “ **They brought me a bag, just to be sure.** ”

“ **Can we… can we trust them?** ” Al asked. It wouldn’t be the first time that they were tricked.

“ **…I don’t know, Al… I don’t know.** ” His transmission cut off.

“ **Brother?** ” Al called. He kept his fingers away from the buttons, waiting. When no response came, he tried again, “ **Brother, are you there?** ”

No reply.


	5. Water is water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky 
> 
> ALSO, I will not be updating over Christmas Break. For one, I'm travelling. For two, I'm spending time with my family. For three, I don't see myself having a lot of free time to write, unfortunately. So, I will start updating again after break. Thank you for understanding.

**“Brother? Brother are you there?”** the voice from the radio called.

**“I’m right here, Al!** ” the (apparently) elder blonde yelled. Mustang watched in amusement as the boy continued to yell at the radio even though the man had taken his finger off the button. Finally, the blonde seemed to realize that his friend wasn’t hearing him and turned a glare onto Roy.

**“Bastard! What did you do?!”** the blonde snarled. Mustang rose an eyebrow. It was times like these, where the blonde seemed to be spitting fire with how angry he was, that Roy wondered just what it was he was saying.

He could make a fair guess if the reaction to the radio had at all insightful. When Roy had tried to hand off the device to the child, he had nearly gotten his fingers bitten off for his trouble. The knuckles of his left hand still smarted, though the blonde’s blunt teeth hadn’t broken the skin. Mustang had been quick to snatch his hand back after that.

For how much the boy, _Edward_ his mind told him, was yelling, Roy knew it was because his communication line had been broken. Roy held up the radio, waving it in front of the pre-teen. “You want this?”

Edward snarled, fingers reaching through the bars of the cage uselessly. It wasn’t like he could bring a radio through the meshed wire and he seemed more than reluctant to open the door on his own.

“If you want to talk to your friend,” Roy started, jabbing a finger in the direction of the water bottles that had been left sitting in the cage. “Then you drink. You’ve gone 38 hours now with no water or fluids of any kind. If you don’t want an IV like your friend has, you have to drink.”

Edward remained still, glaring. Roy sighed, gesturing to Falman. The vet brought over the bag of saline they had shown the boy a few minutes earlier. Mustang thought that visuals might help.

Taking the bag from the silver-haired man, Roy pointed to the blonde. “You.”

Then he pointed to the water bottles, “Drink.”

Mustang took a moment to put the radio in a pocket on the inside of his jacket, somehow knowing that this was going to get messy. The other boy was still shouting from it, now muffled by Mustang’s coat. “Or…”

He held up the bag of saline, “You get this. Got it?”

Edward frowned, seeming to think over the officer’s gestures and trying to make sense of them. Finally, he gave the bottled water a glance, batting at one of them with his hand. He looked up at Roy, frowning harder.

“What?” the raven-haired man frowned back. “You don’t like Dasani? Water is water!”

“Sir.” Hawkeye broke in again, sensing her superior’s growing frustration. “He might not know how to open the bottle.”

Roy opened his mouth to retort, but his throat closed up. Instead, his teeth clicked together and he started to reach for the cage door, intending to open the bottle for the boy.

**“Don’t you _dare_ touch me!”** the boy shouted, kicking out at the cage door.

“Oh, shit!” Roy exclaimed as he fell backwards from shock. Rubbing at his tailbone, Roy groused, “What’s his problem _now_?!”

“If he were an animal, I would say territory aggression.” Hawkeye noted. “With a boy? Teenage rebellion.”

“Just my luck.” Roy groaned. He held his hand up and said, “Water.”

Magically, a bottle appeared in his hand from one of his subordinates. Grasping it tightly, he scooted forward, showing it to Edward. The blonde backed up against the back wall of the cage. It took a few seconds, but his gaze focused on the bottle that Roy waved in his hand.

Roy took his other hand and wrapped it around the cap of the bottle, taking care to show the boy what he was doing and how he did it. Flexing, he broke the seal with a small _crack_ and finished untwisting the lid from the plastic bottle. The officer held the pair out, bottle and cap, for Edward to inspect.

Eyeing him warily, Edward shifted onto his good leg and shuffled forward, golden eyes darting between Roy and the uncapped bottle. One hand pressed against the wire mesh, the boy leaned in as close as he could, sniffing the bottle, partly cautious, partly curious. Roy pressed it a little closer subconsciously.

Suddenly, tan fingers were clutching at the bottle, tipping it towards the boy.

“Whoa!” Roy shouted as water sloshed into the cage. “Careful!”

The boy sputtered, shaking his head where the water had splashed across his cheeks and down his chin. With one hand, he rubbed at the liquid, licking off what he could. It seemed like that small quantity of water reminded him of his thirst. The next second, he was pressed against the wire mesh, face in a scowl, but eyes desperate.

**“I drink this and you’ll give Al back, right?”**

Roy stared at him for a long moment before frowning, “You know, this would be so much easier if we could understand each other.”

**“I don’t know what you’re saying, bastard!”**

Roy fished the radio out of his pocket. The other boy had stopped talking, but it was clear the radio was still transmitting. Every few seconds, the static would clear up, only for silence to reign before the static cut back in.

Holding it up, Roy shook it. “You drink some more water, I’ll let you have this.”

Edward stared at it for a long time before nodding in determination. Pocketing it again, Roy pointed at the bottled water to the blonde’s side, but the boy ignored him, fingers wiggling out to the bottle in Roy’s hand.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Roy face-palmed before taking a deep breath and sucking it up. “I hope you know I’m not getting paid to do this.”

The blonde blinked at him.

Letting out a sigh, Roy carefully brought the bottle closer to the blonde, backing it up when the boy tried to reach for it again. Edward lined up with a hole in the mesh, an intent look on his face. Ever so slowly, Roy tipped the bottle forward, letting the water spill off the lip and into the blonde’s mouth.

The ASPCA officer made sure to keep it slow and to give the blonde breaks every now and then. He didn’t want to make the kid sick. As the boy drank, tiny droplets streamed down his chin where the water overflowed. Roy had the urge to slip his fingers through the bars and wipe the streaks from the boy’s chin, but he held back. For one, it would be awkward to explain to his team. For two, he would more than likely lose his fingers to the boy.

As the bottle emptied, Roy took it away, keeping an eye on the boy. Edward was panting slightly, probably from having to twist in such a way as to drink the bottom through the mesh, but the slightly glazed look in his eyes had diminished somewhat.

**“You better hope whatever you gave me kills me before I get to you.”** the blonde growled, fingers tightening in the wire mesh. **“Now where’s Al? Give me Alphonse!”**

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Roy muttered, guessing at what the boy was getting at. “The radio’s yours. Just let me-!”

Slowly, he reached for the door to the cage, keeping eye contact with the blonde. In response, the boy scooted away, tugging the blanket up in front of him as if to defend himself. Pausing, Roy slid the latch to the side and pulled the cage door open. Making sure to keep Edward in his peripheral, Mustang reached for the other water bottles that had been placed within the cage earlier.

Just as his fingers brushed the first bottle, the boy lunged forward with a growl. Roy let out a curse as his head slammed against the top of the cage and he pinwheeled backwards. The boy’s hands clawed at his shirt and jacket before finding their prize: the radio.

Just as quickly as he had attacked, the boy retreated, tucking himself into a corner of the cage and shoving the radio behind him. He growled threateningly.

Putting pressure on the bump on his skull, Roy let out a hiss. “If you just asked nicely, I would have given it to you!”

The boy snarled.

“Fine, keep it.” Roy groused, reaching for the water bottles again. Knowing he still had the boy’s full attention, he cracked the lid of every bottle so that the boy could get to them later. Once that was done, he backed out of the cage and closed the door, leaving the latch open for the boy. When Edward saw that he was a safe distance away, the boy took the radio back out and fiddled with it for a few minutes, learning how it worked on his own.

Soon, he and his friend were deep in conversation again.

“Well, _that_ was eventful.” Falman noted.

“And something I never want to do again for the rest of my life.” Roy dead-panned. “But somehow, I have a feeling that this episode isn’t quite over yet.”

“And you would be right, Roy-boy!” Maes said, popping his head up from behind the door. “You should consider a day job in helping feral children acclimate to society!”

“There is a reason I work with animals, Hughes.” Roy scowled. “They don’t have sarcasm.”

“Last time, you told me it was because all they wanted was cuddles.” Maes said, grinning.

“I have _never_ said that.” Roy huffed, face tinting slightly. The last time the two had talked about his life choices was that night at the bar and Roy had _definitely_ not been sober. It was also something he tried adamantly to scrub from his brain.

“Huh, I thought _for sure_ it was about the cuddles.” His friend continued to tease.

Roy bit back a retort and crossed his arms. “So do you have any news on the boys, Hughes?”

Instantly, the man sobered, “No. I’ve checked every missing person’s report in the city. So far nothing.”

“You may want to expand your search.” Roy noted. “These boys don’t speak Amestrian, at least, not that I’m aware of.”

“Kind of figured that out myself last time I was here.” Maes scratched at his chin. “I’ve already taken a precursory look at a few of the international missing reports, but without knowing what language they speak, I’m not sure I’ll be able to find anything.”

“Great.” Roy groaned. “So that means we’re stuck with them.”

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask about that.” Maes propped himself up on the doorway. “Why haven’t any of you called Child-Services yet?”

Roy stared at him. Then blinked and shifted his gaze to present team members. All of them stared at him. “Um…?”

“You told us to keep it under wraps, Sir.” Hawkeye replied to the unasked question. “Therefore, we haven’t told anyone, even the government officials. We didn’t question why.”

“Huh…” Roy frowned to himself, trying to remember when he had asked that of his team, but was drawing a blank. Now he had to answer for actions he didn’t recall doing. “Well… I just…”

He dragged a hand down his face. He’d like to say that there wasn’t a reason and to go ahead and call Child-Services, but something in him shuddered at the idea. He had come from a line of homes that CS had put him in until his aunt could be found. Each and every one had been horrible –and that was when he understood the people he was rooming with. Think of what it would be like for children who not only spoke a different language, but couldn’t open a water bottle or understand basic concepts like the cage door latch.

The whole thing made Roy want to hide Edward and Alphonse away for the rest of their lives.

“Sir.” Hawkeye spoke up. “I think your reason at the time was that, whoever had them before would be able to find them again through governmental channels.”

Yeah… yeah, that made sense.

“Hawkeye is right.” Roy said, “Or I’m right for saying it in the first place. We don’t know who had them before. If it was child-trafficking or some kind of orphanage or who knows what? Until we can make sure that they don’t end up in the same situation or one similar to it, I’d rather not let the boys appear in any networks other than my own, you know?”

Maes frowned, “But you know you’re not equip to deal with this. Roy, these are two _kids_ , not two puppies to take care off.”

“… They kind of act like puppies?” Roy defended weakly.

“Oh my gosh, you are the most awkward person I have ever met.” Maes stated with a mock-faint, “Who would compare such adorable children to mutts?!”

“Mutts are more adorable than any human child!” Roy defended earnestly.

Maes gasped, “You take that back! My dear Elicia is more adorable than a mutt! She’s the most perfect being in the _world_! Look! This is a picture of her first violin recital!”

Roy really wanted to punch himself in the face. How could he not have seen this coming?

_Me and my big mouth_. Roy grumbled inwardly. Ignoring Maes’ rant, Mustang looked over at the cage where the boy was still curled up in the corner, but looking much more relaxed. The radio was cradled in his hands and his voice was quiet as he conversed with the other boy through the device. Roy wondered, not for the first time, what had happened to the boys to land them here.

“I know what you’re thinking, Sir.” Riza said quietly from his left. He jolted, unaware that he had been caught staring.

“Officer?” he questioned.

“The boys, where they came from, what happened…” Riza crossed her arms, “The reason that you don’t want to let them go.”

Roy’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

“I don’t know what it is, but I feel it too.” Riza stated, looking over to the boy. “There’s something deep down that’s telling me that, if we don’t protect them, we’ll never see them again.”

Having said her piece, she turned away and pushed past Hughes, muttering an excuse of checking on Fuery and the other boy before catching up on reports.

Roy wondered what it said about him, that he would trust his subordinate over his own gut feeling. Worse, what it meant when the two aligned.


	6. Scrub-a-dub-dub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky

**“I’ve got two in my room.”** Ed said into the radio, eyeing the two scientists that had been left behind. Another one had come in earlier, saying something about ‘call’ and ‘animal’ or whatever, Ed didn’t care. The one with piercing eyes –Roy –had left at that, posting the other two –the woman and short red-haired man –as guards. **“What about you?”**

**“I’ve got one that pops in every so often, but I’m mostly left alone.”** Al said, his voice sounding distorted, but still the best sound Ed had heard in days. **“I think they’re underestimating me.”**

**“A mistake on their part.”** Ed laughed.

**“Normally, I’d agree with you, but…”** but Al had been sick, _really_ sick. Whatever the scientists were doing, he was getting better. He was eating again, but it was slow going.

**“Don’t worry, we’ll work on it.”** Ed said.

**“Also, they cut my hair off.”** Al added suddenly, like a side note.

Ed frowned. **“Your _hair_?”**

**“Yeah. Have they ever done that to you before?”**

**“Only when it would get in the way of the knives.”** Ed’s stomach sank. **“Where did they cut it off?”**

**“My head.”** Al’s voice quivered.

**“All of it?”** Ed swallowed thickly, **“You’re bald?”**

**“No, there’s some left.”** Al hummed, **“Like… as long as my thumb?”**

Ed sucked in a relieved breath even as he frowned in confusion. **“They just left some on top? Why?”**

**“That’s what I asked _you_ about!”** Al huffed on the other side.

Ed started to retort, when he heard the door open to his room. Another man -tall, blonde, with an unlit cigarette hanging from his teeth –pushed the door to the side as he stomped in, hands in his pockets. Ed recognized him from the night he was captured. The blond growled lowly, pushing himself back into the corner, but the man appeared to ignore him, going for something on the other side of Ed’s cage.

When the man stepped back, he had a medium-sized plastic cage in his hands. Ed’s growl grew in volume as a warning, but the man still didn’t approach him. Instead, he backed off, toting the cage with him. Ed frowned as his growl died in his throat.

His finger slipped off the button.

**“-ther, Brother! Can you hear me?!”**

**“Sorry, Al, I just…”** Ed shifted in his cage, **“One of _them_ came over to grab something.”**

**“Grab what?”**

**“A… cage.”** Ed inhaled sharply. **“Al, is the door to your room open?”**

**“Not… not really? It’s cracked, but I can’t see out of it.”**

**“Al, you need to tell me if a blonde man with a cigarette comes in, okay?”**

**“Is he the one that grabbed the cage?”**

**“Yeah, why?”**

**“Well, he’s in here.”**

**“What?!”** Ed demanded, hunching over the black box.

**“He’s here, but… he doesn’t have a cage?”** Al sounded as confused as Ed felt. **“He just went to a cabinet and pulled out some glass things, grabbed a stick with a loop on the end, and then left again.”**

Right at that moment, the blonde man returned, popping his head into Ed’s room and speaking with the short, red-haired man. “Hey, you comin’? There’s word of a feral dog down 5th. I could use some help.”

“Hawkeye, you got it covered here?” the man asked. The woman nodded and the red-haired man stood, “Yeah, I’ll come with. Is it just you and me?”

“Fuery’s coming with. Figured we could give him some field experience.” The blonde man threw a crooked grin and Ed suddenly felt sorry for Fuery, the only word he’d recognized in the sentence.

**“Brother? Are you still there?”**

**“Yeah, I’m here, Al.”** Ed said, **“And it looks like one of my guards is leaving.”**

**“That’s good right?”** Al sounded excited at the prospect.

**“It would be… if it hadn’t been _her_ that was left.”** Ed shivered.

**“Her?”**

**“Have you met the blonde-haired woman yet?”**

**“No?”**

**“Well…”** Ed glanced at the woman surreptitiously, not wanting to get caught. **“I’m pretty sure that she’s the one that runs the show around here.”**

**“I thought you said it was Roy?”**

Ed thought back to every time he had seen the two interact the past few days, every time she had said something and Roy had looked dumb-struck. It spoke for itself. **“… I changed my mind.”**

**“Drat…”** Al huffed in annoyance.

**“Don’t worry about it.”** Ed said, **“It’s not like we can go anywhere anyway. I’m not leaving until you’re better.”** Really, he couldn’t. It wasn’t that he wanted to stay, but if they left and Al got sick again…

Ed was useless, completely, utterly useless. He hated that feeling.

**“I’m sorry.”** Al whimpered.

**“It’s not your fault!”** Ed said quickly. **“I’m just making the best out of the situation, okay? Here, they have things to make you better, so I don’t mind sticking around awhile. We’ll get out after. We did it before, we can do it again, okay?”**

**“Yeah.”**

The door opened again. This time, it was Roy. His hands looked like they had been padded with something. It immediately sent Ed’s instincts off. **“Hold up, Al… I think they’re coming for me.”**

**“Be careful! Don’t make them mad!”** Al warned with a hiss.

**“I think it’s a little too late for that.”** Ed grumbled to himself.

“Okay, kid, it’s time for _your_ bath.” Roy said, walking towards him, eyes intent. Ed let out a low growl. “Hawkeye, I may need your help for this.”

“Sir.” She acknowledged, coming around to help. “What are the oven mitts for?”

“The kid likes to bite, so I’d keep my hands away if I were you.” Roy replied, crouching. “When you open the door, he’s going to kick. If you can catch his foot, I’ll get the rest of him. Falman already has the sink ready to wash him.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“I’m sure that if I have to take next watch, my nose will wither up and die. Besides, I am positive he peed himself at one point.” The man gave Ed such a look of distain that the boy instinctively felt proud. “That is not something to be proud of, boy, so don’t give me that look.”

“Sir, he doesn’t understand us.” The blonde woman reminded him as she crouched. Ed shied away from her, tucking the radio into his side. He didn’t like the way the two of them were looking at him.

“I’m starting to doubt that, Hawkeye. I am _really_ starting to doubt that.” The man with piercing eyes nodded at her. Like a signal, she reached for the door.

Ed snarled.

The woman frowned. “No,” she said sternly. Ed knew without a doubt she was talking to him. “Stay down.”

The tone of her voice had the blond ducking his head, eyes wary. She slowly eased the door open, putting herself between him and Roy. Ed pressed himself further into the corner, bringing his leg up close to his chest and curling around his scarred limb.

“Come here.” She cooed, the suddenly shift in tone throwing Ed off-guard. Behind her, the man frowned.

“Hawkeye, what are you _doing_?”

“Standard calming techniques.” She answered, “You have to be stern against negative actions, but gentle. If they think you pose a threat, they will attack.”

Roy stared at her for a few moments before a smirk crept onto his face. “Now who’s treating him like a dog?”

Ed didn’t know what the man just said, but he _really_ felt the urge to punch him in the face. The lady must have felt the same because she shot the man a look before focusing on Ed again. Her hand slowly rose, palm up like an offering as she spoke, “Come now, we need to get you cleaned up.”

Unsure just what she was trying to pull, Ed growled lowly in the back of his throat. She responded with an immediate, “No.”

Ed paused, his throat silencing as he looked at her like she was crazy. Her hand came closer. He started growling again, cutting off when she said, “Don’t.”

Her hand was only inches from the boy now, hovering in the air. Her eyes held steady with his as he peered through his tangled bangs.

What did this woman want? Her hand was held out like she wanted something from him, but Ed couldn’t figure out what. It probably wasn’t the blanket since he’d peed on it a few hours ago (turns out the bastard had given him _water_ of all things –Ed felt very silly). That left his black box.

Ed didn’t want to give it up. It was his only link with Al.

But, if he put up a fight now, he might never get it back again. He might never get to talk to Al again, only wonder if he’s still alive somewhere in this facility. If he at least pretended to concede to them, they might let him have the box back once in a while.

And so, even though it physically pained him to do so, Ed slowly brought the radio forward and pushed it into her hands.

The two scientists looked shocked for a moment, as if they expected him to fight.

“Hawkeye, why the hell is he giving you the radio?”

“Sir, if I knew, I’m pretty sure I would have a much higher paying job as a mind-reader.” She deadpanned before placing the radio to the side. Ed tracked it with his eyes, noting that she hadn’t taken it away.

If she didn’t want the black box, what did she _want_?

Her hand returned, closer now, palm turned down as she brushed his knee. He snarled, backing up and pressing himself as far in the corner as he could manage. It only allowed him a few more inches, but that was enough to get out of her reach.

She sighed, “Get ready, Sir, looks like your oven mitts will come in handy.”

Whatever she said made Roy look extremely pleased with himself. Just as Ed’s eyes shifted to glare at the bastard, the woman struck, hand snaking around his ankle and pulling him towards her. Panicking, the boy scrambled at the metal floor, body sliding along the bottom with the blanket as padding.

Startled as he was, Ed wasn’t prepared for the abrupt change and found himself lying flat on his back, struggling to push himself away. His hands came forward like talons to claw her hand off, but something else caught his wrists, something… padded.

“Okay, Hawkeye, I got him!” Roy shouted.

“Are you sure?” she asked, wrestling to keep the boy from kicking her in the face. She had to hold down his entire leg to get him to stop moving.

“Yes?” it came out as more of a question. Ed snarled and yanked at the man’s hold, trying to get free. The woman rolled her eyes at Roy and then fixed Ed with a stern look.

“No.” She ordered. “Stop. Now.”

The tone was back, making Ed whine low in his throat. He stopped trying to kick her, but he still struggled fiercely in the man’s hold. A knee pressed against his shin as two other hands came around his wrists.

“I’ve got this.” The woman said. “Get under his arms and pick him up.”

“Got it.” Roy said, quickly moving his hands from Ed’s wrists to his armpits. The man pushed Ed up to a kind of sitting position before switching around to grab the boy from behind.

Ed snarled, not liking the feel of someone other than Al at his back, but the woman was quick to snap a stern “No.” and tighten her grip on his wrists. Ed let out another low whine.

“How are you able to do that?” the man asked, as he pulled Ed to his feet, so to speak. “Breda and I had to physically restrain him, but you can get him to back down with only words!”

“It’s working on his instincts.” The woman replied. “Every animal, with or without human intelligence, needs to know where it ranks in a group. Usually, an animal will push at limits to figure this out, be it aggressively or passively. Responding and drawing the line will typically be enough.”

“…I sometimes forget that you went through six years of behavioral training until situations like this.” Roy said. Then, with surprising strength, he picked Ed up, body and all. The blond’s foot dangled above the floor by a whole foot at least.

If Roy wasn’t an evil scientist, Ed might have been impressed.

“I will admit that this is the first time I’ve been in a situation like this before, Sir.” The blonde said. “I have no real way of knowing if a technique will work in the way I intend.”

“You just keep doing what you’re doing and we’ll be good.” Roy said as he walked them out of the room. For the first time, Ed got a good look at the facility outside of his room.

The walls and floors were an off-white color, something that didn’t burn the eyes like the last facility. The fluorescents still hurt his eyes, but to a lesser degree than usual. There didn’t seem to be as many as usual. The number of doorways that branched off from the hallway were also significantly less.

Strangely enough, Ed could hear dogs barking in the background somewhere.

Before he had more of a chance to take in his surroundings, Ed was carried through a doorway to the silver-haired man that had taken his brother away. The mere thought made Ed glare darkly.

The man shivered under the look. “What did you _do_ to him?”

“What do you mean?” Roy asked, confusion in his voice.

“He’s _glaring_ at me!” the man hissed, voice quieter as if that would prevent Ed from hearing him. It didn’t, but then, Ed couldn’t understand him anyway.

“It might be that he remembers when you and Fuery took his friend away.” Roy said, turning towards the sink. Ed tried to keep the silver-haired man under his glare as long as he could before he was out of sight. Huffing irritably, Ed focused his gaze forward again.

And let out a scream.

Visions flew before his eyes of tubs –metal, plastic, glass –full of water ( _coldsocoldneedair!_ ) and jeering scientists ( _we told you not to fight. We told you what would happen. Would you rather we get your brother in here?_ ). His fingers clawed at the padded hands, opening the wounds that had just barely begun to close. His chest was tight – _tootightneedaircan’tbreathe –_ and his eyes stung as hot, terrified tears made his vision blur.

He didn’t know what he’d done wrong! Why was he being punished?! Was it the black box? Was it the blanket he’d peed on? Was it fighting earlier? Whatever it was, he wouldn’t do it! He’d swear to God that he wouldn’t do it _justdon’tputhiminthewater_!

“Mustang!” a woman’s voice shouted.

“Hawkeye, what’s going on?!” the grip under his arms was tight, making it harder to breathe. It wasn’t letting up. _He needed air!_

“Sir, he’s having a panic attack! Put him on the ground and get his head between his legs!”

Suddenly, freezing cold tile was pressed flat against his right shin and leftt thigh. The grip under his arms pushed him forward, head nearly to the ground. Ed pressed his forehead into the tile as his fingers climbed up to tangle in his hair. Hands gripped his wrists, keeping his fingers from digging into his scalp. Ed’s chest continued to heave, his breath coming out harshly against his knee.

Several moments passed and Ed slowly caught his breath. His heart still beat loudly in his ears, but he could finally _breathe_. The black that had been encroaching on his vision slowly ebbed and he sank closer to the ground, exhausted.

The hands around his wrists let go and the grip under his arms slowly pulled him up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tub again and his breathing picked up again.

He didn’t want it. He didn’t do anything wrong! He didn’t want to go in the tub! He didn’t want to be pushed in, held down, gasping and thrashing as the scientists looked on. There had been notebooks and stopwatches in the beginning, but those slowly disappeared to be replaced with things like candy bars or bubble gum.

Ed knew it wasn’t for science. It was for their own damn pleasure.

Scrambling, figuratively and literally, for a way out, a method of escape, Ed’s mind clicked in on the woman. The tone of voice she had earlier, when he was doing something she didn’t like. That single word she used over and over again.

“No.” he whispered, fingers digging into the padded grip despite the sting of pain. He felt the grip hesitate, the man paused. Ed tried again, louder, “No.”

“Hawkeye, did I just hear-?”

“Yes, Sir… I think you did.”

“Sir, did he just…?”

“No.” Ed said again, craning his neck back to look at the man with piercing eyes, pleadingly. “No! **Please don’t do it! I don’t want to!** No!”

All three of the scientists looked shocked. The silver-haired man’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he asked, “Do you think he knows what it means?”

Roy’s face pulled down into a grimace. “I think he knows _exactly_ what it means.”

“Sir?” the woman’s tone sounded like a question, but it didn’t seem to have enough words for it.

“Hawkeye, I’ll need some help.” The grip tightened again, tugging Ed up once more and he let out a shrill sound.

“No. No! No!” He tried again and again. He clawed at the padding again as the woman grabbed his kicking leg. Wasn’t that the right word? Wasn’t that what she had said? Why wasn’t it working now?! “No! **Please, don’t!** No!”

“Sir.” The woman sounded angry.

“It’ll be fine, Hawkeye!” Roy sounded angry too. Ed ducked his head, biting his lips to keep from begging more. It would only enrage them further.

At the first touch of water on his skin, Ed screwed his eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath, trapping it shut behind his lips. He knew he could hold his breath for a count of 100 at least, and that was typically when he was already panicking. This time, he’d had a chance to calm down and catch his breath first. He’d be able to last longer this time, definitely.

**_One…_ **

**_Two…_ **

**_Three…_ **

**_Four…_ **

Almost as soon as his descent had started, it stopped, something solid coming up to meet his flesh at his tailbone.

**_Seven…_ **

**_Eight…_ **

**_Nine…_ **

The padded grip pulled away and the woman let go of his leg, letting it rest in the water with his knee propped up. The water line reached to barely above his ankle and stopped.

**_Twelve…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Thirteen…_ **

Ed peeked one eye open, squinting uncertainly. There was no bucket waiting to fill the tub, no crowd of scientists other than the ones that had brought him in. Ed blinked both eyes open.

**_Sixteen…_ **

**_Seventeen…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Eighteen…_ **

The height of the tub from bottom to top left Ed with his head well above the water line. Even if they filled it completely, the tub would overflow before the water reached past his chin. There was still a possibility that they could hold him down, but…

Ed let out a shaky breath and reached a careful hand down into the water.

It was warm to the tough, lapping slightly at his fingers with every movement he made. At first, it was clear, but as more of the caked-on mud started to dissolve, Ed watched as it became murky.

“See, fine.” Roy said, taking off the padding from his hands.

“Sometimes, Sir, I question your methods.” The woman said, giving the man a stern look.

The silver-haired man grumbled to himself, “Only sometimes?”

“I’m sorry, did you say something, Falman?”

“I said I think I’ll need some help.” The silver-haired man replied, holding a bottom of some clear, syrupy liquid and some cloth rags. “If he fought that much to get into the bath, I don’t want to know how much he fights when he figures out that we’re cleaning him.”

“I think you’ll be rather surprised.” The man with piercing eyes said, taking a rag. Ed eyed them from his place in the tub. “I think this will be a much different experience for him.”

“Let’s hope so.” The silver-haired man said, sounding disheartened as he handed another rag off to the woman.

Roy approached first, holding the rag out for Ed to inspect. Ed sniffed at it, reaching a hand up to grab it. The man handed it off with no problem, grabbing another from the silver-haired man. The blond toyed with the cloth, unsure of what to do with it. In his distraction, he didn’t notice Roy getting close again.

When a touch came to his back, Ed whipped around, snarling. He only realized his mistake afterwards.

Roy had his hands up, as if against an invisible barrier. His eyes were wide, but he didn’t try to get closer to Ed again.

“Edward.” The woman said, voice sounding like a warning. The boy swallowed thickly, knowing this could turn very bad, very quickly if the scientists wanted it to, so he ducked his head, keeping his eyes on the raven-haired man.

Roy approached slowly, his hands out in front of him, rag in one. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, as if he expected them to get wet.

“It’s all right, Edward, we know you’re scared.” The man said quietly, his voice a nice hum in Ed’s ears. Ed shook his head roughly, dislodging the thought. Roy’s hands paused, but when Ed didn’t do anything else, they came forward again, the rag setting down on his forearm. “Like this.”

The cloth was wet as it dragged over his skin, somewhat rough as the dirt slowly scrubbed away. Roy pulled back after a few seconds, showing that Ed’s skin was clear of filth. Glancing between the man and his own rag, Ed tried the same on his other arm. It took longer, the boy not sure of what strength to use and how to go about it, but he managed to get a portion cleared. He looked up at Roy for approval.

The man smiled, “Yeah, just like that.”

Picking up on the positive tone, Ed set to work on his stomach, leaving his bicep completely caked with mud. The man sighed, “You aren’t going to make this easy, are you?”

Ed looked up at the questioning tone. He blinked, “No?”

The man stared for a minutes before barking out a laugh. “You would say that.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Ed watched as Roy reached forward with the rag again, getting at Ed’s shoulder. A touch to his back had him stiffening, but it was just the woman lending a hand. Ed wondered, briefly, why they were making him do this, but the feeling of being clean was too new and curious for him to dwell on it for long.

A few minutes passed like this as the water slowly got muddier and muddier. Soon, it felt more like he was putting filth _on_ rather than getting it off. Ed wrinkled his nose and moved to climb onto the ledge on one side of the sink.

“We’re not done yet, Edward.” Roy said, pushing him back into the tub.

“No.” Ed gruffed, pushing forward again. The water wasn’t clean anymore. It was yucky.

“Hawkeye, keep him there while I change out the water.” Roy said to the woman as he reached for something in the bottom of the tub. Ed watched him, curious as the man pulled out a chain from the bottom of the sink. Roy tugged and there was a _pop_ sound before the water began to drain.

There was a hole in the bottom of the tub.

Crouching over it, Ed eyed it, trying to look down and see where it was going. It was dark and very deep, but he thought he could see a small reflection down at the very end…

Water splashed over his head.

Sputtering, he scrambled backwards, climbing frantically over the edge of the sink. The woman pushed him back in, holding him steady as he tried to break free. Was this the moment that they pushed him under?

But she wasn’t pushing, just holding him tightly by the shoulders. Water lapped at his ankle and shin again, rising a few inches before it cut off.

“Sir, I don’t think you should do that again.” The woman warned, voice sharp.

“I apologize Hawkeye, I wasn’t thinking about how he would react.” Roy said, his voice repentant.

As his rapid heartbeat slowed, Ed looked down at the water to find it clean again. He frowned. Were they still doing this? They’d been in here since forever!

Roy held out a rag for him. Ed looked at it and huffed, “No.”

“That’s going to be your new favorite word, isn’t it?” Roy groused as he took the blond’s hand and shoved the rag into it. Ed growled low in his throat.

“Edward.” The woman said, her voice a warning tone. Ed looked away from Roy and started scrubbing again, this time on his left thigh. The skin around the scar was sensitive and he didn’t want anyone else touching it.

“Falman, hand me the shampoo.”

“Yes sir.”

“Thank you.”

There was a squelching sound that made Ed’s nose wrinkle up with disgust. Then, there were fingers in his damp hair. Grimacing, Ed ducked his head, as if that would make the fingers go away.

“Stop squirming, you little-!”

Ed snarled and turned to bite the hands only to find himself blocked by the woman’s hold on his shoulders. He shot her a betrayed look.

“Just hold still, Edward,” she said, “We’re almost done.”

The annoying hands came back. Fingers dug into his scalp, but instead of hurting, it felt… kind of good… Before he could question himself, the blond pushed back against the fingers, his eyes drooping as he stared at the slightly dirty water.

“We may need to do this a few times.” Roy murmured. “And he definitely has lice. Falman, do you have anything for that?”

“Yeah, I picked up a few more bottles when I saw his friend. I figured we would need it.”

“Good.” Roy said as his fingers pulled away. Blinking, Ed looked up to where Roy was grabbing a… bucket.

It wasn’t as big as ones the scientists had used in the past. This one looked like it could hold two handfuls of water, tops. Even so, it still sent a shiver down Ed’s spine.

“Edward, we need to rinse your hair, okay?” Roy dunked the tiny bucket into the water, holding it up at eye-level with the blond. “I’m going to cover your eyes so you don’t get shampoo in them.”

Eyeing the bucket warily, Ed didn’t see the hand coming before it covered his eyes completely. Before he could reach up and rip it off, water sloshed down on his head, soaking his hair through. He froze instantly, holding his breath. He could feel a few streams run down his forehead and then part around Roy’s hand. The blond squeezed his eyes shut anyway.

It happened several more times, water sluicing down his hair and skin. The water at his knee didn’t seem to rise any, so Ed took solace in that fact. Finally, the water stopped and Roy pulled his hand away.

Ed scrubbed at his face, as if trying to get the Roy’s fingerprints off.

“And it looks like we’ll need to cut his hair.” Roy noted aloud, running his hand through the long golden locks and untangling at he went. “I’m sure there are nits everywhere.”

“You’re probably right.” The silver-haired man agreed. “The pest shampoo should get rid of them, but it’d be best to cut it off –just to be on the safe side.”

A glint of metal caught Ed’s eye and he flinched. The silver-haired man had just handed off a pair of scissors to the man with piercing eyes. Ed knew what scissors were for. They were meant to cut open skin and flesh. He wanted no part of that.

While their backs were turned, his eyes scanned the room, looking for an escape. The door was still cracked open, unlocked and easy to get out of. The floor didn’t look particularly soft, but Ed knew the right ways to fall without injuring himself after being tossed so many times. All it took was a little wiggling, a headfirst fall-turned-somersault and then he was bounding away on hands and leg.

There was a shout behind him, but the door was already open and he escaped into the facility beyond.


	7. New Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky
> 
>  
> 
> ***HIATUS NOTE: Sorry about that everyone, I was not planning to take a 7 ish week hiatus. I got sick for about three weeks in there and by the time I got better, homework was piled up and finals were around the corner. I hope to be more consistent, but you all know how real life goes. Thank you for continuing to read my work.

“Edward!” Roy shouted just as the door to the parking lot opened.

“Feral, coming thro-!” the call was cut off by a blood curdling snarl.

“Sir!” Hawkeye yelled as Roy threw the door open. Havoc had the feral at the end of an animal snare, the plastic handle keeping the dog far enough away that it couldn’t attack the officer. However, that safety didn’t extend to other people.

The dog reared up, teeth biting and snapping at the small boy froze in shock before it. Edward was sprawled on his back, golden eyes wide in terror at the dog that strained mere inches away. The beast pulled relentlessly against the snare, looking as if it would choke itself if it meant getting to sink teeth into the blond’s flesh. It thrashed wildly against the plastic, the blond boy its only target.

“Edward!” Roy shouted, but the boy didn’t even flinch, eyes trained on the dog in a strange kind of panicked trance. Cursing under his breath, he ran forward with an order over his shoulder, “Hawkeye!”

“On it, Sir!” she replied, heading for the feral as Roy targeted the boy.

In two steps, Roy had his arms under the boy’s shoulders and around his thin waist and was wrenching him back, out of the way of the feral. In the next two steps, Roy was pulling both of them back into the boy’s room closing the door firmly behind them as he held the boy close. On the other side, he could still hear his team fighting with the dog. The growls and snarls were painful to hear when Roy couldn’t keep watch, but they quieted soon, no doubt thanks to some sedative.

When it finally grew quiet, Roy let out a relieved sigh and turned his attention to Edward, who had yet to fight his hold on the boy. Injured fingers had curled around Roy’s hands, but made no move to push him away. Slowly, Roy slid them both to the ground, cushioning the blond on his lap instead of the cold tile floor. The officer would need to get a couple towels in here; the boy’s hair was still dripping wet. The last thing Roy wanted was two sick children on his hands.

“Hey, Edward.” Roy gently prodded him. The boy remained unresponsive. “Edward?”

It was easy to turn the boy around when he wasn’t fighting Roy the entire way. Golden eyes were stretched open, staring blankly as if still facing off against the beast’s bared teeth. The boy’s skin had been cold from the water, but now Roy was suspecting that the blond was going into shock.

“Edward.” Roy called gently, giving the teen a slight shake. Edward startled, eyes snapping into focus to stare at Roy. Before Roy could react, the boy had buried his face in the raven-haired man’s dress shirt, fingers curling tightly into the fabric –threatening to stain the white fabric red. Roy blinked, his hands still poised in the air where Edward had been just moments before. Ever so slowly, he lowered them, first to grasp the blond’s shoulders, then to slide around and pull the boy close.

Edward’s sobs were silent, as if trained so that no one would hear. His shoulders, though, gave him away as they shuddered through silent tears. The thought that Edward had had to hide things like this made Roy’s heart ache. A righteous fury reared its head, but Roy tamped it down. That wasn’t what the boy needed right now.

When the next shudder was accompanied by a cold shiver, Roy noted that he really needed to get Edward covered up if he wanted to keep the boy from catching cold like his friend. Shifting slightly, Roy managed to slide his jacket off without disturbing the creature clinging to him.

Once freed, he wrapped it around Edward’s shoulders in an effort to stave off the cold. The boy tensed initially before relaxing and pressing closer to Roy. The shudders had slowed to a halt as the blond called down. The two remained there for several minutes as Roy’s leg started to go numb.

“Hey,” he nudged the blonde who looked up at him with red, bleary eyes. “Okay?”

Edward blinked at him a few times, then seemed to remember where he was. Pushing back until his arms were straight, Ed let out a snarl that, compared to the feral from earlier, sounded like an enraged puppy.

“Whoa, whoa!” Roy held his hands up in surrender, “I’m not the one holding tight, kid.”

Blond eyebrows furrowed before the boy noticed that his hands were still entangled in Roy’s shirt. Golden eyes widened in surprise before he pushed away sharply. While Roy kept himself a safe distance away, the boy loped back to the cage, Roy’s jacket hanging haphazardly from his shoulders.

Slippery as an eel, Edward crawled back into the cage, letting out a small noise at finding the radio exactly where he had left it. The blankets had been traded out for new ones while Roy had been giving the boy a bath. If Edward noticed, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he pressed the button on the radio and started in on that strange language of his.

**“Al? Al, are you there?”**

**“Brother! You’re okay!”**

**“Yeah, I’m fine. They just… put me in water? and got dirt off? I don’t know. I think I smelled bad to them or something.”**

**“I think… I remember they did that to me when I first got here. I was kind of out of it though…”**

**“Well, believe me, you didn’t miss out on much.”**

Getting to his feet, Roy dusted off his pants before going over to the cage to retrieve his jacket. Since Edward had all those blankets, surely he didn’t need Roy’s jacket too?

When he noticed the man getting closer, the blond growled low in warning.

“Just want my jacket back.” Roy said, pointing to the black coat that was half in, half out of the cage. Golden eyes flicked to it before looking back up at Roy, a challenge alighting in them. Roy’s own eyes widened, “Oh no you-!”

Before he could finish protesting, the blonde had tugged the rest of the jacket into his make-shift nest and promptly sat on it, grinning like a little shit.

“You little-!” Roy felt his fingers itching to do something, but he couldn’t, in his right mind, traumatize the boy any further than he already had. He let out a frustrated growl.

Ed growled back through sharp teeth. “No.”

“You.” Roy stated, frowning deeply. “are a _brat_.”

But he turned away and headed towards the door. If the boy was learning their language, it was best to reinforce the words, especially if it’s something as important as denial of permission that a simple ‘no’ conveyed. Roy didn’t want to think about how many liberties had already been taken against them.

 **“Al, you’ll never guess what I figured out today…** ”

Roy closed the door on the foreign conversation and instead called for Havoc.

“Yes sir?” the blond replied, cigarette hanging from his lips. Roy deftly stole it and threw it into the sink, listening as it went out with a little _fft_. “Aw, Boss-!”

“Havoc, would you please tell me why that feral wasn’t in a cage?” Roy demanded, his face serious for once. “Protocol states that all aggressive ferals must be contained in cages so that no personnel, trained or otherwise, can be hurt by threatening actions.”

“She wasn’t aggressive when we picked her up, Boss.” The blond said, pulling another cigarette from his pocket. He had the intelligence not to light it this time. “Both she and the puppy were out of sorts, but she never once snapped at us or growled.”

“Puppy?” Roy repeated, finally looking at Breda. The ginger grimaced and pointed to Falman. In the vet’s arms was a small scrap of a thing, eyes barely open and a high squealing sound emanating from it. It weakly nosed around the vet’s lab coat, looking for its mother.

“I held it long enough to get it here.” Breda groused, face pale. “I should get the day off as compensation.”

Roy frowned. “Why is it that you came to work here if you’re allergic to dogs?”

Breda made a face, turning to grab his things, “Why he asks…”

“Hmm?” Roy blinked in confusion.

“What Breda is saying is…” Havoc ran a hand through his hair. “We said we’d follow you, didn’t we?”

“Hmm…” Roy crossed his arms as he watched his subordinate walk away, tilting his head as his mind processed this. Giving up on it for now, he turned back to Falman, “So the mother was feeling protective of the puppy?”

“If she had been aggressive at the scene, I would have agreed,” Falman frowned, holding the small pup closer, “but from what Officers Havoc and Breda have said, she was docile then. It could have been the new environment or the sudden movement from Edward…”

“…You think it’s something more, don’t you, Falman?” Roy frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“I can’t be sure until I get some test results.” The veterinarian answered, “For now, I want to keep the mother and baby separate. If there is some disease on either, I don’t want the other to get it.”

“Someone will have to look over the pup.” Roy groaned, “I would, but I have my hands full of our other two guests. Havoc?”

“I don’t mind.” The blond said, chewing on the end of his cigarette, “I only got to feed ‘em, right?”

Mustang and Falman shared a doubting look.

“Hey, what’s that look for?!” Havoc complained loudly.

“I can take him, Sir.” Hawkeye said, washing her hands from dealing with the mother. “I do not have any other standing commitments and I know full-well how to take care of infant animals.”

The raven-haired man gave her a confused look. “Weren’t you going on a date tonight?”

“A blind date that was set-up by my sister is hardly more important than taking care of a needy animal.” Hawkeye stated, a pointed look in her eyes.

Roy sighed, “And to think I used to wonder why you never got a boyfriend.”

“I am happily married to my work, Sir.” The blonde deadpanned, reaching out for the small pup. “You of all people should know this.”

“Right~…” Roy rolled his eyes. Before he could say anymore, Fuery threw the door to the examine room open.

“Officer Mustang, Sir!” Fuery called, face wide with shock, “You need to come see this!”

“What is it, Fuery?” Mustang demanded, falling in step behind the intern. What else could possibly gone wrong today?

“It’s Alphonse! He’s-!”

“The younger one?” Roy quickened his steps now. If something happened to the younger one, Roy was positive that Edward would become either impossible to coral or that he would…

He only just started drinking water again. Roy wouldn’t allow a relapse.

“It’s so weird!” Fuery continued. “I just walked in there and he was talking with his brother on the radio. Then it got real quiet and when I turned to look, he was just staring at me! Then he-! Well, see for yourself!”

Opening the door a fraction, Roy called out hesitantly. “Alphonse?”

The younger blond was still on the examine table that they had made up for him three days ago. He was quietly conversing to the radio in his hand when they entered, but he stopped with Roy called for him. Alphonse looked at Roy and frowned.

**“Brother, the one with piercing eyes is here.”**

**“Roy? Did he just walk in or…?”**

**“I think the one with glasses got him. Maybe there’s an hierarchy here?”**

**“No doubt that blonde woman is at the top! Anyway, try him, then. He listened to me before.”**

**“Okay.”**

The blond looked nervous all the way through the short conversation then seemed to steel himself and give Roy a fierce stare, much more intimidating than his friend. Slowly, Alphonse pointed to the IV in his arm and said, very sternly, “No.”

Roy’s jaw dropped.

“See, Sir? He spoke!” Fuery looked one part confused and one part excited. “I don’t know where he learned it, but-!”

“He learned it from Hawkeye.” Roy stated, “More accurately, from his brother who learned it from Hawkeye. It seems like they’re… sharing information? Quickly too. Edward just learned that this morning, not an hour ago.”

“Wow!” Fuery breathed, “They learn fast!”

“It appears that they do indeed.” Roy rubbed his thumb against his lip, thinking, “Fuery, call Falman in here and see if Alphonse can take the IV out.”

“Sir?” the intern looked at him, confused.

“I think, when learning a language, it is best that their use of the words is heard and obeyed, don’t you, Fuery?” Mustang gave him a threatening smile.

“Y-Yes sir!”

“Then go get Falman.”

“Sir!” With that, Fuery high-tailed it back to the vet’s office.

**“Brother, the one with glasses left.”**

**“Is Roy still there?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Did he listen? Did he take it out?”**

**“Um… No, but… He’s not leaving? He seems to just be staring at me.”**

**“Did he say anything to the one with glasses before he left?”**

**“Something about a Falman? Do you think that’s a name, brother?”**

**“Maybe… I only know Roy, Fuery, and Maes. Roy is the one with piercing eyes, but the other two both have glasses, so…I think that leaves the red-haired guy, the blonde woman and man, and that old one with silver-hair.”**

**“Which one do you think ‘Falman’ is?”**

**“I don’t know, Al. I don’t know which is better.”**

Roy wondered, not for the first time, what the two talked about. Before, he’d thought it was nonsense stuff, sounds just made to comfort the other and let them know they were still alive. Now that he knew they were sharing information, he wondered just what was going on in those golden heads of theirs.

Finally Fuery came back with Falman in tow.

“What’s wrong, Officer Mustang?” Falman asked, face the picture of confusion.

“Alphonse asked for the IV to be taken out. Is it safe to do, or do we need to wait?”

**“Brother, the guy that came back has really light hair.”**

**“Ah, it’s that silver-haired bastard that took you away.”**

**“Brother… I think he’s the main doctor.”**

**“Doesn’t mean I have to like him, Al.”**

“Alphonse… asked for it out?” Falman repeated with an incredulous look.

“Yes. Not in so many words.” Roy assured him. “But he learned a very important word from his brother.”

**“Al, try again, maybe they had to have the doctor hear it.”**

**“If you say so, Brother.”**

“You mean he learned-?” Falman was cut off by a sharp shout.

“No!” Alphonse’s voice was crystal clear, as was the way he held out his arm and pointed to the IV. The three men stared.

“Let me check his charts real quick.” Falman sighed. Roy leaned against the counter as he watched Falman pick up a clipboard and flip through the papers.

**“What’s he doing now?”**

**“Going through some papers… Brother, are you sure this word is right?”**

**“I’m sure, I’m sure. It just… sometimes it takes them a while. I think these guys are slower than the ones we had before. And by slower, I mean stupider.”**

**“As long as you don’t tell that to their face.”**

**“Like they’d be able to understand.”**

Listening to the haughty voice coming from the radio, Roy had this inexplicable urge to go over to Edward’s room and rile the kid up for no good reason other than ‘he felt like it’. Before he could give in to this urge, Falman set the clipboard down.

“From what I can tell, he’s still dehydrated, but it appears that his symptoms are receding and that he’s well enough to go without the IV. I still want him to drink lots of liquids, but I don’t think that will be too hard.” Falman said, reaching over to stop the flow of the IV and carefully remove the port in the kid’s arm.

The kid winced, but didn’t make any sounds as the vet carefully placed a bandage over the insertion point and pressed hard to keep the blood from exiting. Nudging the blond’s hand, Falman was able to get him to hold the bandage tight while he babbled into the radio.

**“Brother, it worked!”**

**“Freakin- yes! Whoo!”**

Roy gave the boy a strange look with Alphonse started laughing at the radio and some yelling could be heard from Edward down the hall. In the end, he shared a look with Fuery, shrugged, and looked back at Falman.

“I think Alphonse could use another bath.” The vet continued. “It appears that neither boy was toilet-trained, so of course the blankets have become damp with urine. Now that he doesn’t have an IV in him, it will be much easier to accomplish clean him. Speaking of, we still need to get that lice shampoo into Edward’s hair.”

Roy groaned, “Don’t remind me. The little shit ran out on us, and then had the audacity to steal my jacket!”

“Huh…” Falman and Fuery both looked at him.

“I was wondering where that went. I almost never see you without it.” Fuery said. Roy gritted his teeth as the intern proceeded to ignore him. “Should I get Alphonse to the sink?”

“That should be fine.” Falman answered, “Let me see if Riza is done with taking care of the mother dog and the puppy, then we’ll take the room.”

“Got it.”

“Fuery, you take care of Alphonse, I’ll go get his friend.” Roy stated, “Maybe if they bathe at the same time, Edward won’t be such a pain in the neck.”

“Roger that, Sir!”

Leaving the room, Roy shuffled down the hall to where the other blond guest was currently staying. Inside, he could hear more of that talk on the radio, some frantic whispering before it got strangely quiet. Opening the door, Roy peered inside.

In the cage, door still not locked, Edward was huddled in a corner surrounded by his bedding. Golden eyes stared forlornly at the radio, as if it was the radio’s fault his friend wasn’t talking anymore. At the sound of the door creaking open, those golden orbs rose to glare at Roy.

The commander sighed, wondering if he should go get those oven mitts again.


	8. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky
> 
> Also, this chapter has an awkward ending. I am aware of that. It just got to be 3 times longer than my normal chapters and I still had no clue how to end it, so please don't rag on me too hard. Thanks.

“No.”

“I know you don’t like it, Edward, but you ran off on us last time and we didn’t finish getting the lice out of your hair.”

“No.”

“You should have thought of that when you ran! If you had just sat still, we’d have been done with this by now.”

“ _No_.”

“Trust me, you’ll be happy I did this for you! Besides, there’s someone waiting for you.”

Ed was very unhappy. Just hours ago, the man with piercing eyes would have listened to what he said, but something happened since then because the blonde was definitely being ignored and he was _not happy_ about it. He tried squirming away again, but Roy just held on tighter.

At least the man had been smart enough to hold Ed facing away from him. The blonde would have kicked and scratched him up if he hadn’t. Ed debated if it was ‘smart’ or just ‘survival instincts’ before he decided he didn’t care. He was more curious to where he was being taken.

It seemed like the same route as before. A short trek through the halls led to that same door with that room with the tub. Ed wondered if he’d started to smell bad again, but he didn’t think so. He couldn’t really think of a reason for being brought there again, except for…

No, they’d had that chance earlier and they hadn’t done anything. Maybe… maybe this time though? Ed swallowed thickly as the duo stopped outside the closed door.

“Can someone get the door?” Roy yelled through.

“Gimme a second!” there was a splash and some low cursing before the door opened and Roy stepped through. Ed took a second to look around as the door closed behind them, but when his eyes fell on the tub, he gasped and squirmed hard to get out of Roy’s grip.

“Edward, hold on! Just let me-!” Roy protested, but Ed wasn’t having it. Kicking backwards with his leg, Ed managed to squirm out of Roy’s grip, land lightly on the floor in a crouch before leaping up to the counter next to the tub. In the next second, he was tackling the other figure in the tub, mindless of the water around them.

“Did you just… did you see that?!” someone in the background said. “He just leapt from the _floor_ to the _counter_ like it was _nothing_!”

“I saw, Sir.”

“He’s only got one leg! How is that possible?!”

“I mean, perhaps the weight distribution is different and less mass means-?”

“Even as balanced as I am, I couldn’t do that!”

“ **Brother!** ” Al’s arms came around Ed’s shoulders. His grip was weak, but it was miles better than where he’d been only a few days earlier. Pulling back, Ed gave him a critical once-over.

His coloring, while pale, was getting back to the way it used to be. His eyes no longer looked sunken in. Though he was still skinny ( _both of us are_ , Ed thought), he didn’t look like they’d been starving him or purposefully being mean. There were no bruises, other than the ones that Ed had probably just inflicted by tackling him. The older brother winced, backing up a little, but not by much. His need to be with his brother was overpowering all else.

“ **Al, are you okay? What are you doing here?** ” Ed pressed, running his hands over Al’s skin to make sure there weren’t any lacerations he should know about.

“ **I think I started to smell too bad?** ” Al shrugged. “ **Does it matter? We’re finally together again!** ”

Ed sniffed at the needle marks from the IV, but there was nothing he could do about them. “ **For now anyway. No doubt once we’re finished here we’ll be separated again.** ”

“ **Then we’ll just have to enjoy the time we have right now!** ” Al exclaimed as he dragged Ed into another hug. The older brother was surprised for a second before he melted into Al, burying his face in his younger brother’s neck. The scientists in the room were still whispering to each other, but Ed could ignore them for now. If only he could stay like this forever…

“ **Um… Brother?** ”

Apparently not.

“ **You have _bugs_ in your hair.** ” Al complained, squirming uncomfortably. Ed pulled back, cheeks red in embarrassment.

“ **Well, yeah.** ” He grumbled, “ **They’re from being outside, remember? You have them too.** ”

“ **No, I don’t.** ” Al said, running a hand through his own, short locks. Man, were they short. It was so weird seeing Al like this. All Ed had ever seen was long hair, so the change was… startling.

“ **What do you mean you don’t?** ” Ed frowned.

“ **I mean, my head doesn’t itch at all.** ” Al looked up, like he could see into his own hair. “ **I think that means they’re gone?** ”

“ **That’s impossible!** ” Ed stated, grabbing at Al’s hair. Al let out a startled sound as he tipped forward.

“Hey now!” one of the scientists –Roy –shouted when Ed attacked his brother. Ed just shot him a glare and a growl and held onto Al until the younger regained his balance. When it looked like the man with piercing eyes would keep away, Ed looked back, digging through Al’s hair and looking for the bugs. True to his word, they were gone.

“ **How is this possible?!** ” Ed demanded, astounded. He released his hold on Al’s hair, allowing the younger brother to right himself.

“ **Maybe we could ask them?** ” Al tried, running his fingers through his hair, as if trying to fix it after Ed’s search.

“ **I don’t know the words for that!** ” Ed hissed angrily, more at himself than Al.

“ **Um…Maybe we can get one of them to understand and they’ll tell the others?** ” Al suggested.

“ **That might work… Here, can you grab a bug? I think I have an idea.** ” Ed said, ducking his head to his brother. Al made a noise of confirmation and Edward soon felt the tingle of fingers through his hair as the other searched. It wasn’t long before Al found and caught one of the insects between his finger and thumb.

“ **Got it!** ” Al exclaimed as Ed leaned back. “ **Now we just need get their attention.** ”

“ **I’m on it!** ” Ed looked over at the scientists who had taken to talking among themselves. The two with dark hair seemed to be listening in on the conversation between the blonde lady and the light haired man. What they were talking about, Ed had no idea, but he wasn’t hesitant to interrupt in the least.

“Perhaps it’s some sort of greeting they came up with?”

“ **Hey.** ” He tried. The scientists continued talking.

“No, I think it most resembles the behavior of chimpanzees. Family members tend to groom each other as a sign of affection.”

“ **Heey!** ” Ed tried again.

“Are they family members though? They don’t particularly look alike. I mean, yes they’re both blonde, but that doesn’t mean much. You’re blonde and I wouldn’t say that _you_ are related to them…”

This wasn’t working. Ed needed a different approach. His eyes landed on the man with the piercing gaze. Ed tested his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “ **Roy**.”

“But we really can’t know for sure. I mean, we could do a blood test, but that requires needles and other equipment. Something tells me Edward and Alphonse wouldn’t be too keen on that.”

It wasn’t quite right. It was close, but it was off. Curling his tongue, Ed tried again, “ **Roy**... Roy…Roy!”

“Huh?” The man with piercing eyes looked over at him and all other conversation stopped.

“ **Success!** ” Ed and Al shouted in unison.

“Sir, did he just…?”

“Well… Maes _did_ tell him my name before. Perhaps he… figured it out? On his own?”

“Why do you sound so confused on the subject?”

“Well, _excuse me_ , Hawkeye! It’s not like I just sat down and repeated my name for hours on end! For all I know, he learned it from listening to you guys talk behind my back!”

“We would never do that, Sir!”

“Thank you, Fuery!”

“It will always be in front of you as you deserve to know your faults.”

“…Thank you, Fuery.”

Ed didn’t like being ignored. “Roy!”

“Yes, Edward, I’m listening.”

“ **Come on, Al!** ” Edward coaxed. The younger brother held up the bug.

“What are you showing me?” Roy leaned closer to get a better look and quickly reeled back when he realized what it was. “Ew, he caught one!”

“Is he offering it to you?” the light haired man asked.

“It would be rude to reject a peace offering.” The blonde woman pointed out.

“I don’t care how rude it is, I am not touching that thing with a ten foot pole.” Roy stated, tucking his hands under his armpits.

“ **Brother, I don’t think they get it.** ” Al said, retracting his hand.

“ **I told you they were slow. We have to spell everything out for them.** ” Ed sighed, grabbing Al by the wrist. Pointing at the bug, he said, very clearly, “No.”

Roy paused in his speech about icky bugs and blinked at Edward. He repeated. “No?”

Ed pointed from the bug, to his hair, and back and forth again, repeating, “No.”

“Ah, you want the bugs out of your hair.” Roy stated. The mess of words meant nothing to Ed, but the dark haired man with glasses and the light haired man were already moving, gathering different things and setting them on the counter beside the brothers. Ed watched them, having lost interest with Roy already.

“You learn my name and then promptly ignore me.” Roy said, seriously, “It sounds like every relationship I’ve had thus far. I’m only liked when I’m useful.”

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way, Sir.” The blonde lady said, her hand still curled to her chest. It had been that way since they had come in. Ed hadn’t cared to divert any attention from Al at the time, but now he was curious. Before he could get too much more curious, a spray of water hit the back of his head.

“ **Hey**!” he complained, turning around and just barely dodging a face full of water. “No!”

“You want the bugs gone, you have to deal with it, Edward.” Roy said, rolling up his sleeves and pouring some shampoo onto his hand. Ed wrinkled his nose at the smell. “Fuery, you go ahead and get Alphonse’s hair with the normal shampoo. I’ll work on Edward’s here. This way, he’ll only hate one of us.”

“But _which_ one is the question.” Fuery muttered under his breath as he rolled up his sleeves. When he started to approach Al, Ed gave him a warning growl as his brother scooted closer, looking up fearfully. The man showed his hands to them, palms up before grabbing another bottle and offering it to Ed.

Snatching it up, the blonde gave the bespectacled man a warning look before figuring out how to snap open the lid and taking an experimental whiff. It smelled like the stuff they had used that morning on Edward. As far as he knew, it wasn’t dangerous.

“How about you get your hair wet for us?” Roy offered Ed a small cup. Confused, Ed took that too, looking from the bottle to the cup and back. Shrugging, he upended the bottle over the cup. Both men scrambled to take the bottle away. “No, no, no! That’s not what that’s for.”

The teen shot Roy a dark look.

“This.” Roy took hold of the other side of the cup, lowering it and Ed’s hand to the water and filling it up. Once it was about half full, Roy led the cup back up and over to Al’s head and tipped it slowly over the other blonde. Al sputtered in surprise and Ed’s hand tensed on the other side of the cup, but when nothing else happened, he slowly relaxed. “Like that. Do that. Then let Alphonse do it to you, Edward.”

When he let go, Ed drew the cup to himself. “ **He wants me to pour water on you?** ”

“ **I think… on my hair.** ” Al frowned, fingers digging at his hair. “ **It’s wet. Maybe they need it to be wet for the stuff in their hands?** ”

“ **That’s what it was like this morning…** ” Ed frowned, looking over his shoulder at the length of his own hair that was damp from the spray of water, but by no means soaking like that morning. “ **Think I need it too?** ”

“ **Hmm…** ” Al tugged on Ed’s long hair. “ **Probably. You’ve got more hair than me now, so it might take longer.** ”

“ **Let’s do you first.** ” Ed said, swallowing back the slight panic he had at the thought of water near his face. He knew Al didn’t have that fear since Ed had taken every means to keep his brother safe, often taking his punishments for him too. As a result, Ed got the brunt of the torture, but he thought that, with Al in control of the water, he might just be okay.

His brother nodded, covering his eyes to keep the water out as Ed carefully dumped cup after cup over his head. He might have been too careful, trying to prolong the time before he was subjected to the same, but soon Al’s hair was completely soaked. It stuck flat to his skull, a lot flatter than it had been.

“ **Your turn**.” Al said, wiping the water from his face. Behind him, the dark haired man with glasses –Fuery, Ed told himself –came forward with the bottle. When Ed didn’t growl, the man set to work.

Turning so that his back faced Al, Ed covered his eyes and closed them tightly, trying to keep his breathing steady. The first splash of water made him jolt.

“ **Brother?** ”

“ **I’m fine, Al.** ” Ed let out a shaky breath, “ **Just wasn’t expecting it.** ”

From the silence, Ed knew Al didn’t believe him, but he also knew his brother would never ask. It was the one thing that Ed made him promise: to never question what had happened to Ed in Al’s place.

Even so, Al took to warning Ed when he was going to pour the next cup, whether it was by word or by a hand on his shoulder, tensing when the cup was above his head. The blonde found it a little easier when he knew it was coming and could mentally prepare for it.

It took longer, but soon Ed’s hair was soaked for a second time that day, rivulets of water streaming down his lower back and dripping over his shoulders. “ **Okay, you’re done.**

Ed let out a breath he didn’t recall holding and carefully wiped the streams of water from his face before opening his eyes. He found Roy staring right at him with a smile on his face, making Ed blush and frown at the same time.

“ **What are you looking at, bastard?** ”

“I think I should feel insulted, but I’ll let you off the hook this time since I know you don’t like water.” Roy said before gesturing to the spot in front of him, “Come on, right here, let’s get this done.”

“ **Brother, he has the same stuff in his hand.** ” Al whispered, trying to keep still under Fuery’s fingers. Spying it, Ed’s frown deepened, but he turned his back to Roy none-the-less, just wanting this to be over. His back felt cold without Al there, but Ed knew he’d have to put up with it as Roy worked.

Fingers soon found themselves in Ed’s hair again, making Ed flinch at first before he grew accustomed to them. Just like that morning, he found his eyes growing heavy, but he didn’t want to miss any time with Al, so he dug his fingers into his palms to wake himself up. Wincing at the pain, Ed blinked his eyes a bit before focusing on his brother.

“ **So, the guy behind me is Roy.** ” Ed stated. “Roy.”

Al got his serious face on and tried the name out. “Roy.”

The hands in Ed’s hair paused, but quickly continued when the man realized that he wasn’t actually being spoken too.

“ **The guy behind you is Fuery.** ” Ed’s eyes slid upwards, frowning. He didn’t know the right way to say that one’s name, but no hurt in trying. “ **Fuery…** Fuuuery… Fuery!”

“Hah?” the man looked up, only to frown. “What?”

“Fuery.” Al parroted back, perfect the first time.

“I think Edward is teaching Al everyone’s name.” Roy stated, tugging Ed’s bangs back into the mess of his hair.

“Ah, I see.” The man with the glasses went back to work. “From when Maes taught him?”

“I believe so.”

“ **Maes is another one.** ” Ed said, “ **But he isn’t here. He’s got stuff on his chin.** ”

“ **Stuff?** ”

“ **Yeah, like… hair, you know? Stuff.** ”

“ **Oh, like that stuff!** ”

“ **Yeah!** ” Ed smiled before looking at the other two. “ **Um, those two are…** ”

“Edward, please don’t move.”

“ **The light haired man is Falman.** ” Al stated. “ **He’s the doctor that took the IV out of my arm.** ”

“ **Probably the one to put it _in_ too.** ” Ed grumbled.

Al pursed his lips, forming letters a few times before trying, “Falman.”

The light haired man startled. Ed frowned before trying, “ **Falman…** Falman… Falman!”

It took more tries, but then Al had always been better with words. He’d been the first one to start speaking in their language. Ed had been a slower start, but had eventually caught up. The older brother attributed it to something one of the scientists had done before he could remember.

The hands in their hair had both stopped, even though they hadn’t been removed.

“Uh… Sir?” the light haired man asked, “Did Maes introduce me too?”

“I… No, he didn’t.” Roy answered, looking troubled.

“So how did they…”

“ **What about the blonde lady?** ” Al asked, pointing to Hawkeye.

“Now they’re pointing at Hawkeye.” Fuery noted. The woman looked up from where her hand was cupped to her chest, thumb stroking something.

Ed frowned, shaking his head, “ **I don’t know. I wasn’t able to pick it out of the words like you did with Falman. She _is_ , however, the boss around here. I know that.**”

“I’m not hearing either of them repeating her name.” Falman said, rubbing at his chin. “Maybe they don’t know it.”

“ **So basically, she’s the highest one in the hierarchy?** ”

“ **I think so.** ” Ed shrugged, drawing a circle in the water with his finger. “ **She sure puts** Roy **in his place**.”

“I think they’ve moved on to mocking me.” Roy stated, digging his fingers into the blonde’s hair. The teen squirmed, making huffy noises, but otherwise didn’t complain. The bugs must have been bad if Roy’s fingernails digging in felt good.

“ **So in other words…** ”

“ **She’s Alpha.** ” Both boys said simultaneously, nodding in agreement.

“I think they decided on a name.” Fuery’s eyebrows drew together. “Should we correct them before it sticks?”

“Hawkeye?” Roy called. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and sighed before walking over, getting the boys’ attention without trying.

Crouching beside them, she pointed to herself. “Riza Hawkeye.”

The boys stared at her, barely blinking wide eyes.

She repeated again, “Riza. Hawkeye.”

“Riza Hawkeye.” Al repeated. She nodded, looking at Ed. The older brother frowned unhappily and wrinkled his nose. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“ **Riza…** Riiiza.” He started, tongue not wanting to work with him, “ **Hawkeye…** Hotguy.”

There was a moment of silence before the three men doubled over, trying not to laugh at the boy’s expense. Ed saw this, glaring at all of them before looking back at Riza. “No?”

“Hawk. Eye.” She enunciated evenly, not getting mad.

With a determined look, Ed repeated, “Hawk. Eye.”

“Hawkeye.”

“Hawkeye.”

“Riza Hawkeye.”

“Riiiza Hawkeye?” Ed’s eyebrows furrowed. Something was still off with her name, but she seemed pleased. Ed felt a warmth bloom in his belly at getting something right and he tried to stifle it. He didn’t need praise from these people. It was the _last_ thing he needed.

His interior monologue was interrupted when Riza Hawkeye brought the hand that had been curled to her chest forward for the brothers to see. Curious, they both peered over the edge of the sink, only to gasp in surprise.

“ **PUPPY!** ” Al shouted, hand going out quickly, but Riza Hawkeye shifted back, shaking her head.

“No, Alphonse. He’s too fragile for that right now.” she said. Seeing the look on his face, she amended. “Later, when he’s bigger, you can hold him.”

Al didn’t understand and neither did Ed, but if Alpha said no, she meant no.

“What was that word that they said?” Roy asked, “I think it was something close to dog? It had to be describing the little guy there.”

“Umm…” Fuery stared at the three, frowning in thought. “Puppy… _Puppy_ … **Puppy?** ”

At that, Al looked up, blinked at Fuery, then jabbed his finger again at the puppy. “ **Puppy**!”

“ **Puppy**.” Fuery repeated.

“ **No.** ” Al shook his head, making suds fly into the sink and across Edwards shoulder. “No.”

“No?” Fuery frowned. “ **No?** ”

Al’s eyes got wider, “ **Yes!** ”

“ **Al, what are you doing?** ” Ed pawed at Al’s shoulder.

“ **Brother, he’s repeating the words in his language first, then ours!** ” Al wiggled with excitement, causing the bathwater to splash against the sides as he resituated himself. “ **I think I can get him to teach me!** ”

“ **Eeeeh?** ” the blonde frowned at his brother as the darker blonde pointed to the puppy again.

“ **Puppy.** ” Al said seriously.

“Umm…” Fuery scratched at the back of his head. “I already know that word. **Puppy.** ”

“No. **Puppy**.”

“Yeah, **puppy**.”

At Al’s frustrated look, Riza Hawkeye suggested, “Why don’t you give him _our_ word for it?”

“Our word? Why would…Oh!” Realization washed over Fuery’s features. “Right! Got it.”

“ **Puppy**!” Al repeated with determination. He was going to get this guy to say the word even if it killed him!

“ **Al, I don’t think he-!** ”

“ **Puppy**.” Fuery repeated with a similar expression on his face, following with, “Puppy.”

“ **Yeeeeessss!** ” Al punched the air as his brother looked on shock. “Puppy!”

“ **I spend two days with Roy and I learn one word.** ” Ed grumbled to the puppy that was nosing at Riza Hawkeye’s palm. “ **Al spends half an hour with Fuery and both learns and _teaches_ one.** ”

He shot Roy a glare. “ **This is all your fault.** ”

“Hey, what’s _that_ look for?”

“Sir, we should probably get them out before the water gets cold.” Falman noted.

“Right, right.” Roy waved him off, “Fuery, take a break from learning a new language and get the shampoo out of Alphonse’s hair. Falman, I need those lice combs.”

“Don’t you want to cut Edward’s hair?” Falman asked, holding up a pair of scissors.

“With the way he acted last time?” Roy shook his head. “We’ll just have to re-apply the lice shampoo until the rest are gone. It shouldn’t be too long. Until then, I’ll work on getting the nits out.”

“Yes, Sir.”

When Fuery reached for the cup that Al and Ed had used earlier, Ed made a noise of discontent and reached for it. Roy tugged back gently on his hair, “No, you stay put. Let Fuery take care of Alphonse.”

Ed shot him a glare before turning back to Al, “ **Guess they’re wrapping up.** ”

His younger brother quickly covered his eyes, asking quietly, “ **Does this mean we have to say goodbye?** ”

Ed bit his lip as his throat seemed to shrink. He didn’t know how long it would be before he and Al saw each other again, or even if they _would_. The still had the black boxes, though, so Ed thought that they could make it.

That is, if the boxes weren’t taken away.

“ **It’s just for now**.” Ed said, hunching his shoulders. “ **I’m sure they’ll let us see each other again. I’ll make their lives complicated if they don’t.** ”

“ **Don’t go too far, Brother.** ” Al pleaded, “ **Don’t push them too far.** ”

Ed smiled and placed a hand on Al’s knee. “ **I’ll try.** ”

It seemed like Fuery was done rinsing out Al’s hair since the cup had been set down. When the man walked away to grab something off a shelf, Al reached for the cup, dunking it in the water and turned to Ed, trying to make sure no one would startle his brother with the water.

“Alphonse, no.” Roy said, reaching for it. Al fought against him, but grew confused when Roy only upended the cup in his hands, letting the water fall back into the tub. Both brothers looked at the man with piercing eyes.

“This is a different kind of shampoo.” Roy explained, holding up the lice combs, “We have to comb out the nits first, then we can rinse Edward’s hair.”

Al frowned, “ **Is he trying to get me to stab you with those?** ”

“ **They do look sharp.** ” Ed noted, “ **But… they don’t look very effective.** ”

Roy sat one down on the counter near him and picked up a lock of Ed’s hair with his free hand. “Like this.”

Starting at the bottom of the strands, Roy slowly worked his way up, combing through larger and larger chunks of Ed’s hair. A few times, he ran into a knot and had to work it loose, but he seemed to know what he was doing.

“ **Does it hurt?** ” Al asked in a whisper.

“ **No… I can’t really feel it.** ” Ed admitted. “ **Does that mean hair isn’t alive?** ”

“ **Maybe? That would make sense since it didn’t hurt when they cut mine or when we snag it on things.** ” Al worked through the idea. “ **It only hurts at the head where it’s attached.** ”

Ed let out a grunt when the comb got stuck in his hair. “ **Hey, watch it!** ”

“Sorry, Edward. This knot doesn’t want to come out.” Roy said, knowing by the tone of voice that Ed had complained.

“ **That looks like it will take a while.** ” Al noted, an idea forming in his head. The other comb was still lying on the counter beside Roy. If Al could just reach it before Fuery came back.

Too late.

“Here we go!” the man said as he covered Al’s head with something soft and warm. Hands roughly frisked his head, dragging themselves through his hair. It was a rougher treatment than the bubbles had been, though it still didn’t hurt. “Can you stand for me, Alphonse?”

Alphonse resisted when Fuery tried to pull him up by his arm.

“Alphonse?”

“ **Go, Al.** ” Ed urged, giving Al’s free hand a squeeze. His smile was fragile, but determined. “ **I’ll be fine. Don’t make trouble.** ”

“ **I’m not the one that needs to be warned.** ” Al said, but he obeyed, standing slowly so that he wouldn’t slip. The _warmsoftfuzzy_ cloth wrapped around his shoulders and hung down to his knees. The feel of it was different from a blanket, but Al didn’t quite care. Fuery was rubbing it against his skin, drying off the water and Al knew his time was up.

“Put your arm right there.” Fuery instructed, wrapping one of Al’s arms around his shoulders as he picked the boy up. Feet clear of the tub ledge, it was a short trip to the counter by Roy as Fuery fetched another cloth for his feet. Al’s toes were shriveled like raisins. The comb was only a few inches away.

Now was his chance.

Before anyone could protest, Al had the comb in one hand and a lock of his brother’s hair in the other.

“Sir, should we let him do that?”

Roy looked over at Al and, for a second, the boy thought he would be in trouble. Then the man shrugged, “It’s going to take a while with only one person. Let him help if he wants. This way, Ed won’t know who to yell at if we tug on his hair.”

“Very sneaky, Sir.”

“Thank you, Hawkeye.”

Fuery returned to scrub at Al’s calves and feet and set the smaller cloth to the side. Once they were dry, Al tucked them under himself to keep them warm.

“ **You little sneak.** ” Ed hissed as Al started to comb his hair. “ **They’re going to wise up eventually.** ”

“ **And until then, I will continue to manipulate them.** ” Al promised, working his way through a knot. “ **When do you think they’ll feed us?** ”

“ **I don’t know.** ” Ed admitted, “ **I’ve been here for two… three days? And they haven’t given me any food. Of course, I had been refusing so- OW!** ”

“ **You idiot!** ” Al hissed, “ **My being sick doesn’t give you the right to kill yourself!** ”

“Hey now!” Roy said, trying to break up a fight he had no clue about. “Careful, Al, careful!”

“ **What would you have me do? Keep on living?!** ” Ed shouted back, eyes burning a hole through the bottom of the tub.

“ **Yes!** ” Al said, glaring at the back of his idiot older brother’s head.

“I’m pretty sure that was an affirmative of some sort.” Fuery noted, face frozen in a look of concentration. “He said it earlier too.”

“ **What’s the point, Al?** ” Ed asked, suddenly solemn. “ **If you’re not alive, there’s no point in waiting around to be poke, prodded, and torn into. There’s just no point.** ”

Al huffed in frustration, but felt his stomach clench. He wondered if, had the positions been reversed, he would feel the same way.

Al was afraid of the answer.

The rest of the combing was done in silence. Occasionally, a comb had to be swished around in the water to get white gunk off the tines. Soon, Roy and Al had worked their way up to Ed’s scalp where dead insect bodies were caught in his hair. A few were still moving, hiding from the combs, but many were dragged out and deposited in the water.

“I think that’s all I can get to for now.” Roy stated. “We’ll have to come back through again, probably tomorrow so that they don’t have too much time to lay eggs and hatch.”

He handed the cup to Al now and turned on the faucet, motioning for Al to use that instead of the water with the bugs and other gunk. Al complied, knowing it was the last thing he could do to make his and Ed’s time together linger.

“As for Al’s health,” Falman spoke up for the first time in a while. “He appears to be recovering, slowly but surely. I think it would be best for the two of them to stay in the same room after this.”

“Is that your professional opinion, or do you just want your other examine room back?” Roy gave him a dubious look.

“Um… both?”

Roy sighed, “All right. Hawkeye, could you get Ed’s room set up? I think these two will need more blankets. And save my jacket for me if you can? Ed stole it last time.”

“Sir.” She nodded and walked off to do her duty, puppy still in hand.

“Fuery, a towel please?” Roy asked, grabbing the sprayer and rinsing off Ed’s lower back. The dead bugs floated around, caught in a torrent until Roy pulled the plug to let them down the drain. He prompted Ed to get to his knee, leaning heavily against the edge of the sink, and continued to rinse the boy off.

Soon, he was deemed clean enough and Fuery came by with a towel of his own –two actually. The first went around his shoulders to keep him from shivering and the second dug into his hair like he’d seen with Al. However, where Al’s only took a short time, the hair drying seemed to take forever with Ed and even after that, it was still dripping occasionally.

And it got more knots in it, though Ed wasn’t particularly concern.

Roy handed a different comb to Al and took another for himself. These combs were bigger, more space between the tines. That made it faster this time and soon the two brothers were being picked up by Roy and Fuery.

“ **I don’t want to say goodbye.** ” Al said, finally breaking the silent treatment he’d been giving Ed. There were tears in his eyes that pained the older blonde.

“ **I told you! It’s not goodbye!** ” Ed tried to sound confident. “ **Besides, we still have those radios! We can still plan to get out of here! Now, which way is your door?** ”

Al sniffed and rubbed at his eyes before pointing down the hall in the opposite direction of Ed’s room, but still the next door over. “ **Where’s yours?** ”

“ **The one right next door.** ” Ed said, pointing the other way. “ **See? It’s not so bad. We can knock on the wall and still hear each other.** ”

“ **It’s not the same.** ” In the other facility, even if it had been a lot worse than this one, at least they had been roomed together –punishment notwithstanding. Not being able to see the other every minute of the day was terrifying.

“ **It’ll have to work.** ” Ed said as Roy started moving. The blonde squirmed, twisting around to try and keep Al in sight. “ **You’ll be fine, Al!** ”

“ **Brother!** ”

“Alphonse, it’s okay, we’re following.” Fuery tried to quiet him. The blonde only grew more frantic when he realized he wasn’t being taken to the room he had pointed out to his brother. Were they being placed further apart? Was this because he had tried to drag it out so long?

He was surprised when he was brought to the same room. Ed seemed surprised as well when the door was closed and the two were placed on the ground. The tile was cold just like always, but it didn’t matter to the brothers.

Ed tackled Al in a hug, only to turn and glare at Roy, “ **Stop jerking us around, bastard!** ”

“What did I do?” Roy asked, confused. He was ignored by the two brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS -Some of you have mentioned that are two versions of the word for 'blonde', those being 'blonde' and 'blond'. Both are French, but the second one is the male version. In essence, you have complained that I was calling Ed a girl. 
> 
> I have spoken with my editor and she told that, while in French, the distinction is very strict, in English there is only one word for blonde (being that one). To use the other 'blond' would be grammatically incorrect since I am, indeed, writing in English -United States English, mind you.
> 
> This is just a short note to those who have mentioned this, my way of saying that: I am not ignoring you, it's just that it is not applicable to this situation.
> 
> Thank you and please keep giving me such great criticism. I learn knew things every day!


	9. Apple!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky

“I’ve found an article on foods that Al and Ed should be able to eat.” Falman said when Roy and Fuery exited the room. He had a tablet in hand.

“Be able to?” Roy wondered aloud.

“Given their state, I can say that they suffer from malnutrition and slight dehydration.” Falman noted, holding up the clipboard from the table next to him. “To keep them from getting sick on foods that their stomach isn’t used to, I’ve had to do a little searching.”

“All right.” Roy said, wondering who he’d have to send on a grocery run. “What’s best?”

“To start, fresh fruit and juices.” Falman said, “They are the most easy to break down by weakened digestive systems. Then it would be followed by broths, _cultured_ milk products, leafy vegetables, cooked veggies and veggie soups, raw vegetables, and down on through grains, eggs, normal dairy products and meats. I don’t know what they last ate or when it was, so it would be best to start from the top of the list and work our way down.”

“I see.” Roy thought for a moment. “I’ll call Maes and see if he can’t pick something up on his way in this afternoon.”

“Also see if he can pick up some clothes.” Falman suggested. “It doesn’t have to be anything new, but I’m sure the boys would appreciate it.

“Ah, right.” Roy said as he made his way to his office. Finding his cell phone in the top drawer (how does it always end up in there?), he hit the speed dial and waited patiently for Hughes to pick up.

“ _Hughes’ family and pet dining service!_ ” an overly cheerful voice called out. “ _We offer all services including, but not limited to: catering, reservations, wedding hosting, karaoke night, lingerie-!_ ”

“Really, Maes?” Roy gave him the best unimpressed voice he could manage.

“ _Oh, Roy! I totally didn’t see your name on my phone!_ ” the sarcasm was tangible. “ _So what’s up? Is this something for work or for that little side project you’ve got._ ”

“The side project.” Roy answered, leaning back in his chair and clicking a pen, “Where are you right now?”

“ _Where do you want me to be?_ ”

“If you can manage, I need some fresh fruit and juices, the authentic kind, not artificial.” Roy listed off, “Also, some used clothes if you’re near a Benevolence.”

“ _Lucky for you, I’m already at In-and-Out Mart._ ” Maes said with a smile. In the background, Roy could hear people talking.

“What are you doing there? Aren’t you supposed to be on your way into work for second shift?” Roy asked, confused.

“ _One word, Roy._ ” Maes said conspiratorially. “ _Donuts_.”

Roy face-palmed. “Just get here as soon as you can.”

“ _Can do, boss-man!_ ”

Ending the call, Roy rubbed his hands down his face. How did he end up with these people as friends?

*          *          *          *          *

By the time Maes finally came around, Roy had peeked in on the boys twice. The first time, they had moved to the cage and were dragging out the blankets. The second time, they had picked a corner and made something akin to a nest. Just as he was about to peek in for a third time, Maes came through the front door with a holler.

“Honey, I’m hooome~!” Roy’s best friend grinned at him, arms loaded with bags.

Roy’s eyes grew wide. “How much did you _get_?”

“The essentials.” Maes said, handing over a receipt. “I expect to be reimbursed.”

Looking at the total, Roy’s eyes bugged out of his head, but before he could protest, Maes was already unloading his haul on the table. “I got cantelope, apples, apple _juice_ , grapes, grape juice, pineapple, oranges, orange _juice_ …”

“Oranges and orange juice might be too acidic for their stomachs.” Falman said, still reading the article.

“I also got pears and peaches, watermelon…” Maes continued on down the list, setting aside citrus fruit and grouping the milder ones.

“That should be enough for now.” Roy sighed, tucking the receipt into a folder and placing it on his desk. “Let’s grab a knife from the lounge and get our two boys fed.”

“Would it be better to cut the fruits here or in there with them?” Maes asked. Roy paused, giving him a look. Hughes shrugged, “I’m just thinking, if they came from a bad situation, they might not trust food that they didn’t see prepared before them. On the other hand, _knives_.”

Roy tapped his chin in thought, “We’ll try both ways? Take in some fruit already cut, see how they react. If they eat it, then we’ll continue to do that. If not, we’ll try the other way.”

“Works for me.” Maes said, strutting off to the employee lounge. He came back quickly with two knives in hand. They weren’t very sharp, couldn’t be in a public place like the lounge, but they would work. Once several slices of different fruits had been cut, Roy placed them all on some paper plates and turned to find Fuery hovering near the boys’ door.

“Can… can I help?” the intern asked.

Roy looked back at Maes then to Fuery, “I don’t mind, but is there a particular reason that you wish to?”

“Alphonse seems to be pretty smart. I think, with a little practice, he and I can learn to communicate. Then he can teach Edward and I can teach you guys.” Fuery said, voice growing quieter as his confidence dried up.

“Sounds great!” Roy said, clapping him on the shoulder. The intern looked relieved that he wasn’t shot down and hurriedly offered to carry a plate.

Pushing the door aside, Maes greeted the brothers with a, “Yo!”

Twin pairs of gold eyes stared at him from the nest. Strutting over, Maes dropped to the floor, placing the plates in front of the boys and setting down a handful of juice boxes. They eyed him warily.

“ **Brother, is that Maes?** ” Alphonse asked in a hushed voice.

“ **Yeah… yeah, he’s got the stuff on his chin.** ” Edward confirmed, pointing one finger at Maes, “Maaaes.”

“Ah! You remembered!” Maes pressed a hand to his heart, overjoyed. “You remember me, Edward!”

“Maes.” Alphonse repeated more clearly.

“And you introduced me to your friend!” Maes ruffled Edward’s hair, pulling back his hand before it could be bit, “so nice of you!”

The older blonde grumbled, teeth bared as they younger inspected the plates, nose twitching.

“We brought food.” Maes said, pushing the plates closer. Edward made a face while Alphonse prodded an apple slice. Fuery sat down on Maes right, closer to Alphonse while Roy to his left, facing Edward.

“This is an apple.” Fuery said, holding up a slice. “Apple.”

Alphonse’s lips moved slightly before repeating, “Apple.”

“Right!” Fuery said, offering the fruit. Alphonse took it, but looked dubious.

“ **Careful, Al.** ” Edward warned, “ **We don’t know what they did to them.** ”

“ **I know, but…** ” Alphonse rubbed his tummy, “ **It’s been so _long_ , Brother.**”

Edward made a dissatisfied face.

“This doesn’t seem to be working.” Roy noted.

“Give them a few minutes, Roy!” Maes defended, “They’re deciding.”

“While they do that…” Roy reached for another apple slice, intent on eating it himself. Before he could take a bite, however, deft fingers stole it from him. “What? Hey!”

“ **Here, take this one.** ” Edward shoved the slice into Alphonse’s hand. “ **Bastard wouldn’t eat poison, I think.** ”

Before Roy could protest, the younger blonde had the slice in his mouth, peel and all and was munching away happily. Alphonse paused, chewing slower with a look of determination on his face.

“ **Something wrong, Al?** ” Edward shifted upright with a look of worry, “ **If it tastes bad, spit it out!** ”

“ **Not bad…** ” the younger boy swallowed, “ **Brother, I think it’s an apple.** ”

“ **Apple? For real?** ” Edward balanced on his elbows, eyeing the plate of fruit like it would reveal the universe. “ **It’s actual fruit? Not some weird experimental crap?** ”

“Do you want one too, Edward?” Roy asked, picking up another apple slice and offering it to the youth. Gold eyes stared at his hand suspiciously, hands not making a move to reach out for it. “No?”

“Maybe if he saw that you were going to eat it?” Maes commented, stroking his goatee. “He reached for it before, didn’t he?”

“True.” Roy said, slowly raising the slice to his mouth. No hand came to take it from him. “What is he waiting for?”

“ **Brother, what are you waiting for?** ”

“ **If he suspects why I took the other and already picked up a poison one instead, he won’t eat it.** ” Edward stated, eyes locked onto Roy’s face. “ **If he does take a bite, he’ll get poisoned.** ”

“ **And if he isn’t poisoned?** ”

“ **Then the piece would have been fine, but it’s always good to check.** ”

“I don’t think he’s going for it.” Roy said, crunching into the slice. He bit off a quarter of it and chewed, peel and all. “Maybe it won’t work twice?”

“I could have sworn that was why.” Maes huffed, crossing his arms as he thought.

“So we’ll try different tactics until something works.” Roy said, swallowing. Just as he was about to take another bite, the slice disappeared. “What the-? Why _now_?!”

Edward just stuck his tongue out at him and devoured the slice whole.

“Maybe he was making sure that you would actually eat it this time?” Fuery suggested.

“They might be making sure that we aren’t trying to trick them.” Maes said, leaning back on his hands. “These two seem really smart. They’ve probably learned a lot of things to survive.”

Those words sat heavy in Roy’s gut, making the commander grimace.

“ **You’re right, Al.** ” Edward said with his mouth full. “ **It is an apple!** ”

“ **Apple!** ” Alphonse chirped, handing the slice back to Fuery and repeating, “Apple!”

“Apple.” Fuery said, “… **A-pple?** ”

“ **Yes!”**

“ **Yes?** ”

Alphonse nodded in confirmation. Fuery grinned, “Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Aw,” Maes cooed, “Isn’t that _adorable_?!”

“Yes, quite so.” Roy stated, reaching for another piece of fruit, this time a peach. He could feel Edward’s eyes on him, ready to strike.

“You know what’s even more adorable?” Maes shot him that look that made Roy want to run for the hills every. Single. Time.

“Maes, if you take that photo out, _one more time-!_ ”

“My little Elicia’s third birthday!” Maes cooed, _that photo_ appearing from absolutely nowhere. Roy buried his face in his free hand. “Just look at how adorable she is! All dressed up as the princess that she should be! Look at her! Look, Roy!”

“ _Kill me now…_ ” the Xingese man groaned.

“What do you think, Ed? Isn’t she cute?” Maes shoved the photo at the boy, trying to get him to look. Edward let out an appropriate growl to stave him off. Roy desperately wished that he could do that in public without being considered crazy.

“Maes, leave the poor boy alone.” Roy ordered tiredly, absently moving to eat the piece of peach in his hand. He only remembered when his teeth closed around air that Edward was keeping an eye on him. “Again? Why don’t you take from Fuery or Maes? Maes, pick some up too!”

“Too many hands will confuse the eyes, Roy-boy.” Maes laughed, nudging Roy’s shoulder.

“Mango.”

“Mango?”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“ **Hey, Al, this one’s a peach.** ”

“ **Ah! Okay, peach!”**

“That one?”

“Yes!”

“Peach.”

“Peach, **peach.** ”

“ **Peach.** ”

“ **Yes!** ”

“ **Yes!** ” Fuery looked to be having the time of his life. “Roy, sir! Can you eat a mango? I need to learn that word.”

“By eat, you mean let Edward steal it from me?” Roy asked, smirking at Fuery’s apologetic look.

“Alphonse will take what I give, but he won’t eat it. He doesn’t seem too keen on reaching out either. It looks like Edward’s the one to go through and you are closer to him than Maes or I.” Fuery tried to explain.

“Maes is the same distance away.” Roy pointed out.

“No, I mean… more experienced with?” Fuery tried, scratching at his head.

“You mean he wants to make a fool out of me.” Roy deadpanned, reaching for a mango. “If any of you laugh at me for this, I will have you re-stationed.”

“Yes, Sir!”

“And I actually want to eat one of these.” Roy stated as he grabbed two pieces, one in each hand. He knew Edward saw the second piece, but he was sure that he could outsmart the boy. Either the blonde would think the one in his second hand was the diversion and go for the one that Roy was about to eat, or he would think the first was the diversion and go for the second.

Either way, Roy would win.

“ **Which one are you going for, brother?** ”

“ **Both, duh. If he’s counting on me going for the first, he wouldn’t be holding onto the second one so hard. He’s trying to do a fake out with two pieces.** ”

Just as he was about to pop the first piece into his mouth, it disappeared. Smiling to himself, Roy readied the second pieces, only to find it gone. “Wha-?”

In front of him, Edward crammed one piece into his mouth, snickering as he handed the second off to his brother. The two boys fist-bumped as Alphonse exclaimed, “ **Mango!** ”

“ **Mango**!” Fuery repeated.

“ _You little brat!_ ” Roy steamed, grinding his teeth. Edward just chewed noisily on his fruit, a nonchalant look on his face as he seemed to lounge on his half of the blanket-nest.

“Careful, Roy,” Maes warned half-heartedly, “Your competitive side is showing.”

“I’ll show you competitive!” Roy shouted, hunching over his legs. He stared Edward dead in eyes and asked, “Are you ready for this, little man?”

Though the blonde may not have understood him, the challenging tone was obvious and Edward met it with a feral grin.

And so began the Food War. Both sides fought long and hard –Roy intent on eating at least one whole piece of fruit and Edward intent on thwarting him. The blonde was too sneaky for his own good and wasn’t afraid of sloppy seconds as Roy soon found out. Many times, he’d let Roy think he’d won, only to snatch a half-bitten slice of banana out of his hands and gobble it down himself.

It didn’t take long for the competition to get to Roy. To him, it was less about the fruit and more about outsmarting the twelve-year-old who was way more intelligent than he should be. The commander could hear Alphonse and Fuery making some progress with words, but that was a thing in the background. Right now, he had to prove that he was smarter than someone who belonged in fifth grade.

Several minutes went by and Alphonse started to eat much slower, filling up and growing tired.

“ **Brother, are you going to be much longer?** ”

“ **Shh, Al. If this bastard thinks he can outsmart me, he’s got another thing coming!** ”

“ **But don’t we have enough fruit as it is? Besides, I’m not hungry anymore.** ”

“ **Me either… but we could save it for later, right?** ”

“ **How? Doesn’t fruit go bad fast?** ”

Edward grimaced and Roy managed to sneak a piece of cantaloupe in before the blonde noticed. The glory of the win was almost too much to bear.

“ **You’re right. Okay, I’ll stop.** ” Edward said, snacking on the small pile he’d managed to snatch from Roy. Briefly, the commander wondered if he had a chance of stealing one back, but thought better of it. The goal was to get the boys to eat, not starve them himself.

Either way, it seemed that Edward had grown tired of their game because Roy was able to eat the last few slices off the plates with little trouble. As he snacked, he watched Alphonse hold up different fruits from Edward’s win pile and repeat the name aloud until the older boy could repeat it himself.

Roy noted that it took several tries for the older while Al seemed to get it first try. He wondered briefly if there was a lasting brain injury that they should be wary of, but thought better of it. After all, he hadn’t been the best at calculus. Often times, it felt like another language entirely. It would make sense that Edward might experience the same with an actual language.

He would, however, keep in mind to watch Ed for any other difficulties that might point to head trauma, though he doubted there was anything he could do to fix it now.

“Now that they’re fed, should we address the next issue?” Maes asked, sipping on a juice box.

“Getting them into clothes?” Roy clarified, eating the last cube of watermelon and wiping his hands on his pants.

Maes laughed, “Mustang, you are so adorably clueless.”

“What do you mean?” Roy frowned,

“Roy, Roy, Roy.” Maes shook his head, “We just fed them. What happens when people eat?”

“They get full?” Roy answered.

“And?”

“They get hungry again?”

“Before that.”

“They digest the food?”

“Getting warmer.”

Roy frowned as he thought about his answer. This was a simple life process. People ate food, digested it, and then –Roy paled, “Oh no.”

“Looks like all those potty-training videos I took of Elicia will come in handy!” Maes sang as he got to his feet, “Don’t worry, I don’t even need to go home for those! I have back-ups on my laptop!”

“ _That does not make anything better!_ ” Roy shouted after him. When he turned back to face the two boys, he was met with wide-eyed golden stares. “My life was so much easier before I met you two.”

“No.” Edward said, popping the last of his win pile into his mouth and crushing it with his teeth.

Roy hung his head in defeat.


	10. Unforeseeable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky

“ **Brother! Brother, they’re bringing the bucket!** ” Al jabbed Ed with his bony fingers, trying to get his brother’s attention. At his brother’s prodding, Ed turned over from where he had burrowed into their nest.

“ **What’s that?** ” he asked, voice slurred. After their meal, the brothers had grown tired with their full bellies. It had only been a few minutes now that they had been left alone and already Ed had started to drift off.

However, the door was open again and Roy and Maes were bringing in a bucket and another black rectangle. Unlike the ones that Al and Ed used to communicate, this one was big but flat and was carried very carefully by Maes. As curious as he was about the new device, Ed’s focus was on the bucket that hung at Roy’s side.

“ **Finally!** ” Ed huffed, rolling onto his hands and knee and staggering up. “ **I thought they were going to make us go in a corner or something! About time!** ”

“ **Brother, don’t complain!** ” Al hissed, “ **They might decide not to bring it back!** ”

“ **Like they could hear me as it is.** ” Ed rolled his eyes, only to promptly focus in on Roy again when the bastard placed the bucket in front of them. The look on the man’s face was priceless. It was like he’d rather be _anywhere_ but there.

“ **Do you think they’re waiting for something?** ” Al asked as he noticed Maes in the background, working at the rectangle. The device had opened up and provided a screen for the other scientist. It looked like a computer of some sort, like the ones that the white-coats used to save test results and side effects. Ed gave it a glare.

“ **My guess is that they have something planned for us after this.** ” Ed sighed, “ **It was getting to be about that time.**

“ **…** ” Al shuddered and curled into his brother’s side. “ **Brother, I’m scared.** ”

“ **It’s fine. I’ll just get their attention on me again. You don’t have to worry about anything. Just keep your head down.** ” Ed dug his fingers through Al’s short hair, shaking off the weirdness that followed the unusual sensation of the short length. Al didn’t seem to notice as much, pushing his head subconsciously against Ed’s hand.

“So how are we doing this, Maes?” Roy asked, looking over at the other man. “We can’t just talk to them, so…?”

“I’ve got it covered! I made Elicia a slide show when she first started out! Complete with animation!”

“… Of course you did.”

After a moment, Ed nudged Al, “ **You go first. I’ll make sure they don’t do any funny business.** ”

Al nodded and got to his knees. He crawled over to the bucket and glanced over at his brother. Ed flicked his eyes to Roy who appeared to be confused at their actions, before nodding back to his brother.

Surreptitiously, Al nudged the bucket closer to the wall and moved to lean against the support as he gathered his legs under him. Any time he stood, it felt like he was stretching muscles he hadn’t used in a long time. It both hurt and felt like the best thing ever.

Standing shakily, Al squatted over the bucket.

Roy made a funny noise that dragged Ed’s attention away. The man looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. “What are you-?! Maes!”

“One minute, Roy! I have to find the video! I can’t remember if I saved it under ‘Elicia’s first time’ or ‘My friend the toilet’!”

“But Maes, he’s-!”

“ **Okay, Brother!** ” Al shuffled over once his business was done. “ **Your turn.** ”

Ed grimaced but nodded, shooting Roy a glare as the man stood there with his mouth open. It was like he couldn’t believe they could take a shit on their own or something! Ed had definitely proven him wrong before on that matter. He really shouldn’t be so surprised.

Standing for Ed felt like a daunting task. Before, when he’d had both legs, it had been easier, kind of like one of those tests they had in the beginning that tested his logic skills. It was different, interesting, fun –and what it could lead to always left him wondering.

Now, however, with only one leg, he had to perform a balancing act that often left him exhausted and shaky afterwards. His muscles screamed at him as he uncurled and he felt his torn nails dig feebly into the wall. He really wished that he could just go back to Al and not worry about it, but he knew his brother would _not_ appreciate that in a few hours. So he gritted his teeth and tried to finish quickly.

“Ah! Here it is!” Maes shouted as Ed dropped to his hands and feet again. When the raven-haired man turned, he looked at Roy, who was staring on in awe. “What? Did I miss something? Roy?”

“They…” Roy shook his head and ran a hand over his face. “They know how to use a bucket, Maes.”

“They do?” Maes frowned, and gesture to his device. “So I found this file for nothing?!”

“It appears so.” Roy said, “Although, you might want to keep hold of it. Something tells me they might not know how to use an _actual_ toilet instead of just a bucket.”

“ **Did we make them mad, Brother?** ” Al whispered, curling into the corner. “ **That one seems pretty agitated. Maybe we weren’t supposed to go yet?** ”

“ **They should have thought of that before they brought the bucket.** ” Ed stated, lying down in front of his brother, back to the two scientists. The position raked on his nerves, knowing how vulnerable it left him to an attack from behind, but it was for the best. If they thought he was an easier target, they’d leave Al alone. Most times, it worked, with the rare outlier of when both brothers were ‘needed’ for an experiment.

“I’ll just take this to get cleaned then.” Roy said as he bent to pick up the bucket by a wire handle. Ed tensed at the sound of his voice, but kept his gaze on Al. He could feel his heart beating in his chest and up his throat and Ed reflexively swallowed.

Just as Roy straightened up, the door to the room flew open as Fuery ran in, out of breath. “Sir, that feral? From this morning? The test results-!”

Roy immediately went into action, marching to the door. “They aren’t good?”

“No, they’re-!” The rest was lost as Fury followed his superior out the door. Maes was quick to follow, leaving the computer on the exam table.

“ **Brother, what do you think happened?** ” Al asked, eyes trained on the door. At the commotion, Ed had turned over and was watching as well.

“ **I don’t know, another experiment? Another one of us?** ” Ed wondered aloud. He eyed the door. It was left open, though by accident or on purpose, he didn’t know. Were they testing the brothers to see if they would run? Or had the scientists received bad news enough to make them forget to close the door? “ **I know how we can find out.** ”

“ **You mean…?** ” Al shot Ed a nervous look. “ **What if we get punished?** ”

“ **Then it will happen.** ” Ed stated, moving to his hands and knees. “ **This way, we get a look at the facility and possible escape routes. Either way, it’s a chance we have to take.** ”

Al whimpered lowly, but got to his hands and knees as well.

Ed led the way, making sure to check the hall before the two crept out of the room. There were few doors in the hallway as the brothers headed towards the commotion. Al’s room had been cleaned up and left empty and on the left was the door that led to the tub that Ed had seen more than enough of. Further down the hall, the brothers could hear people talking.

Ed glanced back at Al to make sure he was keeping up.

“And you’re sure of the results?” Ed’s ears perked at the sound of Roy’s voice.

“Yes. I did them twice, just to be sure.” That sounded like that silver-haired man, Falman. “They came back positive both times.”

“Sir.” That was Alpha, Riza Hawkeye, speaking more quietly than she had before. The brothers were right outside the door now. Ed cautiously pawed at it, trying to get it open enough to see in.

Inside the room, Falman, Roy, Riza Hawkeye, and Maes were all gathered around an exam table. The room looked to have more equipment than the room Ed or Al had been in, more reminiscent of the other facility.

A whimper came from the exam table, causing Ed’s eyes to fall there.

On the table was a large dog, the same one that had snapped and growled at him earlier that day. He felt his heart start to race and he swallowed nervously. It had been his own fault, really. The dog had been weakened and saw him as a threat to her pup. She had only be trying to protect it.

She had told him as much in her vicious and creative threats.

To see that same dog laid out on the table like Ed and Al had been a few days prior, made something in Ed clench.

“Sir.” Riza Hawkeye spoke again, her hand curled close to her chest. No doubt it was the dog’s puppy, the same one she had showed them a little while ago. Ed wondered briefly how the mother dog felt about being separated from her pup. “You know what this means.”

“I know! I just-!” Roy was leaning against the table as if it was the only thing keeping him up. His head was hung low as one hand tore at his bangs. “Dammit! Why did it have to come to this?”

“Roy, do you need to step out?” Maes asked, concern in his voice. Ed wondered what was happening and why the scientists were so upset. Was something wrong with the mother? Was their experiment ruined because of it?

“ **Brother, what’s going on?** ” Al whispered, poking at his ribs, “ **I can’t see!** ”

“ **Shh!** ” Ed hushed him, eyes tracking the figures before him. Something in his gut was telling him not to let Al see. He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going.

“No, Maes, I…” Roy pushed his bangs flat against his forehead and drew himself up, seeming to take a deep breath to steel himself. “If the results are positive, then the dog must be euthanized. It would be inhumane to allow it to live with the condition. Falman?”

“Yes, Sir.” The silver-haired man nodded and turned to a cabinet in to the left. From it, he pulled out a single syringe.

Ed felt his stomach drop.

“Hawkeye,” Roy looked towards Riza Hawkeye. “I trust that you will take care of the pup full time until it is of age to be adopted? If not, please state your case.”

“No, I will attend to it.” Riza Hawkeye said. The blonde woman looked down at her hands, giving the puppy a gentle pet with one finger. “I may need to reschedule some hours.”

“Of course.” Roy said as Falman filled the syringe with some clear liquid from a vial. “When you’re ready, Falman.”

“As ready as one can be when doing this.” The doctor said, setting the vial aside and approaching the dog with the syringe. He felt along the dog’s shoulders and pinched a bit of skin before inserting the needle.

Ed heard the dog whimper weakly and saw its eyes widen in fear as whatever in the syringe took effect. The mother’s breath was labored as she weakly lifted her head, eyes searching and finding Edward. Connection met, the two held the stare as the dog’s breath evened out. The dog blinked once at him, fear gone, before closing her eyes and letting out one last huff.

Ed continued to stare afterwards, frowning when the dog didn’t inhale again. He felt his heart speed up the longer the dog didn’t breath. When the doctor disposed of the syringe and Maes moved to put a hand on Roy’s shoulder –when Riza Hawkeye bowed her head over the puppy –Ed knew.

The scientists had just killed the dog.

“ **Brother?** ” Al whispered, “ **Are you okay?** ”

Ed opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but no words came. He had just... He had witnessed the death of a mother as if it were inconsequential. He had witnessed Roy give the command and Riza Hawkeye allow it –promote it? Did she really want the puppy that badly? To kill its first mother?

Would he or Al be killed just like that? Without a thought? As if they were some bug to be crushed or some trash to be thrown away?

Just as this thought passed through his mind, Riza Hawkeye looked up and locked eyes with the panicked blonde. Her eyes widened in recognition, then, with a glance at the deceased dog, with realization. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it sharply. Instead, she rounded the table quickly and approached the door.

Ed knew that he should be getting Al away, getting them both back to the room before they could be discovered, but… His limbs were locked up, unable to move.

“Riza?” Roy asked.

“Feeding time, Sir.” The woman replied, pushing the door open just enough to slip through and push Al and Ed back. Al scrambled out of the way, concerned when his brother didn’t immediately do the same.

“ **Brother!** ” Al hissed, tugging at the blonde’s remaining leg to get him moving.

At the touch, Ed broke out of his trance and scrambled back quickly, eyes wild. He turned and lunged away, back towards his and Al’s room, their only safe haven in this place. Al was quick on his heel, pushing the door behind them as Ed burrowed under the blankets in their nest.

“ **Brother?** ” Al approached cautiously. “ **What happened?** ”

“ **They, they-!** ” Ed swallowed, digging his stinging fingers into his hair. “ **They killed-!** ”

“ **What?** ” Al frowned, scooting in close and providing as much comfort as he could without knowing what was ailing his brother.

“ **They killed it! The dog! The mother!** ” Ed gasped, “ **They-! Just like that! They didn’t even-!** ”

Al inhaled sharply, knowing abruptly that his brother had done him yet another favor when he had been blocking the view. The younger brother didn’t know if he would have been able to stomach that scene, not with what he remembers from the other facility.

Instead of pressing for more, Al just pressed closer, as if he could hide his brother from the world. If only he could. If only he could be strong enough to be someone his brother could lean on. If only Al could be like his brother and endure the impossible.

If only.

But he wasn’t, and he couldn’t. So Al would have to do his best and make sure to pick up all the pieces afterwards.

A glance at the door told him that Riza Hawkeye had followed. An uncharacteristic glare from him had her closing the door and leaving the two alone.


	11. Language!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky

Riza found Roy in the behavioral testing room, surrounded by a pile of tail-wagging puppies. The pups were much older than the one in her hands, old enough to be away from their mothers and looking towards adoption in the next few weeks. Currently, they were huddling around, and stepping on, her superior who was sprawled out on the ground, staring up at the ceiling.

Maes was sitting outside of the area, arms resting on the low wall separating the door from the puppy pile.

“That bad, huh?” Riza whispered quietly.

“He always takes it rough.” Maes sighed.

“Why does he sit through it every time, then?” Riza wondered.

“I can hear you two.” Roy said, not moving his gaze from the ceiling.

“Then maybe you can enlighten us.” Maes said, propping his chin on his knuckles. “Why do you have to be present for every euthanasian that we do?”

“Because…” Roy sighed, “I owe it to the dogs that we can’t help.”

The duo past the gate were quiet, waiting for more.

“When I was younger, I used to live with my Aunt.” Roy started, scratching behind the ears of one particularly persistent puppy. “A few blocks away, there had been a small shelter that I liked to visit after school. Usually, I played with the puppies like these, but a few times, I would offer to walk the older dogs.”

One puppy, a little Golden Retriever, licked a strip up his chin. “I didn’t notice at first that I seemed to take out different dogs each time. I just thought someone else had taken them out for walks earlier. After a few months, I realized that I didn’t see them around at all. I asked whether they had been adopted but…”

The puppies could feel the drop in his mood and pushed closer, whining in whimpers and squeals. Roy gathered a few in his arms and pulled them close, hugging them fiercely. “I was told that they were being put down. The shelter was getting too full and older dogs were almost never adopted out. Since the puppies had the better chance, it was the old dogs that got the brunt of the down-sizing.”

Roy sniffled, blinking to clear his eyes. “Ever since then, I’ve sworn to be by the side of every dog that has no other option but euthanasia. I don’t want them to die alone and unloved like those dogs in the shelters.”

Maes watched his friend closely, ignoring the tears like he knew Roy would want. Riza gave him the same courtesy, waiting a few minutes for her superior to clear his eyes before reporting. “I believe that Edward and Alphonse are under the impression that you kill dogs indiscriminately.”

“What?!” Roy sat up fast, dislodging several puppies that had made themselves at home on his stomach. The puppies let their protest be known by head-butting Roy in an attempt to get him back down in their clutches. One started to gnaw on his shoe.

“It appears someone left their door open while the mother dog was being taken care of.” Riza explained. “I noticed Edward looking through the door, but only after the procedure had finished. Alphonse was with him, but didn’t appear to be as shocked at Edward, so I believe that the older boy was the only one that saw what happened.”

“Ah…” Roy flopped back down, careful not to fall on any puppies. “And there’s no way to communicate with them what really happened as we don’t know their language. As much as Fuery is trying, I don’t think we’re quite to the point of explaining something like that, vocabulary-wise.”

“Well, you do have another choice.” Maes hummed thoughtfully.

Roy stared at the ceiling, working through his options before abruptly stating, “No.”

“Come on, Roy, he’s got certificates in, like, 15 different languages!” Maes argued.

“No, Maes. I would rather _die_ than ask that arrogant jerk for something like this.” Roy said, frowning at a puppy. The puppy whined and licked his nose, asking for an apology it didn’t need.

“If anyone knew what those boys were saying, it’d be him.” Hughes continued. “At the very least, he could eliminate some languages so we could ask someone else.”

“Sir, he has a point.” Riza stated, frowning, “Though I’m not sure who you two are talking about.”

“Ling Yao.” Maes offered with a smile. “He and Roy were roommates in college.”

“Worst year of my life!” Roy hissed.

“And they’ve been friends ever since!” Maes laughed at Roy’s violent protest. “Well, if you ask Ling, that is.”

“If it would make it easier to communicate, maybe it would be best to call him in.” Riza said over Roy’s protest. “We don’t seem to be getting much farther on our own. Besides, the worst he could do is say ‘no’, right?”

“The _worst_ he could do, is say yes.” Roy said, pouting at the ceiling, “And mean it.”

“I’ll make the call.” Maes said, getting to his feet.

“Fine, but don’t expect me to come out there and make nice!” Roy shouted.

“What would you like me to tell him?”

“That I’m currently debating the finer points of joy and despair of life in general.” Roy promptly replied.

“’Talking out your sorrows to the current available puppies at the expense of your pride’, got it.” Maes quickly skipped out of the room to chase down a phone. Riza rolled her eyes at the two, but couldn’t help softening a little when Roy smiled at his friend’s antics. Her superior would be all right. He just needed a little more time.

*          *          *          *          *

Ling was quick to answer the phone and agree to come down. Maes would have been suspicious, if he didn’t know that Ling came from a wealthy family and, as such, didn’t actually have to work during the day. This had led to boredom, breaking the law, and the studying of multiple languages at once in the past.

As it was, Maes was just glad that Roy wasn’t being called to go down to the precinct to bail the heir out of trouble. Hughes always ended up being the one to go in Roy’s place.

“So, what are we looking at here?” Ling asked. “You were vague on the phone. Some language problem? Are you trying to read Cretan instructions for the desk chairs again?”

“Not exactly.” Maes laughed, ushering the heir in.

“Ah, Drachman, then?” Ling tried with a smirk, waiting for Maes to lead the way.

“Actually, we’re not sure on the language. We were hoping that, if you didn’t know, you could at least narrow it down for us.” Maes said, gesturing to Edward and Alphonse’ door. “Right through here, if you will.”

“Not sure? Ooh!” Ling laughed, “I love a good mystery. So what am I looking at? Instructions? Computer website? Adoption papers?”

“Them.” Maes said, opening the door.

“Them?” Ling looked in and locked eyes with Alphonse and Edward, the latter being red and tear-stained. “Ah, them.”

“Yes, them.” Maes agreed.

There was silence for a few moments.

“Hughes, there are tiny people in your animal examine room.” Ling stated.

“Most would call them ‘children’, Ling.” Maes continued to smile cheerfully. “I can see where you might be confused though. Seeing as you typically avoid them like the plague.”

“… This is getting back at me for not coming to Elicia’s second birthday party, isn’t it.” It wasn’t stated as a question.

“Now, why would you think that?” Maes grinned evilly.

“Ha ha, very funny, Hughes.” Ling smiled, “Now, where’s the _real_ reason I’m here?”

“You’re looking at them.”

Ling frowned, “Maes, this prank losing its funny factor-!”

“ **Brother, who is that?** ” Alphonse asked, turning back to his friend.

“ **Beats me.** ” The older teen said with a shrug. He turned over onto his stomach, facing the newcomer. “ **I’ve never seen him before. He doesn’t _look_ like a scientist… but then again, I wouldn’t trust him.** ”

“So as you can see, they speak something _other_ than Amestrian. We’ve tried to communicate, but things are slow going.” Maes explained, “We were hoping you could… Ling?”

The Xingese heir stared at the two teens, slack-jawed.

“Hello?” Maes tried. “Earth to Ling!”

“Xersian.” Ling stated, finally getting his jaw to work.

“Gesundheit.”

“No! Xersian!” Ling reiterated. “It’s a language that’s thought to be tens of thousands of years old! The last person to speak it had to have died before Amestria was even _founded_! This is-!”

“So you know it?” Maes asked, cutting off Ling’s linguistic rant.

“ _Yes,_ I know it!” Ling said, exasperated, “But I’ve rarely, if ever, heard anyone speak it! Not like these two are doing!”

“Can _you_ speak it?” Maes asked, challengingly.

“ **That one seems to be excited about something.** ” Alphonse frowned at Ling.

“ **Maybe he’s new.** ” Edward reasoned. “ **It’s possible that he’s a new recruit brought in after… that.** ”

“ **Yeah…** ” Alphonse agreed, pressing closer to his friend to act as a support.

“That!” Ling pointed at them. “They’re saying I’m a new recruit of some sort! That I’m brought in after… something happened. Did something just happen?”

“Ah.” Maes blinked in surprise. “Yes. We had to euthanize a dog who had a lethal condition and a potential disease that could be spread to other canines. Riza noticed Edward, the one with long hair, had been watching, but it was too late to stop him. We believe that they… might have misunderstood the situation. We were hoping you could explain the situation to them?”

“And speak with someone that has a perfect Xersian accent?” Ling beamed, “Hell yes! I want to know where they learned it!”

“You… might not like that answer.” Maes said quietly, but Ling had already moved on, excitedly scampering over to the two teens. The two tensed at the sudden movement, but Ling either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he dropped down in front of them.

“ **Hello!** ” he said cheerfully, raising a hand in greeting.

Edward frowned as Alphonse gasped in surprise.

“ **Brother!** ” Alphonse prodded Edward in the ribs. “ **He said hello!** ”

“ **I heard him, Al.** ” Edward rolled his eyes. “ **He probably learned it from Fuery or something.** ”

“ **But… I didn’t teach Fuery that.** ” Alphonse frowned.

“ **And I haven’t talked with Fuery.** ” Ling stated, smile broadening. Oh what he wouldn’t give to go back to when he had his thesis and have _these_ two gems at his disposal. He had no idea where they learned Xersian, but he wasn’t going to stop until he found out!

Alphonse and Edward gaped at him.

“ **Brother, he speaks our language!** ” Alphonse hissed, trying to lower his voice now that there was someone who could _actually_ understand them.

“ **This is a first.** ” Edward noted, drawing himself up to a sitting position and giving Ling a glare. “ **What do you want? What are you here for? Did _they_ send you in here?** ”

“ **They?** ” Ling repeated, not knowing who the brothers were talking about.

“ **Him.** ” Edward nodded to Maes at the door, continuing, “ **Them, the scientists. The ones keeping us here.** ”

Ling frowned, looking back at Maes. “ **I guess, yeah, but…He’s not a scientist. None of them are. Except maybe Falman, but he’s more of a doctor.** ”

“ **Doctor?** ” Edward repeated, looking like he was having trouble with the word. Maybe it was one that the brothers hadn’t learned?

“ **Yeah, doctor.** ” Ling said, “ **It’s someone that-!** ”

“ **Doctor.** ” Alphonse interrupted, looking to his brother. “ ** _Doctor_ , Brother. It’s one of _those_.** ”

“ **Those?** ” Edward frowned and Ling watched as confusion, then realization dawned on his face. “ **Oh, I guess that makes sense. So he’s kind of a scientist, but the good kind. The kind that makes people better.** ”

Ling gaped at them. Right before his eyes, it… looked like the brothers had heard, interpreted, and _learned_ a new word. That… that wasn’t normal. No one learned languages like that, _no one_.

“ **So what are you here for?** ” Edward asked again.

“ **Uh…** ” Ling shook himself out of his thoughts. “ **Ah, yes. I heard that you saw something recently?** ”

Edward stiffened and by his side, Alphonse glared at Ling. “ **You can’t make excuses for them! They killed that mother dog! With the pup still in the room!** ”

“ **I know.** ” Ling answered, “ **That something called euthanasian.** ”

He watched the brothers frown and Alphonse sound out the word a few times before lighting up in recognition and repeating it to his brother, the other catching on more slowly.

“ **So they put it down.** ” Edward frowned, “ **But they didn’t need to! It wasn’t hurt or anything!** ”

“ **No, but it was sick.** ” Ling said, crossing his legs and making himself comfortable on the ground. “ **It was ill with something that would have killed it and, possibly, the puppy as well.** ”

“ **She.** ” Edward ground out. “ **She was sick.** ”

“ **Yes.** ” Ling nodded, “ **She was sick and there was no cure. If the puppy got it too, it wouldn’t live much longer.** ”

Edward frowned, but looked like he understood. His eyebrows knit together as he thought. Alphonse, on the other hand, asked, “ **So they were saving the puppy?** ”

“ **And any other dog in the shelter.** ” Ling reclined back on his hands. “ **There are many here. The people here find them on the streets and bring them in. They wash them, treat them if they can, and get them adopted by nice families.** ”

“ **And if not?** ” Alphonse asked, frowning like his brother.

“ **If they can’t be treated, they get euthanized.** ” Ling stated, “ **But I have it on good record that these people never euthanize a healthy dog, not even old ones.** ”

Alphonse stared at him longer, as if assessing the truth of his statement before looking to his brother. Edward opened his mouth, closed it after a pause, and then opened it again, “ **Roy. I’m going to find Roy.** ”

“ **Great idea.** ” Ling said, “ **I’ll come with you.** ”

But the brothers were already off, racing down the hallway.

“Where are they going?” Maes asked, watching them pop their head into room after room.

“Looking for Roy.” Ling answered smoothly. “Now, some questions for you. First of all, why is Roy housing naked children in an _animal precinct_?”

Maes sighed and put a hand on Ling’s shoulder. “I have a _lot_ to tell you.”


	12. Done deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> italic+bold = puppy talk (will be explained later in story)

Ed found Roy in the room full of puppy noises. Hawkeye was seated on a stool with a small bottle in hand, feeding the orphaned pup. She looked up when he came in, curious.

If Ed had ears and a tail like the puppy, they’d be laid back in shame. He had accused the Alpha of something dreadful indeed.

“ **Al!** ” Ed called over his shoulder. “ **I found Riza Hawkeye!** ”

“ **Coming, Brother!** ” the older brother heard his younger brother scuttle across the floor.

Ed peered up at her again, taking in her cautious posture. She knew that he had been mad at her, maybe not why, but she knew. Ed shifted forward, belly low to the ground and rubbed his cheek against her leg, asking for forgiveness. She hesitated, then reached down to drawn her fingers through his hair.

“None of that.” She ordered briskly. “Roy is in there. Let me unlatch this for you.”

She stood and did something behind the short wall. Suddenly, the wall was opening and the noises of the puppies increased. Ed peered through the wall, curious.

On the other side, there was a truckload of puppies, all much older than the one in the Alpha’s hands and ready to strike out on their own. In the middle of the pile, Roy lay staring up at the ceiling, completely motionless. The puppies seemed to take that as a bad sign.

**_Don’t be sad_**. One whined, tongue repeatedly licking at Roy’s face. **_Don’t be sad, don’t be sad!_**

**_The cuddle-man is sad._** Another whimpered, its tail curled towards its belly as it rubbed its nose into Roy’s palm. The man gave the puppy a scratch behind the ear before letting his hand fall again. The pup gave a frustrated huff. **_Make him not sad!_**

**_Make him not sad! Make him not sad!_** The other puppies joined in, all wriggling on top of Roy.

Ed swallowed thickly and let out a yelp when Al pushed past him, impatient with his brother’s hesitance. When the two were inside, Riza Hawkeye closed the door behind them, keeping the puppies from wandering. Ed looked back at the door longingly before mustering up his courage and slowly making his way forward.

**_You’re a funny puppy._** One of the pups commented, panting and tongue lolling. **_Where are you from?_**

**_A bad place._** Al answered, sprawling himself down on the ground. **_Roy found us and brought us here._**

**_Roy?_** The pup cocked its head to the side. **_You mean cuddle-man?_**

**_Cuddle-man?_** Alphonse mirrored the pup.

**_Cuddle-man is the bestest!_** The pup jumped to its feet, tail wagging a mile a minute. **_He save me and my sister from our old house! We were locked inside when our owners went away._**

**_You owners went away?_** Al frowned, **_for how long?_**

**_Um…_** the pup’s tail stopped wagging as it remembered the tough time in the house with no food or water. **_Long time. Long enough for Mommy to stop eating._**

Ed sucked in a breath at that. Al seemed just as perturbed.

**_But it’s fine now._** The pup’s tail started wagging again as he spun in a circle. **_We’re here now! And there’s lots of food! And lots of water! And treats! I love the treats!_**

**_Cuddle-man saved me from a hole!_** Another puppy waddled over. **_I fell right in and my mommy couldn’t find me! It was so cold and dark… but he got me out! And I have my own blanket now!_**

Ed looked over at the man still mostly hidden under a pile of puppies and couldn’t help but think he was wrong about this place. Despite what Ling had said, he hadn’t been sure, but now, hearing the puppies’ stories… he knew Roy was all right. This place was good for him and Al.

Leaving Al to play with the puppies and get information on this place, Ed slowly snuck closer to Roy. One puppy on the man’s chest lifted its head.

**_Are you hear to make the cuddle-man sad?_** The she-pup growled, bearing her tiny teeth. **_You better not make him sad._**

**_I don’t want to._** Ed answered, attention drawn away when a hand scratched at the puppy’s ears.

“Edward?” Roy let his head roll to the side. “What are you doing in here?”

“ **I…I’m sorry.** ” Ed whimpered, crawling closer with his belly as low to the ground as he could get it and still be able to balance on his three legs. “ **I didn’t understand… but Ling told me what happened and… I’m sorry, for not trusting you.** ”

“I have no idea what you just said, but I think I heard Ling’s name in there somewhere.” Roy said, holding a hand out to the boy. “I figure he must have told you about what really happened. I’m sorry that you had to see that, Ed. I know it can be… traumatizing.”

**_You made the cuddle-man sadder!_** The she-puppy snapped at Ed, making the blonde lower his head further. **_Stop it! Go away!_**

“Hey now.” Roy admonished, catching her ear. “Don’t do that to him. That’s not nice. No.”

Recognizing the word ‘No’ from her training, the she-pup huffed, but stopped snapping at Ed. The boy was grateful to see the word work even in this kind of situation. Keeping an eye on the pup, Ed nudged closer, pressing his head and shoulder against Roy’s stomach and hip. The man looked surprised, but just ran his fingers through Ed’s hair.

Ed sighed and made himself comfortable, curling up as small as he could to keep from getting in the other puppies’ way. He felt Al approach him, could feel the disapproval rolling off of him, but didn’t care. Soon, Al huffed and curled up next to him, back to back and kept watch on the other puppies and the door to their enclosure.

Ed felt like he could just stay there forever.

Of course, his moment of peace was interrupted by Ling who was yelling from the door. “Roy, you bastard! Why were you keeping these little guys from me!?”

“I seem to recall from our conversations that you hate children of any kind.” Roy answered easily, hands still working through Ed’s long hair. “Why would I have thought to call you before now?”

“Roy, do you have any idea what language these kids speak?!” Ling slammed his hands on the small door, startling a few of the puppies and making one bite Roy’s knee. The small teeth were ineffective. Ed didn’t even feel Roy flinch.

“No, I do not.” He answered, “That’s why I called you.”

“It’s Xersian! Okay?” Ling threw his hands up. “Do you _know_ what that means?”

“Haven’t the foggiest idea.” Roy drawled, still staring up at the ceiling. He seemed about as eager to have Ling here as Ed was.

“Xersian? Hello?” Ling let out a disgusted sigh. “Okay, think of an old language –like Latin. Let’s go with Latin. It’s dead, barely anyone can say it, okay? Now think of that language being ten times _older_ and you have Xersian. It’s a language that was thought to be extinct millennia ago!”

“You speak it though.” Roy pointed out. His hand paused in its motions in Ed’s hair and the blonde pressed up against it to remind him of his duty.

“Because I’ve been practicing for the past _ten years_ to read ancient inscriptions and make translations into other languages.” Ling leaned over the wall, as if that would make Roy pay any more attention to him than absolutely necessary. “And that’s _with_ the best teachers and linguists that money can buy! These kids are ten _at best-!_ ”

“Alphonse is eleven and Edward is twelve.” Roy corrected. Al perked up at the sound of his name, but then went back to tugging on a pup’s tail when he figured he wasn’t being called. Ed ignored it completely.

“–and they were learning _as I spoke_!” Ling continued as if Roy hadn’t interrupted. “They didn’t know the word for ‘doctor’ until I said it. Then, suddenly, it was like they found a missing puzzle piece and slipped it right into place! I didn’t even define it for them!”

“And… that’s not how learning a language works?” Roy asked, confusion in his tone.

“Tell me, is that how Aerugonic worked for you?” Ling spat. Roy was silent for a minute, then shook his head, dislodging a puppy that had decided his neck was the perfect resting place. “Then no, that’s _not_ how it works.”

“What is it that you’re trying to get at Ling?” Roy let out a sigh, the she-pup on his chest moving with it.

“I want to buy them.” Ling stated evenly. The hand in Ed’s hair tightened and he looked up to see anger in Roy’s eyes. Thankfully, it wasn’t directed at him.

“Ling, they are _human beings_.” Roy enunciated carefully.

“And?” Ling asked, “I’m sure they have no paperwork.”

“That is not my issue.” Roy stated. “Should I go to Lan Fan and Mei and tell them that you were asking to by human beings like _pets_?”

“Whoa, hey now!” Ling waved his hands, “No need to bring the sister and GF into this now!”

“Then you should understand me when I say that you cannot _buy_ Edward and Alphonse.” Roy said, less angrily now. He started to sit up, carefully moving the puppies off of him, though he didn’t seem inclined to get Ed and Al to move.

“Fine, what will it take for me to be back here and working with them?” Ling demanded. “I need to know where they learned this!”

“Hmmm…” Roy looked thoughtful as he stroked Ed’s hair, digging his fingers in just enough to scratch and – _oh yeah, right there!_ Ed thought, pressing back happily. His fingers dug into the plush carpet with pleasure.

“You know, this shelter has been needing a larger budget.” Roy commented off-handedly. “We get more puppies and cats in here all the time. We could use some more bags of food and cat litter.”

“Bribery, eh?” Ling hung over the wall, letting his fingers get licked by the puppies down below. “I can work with that.”

“We could also use some more hands around here.” Roy continued, “Dog need walking, cats need grooming… you know, _that kind of thing_.”

“Oh, no. Not happening.” Ling said firmly. “I am here for these guys only!”

“Well, you’ll have to take that up with them.” Roy shrugged.

“Fine! I will!” Ling pouted before swinging a smile down to Ed. Ed tensed immediately. “ **Hey! How would you guys feel about me hanging out more?** ”

“ **Fuck off.** ” Ed grunted, pressing his shoulders into Roy’s hand, trying to get him to go lower.

“I’m not sure what he said, but I know the words for ‘yes’ and ‘no’,” Roy grinned at Ling, “and it was neither of those.”

Ling grimaced at him.

“ **Brother!** ” Al hissed. “ **He might be useful!** ”

“ **If you want to, go ahead, Al.** ” Ed grumbled, “ **But I don’t like him.** ”

“ **We need to be able to communicate with the others soon.** ” Al noted. “ **It wouldn’t be a bad idea to learn from someone who can hear our questions.** ”

Ed grumbled to himself, but he knew Al had a point. “ **Fine, but I’m going to ignore him.** ”

Al nodded, content with his brother’s answer. Looking up at Ling, he demanded, “ **You teach me how to communicate with them and it’s a deal.** ”

“ **You only?** ” Ling asked, “ **Not him?** ”

“ **Brother doesn’t like you.** ” Al shrugged.

“ **Eh, lots of people don’t like me.** ” Ling shrugged back, as if it was nothing new. “ **You got a deal, kid!** ”

“ **Good.** ” Al nodded before turning to Roy. The man had been watching the entire thing in slight disbelief. The younger brother pointed to Ling and said a simple, “Yes!”

Roy frowned and Ling cheered, but Al knew his message was heard when Roy just sighed and nodded.

“Ha!” Ling let out a bark of laughter. “See! Ed might not like me, but his younger brother sure does!”

“Brother?” Roy blinked.

“Yeah, that’s what Alphonse calls Edward.” Ling commented offhandedly.

“Ah…” Roy said, his tone expressing so much in one word. “We hadn’t realized…”

“Yeah, I gathered that from Maes.” Ling said, twisting a lock of hair around his finger. “Speaking of, he was digging through a bag of clothes last time I saw him. I had made a big point about Ed and Al being naked, so he’s looking for something that will fit.”

“Probably for the best.” Roy nodded, pushing himself to his feet. Ed growled at him for moving and leaving, but rolled to his hands and feet anyway. Al quickly followed suit. “We should also get them walking instead of crawling around like animals.”

“Well…” Ling scratched at cheek. “That might work for Al, but… Ed looks like he’s going to be a different case.”

Roy looked down at Ed, more specifically his leg. A defensive growl bubbled up Ed’s throat before he could stop it, curling to the side to keep his stump protected.

“Maybe… we could look into automail?” Roy asked.

“That’s not a surgery to go into without Ed’s consent.” Ling stated. “Anything ‘scientific’ like is probably on the ‘no-go’ list for now.”

Roy winced, “A crutch, then, until he is comfortable enough for us to suggest it.”

“Good enough for me.” Ling said, tapping out a rhythm on the wall. “Now, let’s get these guys into some pants and start our first lesson in Amestrian!”

“You’re teaching them?” Roy blinked.

“Only Al.” Ling replied. “It’s part of his deal. And Ed doesn’t like me, as stated previously.”

“Well, a lot of people don’t like you.” Roy shrugged and called out into the hall. “Fuery! Get Havoc and help me get these puppies back into their pins.”

“Say…” Ling leaned against the wall. “Why _do_ you cover yourself in puppies when you get sad?”

“Therapy.” Roy stated. “They are the only ones that love me unconditionally and don’t mind my somber company as long as I give them belly rubs.”

Ling laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this past week was my Spring Break and as such, I had a writing binge ending with Golem Lord, my other story, complete. Because of this, I will be starting a little contest. Not sure how they're typically done on Ao3, but more information can be found on my profile page.  
> Just thought you guys would like to know.


	13. Clothes make the man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky
> 
> PS- The contest I started is still ongoing. If you're interested, there's more information on my profile page.

“Okay.” Roy exclaimed as he dropped a pile of clothes onto the exam table. He turned to Ling and Maes. Fuery had already gone home for the day, or else the intern would be in the same room with them, hovering like a mother hen. “How are we going to do this?”

“Don’t look at me.” Ling waved his hands languidly. “I’m just hear for the conversation!”

“We could just… give them some clothes and see how they react?” Maes suggested, stroking at his goatee. Roy shrugged and turned to look at the two boys who had followed him back to the room and were staring at the trio in earnest.

“We’ll try.” Roy said as he dug a shirt out and handed it to Edward. The blonde looked at it warily, leaning forward to sniff at it before shooting Roy another look. “It’s a shirt.”

“ **It’s a shirt.** ” Ling repeated, leaning against the wall. The older blonde glared at him before taking the clothing from Roy’s hand.

“ **What’s he want us to do with a shirt?** ” Edward grumbled, holding it up sideways and cocking his head to the side. “ **Use it as a blanket?** ”

“ **Maybe… they want us to wear it?** ” Alphonse scratched at his head, face perplexed. “ **I don’t know. Maybe they think we’re cold?** ”

“ **It’s a modesty thing.** ” Ling answered. “ **You don’t see _us_ walking around naked, right?** ”

“ **Naked?** ” Alphonse repeated, lips moving around the word.

“ **Yeah, without clothes?** ” Ling tried again.

“ **I know what it means.** ” Alphonse gave him a flat look. “ **I just don’t get why it matters.** ”

“ **They’ll just have to cut them off when they run tests anyway.** ” Edward stated, throwing the shirt at Ling. The heir ducked with a yelp.

“ **How many times do I gotta tell you guys?** ” Ling huffed, “ **They aren’t like that!** ”

“ **Oh yeah…** ” Alphonse tilted his head to the side in thought. “ **Should we try it?** ”

“ **Whatever.** ” Edward shrugged, “ **But I don’t want that shirt. It’s already touched Ling.** ”

“ **Hey!** ” the Xingese squawked.

“Ling, what are you talking about?” Roy asked, feeling very lost. Before, he’d felt like part of a group -him, Ed and Al not understanding each other, _together_. But now, he was definitely feeling left out of the conversation. At least Maes looked just as lost as Roy felt.

“I’m trying to convince them to give clothing a try.” Ling answered. “Apparently it wasn’t a big thing at their last…residence.”

At the comment, Roy felt his hands tighten into fists and his teeth clench hard, but he forced himself to keep his anger down. It wouldn’t help gain the boys’ trust if he lost his temper.

“And?” Roy asked, pawing through the pile again. “The verdict?”

“ **I wanna pick my own out!** ” Alphonse shouted, crawling to the table and leaning up on his knees to peer over the ledge. Like that, his nose was level with the table and he could just barely see the pile.

“What’s he saying?” Roy asked, glancing back.

“He wants to pick his own out.” Ling replied.

“ **Al, be careful!** ” Edward barked. Al was reaching forward, fingers just out of range of a bright green shirt.

“ **I’ll be fine!** ” he called back, leaning up more, trying to gain that extra inch on his knees. The shirt was almost in his hands, just a little more…

Almost without thought, Al’s legs readjusted under him, feet planting firmly on the ground, and he slowly pulled himself up.

“ **ALPHONSE!** ” Edward shouted, dashing over and shouldering his brother to the ground again, green shirt tumbling after him. The other men in the room jumped, startling at the shout and then taking a step forward to defend the younger brother, only to back off at a snarl.

“ **I-I’m sorry, Brother!** ” Alphonse apologized profusely, clutching the shirt to him. “ **I just wanted-!** ”

“ **Move, Alphonse.** ” Edward ordered coldly, golden eyes trained on the other men, daring them to make a move on either of the brothers. Obeying his brother, Alphonse hurriedly crawled to their corner nest and tucked himself in, shirt still in hand. Edward backed away from the others, keeping them in his sights as he kept his vulnerable back towards his brother.

“Ling, what’s going on?!” Roy demanded, itching to do something. Edward’s behavior was uncharacteristic. He had never been violent with Alphonse before, why start now?

“I-I don’t know!” Ling answered quickly, “ **Hey! What’s the big deal?** ”

“ **Stay back!** ” Edward warned, “ **I won’t let you hurt him!** ”

“ **No one’s looking to hurt Alphonse.** ” Ling insisted, taking a small step forward, only to freeze at the snarl. It was down-right _animalistic_. He had _never_ heard a noise like that from a human.

“ **We’re always hurt!** ” Edward growled, his shoulders hunching defensively.

“ **Listen to me, Edward.** ” Ling held his hands up in surrender. “ **These guys aren’t like that. You guys won’t be hurt here, not on purpose. You can trust me, right?** ”

“ **As far as I can throw you.** ” Edward snapped.

“ **Okay, maybe not me.** ” Ling admitted, “ **But Roy? You can trust him, right? More than me?** ”

Golden eyes flicked to Roy who straightened, hearing his name in the mix of foreign words. Amber orbs stared at him for several long minutes, cold and calculating. Roy felt as if they were reading into his soul. His body gave an unconscious shiver at the thought.

“ **More than you.** ” Edward allowed eventually.

“ **And I’m sure you’ve done a lot of things to him that you would have been hurt for before, right?** ” Ling guessed. “ **Has he done anything to hurt you yet?** ”

Edward looked like he was about to list off a whole _lot_ of instances, but he paused, eyebrows knit together.

“ **Not on purpose.** ” He finally admitted.

“ **Then will you trust that he’d stop us from doing anything too?** ” Ling asked, gesturing to where Roy stood at attention, fists balled at his sides.

Golden eyes trained themselves on him again and slowly, the older brother relaxed. Behind him, Alphonse peaked out from under the blankets that made up their nest. Edward shuffled back a little further, body language softer now as his cheeks brightened in embarrassment.

“ **Sorry for overreacting, Al.** ” Edward grumbled, pressing his cheek to Al’s.

“ **You were just trying to keep us safe.** ” Al replied, rubbing his cheek against his brother’s before climbing out of the nest. He still had that green shirt caught in his hands.

“What just happened?” Roy asked, stunned. It felt like the situation had diffused, but he was reluctant to call it a victory.

“Alphonse did something that they were hurt for previously.” Ling said, trying to explain. “Edward must have acted on instinct to protect him, maybe a little too forcefully.”

“What did he do?” Maes wondered, trying to replay the few moments before Edward’s ‘attack’.

“Good question.” Ling stated, turning back to the brothers. “ **What were you reacting to, Edward?** ”

The older blonde glared at him before turning and burying his face in the nest, refusing to talk.

“ **Alphonse?** ” Ling tried instead.

“ **I stood.** ” Alphonse replied easily, turning the green shirt this way and that, trying to figure out how it worked. “ **We aren’t allowed to do that.** ”

“ **Aren’t allowed?** ” Ling echoed.

“ **Yeah, no standing or running or playing or laughing or crying or fighting…** ” Alphonse listed off, finding the neck hole of the shirt. “ **Brother used to do it all the time when the scientists weren’t looking, but then they-!** ”

“ **Al!** ” Edward cut him off sharply with a look. Alphonse seemed to wilt.

“ **We aren’t allowed. Other than bucket time, we aren’t allowed.** ” Alphonse finished weakly, poking his arm through the neck of the shirt and trying to tug it over his head. Maes stepped forward to right the clothing, used to helping his young daughter do the same. Alphonse huffed, but watched as Maes showed him the neck and arm holes and tried to pull the shirt over his head, succeeding this time.

“What did he say?” Roy pressed when Ling seemed to have stopped talking.

“They… were punished for standing, among a number of other typical human activities.” Ling answered, mouth in a hard line. “It appears that Edward used to oppose the scientists, but they did something to keep him from acting out –something that made him fiercely protective of Alphonse in cases like this.”

“Something tells me that ‘punishment’ has to do with his missing leg.” Roy ground out, looking to where the blonde was curled around his amputated limb. “We have to make this right.”

“We will.” Maes said, speaking up for the first time in a while. “We will make it up to them, but right now, Alphonse and Edward need us to focus on them, not on who used to ‘take care’ of them.”

Roy sucked in a deep breath and held it, trying to reign in his emotions. Maes was right. They needed to take things one step at a time, starting with the boys’ health and trust, and then to those who would have the misfortune of crossing Roy’s warpath.

“ **Brother!** ” Alphonse twisted around once the shirt was on. “ **How do I look?** ”

Amber eyes peered over a tan shoulder, narrowing. “ **Like one of _them_.** ”

Alphonse’s face fell, but he seemed determined and crawled back over to the pile. “ **I’ll find one for you too! We’ll match!** ”

Edward rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the wall.

Roy noticed and watched as Alphonse got to his knees at the exam table that was still piled high with clothes. The boy paused at the edge of the table, giving Roy a cautious glance before slowly shifting his feet underneath him. He leaned heavily on the table as he stood and continued to do so as he pawed through the pile. Barely a minute had passed before the boy’s knees were shaking with the effort to keep him standing. His muscles weren’t used to flexing like that for long periods of time.

Roy watched quietly, but decided not to intervene.

Soon, Alphonse pulled a sweatshirt from the pile, dark red in color and dropped to his knees to drag it back to his brother. It took lots of prodding, but Edward finally turned over and looked at Alphonse’s find. A little more prodding and the blonde was pulling it over his head with Al’s help.

The sweatshirt was big on the boy, laughably so. The hem reached down to mid-thigh and the sleeves draped an inch or two past his fingertips. The neckline was stretched out, causing it to come dangerously close to falling off Edward’s shoulder. The older brother frowned at the long sleeves, tugging them back so he could see his hands.

“ **How’s it feel?** ” Alphonse asked, eyes bright.

“ **Itchy.** ” Edward replied, a dull look on his face. Alphonse pouted immediately, but Roy could see the humor in the older brother’s eyes.

Maybe all was not lost yet.

“Maes, do we still have those crutches from when Havoc broke his leg?” Roy wondered, “I was sure that he’d left them under the couch in the break room.”

“If they’re under there, it’s likely that he never took them back.” Maes stated with a smile. “Planning an expedition?”

“It might not hurt.” Roy smirked before turning back to the door. “Why don’t you see if Alphonse is interested in some pants?”

Maes saluted and turned to the pile to dig through and find some pants for the boys. Maes opened a new pack of underwear as well and Roy left him to his work.

Roy paced down to the break room and peered under the couch, looking for the metal atrocities that Havoc had limped around on for three months, being an absolute terror in the station. For some reason, Roy felt the return of the ‘metal devil’ was swiftly coming. Finally, he spotted a gleam of metal towards the wall and reached for the glimmer of hope.

He pulled out only one crutch, but he figured that Edward would be fine with only one, as soon as they adjusted it for his height and let him get some practice. Crutch in hand, Roy returned to what he had dubbed ‘The Boys’ Room’.

Turns out, Alphonse was _very_ interested in pants, as well as the boxers that came with them. Edward was less enthused, but he let himself get talked into a pair of grey shorts before Roy came back with his find.

“I could only find one.” Roy said, holding up the metal tool.

 “ **What’s that?** ” Edward asked, nose wrinkled.

“ **That’s a crutch.** ” Ling replied, looking to Alphonse as he mouthed the word. “ **It’s to help injured people walk.** ”

“ **What’s it doing here?** ” Edward asked, his face caught in a strange mixture of confusion, anger, and hope.

“ **For you to use,** ” Ling shrugged, “ **if you want.** ”

The blonde opened his mouth to comment, but nothing came out. Roy paced forward and held out the crutch to Edward in offering. The boy’s eyes grew large, huge –as if they were going to pop right out of his skull. Cautiously, Roy stepped closer, still holding the crutch out. The boy didn’t back away, instead he seemed to be leaning forward, eyes taking in the gleaming metal of the crutch.

“ **Brother?** ” Alphonse whispered, nudging his brother. That seemed to be the cue Ed needed to reach his hands out, grasping at the crutch. Roy relinquished it easily and took a step back to watch the boy run his fingers over the tool.

“He’s not standing?” Maes questioned, a confused frown on his face.

“He will.” Roy answered, “In time. He’ll stand on his own without our help. We’ll be patient until then.”


	14. Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky
> 
> PS- The contest I started is still ongoing. If you're interested, there's more information on my profile page.

It took a few days for Ed to trust the not-scientists enough to attempt to use the crutch. Al was all for standing and walking. Every morning, he’d pull himself to his feet with the exam table and try to last as long as he could before his knees gave out. He was slowly working his way up to longer and longer amounts of time as he made slow circles around the table, fingers clutching at the cold steel.

When he got tired, Al would sit and rest, hands massaging at his legs to get the trembles to go away. It was typically after lunch or dinner that he’d try again, face in a determined set. Ed knew that Al didn’t care who saw him by this point. Roy, Maes, Fuery, and Ling had all been by at one point or another, shooting his younger brother encouraging smiles.

Ed, on the other hand, was cautious. He was careful to keep the others in sight when Al got to his feet, ready to jump in at a moment’s notice. When it became apparent that they had meant what they’d said, he took another look at the crutch that he had been given.

At its lowest setting, it was roughly at his shoulder, making it awkward for him to attempt to get around with. Roy had demonstrated it to him at the time he was given the tool, but Ed had yet to be able to balance long enough to get the crutch in place before his leg gave out.

“ **Why don’t you practice with me?** ” Al suggested, “ **The table at least gives you something to hold on to until you get stable enough.** ”

“ **I’m fine, Al.** ” Ed grumbled, kicking the crutch back under the lowest blanket of their nest. They had suspiciously acquired several more blankets over the past week or so, not that Ed was complaining. It made it far more comfortable to sleep on the floor.

“ **Are you sure?** ” Al frowned.

“ **I’ll practice, Al.** ” Ed sighed, “ **Just… not while they’re around.** ”

The blonde didn’t even need to gesture to the two brunettes in the doorway, peering in.

“What are they saying?” Fuery asked, eyes wide.

“Al’s trying to convince Ed to practice and Ed’s refusing-!” Ling started before Fuery cut in.

“No! Exact words! I want to learn!” Fuery hissed.

“Why are you so focused on this?” Ling sighed. “It will take much longer than your internship to learn all of the intricacies of Xersian.”

“I don’t need to know all, just some.” Fuery huffed. “It’s for… my thesis in Communications, focusing on communicating with someone despite a language barrier.”

“…Then wouldn’t telling you be going against your research?” Ling noted.

“I-!” Further down the hall, Ed could hear a door opening and a loud call.

“Hello, everyone!”

“Hello, everyone!”

Ed and Al immediately turned to the door, ears perking at the unfamiliar voice. It was higher-pitched and soft and loud at the same time. They had never, ever, heard another voice like it, not that they could remember. Maes rounded the door.

“How are you two doing today, Edward? Alphonse?”

“Edward? Alphonse?” the voice parroted from his shoulders. The boys stared, unsure of what they were seeing. There was… a smaller person on Maes’ shoulders. Tiny legs were trapped in Maes’ grasp to keep the little one from falling off. Wiggling fingers were tangled in his hair, as if holding the reigns of a horse.

“Yes, Elicia!” Maes cooed, “This is Edward and Alphonse. Remember, I was telling you about them!”

Vibrant green eyes peered over Maes’ dark hair, staring at the boys hard. The boys stared right back, still not sure what they were seeing. Had Maes… found another one of them? No, that couldn’t be. She didn’t speak their language.

“Hmm…” the little girl hummed before kicking at the man’s shoulders. “Down, Daddy! I want down!”

“Okay, okay!” Maes laughed, shrugging his shoulders. “Down?”

With the movement, Elicia slipped and fell backwards. Ed jerked to his knee, instinct telling him to catch her, only to pause when she squealed with laughter. Maes’ hands were still clasped around her ankles, making her dangle upside down. Her arms flailed, but she laughed none-the-less.

“You’re down, now Elicia!” Maes laughed, “Upside-down!”

“No! Daddy _, right-side_ - _down_!” She ordered, laughing hysterically.

“Oh, all right!” he sighed, but Ed could see the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. With a little bit of maneuvering, Elicia was put to rights and set on her feet. “Ling, help me out a little here. Edward, Alphonse, this is Elicia. Elicia, this is Edward and Alphonse.”

“ **Ed, Al, this is Maes’ daughter Elicia.** ” Ling translated. “ **He’s very protective of her, so be nice.** ”

Maes frowned. “You said something other than what I did.”

“Yes, I was telling Edward to play nice.” Ling grinned.

“ **Daughter?** ” Edward repeated as he sat back down, trying to place the word and having little luck. What he wouldn’t give for Al’s talent.

“Hello.” Al said slowly, though the fact that he was speaking Amestrian at all was a miracle. It had only been a week. “I am Alphonse. It is nice to meet you.”

“Hello.” Elicia echoed, toes twisting into the ground. “My name is Elicia! I am six-years old and Miss Walters is my first grade teacher! It is nice to meet you!”

Alphonse frowned at the ‘years’ and ‘grades’, not sure what they were, but quickly smiled brightly at the girl. The little brunette smiled just as brightly, pigtails bouncing as she wiggled in place. Her eyes turned to Edward, expecting an introduction.

Edward stared back, frowning, “ **What are you looking at?** ”

“ **Edward, nice!** ” Alphonse hissed as Elicia frowned, eyebrows pulling together.

She twisted around to look up at her Daddy. “Did he just say a bad word, Daddy? Are you gonna wash his mouth out with soap?”

“No, Elicia, my darling.” Maes crouched beside her, trying to explain, “Edward was just speaking a different language from us –like how Aunt Chris speaks Xingese.”

“Ooh~…” she chewed on her thumb, glancing back over her shoulder at Edward. “Can he not talk like me?”

Maes smiled sadly. “No, not yet. He and Alphonse have to learn and Edward is struggling some. He needs more practice.”

“Practice…” she hummed before her face lit up, “He can help me with my homework!”

“Um…” Before Maes could dissuade her, she was digging through her small backpack and fishing out paper after paper with several different colored pencils.

“Edward!” she hollered, gathering the papers up in a messy pile. The blonde flinched at his name, frowning when she hurried over. “Want to help me with my homework? Daddy says you need more practice and Miss Walters says that homework is to make sure we practice and know our stuff!”

Edward stared at her, eyes wide and completely baffled. The girl was spouting words at him a mile a minute and then stood there, as if waiting for an answer. He looked around frantically, pleading with his eyes for Alphonse to help.

“ **I… I don’t…** ” Alphonse frowned, face crumbling in confusion. “ **It was too fast, I couldn’t…?** ”

“Daddy, did I do something wrong?”

“ **She wants to know if you can help her.** ” Ling translated, “ **She has… ah, there’s not a word for it in Xersian. Um… research? She is learning and was given work to do in order to practice. She’d like to know if you could help her.** ”

“Remember, what I said, honey. Edward doesn’t know what you said. He has to wait for Ling or Alphonse to translate for him.”

“Oh.”

“ **I don’t know how much help I’ll be…** ” Edward sighed, relaxing against the wall he was propped against. His outstretched leg curled in, forming half of a pretzel and carefully shifting the blanket to cover his stump. He didn’t want her poking it by accident.

“Was that a yes?” Elicia asked, looking between Ling and Edward, eyes wide, before she finally settle on Ed. Ed blinked and shrugged, looking at the blanket next to him as if to indicate that’s where she should sit. She smiled brightly at him, hands crinkling the papers she held and promptly dropped herself into his lap.

Ed let out a startled grunt that caused Al to snort and bite his lip. The little girl seemed completely oblivious.

“This is my math homework!” Elicia said, holding up the most crumbled paper. “I don’t like it as much as art or gym class, but Daddy says I have to do it if I want to be smart! So I always do it first, so I can have more fun later! Like eating dinner before dessert!”

Edward stared at the paper, nodding like he had any idea what she was saying.

“Miss Walters says that we’re learning ad…addi… _addiction_ right now.” Elicia said, placing the paper on a flimsy folder in her lap. The folder had a kitten pasted onto the front.

“Here that, Maes? They’re learning about addiction right now.”

“Shut up, Ling.”

“Do you know addiction, Edward?” Elicia asked, craning her neck back to stare Ed in the eye. At the lilting end, Ed figured it was a question, so he shrugged in answer, hoping it would be enough for the girl.

“Hmm… I don’t think you do.” Elicia stated matter-of-factly. Pointing to the page, she elbowed him to make him look over her shoulder at what she was indicating. “This. This is five.” She held up five fingers. “Five.”

“F…fffffivvve.” He repeated, the consonants getting stuck on his tongue.

“Right, five.” She beamed, then counted out her fingers. “One, two, three, four, five!”

Ed mouthed the words as she did it again, realization dawning on his face.

“And this is ten!” she said, holding up the other hand and counting again. Edward counted silently with her, then held up his hand next to hers. “Fifteen!” More counting and Ed brought his other hand up, “Twenty!” another round of counting.

“See!” Elicia said, “It’s easy! Now, addiction, _that’s_ hard. Look here.”

Edward looked at her finger where it stabbed ruthlessly at the paper. The paper was covered in unfamiliar symbols. Where she pointed, there were two squiggly lines on top of a straight one with two intersecting lines to the side.

“Two plus five equals…” she read off, pointing to each symbol. Then she grew quiet, her hands coming up with five fingers on one hand and two on the other. Ed quickly counted out seven and waited for her next move. She took a little longer before grabbing a pencil from the mess in front of her. “Two plus five equals seven.”

She scribbled the number down. Ed’s eyes grew wide. He… he knew this. He could understand it in a way that language never made sense. He…

He wanted another problem. He wanted more… _numbers_ , that’s the word!

“Four plus two is…” the fingers came up again and again, Ed waited for Elicia to finish. “Six!”

“Eight plus one is… Nine!”

“Three plus seven is… Ten!”

“One plus three is-!”

“Four.” Ed whispered, eyes wide as the symbols in front of him suddenly held meaning, more meaning than he could have ever comprehended.

“That’s right!” Elicia said after counting her fingers. “So you _do_ know addiction!”

Ed pointed to the problem after it. “Five.” And the one after that. “Two.” And the one after that. “Eight.”

“Hey, you’re going too fast for me!” Elicia huffed, her fingers still stuck on the last problem. “Daddy, tell Edward to slow down!”

“What’s wrong honey?” Maes called from across the room as he got to his feet.

“Tell Edward to slow down!” She ordered, frowning at her homework and not looking up as her Daddy came over. “He’s going too fast!”

“What do you mean, ‘going too fast’?” Maes crouched and cocked his head to the side, eyes flicking to Ed. The blonde slumped down into himself, not liking the look in the man’s eyes. It was scary to be the sole focus of someone’s gaze like that.

“He’s getting them before I do!” Elicia whined, holding up her paper. “Watch! Edward, this one!”

“Seven.”

“This one!”

“Ten.”

“This!”

“Four.” The further along they went, the higher Maes’ eyebrows climbed and the quieter Ed became.

“ **Brother?** ” Alphonse called from where he was slumped against the exam table, having tired himself out for the hour. “ **What’s going on? How do you know that?** ”

“ **I don’t…** ” Ed frowned, looking over at Al before peering back at the paper in Elicia’s hand, the numbers coming to mind as soon as he saw the problem. “ **I don’t know…It just… happened?** ”

“ **What happened?** ” Al frowned.

“ **Numbers, Al,** ” Ed replied, voice filled with awe, “ **Numbers.** ”


	15. Unexpected visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky
> 
> PS- The contest I started is still ongoing. If you're interested, there's more information on my profile page.

It seemed that seeing Elicia was a push that Edward had needed. Before, he had been complacent, always holed up in his nest in the corner. The blonde had kept interactions to a bare minimum, preferring his brother to speak up for them. That wasn’t to say that he wouldn’t make his frustrations known, just in less _vocal_ ways.

All that changed after Edward had ‘helped’ Elicia with her homework.

The next day, he was awkwardly limping around the room and down the halls with his crutch in hand. He wasn’t as systematic as Alphonse was. Instead of practicing daily, the older brother just went wherever he wanted and kept going until his leg literally collapsed under him. Roy often found him sprawled on his back in the break room or in front of the animal pens, staring up at the ceilings when it suited him.

Alphonse, the ever faithful brother, was quick to follow on wobbly legs. Because of his own self-implemented regimen, Alphonse was able to walk further than his brother, but at a much slower pace. With the crutch at his side, Edward was able to get farther distances faster than his even-legged brother.

If Roy had thought the blonde was fast before, that was _nothing_ compared to now.

On top of that, the two brothers were getting into _everything._ Like right now. Roy had turned the corner to the breakroom, only to find the Alphonse with an armful of food and his older brother _halfway inside_ the community fridge, his crutch discarded to the side.

“Edward!” Roy shouted as he darted forward. Both brothers startled at the called, Alphonse looking up with huge eyes and Edward pulling out of the refrigerator enough to glare at Roy, sandwich firmly between his teeth. Was that ham and cheese? That was Roy’s sandwich!

“ **Evasive maneuvers, Al!** ” Edward shouted around the sandwich as he scrambled for his crutch. The younger brother looked between Roy and the door before sending a pleading look back to his brother. That look spoke volumes to Roy. Before the other blonde could get his crutch in hand, Roy closed the door behind him and crossed his arms.

Both brothers stared at the door in bewilderment. In the two weeks that they had been there, neither brother had been able to open a door on their own. They hadn’t tried either, but Roy was pretty sure neither of them had been paying attention when any of his officers had opened doors. There was no other explanation for it.

“ _Edward_ …” Roy growled, stalking forward. Two pairs of golden eyes flicked between him and the door. Alphonse glanced down at his arms, full of different lunches of the team, and shuffled backwards, but he wasn’t Roy’s target. No, it was the little blonde _brat_ that was currently munching on his _sandwich_!

Edward seemed to realize this as he quickly backed away, keeping his eyes on Roy the entire time. A tan hand came up to carefully remove the sandwich from his mouth, but the boy made no move to hand it over.

“Edward.” Roy said lowly, “I want my sandwich back. _Now_.”

The blonde looked between the sandwich and Roy. The brunette didn’t hear Alphonse translating, so he knew the blonde didn’t understand, but _dammit_ Roy wanted his sandwich back!

“That.” Roy jabbed a finger towards Edward as he stalked closer. “Is. _Mine_! I. Want. It. _Back_!”

Golden eyes glared at him and took one last look at the sandwich before Edward crammed the entire thing into his mouth. Roy’s jaw dropped and Edward shot him a smug look as he chewed. When a pink tongue darted out to lick up any crumbs, Roy had _had it_.

“You little _shit_!” Roy hissed, lunging forward, hands reaching, but a click made him falter mid-step.

“ **Brother!** ”

“What the-?” Roy looked over his shoulder to see Alphonse standing in the doorway… the _open_ doorway. “How the-?”

“ **On it, Al!** ”

A torpedo barreled into Roy’s side, knocking him to the ground as Edward tore past. Flailing, Roy ended up sprawled on his back, tailbone aching from where he landed _hard_. Just as the officer looked up to glare from his position on the floor, Edward shot him a grin.

“Youuuuu liiiiiittlllllle sssshit!” Edward spat through his teeth, grin still wide. Had he just…?

Oh no, Roy had taught Edward a curse. Riza was going to _kill_ him!

Roy paled at the thought.

Cackling, Edward disappeared from view, launching himself down the hall after his brother. Broken from his self-pity, Roy scrambled to his feet and rushed to the doorway, only to watch as a long, blonde lock of hair disappeared into the boys’ room.

The door shut firmly behind them.

From the kennels, Fuery appeared with a medium-sized chocolate Lab. He looked up to see his commander staring. “Um… Sir?”

“He just-! My sandwich-! They took-!” Roy cut off into a frustrated growl before sagging against the doorway. “Where did I go wrong?”

“Fuery, where are you with that…?” Falman poked his head out from his second examine room. “Oh, Sir? Are you all right?”

“It was the brothers again.” Fuery replied, gently guiding the black Lab into Falman’s room.

“Really?” Falman had a thoughtful look on his face. “What is that, the second time this week?”

“ _Fifth_!” Roy wailed. “First, it was my jacket! Then they interrupted my phone call with the sheriff! Tuesday, I found them going through the drawers of my desk! Yesterday, all of the files from my filing cabinets were strewn across the floor!”

“Wow… well, they aren’t causing anyone else any trouble.” Falman noted.

“ _They hate me!_ ”

“More like someone’s got a crush on you.” Fuery muttered, heaving the lab up to the exam table.

“ _They are trying to kill me!_ ”

“Please.” Fuery rolled his eyes. “Alphonse is only doing it because Edward is.”

“And _Edward_ is doing it because…?” Roy gestured with his hands for Fuery to go on, but the look on his face was anything but believing.

Fuery frowned, fixing his boss with a stare. “It’s a common childhood trait. Edward is-!”

“Roy!” Maes shouted, barreling down the hallway. Only a hand against the wall kept him from crashing into his friend. Maes looked up with a serious face and immediately, Roy was straightening to attention. Maes was never serious until something was wrong, very wrong.

Hughes swallowed as he tried to quell his panting. “They’re coming. Head officer Hakuro is coming to do an inspection. He’s bringing Officer Kimblee and Doctor Tucker with him! They said they have some questions about our ‘finances’.”

“What’s wrong?” Falman asked, “It’s not like we have something to-?”

_Hide_. Roy finished, just as the vet realized what he had been about to say. Instantly, all eyes turned to the boy’s room.

“How long do we have?” Roy demanded, already snapping into commander mode. From the kennels, Riza appeared, having heard the tone of Roy’s voice, the brunette was sure.

“They were just leaving as they called.” Maes replied, straightening his shoulders as if squaring off to an invisible foe. “From Central headquarters, we have fifteen minutes, _tops_.”

“That’ll be more than enough.” Roy said before turning to shout down the hall. “Havoc! Get the disinfectant and bleach! Falman, is that dog going into surgery?”

“Y-Yes, Sir.” Falman answered, straightening to attention.

“Breda! I need two crates in here!” Roy ordered as he moved towards the boys’ room. “Riza, make the crates comfortable. Maes, call Ling! Fuery!”

“S-sir?” Fuery flinched at his tone. The poor intern had only been there for a month now. He had never seen the office go into such a focused mode. It was like they had reached DEFCON 4.

“You’re with me.” Roy ground out as he shoved open the door with more force than necessary due to his desperation. Two pairs of golden eyes jerked towards him, not used to the violent intrusion. Like the boys’ could feel the tension in the air, Edward growled lowly while Alphonse ducked behind him, eyes wide with fear. “Fuery, explain to them.”

“But I-?”

“As much as possible.” Roy corrected, not even looking back as he marched up to the boys. He ignored Edward’s growls and snarls. Right now, getting the brothers to a safe place was more important than keeping them happy. The older brother hunched down, baring his teeth.

“U-uh!” Fuery tripped over his words. “ **A-Alphonse, Edward, n-need go!** ”

Alphonse looked over at him, trying to understand, but Roy ignored them both. Instead, he reached forward, grabbing Ed by the arm and dragging him forward, away from his brother. The blonde immediately fought him, trying to twist out of his grasp.

It was a lot harder than that first time two weeks ago. Back then, the blonde had been so underfed that a strong wind could have blown him over. Now, he’d been getting a steady food supply and had slowly be putting on weight. However, the extra weight was nothing in the face of Roy’s conviction.

“ **Brother!** ”

“ **Alphonse, need go!** ”

“ **Why?! Why are you taking him?!** ”

“ **Alphonse, need go!** ”

“ **Let go of me!** ”

Edward fought harder as Fuery tried to coax Alphonse from the room. Growling in frustration, Roy stooped and slung the hostile boy over his shoulder, making sure to grab the dangling leg before it could put him down for the count.

“ **Brother!** ”

“ **Alphonse!** ” Sharp nails dug into Roy’s back and teeth grasped at his shirt, not quite able to reach flesh.

“ **Sorry, Alphonse!** ”

“ **Put me down!** ”

“ **Let him go, you bastard!** ”

“Riza, Havoc!” Roy called out. “Hawkeye, get the blankets into the kennels, spread out around the dogs. Havoc, disinfect the room. Get that crutch back under the couch in the breakroom. I want all the trash and food out of here. Don’t leave a _crumb!_ I don’t want any of those bloodhounds to smell anything but _bleach_ , do you understand me!?”

“Sir!”

“Falman!” Roy shouted, “We’re coming in!”

“Roy, Ling is on his way!” Maes reported from behind the two. “I’ve made him aware of the situation.”

“Good. Do you still have that radio set?” Roy demanded, wrestling Edward into the room. The blonde saw the exam table and just _freaked_.

“I do.”

“Get it!” Roy ordered as he pushed past the chocolate lab that was whining on the table, tail tucked between his legs. There were two large cages stacked on top of each other in the corner of the room. The top was left empty, but the bottom was cushioned by layer upon layer of blankets, all fuzzy with dog hair from the kennels. The cage door was wide open and it was inside the cage that Roy stuffed the volatile blonde.

Edward immediately launched himself at the brunette, sinking his teeth into Roy’s flesh and making the man cry out and curse in pain.

“Sir!” Fuery hovered around him.

“Get Alphonse in here!” the commander ordered, grabbing ahold of the older brother by the hair. His grip was firm, but not painful. Never-the-less, Edward sank his teeth in further. Anymore and he’d draw blood. That wouldn’t be easy to cover up.

Roy tightened his grip and slowly pried the blonde off.

While he did so, Fuery set Alphonse down on his feet and pushed down on his head, much like a cop did when making a criminal get into his car. The intern pushed the younger brother into the cage. Surprisingly, the brother went more willingly than Edward, though whether that was because he knew what was going on or because he knew how to pick his battles, Roy didn’t care.

When Roy had finally pried sharp teeth from his arm, Maes returned, radios in hand.

“Roy, I got-!”

“Put one in with them!” Roy ordered. As soon as his friend had thrown one into the cage, Roy snapped the cage door shut and dropped a blanket over the wire-front, obscuring the boys from view.

Roy could hear Edward snarling and furiously shaking the cage door.

“Give me the other radio.” Roy ordered, holding his hand out as he passed Maes. The device was placed firmly in his hand as he ducked out, starting a searching for any other place the boys had been recently. Speaking into the radio, he called, “Alphonse.”

There was silence from the radio and the banging on the cage door abruptly ceased.

Suddenly, the radio crackled to life.

“ ** _You bastard!_** ”

“Edward.” Roy greeted, looking into the break room. An edge of the crutch was sticking out from under the couch. Roy deftly kicked it under. “I need Alphonse. Alphonse?”

The radio was silent before another voice broke in.

“Roy? Why you do this?” the younger brother demanded, voice wavering. In the background, Roy could still hear yelling from the older brother. “Ling say you good?”

“I am.” Roy answered. “But some people that are coming are not.”

“Not good?” Alphonse paused to say something to his brother and the yelling immediately ceased. “Bad man?”

“Yes, bad men are coming.” Roy answered as he ducked into the room that the boys had taken over. The blanket nest was gone and the room swept clean. Inhaling, Roy almost choked on the smell of bleach and cleaning agent. “We called Ling. He’ll be here soon.”

“Ling?” Alphonse questioned. “Ling bad man?”

“No, Ling is not the bad men.” Roy answered, grabbing a wipe to smear the small fingerprints that covered the edges of the exam table. “Ling can talk to you better though. So he’s on his way.”

“Ling talk?” Alphonse sounded a little more confident by now, though there was still fear in his voice. “Ling talk to me?”

“Yes, he’ll talk to you. As soon as he gets here.” Roy answered, throwing the wipe away once he was sure there were no more fingerprints. “But you need to stay quiet. Ssh… okay? Ling will talk, but you cannot talk back.”

“Not talk back?” this seemed to confuse Alphonse.

“He will talk through this.” Roy hoped that the boy knew his abstract nouns. “But you cannot talk back. Keep yourself and Edward as quiet as possible, okay? I need you to do that for me.”

The radio was silent, no doubt the brothers were discussing it. Finally, Alphonse came back.

“Yes, Roy, we be _shh_.”

“Thank you, Alphonse.” Roy breathed a sigh of relief.

“You are welcome, Roy.” Then the radio went silent again, the only thing left being static from the line.

Rounding into his office, Roy grabbed some scotch tape and deftly taped down the button on his end, making it so that the radio could only work one way. It was short notice, but it would have to work.

“Riza, with me.” Roy ordered as he headed towards the kennels, radio in hand. His second in command followed a step behind, her foster puppy cradled in a pouch at her chest. “I need you to be in here when Ling gets here. Keep this radio close by. It’s our only way to let the boys know what’s going on. To do that-!”

“We need Ling.” She finished, nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” Roy took a deep breath and ran a quick hand through his hair.

“Roy!” Maes called from the front desk. “They just parked outside!”

Eyes narrowing, Roy looked to the front doors where Hakuro and his two henchmen were opening the doors, the leash of a bloodhound in each hand. “It’s show time.”


	16. The Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky
> 
> PS- The contest I started is still ongoing. I haven't had any submissions yet. :/ I thought for sure someone would write something, especially since I'm offering to write a gift fic for them, but I guess not?

“ **That bastard said they were good people!** ” Ed snarled as he kicked the cage doors. “ **He said they were _different_!** ”

“ **Brother!** ” Al whispered, catching his brother’s foot. “ **They said we need to be quiet!** ”

“ **They were _lying_ , Al!**” Ed snarled back. “ **How can you not see-?!** ”

“-owe this visit?” The brothers immediately went silent at the sound of Roy’s voice. It was coming from out in the hall, past the table where Falman was working on his patient. Al watched as Ed’s face hardened, a nasty sneer on his lips. He felt his brother’s ankle tense under his palm, but before Ed could lash out again, a voice answered.

A voice they recognized all too much.

“It’s nothing much. We just noticed a slight… discrepancy in your financials.”

Al felt his blood freeze in his veins as the world seemed to shrink down to a pinpoint. A panicked look towards his brother showed that the other recognized the voice too. Ed’s eyes were wide with fear, lips pursed tight in silence as he pushed himself back into the corner of the cage. Quiet as he could, Al pressed himself in right by Ed and the two brother’s held onto each other as Roy answered.

“Our financials? We just turned in the report two days ago. I’m sure anything in it is up to date.”

“Ah, that’s the problem.” The man trailed off, “You see, we saw that you had a sudden addition to your budget, a large sum of money that was cashed in to the shelter. Before that, you had turned in two receipts with fairly large totals from… places that the shelter does regularly purchase from.”

“Well, you see,” there was a nervous tone in Roy’s voice, one that most people unfamiliar to him would not noticed, but one the brothers had had ample time to pick out. “We acquired a few more animals this past week than we had intended. The receipts were…”

The voices trailed off down the hall as the men headed towards the kennels. The grip the brothers had on each other didn’t lessen in the slightest. A noise from the black box startled them.

“- _the donor. He’s very emphatic about animals and ensuring that they are taken care of_.” Roy finished.

“ _You’ll have to excuse me, Roy, but I’m not sure that I buy your ploy. What man would knowingly donate that sum of money to a shelter on the outskirts of Central?” _the _voice_ spoke again, that hard edge that made Ed’s breath quicken under Al’s hand. “ _It simply isn’t_ _feasible -_?”

“ ** _Hello, my little pumpkins!_** _”_ The brothers startled again at the sound of Ling coming through the box. _“I am so sorry that I couldn’t come earlier! Who’s a good puppy? Who’s a good little puppy? You are! Yes you are!”_

“ _Officer Hakuro, please meet Ling Yao_.” Roy said. “ _He is our gracious donor and, as you can see, is quite taken with the shelter’s dogs.”_

The _voice_ was silent for a moment before asking, “ _If he is so taken with them, why doesn’t he adopt his own? Surely there is no need to-?”_

“ _Ah!”_ Ling whined, “ ** _You pathetic buffoon_** _, if only I could! I would take every poochie here under my wing, but alas! My fiancé! **You are so stupid you have no idea what I’m saying!** ”_

Al let out a startle snort as he felt Ed press his face against his hair.

“ _I’m sorry?”_

“ _Please don’t ask.”_ Roy replied with a put-upon sigh. “ _He has a habit of speaking in many different languages. He knows fifteen so he randomly switches between them whenever he wants.”_

“ _Ah, I see.”_ The voice sounded uncomfortable, something that made the brothers grin. “ _You said something about your girlfriend?_ ”

“ _Fiancé!_ _Yes! She does not care for dogs and so, I must get my little poochie fix from shelters like this!”_ Ling continued. “ _Roy is so very kind as to allow me here whenever I wish, so I could not stand to let the shelter wallow in poverty!”_

“ _I’m sure it wasn’t that bad-?”_

“ _These poor doggies! They are always so cold! Look at them shiver!”_

“ _I think that’s excitement-?”_

“ _So cold! So I went and bought every single one of them a new blanket and lots of good food! Unfortunately, I forgot my own cards at the time, but I donated to the shelter in order to make up the difference!”_

“ _Roy, you really aren’t supposed to let him-!”_

“ _The poor puppies!_ ”

“ _You try telling him that, Sir.”_

“ _Uh, yes, well…”_

“ _Alas, there is my fiancé, walking in! I must take the time I have now with my puppies before I am dragged out against my will!”_

_“…Roy, please accept my apologies. I… had not realized that you had such an… eccentric visitor to your shelter.”_

“ _No worries, Officer Hakuro, I’m sure everyone makes mistakes_.” Roy answered. “ _Although, I am wondering why you brought Kimblee and Dr. Tucker with you as well as two bloodhounds. That’s a little excessive for a small financial matter, don’t you think?”_

“ _I wish I could agree, but…”_ the tone of the voice changed, all slick with lies. Al felt Ed give an involuntary shudder and he pressed closer to his brother to remind him that they were in this together. “ _There have been cases where shelters find some dogs, feed them up, and then… well, the dogs disappear.”_

“ _Disappear? How could that be?”_

“ _Some people have debts, some are just greedy. These dogs don’t have homes and are often ill-mannered. Sometimes, it’s easier to just… make a quick buck off of them rather than get them ready for a new home.”_

“ _Are you accusing me of selling animals off?! To what? Criminals? Breeders? Pit fighters?!_”

“ _No, of course not! But, Roy, you have to understand that these things happen and sometimes we need to investi-_!”

“Hey!” the sudden shout from Falman made the brothers jump. “You can’t be in here!”

“Shove it, Doc.” This voice was new, but also unwelcome. This wasn’t anyone that had been in the station before, Al was sure of it. It had to be one of the ones the _voice_ brought with him. “I need to search the entire premises!”

“Then do it _after this dog is out of surgery!_ ” Falman yelled back. “I can’t afford to have the surgery room contaminated! Now get you and that dog of yours out of here!”

“I’ll have you know that I am under _direct orders from_ -!”

“Dr. Tucker! Do you allow this kind of insolence in your own surgical rooms?!” Falman interrupted with a holler.

“Of course not.” Came a dull reply. No matter how calm the voice came across, it caused Al and Ed’s heartbeats to sky-rocket. “It is unhealthy for the animal to be exposed to foreign contaminants. Kimblee.”

“Doc, Hakuro _ordered_ me to-!”

“This is a simple spay surgery, correct?” The dull voice asked.

“Yes.” Falman answered, not elaborating further.

“Then it should be done soon.” The dull voice answered. “At that time, we will search the room. I’m sure we have your permission?”

“Of course.” Falman answered, his voice tighter than usual. It caused the brothers to tense. “Until then, please keep out.”

“Of course, Doctor.” The dull voice answered before the sound of a door closing could be heard.

“ _Shit_.” Falman cursed with a frustrated sigh. “Roy didn’t plan for this!”

“ ** _Alphonse,_** ” Ling cooed from the black box. His tone was completely mismatched to the words he spoke. Alphonse immediately turned his attention to the black box as Ed kept his eyes on the cage door and the blanket past it. “ ** _I’m really hoping you can hear me, but I don’t know for sure. Right now, there are three men searching the station. Their visit was unexpected. They claim that they are making sure that Roy isn’t making any criminal deals in order to get extra money for the shelter, but none of us are buying it. He’s got two bloodhounds on him…_** ”

Al heard Ed suck in a breath as his own memories of the night of their escape flashed through his mind –of darkness and sudden beams of light, of yells and barks and rough ground and _trippedhurtscan’tgetupnobrothergetaway!_ He shakes himself out of his fugue to hear the tail end of Ling’s speech.

“ ** _-getting rid of them as fast as we can. Just sit tight until they’re gone. We’ll take care of it._** ”

Al swallowed thickly and nodded, forgetting for a moment that Ling could neither see nor hear him.

“ ** _Right now, they’re standing outside of Falman’s room with the two bloodhounds. You need to stay quiet, okay? Don’t make a sound, don’t move, don’t do anything, got it?_** ”

“I finished, but…” Falman muttered lowly to himself. “Now what…? Maybe if I…”

Footsteps came towards Ed and Al and the boys tensed, not knowing who would be on the other side of the door. The blanket pulled back to reveal Falman. Al and Ed let out a sigh of relief to see a friendly face.

The man put a finger to his lips and opened the cage door. Ed started to make his way out, but Falman shook his head. Instead, he turned to the table and gently picked up the limp chocolate lab and carefully nestled the animal in the ample amount of space that the brothers left when they squished themselves into the corner. The dog took up a long stretch of the cage right in front of the wire door and slumped where Falman left it, out cold.

Falman again pressed a finger to his lips, then quietly closed the cage door and dropped the blanket down over them, concealing them again.

“I’m finished.” Falman called as the sound of a door opening reached him. “Please be careful not to disturb my patient. I had to put him in the observation cages because _someone_ thought it would be good to contaminate the surgical room.”

“Of course, Doctor.” The dull voice answered as the _click-clack_ of nails on tile trailed into the room. Ed and Al tensed, Al cupping a hand over his mouth and nose while his brother stopped breathing entirely. They heard as the _click-clack_ came closer and the sounds of snuffling was heard at the edge of the blanket. There was a pause before the snuffling and _click-clack_ turned away and headed around the room.

There were a few more quiet moments before the new voice called, “All clear!”

“Is this really necessary?” Roy groaned out in the hall.

“It’s just a precaution.” The _voice_ replied. “After all, we can’t have people thinking I treat you differently. That wouldn’t be nice to the other shelters.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The tone of Roy’s voice was dismissive. “Are we finished here?”

“I believe we are.” The _voice_ didn’t sound happy. “Please make sure that your donor goes through the correct channels next time, Roy. We wouldn’t want a repeat of this, now would we?”

“No, Sir.”

“Good answer, Officer.”

The voices and _click-clack_ faded down the hall. The door remained open, no one coming back for the brothers. Briefly, Al wondered if this had all been a ruse to get them back in their cage, but that thought was quickly dispelled when the blanket drew back quickly, too quickly, and the brothers flinched at the bright light.

When their eyes re-adjusted, it was Riza Hawkeye peering in on them, eyes searching them over.

“You all right?” she asked, unlatching the wire door. The brothers stared at the Alpha for several seconds before tackling her and wrapping themselves around her. Al’s hands shook as he tried to shake off the claustrophobic feeling of the cage and the oily reminds of the _voice_ , but Ed’s entire body trembled with the force of his panic. Al knew that his brother had barely been keeping it together ever since the _voice_ spoke, but it still pained him to see.

After all, Ed was the _voice’s_ favorite.

“Hush, hush,” Riza Hawkeye soothed, running a hand through Ed’s hair as she placed a hand on Al’s back. “It’s fine. You’re safe. They’re gone.”


	17. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky
> 
> PS- The contest I started is still ongoing for the next two weeks. The reward is a gift fic of your choice.

Roy continued to stand at attention until the van from Central Headquarters drove off the parking lot. At that point, his shoulders dropped with a sigh of relief. Their plan had worked. The bloodhounds hadn’t been able to parse out Edward and Alphonse’s scents and Hakuro had no knowledge of the two boys that had made the shelter their home.

Roy rubbed at his brow as he turned to go into the facility. He and his team had been careless. While the boys had been more or less feral, it had been a better idea to keep them at the shelter so that no one would get hurt trying to move the boys. Now, with them gaining more and more humanity that had been prohibited before, the boys needed to be in actual homes, not in an exam room with a nest of blankets as a bed.

However, the brunette still didn’t feel right just handing them off to some strangers in the system. As far as he knew, they were making the same dealings that Hakuro feared. There was no way that Roy was subjected Edward or Alphonse to that ever again.

“Good work, team.” Roy called as he came back into the lobby. Falman had disappeared back to his room and Riza was nowhere to be seen, but everyone else was scattered around the lobby. “We’re in the clear. Now, on another matter-!”

“Roy!” Falman called as he rushed down the hallway. He was slightly out of breath as he came to a stop. “Riza… the boys… you need to see them!”

“What’s wrong?” Roy demanded, taking off before Falman could even answer. The vet had to jog to keep up with his commander.

“They appear to be going into shock, or at least, Edward is.” Falman frowned harshly. “I think this was something more than they could handle.”

“Riza?” Roy called. A voice answered from the exam room that Roy had hidden the two boys in. Inside the room, he found Riza on her knees with Edward held close. The older brother was shaking harshly, eyes staring off to some place in the distance. He didn’t seem to notice Alphonse calling for him.

“He’s going into shock.” Riza stated. “Alphonse, blanket.”

The youngest blonde frowned for a minute before turning and tugging out the blankets from their empty cage. He covered his brother as best he could, crowding in close with worry.

Roy padded forward quietly, not wanting to startle the brothers. Putting himself in Edward’s line of sight, the brunette tried to grab his attention. “Edward? Edward, can you hear me?”

He reached out a hand to brush back the blonde’s bangs. The boy flinched, tearing out of his trance with a blink of wide, fearful eyes. Roy quickly reclaimed his hand, not wanting to press the boy any further.

“ **You lied.** ” Edward whispered, his breath quickening as his voice raised in volume, “ **You liar! You said you weren’t with them!** ”

Roy blinked at the sharp tone that the elder brother held. He knew he was being yelled at, but he didn’t know _why_.

“ **You said you weren’t with the other scientists!** ” Edward shouted, hands clinging to Riza’s shirt. “ **You promised, _you promised!_** ”

“Ling?” Roy shouted out the door. Edward seemed to be working himself up and Roy really needed to know why. Alphonse didn’t look like he was willing to help, even if he could. His darker gold eyes glared at Roy with a distrust that made the brunette feel gutted.

“He’s accusing you of lying.” The Xingese descendent said from his place at the door. As soon as he’d gotten word that Hakuro was gone, he’d dropped his charade and come to find the two boys. To them, he said, “ **They are not scientists nor do they work for them.** ”

“ **Yes they do!** ” Edward argued, his voice cracking as a sob forced its way forward. “ **That man! The voice, he-!** ”

The older brother choked off as he buried his face in Riza’s shirt.

“ **Voice?** ” Ling questioned.

“ **The one from the black box.** ” Alphonse answered. “ **Talking to Roy. That voice was there, in the place we escaped from.** ”

“He says that one of the voices from the radio was from where they came from.” Ling relayed to Roy. “Where did they come from?”

Roy opened his mouth to answer, but the heir’s words finally hit him. Hakuro… They had recognized Hakuro. They knew him from whatever hellhole they had escaped from before. Hakuro had-!

“I can’t…I’m gonna be sick-!” Roy lurched to his feet as he raced out of the exam room.

“Roy-!” Ling called after him, but Maes was already on his tail.

“I got him.” Maes called over his shoulder. “You stay with the boys!”

With that, the bespectacled man darted after his friend, trailing him to the only bathroom with a working lock. From inside, he could hear the sound of retching. Maes winced and knocked on the door. “Roy? Are you okay?”

Silence answered him and after a few minutes, the toilet flushed. The sink started and ran for a long time before the handles squeaked shut and the lock slipped open. Tentatively, Maes pressed the door open, leaning on the doorframe.

Inside, his friend was hunched over the sink, bangs wet with water and his weight fully pressed onto the small counter.

“Roy?” Maes tested.

“That… that _bastard_.” Roy coughed into the sink before covering his face with his hands. “He came here to accuse me of selling off strays when he’s into fucking _human trafficking_! That sick-!”

“Roy.” Maes interrupted his tirade. “You need to calm down and get your act together. Those boys out there have just had their world turned inside out for the umpteenth time in two weeks. They need answers –we all do, but right now, we need to keep them safe. What’s our plan?”

Roy was silent, face still buried in his hands. Slowly, he pressed them down against the sink, head hung low. “We need to get them out of the shelter. If Hakuro stages another one of these ‘surprise visits’, he’ll give us even less time to prepare. Best case, we manage to fumble our way around a few more times before he catches in the act.”

“Worst case?” Maes prodded.

“He fires all of us, brings in new people and discovers the boys before we have time to get them out again.” Roy said simply.

“So we get them out.” Maes stated. “I’m assuming one of us should take them?”

“Fuery lives in a dorm.” Roy said, starting to go through the list of his employees. “Riza has her hands full of her own pup, no need to push two more on her.”

“As much as I’d like to help, Elicia is just starting first grade.” Maes said, “Money is stretched tight as it is.”

“Falman is still working at that place down on 5th whenever he isn’t here. He’s practically never home.” Roy continued. “Breda’s small apartment isn’t in the best part of town, which isn’t good if the boys have to stay there during work. Havoc’s might work…”

“If he didn’t pose such a health hazard on his own.” Maes noted. Both men shuddered, wondering just how the man hadn’t died yet from his nicotine addiction. “So that leaves…”

“Me…” Roy’s head hung further, pressing into the mirror in front of him. “I have enough room and the house I inherited is in a pretty good neighborhood, but… after this, I wouldn’t be surprised if the boys down right _avoided_ me.”

Maes sighed, dragging a hand down his face. During this act, his eyes trailed off to the side, only to pause in surprise when he spotted two pairs of golden orbs staring at him from the end of the hall. The brothers were pressed close together, just barely peering around the corner to get a good look at Maes.

“You might be surprised.” Maes muttered. “So, once we figure out the living arrangement, then what?”

“Then…” Roy looked up into the mirror with dark, angry eyes. “Then we gut the bastard who did this.”

Maes was really hoping that Roy didn’t mean to actually _gut_ Hakuro as that would get very messy, very quick, but he wouldn’t put it past his friend. Maes also wouldn’t mind looking the other way, just this once.

“Roy?” Alphonse called from the end of the hall, his voice uncertain.

Maes nodded towards the bathroom where the other brunette was still propped up at the sink. Dark eyes turned nervous as the man quickly washed his hands and dried them with a paper towel. Taking a deep breath, Mustang peered around the door frame, much like the two brothers were doing.

“Yes, Alphonse?”

At the response, the younger brother glanced back at Edward, a question in his eyes. The older brother straightened up and limped forward with his re-found crutch. Alphonse scurried up behind him. Edward locked serious eyes with Roy’s, but Alphonse was the one to speak.

“We know you not know bad man.” Alphonse started haltingly. “Ling tell us you not know him, not know what he do. We not blame you for not knowing. We sorry we yell at you before.”

Cautiously, Roy crept out of the bathroom and knelt before the two brothers. “I’m sorry we were rough with you before, Alphonse, Edward. We didn’t have time to explain that Hakuro was coming. We needed to hide you before he came.”

“Else he would find us again.” Alphonse nodded.

“That, but we didn’t know.” Roy frowned. “We didn’t know that you two knew him. We were hiding you because… you aren’t supposed to be here.”

Alphonse frowned, not understanding what Roy was saying as Edward glared harder.

“People don’t live in places like this.” Roy continued, trying to explain. “People live in houses and sleep in beds. They don’t live in shelters for animals and they don’t sleep in cages or on the floor. The two of you shouldn’t be living here –it could get us in trouble and could get you taken away.”

Alphonse gasped, making Edward bark out a quick order. Alphonse responded with a rambling answer, seeming to grow more and more upset. The older blonde continued to listen, his expression staying a steady sense of distrust and anger. When Alphonse finally trailed off, Edward said a few crisp words and the younger brother turned back to Roy.

“Where we go if we no stay here?”

“We… are trying to figure that out.” Roy said truthfully. “Anyone here would be glad to take you home, but there are a few problems. For now… For now, I think it would be best if you stayed with me.”

Alphonse muttered something to Edward, making the older brother twitch, but nodded his head none-the-less.

“How long?” Alphonse asked.

“For a long time.” Roy answered, unsure. “Until we have a better plan that you two are okay with.”

“You ask us?” Alphonse frowned, twisting his fingers together.

“Of course.” Roy stated, “You two have made it this far. I have a feeling that, were we to try something you didn’t like, you would just run off again.”

Alphonse made an expression that _said_ ‘you got a point there’.

“Until then, I think it’s best that I clock out and get you two settled into your new home.” Roy said, pushing himself to his feet. “Maes, I have some vacation time I’ll be using up. Would you be kind enough to fill out the paperwork for me?”

Maes rolled his eyes, “Anything to get out of doing it yourself, eh?”

Roy made an offended sound, “I would never!”

“Sure, sure.” Maes waved him off. “Make sure that you say goodbye to everyone before you leave.”

“I will.”

“I was talking to the kids, _Roy_.”

“Oh.” Mustang frowned at that, but simply shrugged and led the boys forward.

“ **Goodbye, Alphonse! Edward!** ” Ling called, having overheard from his place at the corner. “ **I will miss talking to you every day!** ”

“ **Maybe we could come back some time?** ” Alphonse looked over at his steely-eyed brother. “ **Or… not…** ”

“Ling.” A woman with black hair poked a finger into the heir’s stomach. “I found one.”

“Lan Fan, we are not getting a dog.” Ling stated, not even looking at her. “You don’t like dogs.”

“That’s a lie and you know it.” The woman replied. “Besides, weren’t you just going on and on about how much you _love_ these little _poochies_?”

“That’s a lie and _you_ know it.” Ling cringed.

“I want this one.” Lan Fan pointed to a large Saint Bernard almost twice her size.

“Absolutely not.”

Lan Fan pouted, but Edward was suddenly at her side, tugging on her sleeve. Alphonse squawked and rushed forward, but not before Edward had shoved the clothing back to display shiny polished metal.

“Ah.” Lan Fan looked down, with an eyebrow raised.

“ **What is this?** ” Edward demanded, turning demanding eyes on Roy.

“ **That is…** ” Ling ran a hand through his hair. “ **There is no word for it. We call it** ‘Automail’ **.** ”

“A-Auto…mmmail.” Edward repeated.

“ **Yes.** ” Ling answered, “ **It is a fake limb.** Lan Fan, he’s curious about what your automail is.”

“Has he never seen one?” Lan Fan asked, turning her hand over so that the young boy could examine it.

“Something like that.” Ling answered vaguely, ignoring the pointed look he got from his fiancé.

“ **Does it hurt?** ” Edward asked.

“ **To get it? Yes.** ” Ling replied, “ **Very. But afterwards, no. Lan Fan can feel pressure, but she cannot feel pain –heat, cold, sharp, dull. It’s only used to help her get by.** ”

Edward made a thoughtful hum, watching as she pushed her sleeve up to her shoulder where the port was connected. Roy respectfully averted his eyes, even though he knew Lan Fan was not a body-shy person.

Edward’s eyes widened at the scaring at her shoulder where the surgeries took place before looking down at his missing leg, his eyebrows furrowing. Roy didn’t even have to guess what was on the boy’s mind, but they would have to revisit that later, when Edward could think through all the possibilities and consequences.

“Thank you for your help, Ling.” Roy nodded to the heir. “I may have to call you up if I have some trouble with these two, but I hope that won’t be necessary.”

“Aw, you don’t want me to find out the address of your new house?” Ling cooed.

“I don’t want to be woken up by drunk singing at five AM anymore.”

“Guilty as charged!”

Their goodbyes were quick after that with Edward sporting a thoughtful look on his face. Roy made sure to grab his keys and locked up his office before herding the boys to the door.

At the threshold to the lobby, the brothers balked. They had never been in this portion of the shelter where people would come in and be interviewed for adoptions. They had never seen anything but the back portion where everyone worked.

Roy nudged the brothers forward enough to slip out from behind them and opened the door to the outside. Edward eyed him warily before limping forward towards the first sunlight he had seen in two weeks. Hesitating at the doorway, he surprised Roy by reaching out and grabbing tight hold of the brunette’s free hand. Alphonse grabbed the other, hiding behind Roy as the officer led the two of the building at to his car.

Opening the backseat door, he ushered the two boys in, explaining briefly how to use the seatbelt (to no avail) before taking the driver’s seat for himself. With the keys in the ignition, the boys were on their way to their new home.


	18. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky
> 
> PS- The contest I started is still ongoing for the next two weeks. The reward is a gift fic of your choice.

Mustang’s facility (“ **He calls it a ‘** house **’, Brother!** ”) is weird. Almost none of the walls are white and there isn’t that ever-present chemical smell that makes Ed’s nose burn. There aren’t any other animals or cages and there appear to be blankets all over the floor –the absolute _weirdest_ thing Ed has ever seen.

“ **These blankets don’t come up…** ” Al noted as he pawed at one. It was relatively flat with little balls of fabric that felt strange under Ed’s palms.

“Alphonse, please stop trying to pull up the carpet.” Roy hollered from another room filled with utensils. Ed knew that they were tools for something, but he had never seen them before. The room also had a KeepItCold box that Ed planned on raiding later.

“Carpet?” Al parroted as Ed lost interest in the floor blanket and hopped up onto the couch. It was much softer than the one at the facility that they had just come from. So soft, in fact, that Ed was convinced it was going to try to swallow him up in its smothering softness and eat him whole.

He quickly jumped down and scurried a few feet away, eyeing it warily.

“ **Brother! Look!** ” Al called from where he stood, hands pressed to shelves. Dashing over on all three, Ed quickly pushed himself up to see what had Al so excited. He felt his eyes widen.

The shelves were stacked with row upon row of… there was a word for it. Ed _knew_ there was! It was right on the tip of his-!

“ **Books!** ” Al breathed, making Ed grimace because _he_ had wanted to figure out the word, but Al always beat him to it. “Roy! **Books!** ”

“What?” Roy leaned his head out of the kitchen to see. “Oh, the books? Feel free to look at them if you want –wait, can you read? Is that a thing?”

“Books.” Al answered instead, hand reaching for the one right in front of him, not caring what it was on. Deftly, he opened the book to a random page, then grew quiet, staring at the page with a frown. “ **I can’t… these don’t make sense.** ”

“ **What’s wrong?** ” Ed looked over his brother’s shoulder, wonder what the problem was. The page was filled with little black scribbles that were neatly placed one after the other, line by line. It looked like a book was supposed to, so what was the problem?

“ **I can’t… I can’t read it.** ” Al whimpered, turning the book more towards Ed. The older blonde frowned at the book, mouth opening and closing as he realized that he couldn’t either. It shouldn’t have been a surprise. They hadn’t been able to read all the things that the scientists had written or any of the bags that they had hung in IVs, but…

Something about this just _frustrated_ Ed.

A tone startled them, making them drop the book and tumble after one another to hide behind the couch.

Roy popped his head out of the kitchen again, giving the door a hard look. After hesitating a minute, Roy crept out, laying a pad of paper and a pen down on an end table. “Edward, Alphonse, keep quiet for a minute, okay?”

Neither boy replied, keeping quiet and peering out just enough to see the door that Roy was heading towards. The brunette looked out of a small side window before unlocking and opening the front door.

“Can I help you, Mrs. Curtis?” Roy spoke to the person on the other side of the door.

“Mustang.” The person replied. The tone was serious, but had a feminine quality to it –similar but different to Elicia. “I couldn’t help but notice that you had some guests in your car with you when you drove in.”

“Ah, yes. They are my… sister’s children.” Roy answered nervously. “She is gone for the moment and wants me to watch over them.”

“I see.” The woman continued, “And how long is she gone for?”

“Um… She… didn’t tell me.” Roy answered, his shoulders drawing up defensively.

“Mmm…” the woman made a non-committal noise and then sighed as if exhausted. “I’m sorry, Roy, but could I come in to sit for a few minutes? The walk has tired me out and I’m not sure if I’ll be able to make it back to my home like this.”

“You live right next door.”

“It’s so far _away_.”

Roy let out a long-suffering sigh and opened the door further. “Fine, but I am not offering you tea.”

“Sure, sure.” The person replied, stepping through the door. The brothers trained their eyes on her as Roy locked up, trying to ascertain her allegiance. She didn’t seem familiar and her voice wasn’t bringing up any bad memories, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. “So where are your sister’s children? Surely you haven’t lost them already?”

“Edward, Alphonse?” Roy called, a worried tone in his voice. At the sound, the two brothers peered out from behind the couch, Al calling a response.

The woman’s gaze immediately went to them, dark eyes as piercing as Roy’s. They sent a cold shiver down Ed’s spine even as his lips twisted into a snarl.

“How old are they?” the woman asked.

“Um… twelve? Eleven?”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“Well, I was told that Edward was born first, but Alphonse is taller than him, so I often get their ages mixed up. I will admit that I am not the best at keeping track of birthdays.”

“Hmm…” the woman made a dubious noise, but settled herself in an armchair that looked as soft as the couch. When she wasn’t immediately eaten by the furniture, Ed eased himself further out from behind the couch. “Hi there. Are you Edward? Or Alphonse?”

“They can’t understand you.” Roy noted from the kitchen. He had taken his notepad and pen with him as he toured the place. “They speak a different language. At least, Edward does. Alphonse is learning.”

“Ah, is that so? Xingese?”

“Good guess, but no. My friend Ling said it was… um… Xer-something.”

“Xersian?”

“Yeah, that.”

The woman turned a shocked look onto the brothers. Ed wasn’t sure he liked that look directed at him. It never spelled anything good.

In an effort to ignore her, he returned to the shelves of books and to the book that had dropped to the floor. Al followed slowly, keeping an eye on the woman while Ed’s back was turned, and then cuddled up close when Ed rested his back against the wall next to the shelves. The woman frowned thoughtfully as the two brothers examined the book.

“Can they read Amestrian?” the woman asked.

“Not that I know of.” Roy answered, pacing out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking note of the things they’ll need.” Roy said absently. “They didn’t come with a lot, so I’ll need to get some clothes, extra food, that sort of thing.”

“Your sister didn’t pack for them?”

“It was… short notice.”

“Ah.”

“Yes. I’ll have to go out later, or get Maes to bring something by.” Roy noted, mumbling to himself.

“You could go now.” the woman suggested, making Roy look up.

“Excuse me?”

“You could go now.” the woman repeated. “I don’t mind watching them for you while you’re gone.”

“I don’t…” Roy looked between the woman and the brothers, golden eyes watching him cautiously. “Okay, but I’m warning you now, they can be little terrors.”

“I used to be an elementary teacher.” The woman shrugged, “I’ve handled my fair share of ‘terrors’.”

Roy nodded before going over to kneel next to the boys. “Alphonse, I will be gone for a while, okay? I need to get you guys more clothes and refill the refrigerator with food. Can you two be good for Mrs. Curtis?”

“ **Roy’s saying he needs to go out for food and clothes.** ” Al whispered to Ed. “ **I think he wants to leave us here with the lady.** ”

“ **After we just left the facility?!** ” Ed hissed back.

“ **I think… he’s trying to keep us out of view?** ” Al scratched his head. “ **Remember how many people we saw on the way here?** ”

Ed did remember and felt his stomach churn at the thought of being around so many… _people_. He had no idea who was working for _that man_ and no way of finding out, short of being kidnapped or forced back into a cage.

At least, with the lady, he and Al had a chance of over-powering her before any others decided to drop in.

Finally, Ed nodded his consent with Al following a second later.

“Okay.” Roy ruffled their hair and stood. “Be safe, all right?”

Ed and Al made a grunt of acknowledgement.

“Mrs. Curtis, if you could make sure they won’t eat anything that will make them sick, that would be great.” Roy said as he grabbed his car keys. “I’ve found that they have a habit of just stuffing their faces and not checking if food is spoiled first.”

“If you cleared out your spoiled food, I doubt this would be a problem.” Mrs. Curtis shot back.

 Roy didn’t deign to answer, just slipped on his shoes and crept out the front door, glancing once more to Ed and Al, as if rethinking his actions before finally leaving. The boys listened carefully as the machine they had been in before roared to life and sped off.

Then they looked to Mrs. Curtis, only to find those piercing eyes on them again.

“Edward?” the lady called gently. Neither boy replied. “Alphonse?”

Al twitched at his name, pressing closer into Ed’s side.

“Ah, so you’re Alphonse.” Mrs. Curtis commented, playing with a lock of hair. Her hair was twisted into many long strands, something like the braids Elicia taught them, but also not.

“I am Alphonse.” Al replied quietly. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Pleased to meet you too.” The lady smiled encouragingly at him. “What about you, Edward?”

“Brother, he not understand.” Al answered in his brother’s stead. “He only know our language.”

“Ah,” the lady made a noise of understanding. “And this language is…Xersian?”

Al shrugged. “It is our language. It came to us. It is ours.”

“Hmm…” Mrs. Curtis frowned. “Can you write in this language?”

“Umm…” Al frowned, not knowing what the word ‘write’ meant. “I do not know?”

“What about read?”

“I do not know.”

“How do you not know if you can write or read?”

“I do not know those words.” Al replied.

“Oh!” the lady’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Reading and writing are… hold on a second.”

She got to her feet and walked around, seeming to search for something. She rifled through some drawers and let out a huff when she didn’t find what she wanted. Finally, she let out a victorious squawk when she spied the notepad and pen Roy had been using earlier.

“This.” The lady said as she hurried over. Ed let out a snarl when she came too close, too fast. The book in his hands was closed, pressed tight to his chest in order to act like a weapon if he needed it.

At the sound, Mrs. Curtis stopped in her tracks, eyeing Ed warily. Keeping her eyes on him, she addressed Al, “Can I come closer, Alphonse? I want to show you writing.”

“Umm…” Al put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “ **Brother, she wants to show me ‘** writing **’? It has to do with the pen and paper… do you think it’s writing?** ”

“ **I don’t know…** ” Ed frowned, still glaring, but didn’t protest when the lady came closer and sank to her knees.

“This, Alphonse.” Mrs. Curtis drew a scribble on the top page. “This is the act of writing. This is a letter, the letter ‘A’. Your name starts with ‘A’.”

“A?”

“Yes. Next is B.” Mrs. Curtis drew again, this time a stick with two humps. Al and Ed watched closely as she went through every letter of the alphabet, slowly and carefully. A clock ticked in the background as she made her way through every letter, finally coming to the end, “And this is ‘Z’.”

“Z.” Al repeated, like he had done with the other 25 letters. Beside him, Ed mouthed the letter, but didn’t make a sound.

“Good, now, when you put letters together, you can make words.” Mrs. Curtis said, with a grin, “But we’ll get to that once you learn these.”

“MM!” Al stuck out his hand, silently demanding the pen. With a wry grin, the lady handed it over, obviously not expecting much. Al wanted to prove her wrong. Ed wanted to punch her in the face.

Instead, Al tore off the first page, shoving it into his brother’s hands along with the book the elder still held and got to work. In two minutes flat, the alphabet was printed neatly on the page and Al recited the entire thing as he went.

Tearing off the top page again, he handed the pad and pen over to Edward, coaxing his brother to give it a try. The older brother was slower, the look of concentration hard on his face as he copied the letters down without looking at either of the other copies. He had to stop a few times, but he still finished before five minutes went by. His recitation was quieter and somewhat slurred, but it was still pretty good if he said so himself.

At the end, he added the numbers he had learned from Elicia, reciting, “-seven, eight, nine, ten.” Just to be the smart-ass little shit that he was.

Setting the pen down, he looked at Al, then both looked at the lady, waiting for the next step.

She stared, opened mouthed at them, completely stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! School is almost done for me and so is my other story!
> 
> The contest I started is going to close next Friday and winners will be announced the Friday after. Remember, winner gets a gift fic of their choice -fandom, pairing, juicy details, etc. Who will be the lucky winner?
> 
> More information on my profile page if you want that gift fic.


	19. Bad men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky
> 
> PS -The contest is now closed. No one entered, so I guess no one wanted me to write them a fic. :/ oh well. Next week will be the last chapter for my other fic. I have something started for the next one in the 'universe' I've made for it, but I plan on taking a break and focusing on Feral first. I want to get this story finished and possibly make a oneshot before I go into the next arc of Golem Lord. See you all next week!

Izumi was down-right perturbed by the boys’ progress. Not even half an hour ago, she had taught them letters and now they were spelling out words that they didn’t know the meaning of like ‘cat’ and ‘dog’. Al was quickly making connections between the letters and the books while Ed was messing around with the numbers he had written down. Izumi had taught him larger numbers and she only made it to twenty before he recognized the pattern. He entertained himself with addition before she showed him how subtraction worked.

That kept him busy for all of ten minutes before he wanted to move onto something else.

These boys… they were unlike anything Izumi had ever seen. She had been suspect when Roy had driven home with two children in his car. She couldn’t help but wonder about their safety in the hands of a man she saw most often bringing women to his house. She had worried that his intentions had been unsavory.

Now she wanted to demand how in the world he found these children. Unfortunately, she had no doubt that he was stick to his ‘sister’ story when Izumi knew full well that he had no siblings. Stuck at home all day, she had to find something to entertain herself while her husband went to work. Doing background checks on her neighbors was a normal, healthy thing to focus on.

“So how do you two know Roy?” Izumi asked Alphonse. He seemed to be the most talkative, with Ed contributing minor grunts and growls when he felt like it.

“Roy save us from wood.” Alphonse stated absently as he pawed through a book. He pointed to a word.

“Panicking,” Izumi read, “It’s when you feel fear and don’t know what to do about it. Your heart beats faster, your palms sweat, and you can’t breath as easily. Some people have been known to have panic attacks, in which they risk making themselves pass out from lack of air.”

Alphonse nodded before writing the word down.

“Wood?” Izumi asked, “Do you mean the forest?”

“Yes, lots of…hmm… green.” Alphonse replied. “I do not remember much. I was sick. Brother would know.”

He then switched over to Xersian, a language that sounded odd to hear when Izumi was used to reading it in her old books. They were heirlooms, passed from aunt to niece as it appeared that every aunt seemed to die of an early age –at least those that married in.

The older brother replied in a long explanation, words not as crisp as Alphonse’s. Izumi wondered if he had trouble with all languages, not just Amestria. He seemed to do fine with the writing, though he didn’t appear very interested.

Maybe if she found some old math books?

“Brother says Roy chased him down in the forest.” Alphonse relayed. “They used a net and darts to get him.”

“Net and darts?!” Izumi gasped, face going horrified.

“Brother is fast.” Alphonse said, not looking up from his book. He pointed to another word and Izumi had to put her thoughts on hold to answer his unspoken question.

“Disturbing.” Izumi read, “Something that makes you uncomfortable or makes your stomach turn. It’s typically things you want to avoid.”

Alphonse nodded, adding that word to his list of words. The list was getting quite long. Izumi wondered if he was just writing them down to keep track, or if they were ones he was going to teach his brother later, when it was just the two of them.

“What did Roy do after?” Izumi asked.

“They separated us.” Alphonse frowned. “I was sick. They did not want Brother sick. We… thought it was bad, but it was not.”

“Bad?” Izumi repeated.

“That Brother or I do bad thing.” Alphonse replied. “And we get bad thing done to us.”

“You mean punishment.” Izumi corrected. Alphonse looked up then, eyes wide.

“Spell!” he ordered as he took up his pen again. Frowning, Izumi spelled it out for him as he added it to the list.

“You thought you were being punished?” Izumi’s eyebrows drew together. “Why would you think that?”

Alphonse shrugged. “It is what they did before.”

Izumi felt her blood run cold. “Alphonse, who is they?”

Alphonse looked up, suddenly on edge at the change in her tone. In response, Edward straightened, bright eyes trained on her in a glare. “Which?”

“The ones who caught you.” Izumi asked.

“Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Riza Hawkeye, Ling.” Alphonse listed off, shoulders dropping slightly as he relaxed. “And Roy.”

“Hmm…” Izumi felt her opinion of Roy harshen. “And those that punished you… who are they?”

The younger blonde’s shoulders curled inwards, as if to shield himself from the world. The hand that had been balancing the book in his lap unconsciously curled into the pant leg of Ed’s shorts –the one that ended right above the knee. Izumi sucked in a shocked breath, trying not to react too harshly.

“They…” Alphonse spoke slowly, lips moving to make different words before finally settling on, “They were bad men.”

Izumi opened her mouth to continue her interrogation, when Edward growled lowly in his throat. Her eyes flicked to his and was met with so much anger and distrust that she snapped her mouth shut with an audible click.

Instead, she reached out and ruffled Alphonse’s hair, giving him a smile when he looked up in confusion. “Thank you for telling me, Alphonse.”

The confusion didn’t dissipate, but the tension in his shoulders did leak away. “You are welcome.”

Izumi’s grin brightened. “Well, at least someone taught you manners. Who taught you that?”

Alphonse brightened as he sat up, his shoulders un-hunching. “Fuery! Fuery teached me a lot. He and Ling teached me words. I am still learning, but I am doing good. Ling said so, Fuery said so.”

“So you like Fuery?” Izumi wondered who this person was and if they were taking advantage of the young boy.

“Fuery is nice!” Alphonse continued. “He is funny when he tries to say words I teach him and his… um… these things!” Alphonse made circles with his hands and put them up around his eyes. “They fall down all the time! He’s funny!”

“You teach him?” Izumi smiled gently. She couldn’t _not_ smile with the way Alphonse was going on and on with such apparent joy.

“Yes! He is smart! He learn fast, but not as fast as me.” Alphonse smiled brightly, showing his teeth. “Fuery is nice.”

To his side, Edward made a questioning sound. Alphonse fired off a fast answer, to which Edward rolled his eyes and grumbled a comment. At the comment, Alphonse’s face grew red and he yelled something at his brother, punching him in the shoulder.

“Hey, don’t beat each other up.” Izumi ordered, catching Edward’s fist. The boy immediately yanked his fist back, hissing at her. Instead of reacting to him, she turned her attention to Alphonse. “What did Edward say to you?”

“He was make fun of me for like Fuery!” Alphonse pouted, nose scrunched up. “Like he does not like Roy!” the retort was quickly followed by something in Xersian that had Edward’s face reddening and started a shouting match back and forth. Thankfully, they kept their hands to themselves this time.

It was right at that time that the front door unlocked and Roy stepped through, calling out a greeting.

Immediately, the brothers’ argument broke up, as if having one of the people they were talking about around made it taboo. Alphonse and Edward glared at each other as Izumi called back, “Welcome home.”

“Welcome home!” Alphonse piped up, mimicking her. Edward bit his lip and looked back down at his notepad full of numbers and simple equations. Izumi would have to pick up some easy learners from that school supply store she liked to go to. They would probably keep Edward more entertained than he was at the moment as well as helping him adjust.

“Is everything all right?” Roy asked, peering into the living room as he took off his shoes. He had several bags at his feet and several more that were littering the kitchen table.

“Yes. I was just helping Alphonse through some words.” Izumi said.

“Ah, so they can read Amestrian.” The comment was made quietly, not meant to be overheard, but it confirmed a few things in Izumi’s mind.

“Actually, they couldn’t.” She said, standing and leaving the boys to look over the books. “I taught them letters forty-five minutes ago and Alphonse is up to reading words and writing on his own.

Roy glanced at her in surprise, but didn’t look particularly caught off-guard with the information. Instead, he answered, “They’re smart kids.”

“For having been found in a forest, they are.” Izumi stated, leaning against the kitchen counter. Roy froze at her accusation, hands pressing a bag of chicken nuggets into the freezer. “Roy, you don’t have a sister. You are an only child that went through the foster care system for years until your aunt was found.”

“How did you-?!”

“I did a background check on you when you first moved in, Roy.” Izumi scoffed, “Don’t take me for an idiot.”

Roy swallowed thickly before closing the freezer door and turning defensive eyes onto her. “What do you want?”

“Why are you hiding two kids in your house like they’re fugitives?” Izumi asked, eyes hard. She crossed her arms as she settled in to wait.

“In essence, they are.” Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “How much do you know?”

“Alphonse said that you caught the two of them in the forest. Before that, they were with… bad men.” Izumi confided. “Where were they before?”

“You know about as much as I and my team.” Roy let out a settling breath as he began to unpack again. “Two weeks ago, we received reports of an animal-like figure that was roaming a near-by park. We went to investigate and found the two of them. They were naked, malnourished –Alphonse was sick.”

A couple vegetables made their way into a drawer in the ‘frig. “We slowly gained their trust. Fuery, an intern that works for me, was working on communicating before we called in Ling, a college friend of mine.”

“Ling Yao, heir to the Yao family, multiple misdemeanors for noise violations.” Izumi listed off.

“Yes,” Roy replied, uneasily. “That’s the one. He’s also learned several languages, one of which being Xersian, both written and spoken. He recognized that the boys were actually talking instead of just making noise. At that point, we realized that they weren’t completely feral like we had assumed.”

Plastic bags made their way to the recycling as Roy continued. “We got them clothes, started teaching them words. Alphonse picks it up fast, but Edward seems to struggle. Then…” Roy’s hand tightened on a carton of milk, to the point that Izumi was sure it would pop and make a mess on the floor.

“Then, Hakuro came to inspect the shelter.” Roy continued, voice dark as he glared at the counter in front of him, not seeming to recognize that he was not alone. “I’ve known Hakuro for years, had worked as a subordinate before moving to Shelter East. He’s the head of Central command and all this time he’s-!”

Abruptly, Roy slammed the carton down, his other hand coming up to keep his weight from meeting the floor. “Alphonse and Edward… they recognized his voice from where we hid them. I did it because we aren’t supposed to have children in the shelter, but…”

Roy turned desperate eyes onto Izumi. “You’ve seen them. How could anyone do that to another person, Mrs. Curtis? To any living thing?”

Izumi felt her tongue swell in her mouth, unable to think of words to excuse such an act. She had seen the caution the boys worked with –had seen the marks left on Edward where the clothes would not cover. She couldn’t see how anyone would do that to such a young boy.

She turned away, unable to meet Roy’s eyes.

At the doorway, Edward and Alphonse were crowded close to the wall, looking in on the two. Alphonse seemed to be following along, but Edward just stared at Roy, a concerned look on his face that was deftly hidden by a scowl.

“I don’t know, Roy.” Izumi finally answered. “They would have to be a sick person.”

Roy dropped his gaze to the boys, realizing that they were listening in.

“You know…” Izumi started, “Alphonse was telling me a little about the facility. He said that bad things would happen to them if the two of them did bad things.”

Roy looked up in confusion.

“It sounds like those men did a lot of bad things, am I right?” Izumi shot him a grin that was more teeth than smile. She watched as realization filled his eyes and he deftly nodded. “You know, I’ve been getting bored in my house, seeing as I’ve run out of people to do background checks in the neighborhood. Maybe it’s time to find myself a new hobby.”

“Or just a new target.” Roy smiled the same smile, all teeth and Izumi knew that she was right. The boys would be safe for now. Later, they could figure out a permanent solution, but to do that, they had to fix this little problem first.


	20. Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.
> 
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky
> 
> PSS-PS -Sorry about the delayed update. I just finished moving into my summer housing and had a busy weekend moving in, getting ready for my internship and celebrating my brother's birthday and a friends graduation. But! I have updated and plan to update again this Friday... hopefully... we'll see how it goes with me working all day.

Izumi made a habit of coming over every day after that while Roy went off to work. She would bring something new with her every time –a new book, a new mathematical concept, even an abacus once. Slowly, Roy’s house began to fill more and more with old school supplies.

The boys soaked it up like a sponge. In the mornings, they would listen to Izumi, Al paying close attention to her language lessons while Ed watched with rapt attention as she explained math and sciences. After lunch, they would run off by themselves to fill the other in on concepts that they had missed.

“ **No, Al! Like this**!” Ed huffed, taking the paper back from his brother, correcting the other’s mistake.

“How am I supposed to learn when you keep stealing my stuff?!” Al grumbled, trying to steal his paper back.

“ **Just do it right the first time and it won’t matter!** ” Ed replied. The two had tried to converse in Amestrian like Izumi taught, but Ed’s words just didn’t seem to want to work with him. He was getting better at understanding, but the actual formation of words just didn’t seem to happen.

Al thought he was just being stubborn.

Or maybe needed the right incentive.

“I’m home!” Roy called from the door as he shucked off his shoes.

“Welcome back!” Izumi and Al called, Ed looking over with slightly pink cheeks.

“Hello!” another voice called. “ **How are my little ferals?** ”

“Ling!” Al called, scrambling to his feet. “Fuery too?”

“Sorry, Alphonse,” Roy smiled sadly. “Not today.”

Alphonse let out a sigh.

“ **What, am I not good enough for you?** ” Ling mock-fainted before his fiancé jabbed him in the stomach.

“It’s nice to see you again, Alphonse.” Lan Fan smiled at him brightly. “And where’s Edward?”

“It’s nice to see you…” Al concentrated, trying to remember her name.

“Lan Fan.” She offered helpfully.

“It’s nice to see you, Lan Fan.” Al replied dutifully. “Brother is in the living room.”

“ **And why hasn’t he come to greet us?** ” Ling looked affronted.

“ **He is hiding from Roy.** ” Al shrugged. At Ling’s questioning look, he shrugged again, “He has a crush on Roy.”

Both Ling and Lan Fan’s eyes widened while Roy just wandered into the kitchen, calling back, “Alphonse, I think you’re looking for a different word there.”

“Mmm…” Al looked over to where his brother was glaring. “ **Nope. I am right.** ”

“ **It’s not like that!** ” Ed protested. “ **Not like what you have on _Fuery_.** ”

“Hey!” Al’s cheeks reddened. “Take that back!”

“ ** _Ooh, Fuery! You’re so smart!_** ” Ed rolled his eyes and gagged. “ ** _That’s exactly how you say flower! Wow, so cool!_** ”

“I am not like that!” Al fumed, hands fisting at his sides.

“ **And I’m the King of Xerxes.** ” Ed rolled his eyes, unknowing of what he’d just said. Al opened his mouth to protest further, but caught on his brother’s last words.

“ **King of Xerxes?** ” Al repeated, confused.

“ **Yeah, the King of…** ” Ed frowned. “ **Al, what’s Xerxes?** ”

“ **Xerxes…** ” Ling answered instead, “ **Is – _was_ an empire that had died out long ago. It was a very smart culture. Most of what we know of chemistry and mathematics –all sciences and logic really –come from them. The language you two speak comes from there too.** ”

Ed and Al shared a look.

“ **How long is ‘long ago’?** ” Ed asked.

“ **You’re learning numbers right?** ” Ling asked, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms. “ **You know what a decade is?** ”

Ed shook his head, but Al nodded.

“ **A decade is ten years, a score is twenty. A century is one hundred years and a millennia is a thousand.** ” Ling said, laying out the math of time. “ **And hundreds and hundreds of millennia ago is when the Xerxes Empire rose. It was also hundreds and hundreds of millennia ago that it died out –the entire empire _gone_ in a single night.** ”

“ **The Forbidden Art.** ” Al and Ed whispered in unison.

“ **The what?** ” Ling frowned right as Roy came back into the living room.

“Dinner is ready!” Roy said cheerfully, only noticing the tension in the air when he had already broken it. “Did I miss something?”

“I’ve been sitting here the whole time and missed something.” Izumi waved him off as she stood. “Don’t feel too bad.”

“Huh…” Roy blinked before addressing his guest/babysitter. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“I believe I will.” Izumi dusted off her pants. “My husband is currently in negotiations for a new distributor. He said he wouldn’t be back until late tonight. I’ll just snatch your left-overs and call it a night well-spent.”

“I don’t doubt you in the least.” Roy said with a grimace before he ushered the others to the table. As Ed got up and got the crutch under him, Roy turned back around, “Oh! Edward! I almost forgot!”

The blonde looked up at him, curious.

“I got you something.” Roy continued, heading for a sack at the bottom of the stairs. “Well, you and Alphonse, but I figured you’d like this one best.”

When he pulled something out of the bag, Ed’s eyes went wide. Roy offered him a small book with a sheepish grin. “I know it’s nothing much and you’ve probably already learned some basic algebra from Mrs. Curtis, but-!”

Whatever else Roy was going on about was unimportant as Ed snatched the book right out of his hands. It was a book on math, just like Roy had said, but as Ed flipped through it, it was completely different from the things Izumi had shown him. These equations… they actually _meant_ something!

“Roy, he looks like he died and went to heaven.” Izumi noted. “What did you give him?”

“Nothing much.” Roy shrugged. “Just a book. I got one for Alphonse too.”

Alphonse was slower on the uptake when he saw the other book in Roy’s hand. However, once he read the front cover, he was just as rude as his brother had been, ripping it away and shoving his nose into the pages.

“ **Brother! More words! 10,000 –more than that!** ”

“ **Al! I have no idea what physics is, but this makes _way_ more sense than any of that stuff Izumi was throwing at us!** ”

“ **The _words_ Brother!** ”

“I don’t understand.” Roy frowned, looking back to Izumi for help. “It’s just a dictionary. And a physics for dummies book. It can’t be all that much.”

“Obviously it is.” Ling laughed, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say the two just orgasmed from the books themselves.”

“You’d be surprised.” Izumi pulled out a kitchen chair and sat herself down, crossing her legs, “Those two are very eager learners. How else did they learn to read books in only a week?”

“Well, that’s-!”

“And don’t you dare say it’s ‘normal’, Roy Mustang.” Izumi glared. “It takes kindergarteners a year to recognize most letters. English class is still teaching critical lessons up to middle school –not to mention college essays that would look like dirt compared to what those two write.”

Roy squirmed under her stare. “I don’t-!”

“I know you don’t know.” Izumi sighed, resting her chin on her knuckles. “But that doesn’t stop me from wondering just where these two came from.”

Roy frowned, wondering just the same.  The timer on the oven rang, signaling that the food was cool enough to eat (and reminding Roy that there was food to begin with). “Dinner! And then afterwards, there’s something I want to talk to Ed about.”

“Good luck getting his nose out of that book.” Ling laughed as he took his seat. Lan Fan plopped herself down on his lap, ignoring the following grunt from the Xingese heir.

“I have a feeling this will be something that he will pay attention for.” Roy noted, serving up some of the casserole he’d made.

Ed tried to wave him off, but soon enough the smell of food got to him and the brothers dug in as if it was their last meal. It was always like that, but at least this time they used forks and knives.

Even with seconds and thirds, the brothers were still done before everyone else and escaped to the living room to enjoy their books in peace. The adults talked for a bit as everyone cleaned up, but Ed didn’t care. The equations were making so much sense! Even if he had to ask Al for a word every now and then –his brother was just too happy to flip through all the pages until he found what Ed had asked for, then went back to his place to keep reading.

The concept of an atom and gravity was eerily familiar, but Ed couldn’t tell where it had come from.

Oh well, he’d find out soon enough.

Absently, he noted that someone was calling his name, repeatedly, louder and louder until Ed had to actually pay attention and-!

“EDWARD!”

“ **What is it, bastard?** ” Ed snapped, scowling as he looked up from his book.

“Glad to see you’re paying attention.” Roy huffed, crossing his arms. “I have something I need to talk to you about, something you might be interested in.”

All Ed was really interested in was getting back to his book, but the look on Roy’s face meant that wasn’t happening any time soon. With a sigh, he marked the page and closed the book, keeping it on his lap as a threat to whatever it was Roy wanted to interrupt him for. If it was boring even in the slightest, Ed was going back to reading whether Roy liked it or not.

“Good.” Roy nodded, taking a seat on the floor in front of Ed. Ed frowned at this. Roy… didn’t sit on the floor. He sat on the couch or chairs –even on the kitchen counter –but never the floor.

It was… weird… to be on the same eye-level as Roy. Ed felt his skin begin to itch a little under the man’s piercing eyes.

“Ed, you remember Lan Fan, right?” the brunette gestured to Ling’s fiancé who waved back. Ed frowned but nodded. “And what her left arm is?”

“Automail.” Ed repeated with confidence.

“Correct.” Roy inhaled deeply before letting out a shaky sigh. “Ed, we wanted to know… if you wanted automail too.”

Ed frowned and cocked his head to the side where he could see Al. His younger brother was paying attention now, trying to make sense of the words like Ed was doing. Turning back to Roy, Ed asked, “Arm?”

“No,” Roy shook his head. “You have two working arms. We… wanted to know if you wanted your leg back.”

Ed’s eyes grew big as his mouth fell open. Before he even realized what he was doing, he was lunging forward, taking big fistfuls of Roy’s shirt and chanting, “ **Yes, yes yes-!** ” so many times that the word lost all meaning.

“Edward! Calm down!” Roy cautioned, taking a firm grip on the blonde’s wrists but not pushing him away. “If you… want this… we need to tell you everything. It’s not… a nice process.”

“Hurts.” Ed recalled from the first time they had talked about this.

“Yes.” Roy nodded, “A lot. More than most can take.”

“ **I am not most.** ” Edward scowled as he started to pull away. Roy’s grip tightened fractionally before he allowed Ed to retreat.

“If you want this, I’ll call someone in, someone who knows all there is about this.” Roy continued. “Tomorrow is Saturday, but I’m sure she’ll make an exception this once –but, you have to be sure, Ed.” Those dark eyes pinned Ed where he sat, “Do you want this?”

Ed… didn’t like pain. He didn’t like it just as much as everyone else in the room –probably more since he was so familiar with it, but… he looked over at the crutch that lay against the wall, a heavy weight that he had to take with him wherever he went –a burden to those around him as he fumbled and limped on...

He didn’t want that anymore.

“Yes.” He said, looking back into those dark depths with burning gold. “I. Want. This.”


	21. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky
> 
> PSS- I didn't have time to edit this chapter, so please tell me if there are any mistakes so I can fix them. Thanks!

The local automail expert was called in the next day. The Rockbells were known for quality products, having spent more than fifty years in the business. They were also known for their patient care, hence the house visit. There was no better place for Edward than in their capable hands.

Roy still gnawed his fingernails to the quick with worry.

“Calm down, Mustang.” Izumi growled form behind her laptop. “I can /see/ the dark cloud of worry over your head.”

“She’s right, Roy.” Maes piped up from where he was leaning against the wall. “It’s not like they’re doing actual surgery today. They’re just making sure he knows what he’s getting into.”

“I know! I know… I just-!” Right at that minute, the doorbell rang. Falling over himself, Roy ran to the door just as the two boys came tumbling down the stairs.

An old lady stood on his porch, graying hair pulled back in a very high pony. Age had shriveled her to Roy’s knees, but he absently wondered if she had ever been taller to begin with.

A young blonde girl stood behind her, carrying a suitcase nearly as big as she was. The girl was a few inches taller than her (Roy assumed) grandmother.

The old lady narrowed her eyes, giving Roy a once-over. “You look to be in perfect health.”

Roy blinked in confusion before he realized, “Oh! No, I’m not the one that you’re here for. You should meet-!”

“Brother!” Alphonse called as Edward pushed his way past Roy, crutches and all.

The woman’s eyes widened marginally, but her tone was almost bored as she said, “Ah, I see.”

“ **You’re the one to fix me?** ” Ed growled, looking the woman over with a critical eye.

“Does he not speak Amestrian?” the elderly lady asked, giving Roy a suspicious look.

“He doesn’t.” Roy answered, “But his brother does. Not a lot of technical terms, but enough to get the gist of it.”

“Brother?” the elderly lady raised an eyebrow in question.

“Alphonse?” Roy peered back, lifting an arm out of the way as Alphonse crowded in.

“Hello!” Alphonse waved good-naturedly. “I am Alphonse and this is my brother, Edward. It is very nice to meet you.”

“Hello, Alphonse.” The elderly woman said, a small smile cracking her stoic façade. “It is nice to meet you too. I am Granny Rock Bell and this is my granddaughter, Winry.”

Alphonse beamed. The girl blushed.

“Please, come inside.” Roy held the door open for them. “Edward, would you step aside?”

“ **Are you the one to fix me?** ” Edward demanded, staying rooted to the spot.

Granny Rockbell shot Roy a questioning look while Winry gave Edward a fearful glance.

“Alphonse?” Roy tried, “Translate?”

“Brother wants to know if you’re going to fix him.” Alphonse said, oblivious to the tension on the porch.

Granny regarded the younger blonde for a moment before ordering, “Alphonse, please translate for me.”

Alphonse frowned and shrugged. Assuming that meant yes, Granny then addressed Edward with a sharp look. “To fix something, it must have been broken in the first place. You, young man, were never broken. What I am doing is merely letting you walk on your own two legs instead of hobbling around like some old man five times your age.”

Having said her piece, Granny looked to Alphonse for translation.

“ **Got it**.” Ed said before turning sharply and limping his way back inside.

Alphonse started to follow before he realized that Granny was still looking at him. The blonde shrugged, “He got it.”

“I thought you said he couldn’t speak Amestrian.” Granny said accusingly, treating Roy to a sharp look.

“He can’t.” Roy said, “But I said nothing about understanding it. He’s also not deaf, so…”

Granny stared at him hard before finally shuffling into the house, muttering to herself, “Backwards boy.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Roy agreed, shutting the door once the young girl had passed the threshold.

Granny and Winry took the loveseat in the living room as Izumi took an armchair and Roy and Maes made themselves comfortable against a wall. The two boys plopped themselves down on the floor in front of Granny, much to her surprise.

“Why don’t you two take a seat on the couch?” Granny suggested.

“Brother thinks the couch will eat him.” Alphonse explained, leaning back on his hands, golden eyes tacked onto Granny. She gave a long, slow blink before nodding.

“All right then.” Granny flattened her apron before addressing the two boys. “How much do you know about automail?”

“ **It hurts.** ” Ed grimaced, his hand tightening in the fabric of his pants. “ **But I can take it.** ”

Granny shot Alphonse a questioning look.

“It hurts.” Alphonse said, frowning. “How much does it hurt? How does it hurt?”

“Very typical questions.” Granny said, holding out a hand to Winry. The girl straightened and opened up the suitcase to dig through it. Finding a manila folder, she offered it to her grandmother. “Automail is used to replace limbs that were lost or had to be taken for whatever reason. When a limb is lost, the nerves to it shut down and grow numb after a while. You know what nerves are?”

Both boys shook their head.

“I know the word.” Alphonse said, cocking his head to the side. “But I don’t know it in context.”

“Here.” Granny offered him a sheet from the folder. “This is what the typical human body looks like –organs, bones, and all. The small lines here, going from the head down the back? That is the central nervous system.”

“And that’s what becomes numb?” Al asked, taking the sheet for him and Ed to look over themselves.

“No, the peripheral nervous system is what numbs –at least in some parts.” Granny explained.

“ **Look here.** ” Ed said, pointing to where the long cord down the back branched off at seemingly random intervals. “ **This. Peripheral means at the edges, right? Then it must be these strands.** ”

“ **That makes sense.** ” Alphonse replied, motioning to a leg on the picture. “ **If you lose a leg, all these branches disappear. So for** automail **to work like a real limb, you need to have nerves again.** How do you get the nerves back?”

“You don’t, necessarily.” Granny answered smoothly, allowing the boys to talk amongst themselves. “After a lot of research and centuries of trial and error, we’ve managed to take your nerves and connect them to a man-made nervous system.”

“Basically, we high-jack the nerves there and connect them to fibers that are programmed to react on impulses sent from the brain.” Winry cut in, a gleam in her eyes. Roy felt a shiver go done his spine from that look and it wasn’t even _directed_ at him. “How cool is that?!”

“Um…” Alphonse and Ed stared at her, incomprehension clear on their faces.

“Winry dear, not everyone understands concepts like this.” Granny patted her on the shoulder. “Have you two ever broken something and put it back together with tape or glue?”

Both boys shot Roy a look before emphatically shaking their heads ‘no’. Granny scoffed, “Right, of course. Well, just _image_ you have and pretend this works the same way. A human limb and automail are two very different, but it is the nervous system that tapes them together.”

“That, and lots and lots of surgery.” Winry piped in again. That made Edward pale, the color draining from his face.

Seeing this, Granny looked him dead in the eye. “This is true, Edward. This isn’t a simple process. We can’t just slap a leg on you and call it done. If you want automail, this will require time and effort on _both_ of our ends. First, a port will need to be installed so that the automail won’t debilitate you and to allow for easy maintenance. Then comes the leg itself and all of the physical therapy that follows.”

Edward swallowed audibly, his fear making Roy’s fists clench in anxiety.

“If it doesn’t sound like fun, it’s not. This isn’t a game and you don’t get to throw in the towel once you’ve started.” Granny narrowed her eyes. “Be very sure that you want this before taking that step.”

Ed’s shoulder shook as he tried to keep his breathing even. Beside him, Alphonse made a questioning noise, placing a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder. At the touch, Ed stiffened, then straightened and stared determinedly at Granny. “I. Want. This.”

Granny let the demand soak into the tension of the room before nodding her head. “Very well then. Winry! Get his measurements. I must talk with Roy about the finances.”

“Okay, Granny!”

“Over here, if you will.” Roy gestured to the kitchen. Maes followed them while Izumi stayed to watch over the kids and the program she was currently running. Pulling a seat out for his guest, Roy took an adjacent one as he flipped through his notepad to a clean page (so very few left) and took out a pen. “So, what numbers am I looking at here?”

“Not a cent.” Granny said with a serious look on her face.

“Wha-?” Roy nearly fell out of his chair.

“ _If_ -!” Granny held up a finger. “You can tell me where those two came from.”

Roy looked out to the living room with a nervous glance. Maes, leaning right against the doorway shot him a panicked look back.

“I know those two aren’t from around here.” Granny said, “Edward obviously doesn’t speak Amestrian, even if he does understand it. On top of that, their coloring is distinctly out of this region –out of any region I’ve gone to on my numerous travels. And the scars on his leg…” she glared at Roy, grey eyes burning bright. “I know surgical wounds when I see them. What I want to know right now is what is keeping me from calling the police on you.”

Roy stared at her, mouth hanging open as his face paled. It was like Izumi finding out all over again.

“If I could, ma’am?” Maes cut in, voice quiet. Granny turned that blood-chilling glare onto him. That glare changed, however, as Maes laid out the story of the two boys, from facility to the park to Roy’s care. Obviously, it was heavily biased towards Roy, even the brunette could tell, but it seemed to be winning Granny Rockbell over, so Roy didn’t say a thing.

Afterwards, Granny let out a sorrowful sigh. “Those two boys have been through so much, it seems like cruelty to make him go through a procedure like this.”

“We aren’t making him.” Roy said evenly, stressing his point. “We gave him an option and he made his choice.”

“Children are not capable of giving informed consent.” Granny snapped, “That’s why they’re called _children_!”

“But even you have to agree that these two are much smarter than average.” Roy pointed out. “You’ve only been here an hour and you can tell these boys are different.”

“Aye, that they are.” She sounded reluctant to say it, but it was there. “Give him the rest of the weekend. If he still wants to do this, I’ll make up the medical room at my shop first thing Monday morning.”

“Thank you, Ms. Rockbell.” Roy offered her a hand.

“Just Pinako, dear.” Granny said, grasping his hand with hers “If we’re all in this, we should at least be on a first name basis.”

“Then call me Roy.” The two shook on it. The moment of comradery was broken by a loud question from the living room.

“So what are you?” that sounded like Alphonse.

“I’m a girl.” And that was Winry.

“Like Elicia?” Yup, definitely Alphonse.

“Who’s Elicia?” there was a moment of silence where the boy was undoubtedly showing her one of many pictures that Maes had left lying around Roy’s house. “No, I’m not like her at all! I’m like Izumi!”

“ **Izumi is not a girl**.”

“Yeah, Izumi’s not a girl.”

The house was dead silent, the calm before a storm.

“ _And just what do you two little brats think I am?!_ ”

“Ah!” Alphonse yelled. Roy raced into the living room, just in time to see the two blonde boys dart behind the couch to hide. Izumi wasn’t far behind. For an ill person, she seemed surprisingly strong as she lifted the entire couch out of the way.

“ _You brats want to say that again? To my face?!_”

“Uh-Um-!” Alphonse cowered behind his brother. The older blonde looked just as shocked and fearful as his brother, perhaps more so since he was being used as a human shield.

“ _Well!?_ ”

Something in Ed seemed to snap at that moment because his fearful look morphed into a glare as he seemed to gather his courage behind him. Facing Izumi dead on, Ed shouted. “You no girl! You. Are… Mo…ther…?” though he started strong, his resolve fizzled out half-way, ending with a question more than the statement he had likely been going for.

The befuddled look on Izumi’s face turned awed. She slowly sank to her knees, as if her legs couldn’t keep her up anymore. Roy could see a gleam streak down her cheek from where he stood and for a second, he thought she was sobbing, her shoulders shaking as they were.

Then she let out a bark of laughter, grabbing onto her stomach as if it physically pained her to laugh.

The two boys looked just as shocked as everyone else at this turn of events. After a few minutes, Izumi managed to get herself under control and looked up at the boys before leaning forward and tugging them into a hug, one under each arm.

“Thank you, Edward.” Izumi said, petting the back of his head. “You two don’t know how much that means to me.”


	22. Surgery Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky
> 
> PS- early post, got lots of driving tomorrow.

Monday came and Ed didn't change his mind. His palms were sweaty and his stomach turned so many somersaults that he couldn't even eat, but he didn't change his mind. He knew it would be bad. Granny had explained as much. Lan Fan had backed her and Roy grew paler every time he looked at Ed, but Ed knew this was something he had to do.

"You won't be able to come home tonight." Roy told him from the front of the car. From the review mirror, piercing eyes pinned Ed into his seat. "They'll need to keep watch and make sure you don't get any infections. Afterwards, you'll be on bedrest for a few weeks. I've put in for vacation time so I'll be around if you need me. Izumi will be around as well to keep you two up on your studies."

" **Brother... are you sure about this?** " Alphonse pleaded, a hand wrapping around Ed's wrist. That hand was filling out, no longer skeletal like it had been less than a month ago. Both boys were filling out, but only Alphonse seemed to be growing taller, something Ed was bitter about, if only slightly. 

Turning his hand over, Ed interlocked their fingers, his tight grip betraying his fears. " **I have to do this Al. I have to get back what they took from me. I... I don't want to be reminded of that place every time I look down. I want to be reminded that I survive. I need to be able to walk forward on my own two legs. I... I _need_  this, Al.**"

Golden eyes stared hard at him. Ed could feel his brother's gaze boring into his temple, but Ed refused to look up from his lap. It was all he could do to keep himself from jumping from the car. He knew he needed to do this, but the thought of another surgery made him want to puke.

" **Okay, Brother.** " Al said, tightening his own grip to keep his brother's hand from trembling. " **I'm here for you. We will get through this together.** "

Ed swallowed thickly. The last thing he want was for Al to see him like that.

The brothers startled when they felt the car pulling to a stop and Roy put the vehicle in park. Looking into the back seat, Roy frowned at Ed. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, he does." Al replied instead, squeezing his brother's hand once before pulling away to check out the window. It was a habit the two had gotten into. Anytime they left a shelter, they made a point of checking for certain unsavory characters before they stepped foot out of safety. 

Seeing that the coast was clear, Al pushed the door open and hurried out. Roy popped the trunk so that the boy could grab his brother's crutch. Ed remained in his seat, shoulders drawn up tight.

"Edward?" At his name, Ed slowly lifted his head, locking eyes with Roy. He set his face into a determined scowl. The brunette had already tried to talk him out of this so many times that Ed had lost count (quite a feat since Ed knew a lot about numbers). If he tried one more time to-! "I'm proud of you."

Ed blinked, " **what?** "

"This is a painful, dangerous procedure." Roy continued. "I will admit that I wouldn't be able to do it, no matter how much preparation I put into it. You've only had two days to think things over and you're still going for it. You are very, very brave and I am very proud of you."

Ed felt his cheeks redden of their own accord. " **Stop being so mushy, Bastard**."

Roy blinked, "I don't know that last word. You keep calling me it, but it's not my name. Are you insulting me?"

" **Wouldn’t you like to know?** " Ed flashed him a grin that was completely at odds with how he was feeling. As quickly as the grin came, it was gone as Al opened his door and held out the crutch.

"Ready?" Al asked, concern written all over his face.

" **As I'll ever be.** " Ed grumbled with a grimace. Swinging his leg out of the car, he grabbed hold of the crutch and maneuvered himself out. Roy was quick to follow, pressing the remote lock on his car as they got further away.

The automail shop was a quaint place that looked more like a home than a place for surgery. If Ed didn't know what he was getting into, he might have been tricked by its appearance. When Winry opened the door though, he knew he was in the right place. 

The lobby was an actual living room, with couches and chairs and all. Roy gave it a look, but Winry was quick to cut off any comments. "The lobby is typically for those who come in for maintenance. Our in-house fee is less than the at-home repair, so some like to come in instead. Depending on what their automail is, some aren't able to move afterwards, so we want to keep them comfortable as we do our job."

"That's considerate of you." Roy noted. Ed eyed the couches distrustfully.

" **So where are we doing this?** " Ed grimaced, just wanting to get it over with. 

Winry stared at him.

"Where do you want him?" Al provided. 

"Ah! Through here." Winry gestured to a door. Through it, Ed could see Granny at a sink, washing something. Her back was turned to him and though Ed was curious, he figured he'd pass on finding out this time. He wasn’t sure his stomach could take it. "This is the surgical room. We will require you to wear a medical gown for the procedure."

" **What, don't want to see me naked?** "

"What was that? Alphonse?"

"Nothing. He said nothing."

Winry looked between the two suspiciously, but let it go. "We'll have to ask the rest of you to wait in the lobby. We can't have any foreign contaminants in the surgical unit."

Ed let out a sigh of relief. Al wouldn't have to see him underneath the knife.

"No!" Al piped up. "I have to be there for Brother! Please!"

Winry looked troubled at his demand. "But the procedure is..."

"Please, Winry." Al reached for her hands. "I need to be there. I can't let him do this alone!"

Ed could see it in her eyes that she was wavering. He couldn't allow it though. He couldn't! He shook his head furiously. Winry looked between him and Al as his little brother turned back, "Brother?"

"Edward?" Roy called gently, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Al. Stay." His brother's face lit up but Ed shook his head, "Here."

"But, Brother, I-!"

"No." Ed cut him off, glaring at his brother. "Al. Stay. Here."

Al's face fell as Ed knew it would, but the last thing the older blonde wanted was to see his brother in a surgical room. He would fight tooth and nail against it, even if it wrecked their relationship. Turning to Roy, he ordered, "Keep. Him."

The brunette nodded, shifting more behind Al in order to physically keep him back if that's what it came to. Seeing his wishes being heard, Ed turned to Winry. "Ready."

Her resolve seemed to waver for a second before she led the way.

Ed didn't look back when Al called for him and shut the door firmly behind him to keep his brother out. There was a small room situated between the lobby and the surgical suite where Winry pulled down a short paper gown without a back. Offering it to him, she pointed to a small stall with a blue curtain. "Get yourself ready in there. Inside is a small shower and toilet. Make sure to clean your leg properly."

" **Yeah, yeah.** " Ed waved her off, having figured out the hard way how to use Roy's shower the previous week. His actions were quick and economical. He didn't let himself dawdle no matter how much his stomach pleaded with him. Soon, he was pushing the curtain aside and holding out his clothes to Winry. 

"Just put them over there in the basket." She ordered, tying an apron and snapping on a pair of gloves. Her hair had been pinned up, completely covered by a scrub cap. She was covered from head to toe in surgical clothes and smelled sickeningly like bleach. Ed swallowed instinctively and gently set his clothes in the basket she directed him to. "Take my hand and follow me."

Ed knew that the hand was really to keep him upright, but he may have taken more than a little comfort in the fact that he wasn't just picked up and thrown onto the table. The two paused at the edge of the table, Winry helping Ed to hop up on top. Ed gripped the metal edge tightly, fingers trembling from something other than cold. Even though he knew exactly where he was and knew exactly who was going to be cutting into him, he still couldn't bring himself to lie down. The paper that covered the table and created a barrier between cold metal and hot skin crinkled as he shifted anxiously.

Granny came over with a pile of tools that Ed resolutely did not look at. Once they were arranged to her liking, Granny came to stand in front of him. "Edward, I can tell you're scared, but it will be fine. We will do our best to give you your leg back. Remember why it is you are here."

Edward sucked in a shaky breath and tried to keep his shoulders from trembling.

"Would you like Alphonse in here?" Granny tried. Ed's eyes widened and he furiously shook his head. Granny raised an eyebrow at that, but when Winry leaned over to whisper in her ear, she nodded in understanding. "The walls here are soundproof, as required of all automail facilities. The procedure is quite painful since we can't use anesthesia without possible damage to the nerves."

Ed frowned at the word, confused. Every surgery had been painful, there was no if, ands, or buts about it.

"You know, since anesthesia numbs the area?" Winry explained. Ed cocked his head to the side. "You can understand me, right?"

"Yes. But..." Ed tried the word slowly to keep it audible. "Anesthesia? No."

"No?" Winry frowned. "You don't know what Anesthesia is? But what about your le-!"

"Winry, enough." Granny said shortly, eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, Edward. We won't be using it, so you don't need to worry."

Edward felt a chill run down his spine, but nodded anyway.

"Please lie back now." Granny said, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. Quietly, she guided him to lie back on the table as Winry helped him lift his other foot onto the table. Ed startled at the sound of a metal buckle and nearly pushed himself upright again when Granny pressed a hand to his chest. "Edward, we need to strap down your legs so that we don't make a wrong cut with the scalpel."

Edward could feel his lungs straining for air, could hear his heart beating in his ears at the thought of being strapped down _again for this_ -!

"Edward, listen to me!" Granny slapped his face gently, forcing him to focus on something else. "I can leave your arms un-strapped, but you need to promise me that you won't move. Can you do that?"

Ed gave a jerky nod.

"There is leather padding on the edges here." Granny guided his hand down until it met the soft, sticky touch of leather. "We don't need you messing up your hands too."

Seemingly done talking, Granny moved away to help her granddaughter to mark the incision areas. Ed reached down with his other hand to find the other leather padded edge. Gritting his teeth together, he tried not to jump at the cold touch of the marker on his stump. There may have been a lot of scar tissue, but he could still make out where they planned to cut. 

An overhead light was turned on, shining brightly. It made Ed feel like he was back in the facility, under the scope of those scientists. His stomach churned.

"Preparing the tourniquet." Winry said lowly to herself, as if talking her way through the procedure. A latex gloved hand slipped under his thigh and a band of rubber was stretched across his flesh. It tightened to the point where he could feel his blood trying to throb through. That same beat filled his ears and throbbed up his throat, marching to the beat of a drum.

"Making the first incision." Granny said just as lowly, a scalpel in hand. Ed felt his stomach twist.

" **Wait!** " He shouted as he struggled to twist off the table.

"Edward! You need to remain still!" Granny ordered. Ed felt his barely healed nails breaking again as he clawed at the edge of the table. "I don't want to strap you down, Edward, but I-!"

Ed retched over the side of the table, convulsing as his stomach emptied its contents onto the floor. His stomach heaved a few more times, but eventually, when nothing came out, he collapsed back onto the table, limp and shaky. A cool rag dabbed at his forehead and a tired glance up revealed Granny with a sympathetic look on her face. "Feeling better?"

Ed nodded minutely. 

"Winry, clean that up."

"But Granny!"

"No buts. It's just stomach acid. There's not even any food in there." Granny humphed at the girl before turning back to Ed. "We will take care of you, Edward. I promise."

Ed could feel a whimper crawling up the back of his burning throat, but he swallowed it back and turned his hands to grab at the edges of the table again. He resolutely turned his eyes to the ceiling, not wanting to see his own skin cut into.

"Don't bite your lips or tongue, dear." That was the only warning Granny gave before the slice of the scalpel cut into him. Immediately, Ed tensed, his limbs locking into position, teeth gritted tightly close.

_ He couldn't move.  _

_ If he moved, they'd get mad, he'd get hurt. _

_  If he screamed, the sound would echo through the doors down the hall to where Al was locked in his cage.  _

_ His brother would know all of the awful things that they did to him and **Al couldn't know**!  _

_ He couldn't let his brother hear. It was Ed's role as the older brother to protect him from everything, even Ed himself. _

_ So as the pain continued to grow, Ed kept himself perfectly quiet, perfectly still. After this, they'd throw him back in the cage, give him a few days to rest. Maybe he'd get to see Al again, or maybe he wouldn't, as punishment for whatever he'd done to deserve this. Had he tried to escape? _

Ed had the vague memory of hunting dogs and hiding under bushes. He had memories of another facility, strikingly different from the Facility. He could see faces there, smiling and happy, but he had to wonder... was it all a dream? Had Al and he really escaped? Or was it all just some pain induced fantasy?

Before he could really start to panic, he felt his consciousness fading. He was losing a lot of blood.

_ Maybe... maybe they would actually kill him this time.  _

_ Maybe... he wouldn't have to wake up to a cold cage again.  _

_ Maybe... he could finally sleep. _


	23. Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky
> 
> PS- early post, got lots of driving tomorrow.

Roy flipped through an old magazine while Al fidgeted nervously in his seat.

"It's taking a long time." the boy noted, twisting to look down the hall to the surgical suite for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yes, most surgeries do." Roy replied, flipping the page even though he hadn't read a single word. "More so when it’s on something as delicate as the nervous system."

"... I don't hear Brother." Al shifted again.

"Well, most rooms for automail surgery are designed to be sound proof." Roy explained. "Since they can't use anesthesia without possibly damaging the nerves."

"Anesthesia?"

"It's a medical solution that is used to numb areas for procedures. Typically it's a local anesthesia that's used, but I've heard of other cases..." Roy trailed off at Al's despairing look. 

"You mean they're  _hurting him_!?"

"Al, surgery always hurts." Roy stated, "Edward knew what he was getting into and he still chose to do it. We have to respect his wishes, even if we don't agree with him."

The blonde fumed and opened his mouth to argue further, but the doors to the operating room opened and he shot out of his seat. "Brother? Is he okay? Where is he?!"

"Alphonse, calm down!" Roy ordered, coming up to catch the boy before he could push his way inside. Granny stood at the door with a weary look on her face.

"We've attached the port and stopped the bleeding from the operation." She announced. "Edward is currently recovering in a room down the hall. The room is sterilized, so you have to wear special coverings, but you will be able to see him."

Al was practically bursting as they followed her down the hall. Winry was just coming out of a room and pushing her latex gloves off when she noticed them.

"Please limit it to one visitor at a time." she said before retreating to recover from the stress a surgery put on her. Roy knew then and there that he wouldn't be able to set foot in the room before Ed was allowed home. Alphonse wouldn't allow it, not if it meant being seperated from his brother. However, the room did have a window that he could look into and that would have to be enough.

Granny helped Alphonse into what looked like a pair of scrubs as she went over rules. "If you see him suddenly go pale or sweaty, press the call button. Winry or I will be there shortly. Don't upset him or get him too excited. Keep him in bed. We don't want the weight of the port to pull at the sutures."

"Understood." Alphonse said, eyes bright with determination.

"A few more things." Granny said as she handed him a pair of plastic booties. "He was sick in the operating room and later passed out. He was still out when we moved him in here, but he does not appear to be going into shock. When he wakes up, send one of you to find me or Winry and we'll get some food in him. He can't heal on an empty stomach."

"I'll see to that." Roy offered as Al hesitated, wavering between Roy and his brother. With that comment, Al took off, slipping into the room quietly and sneaking up to the bed, as if too much noise would take a toll on his brother's health.

"That boy..." Granny shook her head as she watched the two from the window. "Edward had no idea what anesthesia was."

"Neither did Alphonse." Roy noted. "Though I'm not sure the men at their previous facility would have said anything or told them anything."

"It's more than that." Granny scowled. "He didn't understand the concept. He didn't look the least bit put off that we couldn't numb it. The thought never even  _occurred_ to him."

"Are you saying..." Roy felt his stomach roll, "That whoever took his leg off in the first place never bothered to numb him?!"

"And probably kept him conscious for most of the procedure." Granny confirmed. "That boy has a pain tolerance far too high for anyone his age. He never once screamed, didn't so much as twitch under the knife. The only reason he blacked out was due to blood loss close to the end of the operation. That... That's unheard of. I've seen grown men come in here from war and cry like babies under the knife. Edward should not be  _used_  to this!"

"I agree whole-heartedly." Roy said, crossing his arms and looking in on the two boys. Edward hadn't awoken yet, but Alphonse was there none-the-less, having pulled up a chair right next to his bed. 

"We cannot let them go back to where they were before." Granny said sternly, hands behind her back and shoulders straight as a drill sergent.

"We are working on it." Roy answered carefully. "Izumi has some talent in that area and I and my team are keeping everything under wraps. We're the only people that know and I'd like it to stay that way, at least until we've taken care of the perpetrators."

"I will keep this quiet," Granny agreed, "But I want to be kept in the loop. I'll need to be if I want to schedule Edward's appointments correctly."

"There are more?" Roy blinked at her, incredulous.

"He needs to get fitted for a leg and then there are the physical therapy sessions where he learns to walk on it and re-teach those muscle." Granny shot him a sharp look. "The minimum recuperation period I've seen is three years. Are you up for that?"

"Always." Roy answered without question.

"Good." Granny said. The two then fell silent as Edward stirred and looked over at Alphonse, smiling when he recognized his brother.

*          *          *          *          *

It was two days before Granny allowed Edward to come home. In that time, Roy had switched out with Maes and Izumi so that there was always someone keeping an eye on the boys. At home, he had moved the boys' beds to the first floor and cleaned up his hallways so that a wheel chair could get through. He also put a small ramp on the front door jamb so that Edward could get his wheel chair in and out. Granny said that normally, patients would be laid out flat for several weeks even with a wheel chair at their disposal.

At the rate Ed was healing, she said it would take only days.

"I've never seen anything like it." Granny marveled as she watched the boy push himself from the bed into the chair and quickly figure out the controls on his own. "That boy must have one heck of an immune system to be healing this quickly!"

On the other hand, Al came down with another cold from staying up every night to watch over his brother. It was nothing compared to when he first came to the shelter, but he was definitely grouchy and unfriendly to be around -unless, of course you were Ed or Fuery.

" **He's just showing his true colors.** " Edward had said when Roy made a comment. Of course, Roy had no idea what the blonde had just rambled and was left more confused than he had been before Ed had rolled into the kitchen.

It shouldn't have been a surprise at this point, but Ed in a wheelchair was faster than Ed on crutches, was faster than Ed crawling.

"Brother is fast." Alphonse said with a snuffle. "Don't know why ‘nd don't care. Need 'nother tissue."

With both boys confined to their beds (Al with ease, Ed less so), Roy had a busy week taking care of them. When he had to go out for groceries, Izumi and her husband volunteered to watch the boys, but other than that, he had remained at home. Maes called once a day to let Roy know what was going on, but other than that, everything on the work front was silent.

That is, until Friday afternoon.

His cell phone rang like every other evening, Hughes' name showing up on the caller id. However, when Roy answered, he was not met with a cheerful greeting. Instead, he was met with a grim order.

" _Roy, take Ed and Al to the crawl space_." Maes ordered, voice short. " ** _Now_**."

"Wha -Maes?" Roy frowned, but his legs were already pushing him into action. "What's going on?"

" _Hakuro showed up today."_ Roy faltered at the statement, his heart quickening as he remembered the last time Hakuro had showed up unannounced. Roy had made it to what was now the boys' bedroom and at his hesitation, the boys' looked up, confusion and an edginess he'd never seen before in their eyes.

"When?" Roy asked, motioning for the boys to get up. Al swung his legs out of bed and stumbled over to steady Ed's chair. While the two did that, Roy went around, grabbing things Al would need to deal with the dusty crawlspace and some bandages to wrap around Ed's leg. He couldn't afford to get an infection now.

" _He came in a few hours ago and just left._ " Maes reported. " _He gave us the same amount of warning as before. I thought about calling you, but I didn't want you to worry._ "

"I'm worried now." Roy said as he led the boys over to his pantry. The crawlspace had two openings, one in the garage (typical) and one in the pantry where he had accidentally broke the floor when he was younger. Instead of boarding it up, his parents had put in a trap door for cases like this where one had to hide something of value among the filth and grime.

" _You should be._ " Maes answered ominously. " _He's on his way to your house. He said something about you taking a week's vacation right after his inspection and wanted to check in on you._ "

"Shit!" Roy hissed into the phone, cradling it to his ear as he dug boxes and bags out of the way to reach the trap door. With a heave, he wrenched it open, much to Ed and Al's curiousity and amazement. "Maes, call Izumi and explain things to her. I might need back up."

" _On it._ " with that, Maes hung up, not allowing time to say good-bye.

"Edward, Alphonse." Roy said, addressing the two boys. "Hakuro is on his way to my house."

At the name, both boys froze. They knew  _exactly_  who that was.

"Maes is calling Izumi right now, and I'm sure Hawkeye is devising a rescue plan in case this goes awry. I don't plan on letting him into the house." Roy stated firmly, looking both boys in the eye. "But, if he gets past me, I need you both to hide and be very quiet, understand?"

"Yes, Roy." Alphonse answered, Ed nodding beside him.

"Alphonse, it's dusty down there, so here are some tissues and throat lozenges." Roy stuffed them into the boy's pockets. "Ed, the space is confined, but please -do  _not_  use your leg to crawl. The port isn't up for that kind of damage."

Ed grimaced but nodded. 

Al went first, putting his feet firmly on the ground before ducking down and into the hole. Ed followed, slippery as an eel, and disappeared into the darkness.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Roy called down before lowering the trap door. Once it was sealed, he maneuvered the wheel chair into the pantry, the chair just barely fitting into the space he had emptied. Once positioned over the trap door, he then piled all of the boxes and bags onto and around the chair to hide it from view. The extras he left lined up along the wall as if left and forgotten there. 

Standing quickly, he retraced his steps to the boys' room, closing and locking the door.

Just as he pulled his key out of the lock, the doorbell rang.

Swallowing thickly, he schooled his face into a blank mask before opening the door.

"Well, hello there, Mustang." Hakuro said from the porch, an oily smile on his face. "Would you have a few minutes to talk?"


	24. Unwelcome Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky
> 
> PS- early post, got lots of driving tomorrow.

The crawlspace was different from anything Ed and Al had seen up to this point. It was dark, dusty, and cold. Almost immediately, Al started to cough, forcing his mouth closed to keep it muffled. Ed yanked his brother's shirt up and over his nose in an effort to keep the dust out of his lungs. Al wheezed, but seemed to breathe easier after that.

As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they could make out slits of light where the floorboards of Roy's kitchen floor didn't fit up together quite right. The places where there was carpet were blotted out, like the living room or Ed and Al's room, but under the kitchen was about as bright as it could get down below the house.

The slick voice reached Ed and Al's ears even underneath the wooden floorboards and carpet. 

"It's good to see you're doing well, Mustang." A chair slid out, scraping against the wooden floorboards. "When I had heard that you had taken a week off of work... well, I was worried. As loyal as you are, you've never taken more than a day at a time. With a whole week, I thought you had fallen ill!"

"Unfortunately, my team got the better of me." Roy replied. His voice held the same slick quality, but Ed could hear the difference. Roy was playing it up, trying to keep the man distracted while the other was scenting the air for blood. "They keep saying I work too hard and have too many vacation days saved up. I guess I just... had enough."

"You don't say..." There was a pause and a sigh, "Well, I can understand. A house this empty would make  _me_  want to stay away as well."

"It's not so bad, once you get used to it."

"Ah, but I never could." the floorboards flexed and groaned as he shifted his weight. Ed grabbed Al by the shoulders, pulling him closer to him and further from the creaks. "You see, my house is just about as big as yours, but I still have my company."

"Company? Is that a woman I hear you talking about?"

"Hardly." A laugh that turned Ed's stomach. "No, I'm talking about my dogs."

Ed felt his breath catch in his throat. Al's hand came up to cover his brother's mouth, keeping his gasp silent. Ed continued to stare at the floorboards, unseeing.

"Dogs?"

"Yes, two little golden retrievers."

"You don't say?" There was an edge in Roy's voice now, but you could only tell if you truly knew him -which Ed and Al did.

"Yes, two small ones. I typically keep them in cages, but I let them out into the yard one night and they just ran off! Went right over the fence, can you believe it?"

"Why would they possibly want to run away?"

"My thoughts exactly! I've had them since they were pups! I fed them and walked them and took care of them… and they just took off!" An exasperated sigh. "I've been looking for them ever since. Every time I get a call, I think it's them, you know? But alas, no word."

"How long has it been since you've seen them?" Roy asked. "Perhaps they came through? They might be in our database."

"About a month now, I think." 

"Hmm..." the floor shifted as Roy did. "I do seem to recall two Goldens coming in..."

Ed felt his heart skip a beat. Roy wouldn't really turn them in... would he? He didn't owe the blondes anything. In fact, Ed had made a bit of a nuisance of himself recently, had been picking on Roy because... Would Roy really...?

"But both girls belonged to a house a few blocks from where we've found them. We haven't seen any others."

"Are you sure? They would have been right around your area."

Roy was quiet for a long time, so long that Ed had to bite his tongue to keep from demanding him to answer.

"Officer Hakuro, don't you live near the central office?"

"Well, yes-?"

"Then why do you think they would be in my area? Surely they would stay in the surrounding area and get picked up by your own men."

"..." the very air seemed charged. Ed could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. "I'm going to be honest with you, Mustang."

"You mean you weren't being before?" The joke fell flat, but it was a good jab at their current game of chicken.

Hakuro didn't even pretend to answer. "These dogs of mine are special."

"I'm sure every owner feels the same."

"But I have proof." There was a light thud, as if someone had tapped their finger against the kitchen table. "These dogs of mine were produced by some very particular breeders that I am friends with. They work over at the genetics lab, you know the one?"

"The Amestrian Laboratory of Chemistry." Roy answered, "Falman talks about it a lot. He calls it A.L.Chemy."

"Exactly." Rubber soles dragged against the floor as two feet shifted into more comfortable positions. Ed watched as the lights danced and shifted. He felt Al's shoulders shudder as he tried to hold back a cough. Silently, he pulled his younger brother closer, pushing his face against Ed's soft stomach. He traded his hand with Al's to cover his own mouth and allow his brother to down one of the throat lozenges that Roy had thrown in with them.

"My dogs were born in that very same lab. What makes them special, you see, is that they have human DNA successfully integrated into their biology."

"I don't believe I follow."

"The history museum has that exhibit on Xerxes, have you been there?"

"My friend and I took his daughter when it first opened, yes. What about it?"

"Do you remember that mummy they found? Perfectly preserved in the ruins by sand and heat?"

"They named it the Xersian King, though they weren't sure whether he was a king or not or even if he was Xersian."

"Correct. For the most part. You know that Xersians were said to be beings of light? Thought to be from the sun itself? We all took that to mean that they were alien in nature, possibly extra-terrestrials that had come to seed the world."

"I never bought into that, but I know that's what many believe."

"The truth is that their recessive traits made them appear to be something entirely foreign in nature. Blonde hair, golden eyes, things like this would have people claiming some sort of deism before it's all said and done."

"I'm sorry, Hakuro, forgive me if I am slow, but how does this relate to your dogs?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked, Mustang. For, you see, A.L.Chemy was able to get a sample of DNA from the Xersian King and create viable seeds for life. As science says, most animals are 99% matches to human DNA, so it was simple to place the seeds in an empty womb of some animals in order to grow clones of that Xersian mummy."

"That's..." Ed could hear the horror in Roy's voice, carefully disguised behind shock.

"I will admit, none of the hosts survived. Many died by rejection of the zygote and the others died in childbirth. A few offspring, however, did survive. Two, to be specific."

"Your 'dogs' as you call them." Roy spat.

"Exactly."

"That's sick! You're treating humans like animals?!"

"Oh no. Human would imply that they had human ancestry and a human mother." Hakuro's voice became sickeningly sweet. "These two were very much born from a bitch."

Roy was silent.

"I know, I know, it still doesn't sound very pleasant..." the chair shifted and footsteps clunked over the floorboards. Al popped another lozenge into his mouth. "But think of it this way: if there is no humanity, there is no reason to give them rights. That's always the stumbling block to things like slavery and servitude. This way, people get their slaves, animals aren't left to rot in a shelter -it's a win for everyone."

"Animals aren't-!?" the sound Roy made was one Ed had only heard one other time. The other time had been in the bathroom after the first time Hakuro had surprised them. "Have you been sending the animals you rescue  _to the laboratories_?!"

"Euthanasia is an expensive process. Besides, they would be a waste of space otherwise!" Hakuro sounded slightly defensive. "You know  _exactly_  how many animals we pick up off the streets. There's no way to find a home for all of them. This way, they still have purpose and food where they wouldn't before!"

"That goes against every oath we swore when we became officers!" Roy slammed his fist on the table. "I can't believe you're okay with this!"

"I can't believe you  _aren't_." the voice turned cold now, angered. Ed felt involuntary shivers travel up his arms. Al gripped tightly around his waist. "I know how much putting an animal down hurts you. It  _kills_ you inside to not be able to help them. This is a better alternative."

" _No_ , it  _isn't_." Roy ground out. "I think it's best you leave, Hakuro, before I call the police and have you placed in a psychiatry ward."

"Hmm..." the man made a noise of consideration. "I'll leave, Mustang, after you have returned my dogs to me."

There was a long pause where Ed new Roy was thinking over the information and Hakuro's 'dogs' in a new light.

"What makes you think they're here?" Roy asked, defensive. "Last I heard, they had hopped your fence and ran off."

"With dogs as special as these?" the man laughed. "I'd be a fool to not place trackers in them."

"Trackers?!"

"I know they're here and I know you've been helping them. Now, I'll give you the option of handing them over  _nicely_." Ed swallowed down a whimper. "Or I will tear your house apart to find them myself. Either way, I will leave with them in hand."

"No, you won't." Roy growled, "Not without a warrant.”

That seemed to make Hakuro pause and the air tensed as the two remained quiet. The footsteps had not traveled to the door yet, so Ed knew they were still there. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Another quiet moment where neither moved, but another ring made both move to the doorway, one following close behind to make sure the other kept going.

"Roy  _darling_." Ed felt his heart quiet a little at the familiar voice. Al looked up and mouthed  _Izumi_  at Ed, the older boy nodding in agreement. "I've been waiting  _so long_  to meet up again that I just  _couldn't stay away_."

"Ah... Izumi, yes. It has been a long time."

"And who is this,  _darling?_  A friend?"

"No." Roy answered decisively, voice cold, "He was just leaving."

"I told you, Roy, I won't leave until-!"

"And I told you that if you want anything from me, you will get a court-ordered search warrant."

There was silence before the door closed and two footsteps came back, one a little lighter than the other.

"I wouldn't poke a bear like him. He will take you up on that offer."

"I'm sure of it. I'm also sure that you can make any warrant he signs for magically get lost in the system."

"Of course." Teacher sounded snooty. "Where did you hide them?"

"In the crawlspace. Help me out here."

The door above them opened and the various boxes started to fall to the ground. Al finally allowed himself to cough, expelling dusty air from his lungs. Overhead, the wheelchair was moved out of the way and the trap door lifted up. The light was blinding until it was eclipsed by a face.

Roy stared down at them in concern. "Are you two all right?"

"Fine." Al replied, rasping. The two crawled over to the hole and carefully stood up. Ed went first, Roy pulling him up and Al pushing from below, then Al swiftly followed, pulled up by Izumi alone. When the two were comfortably settled in the kitchen chairs, Roy made a face.

"The two of you will need baths." he said as he examined Ed's bandages. "But we can get to that in a few minutes."

Looking up, he locked eyes, first with Al, then with Ed. Ed felt his cheeks redden under that piercing stare. "I am very proud of both of you for staying so quiet."

Ed ducked his head as Al beamed. The older blonde sputtered when the man ruffled his hair.

" **Bastard!** "

"You know I don't know what that word means."

"Yup, just like normal." Al sighed, grabbing a mug of hot tea that Izumi put on the table for him. Sipping it to sooth his throat, he very determinedly ignored his brother's antics and Roy's reactions. The sooner Ed got over his crush, the better.


	25. Code work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky

"He's getting more aggressive." Roy noted as Izumi typed away on her laptop.

"Of course he is." Izumi huffed, careful not to elbow Ed or Al who were looking over her shoulders. "He invested not only time and effort into this, but his entire career. If we were to go to the police with this, he would be arrested."

"Assuming they aren't already bought..." Roy says into his mug of tea. Hakuro had left barely an hour ago but Roy didn't feel calm in the least. It was starting to get dark and Roy was worried that the man might try to break in and take Edward and Alphonse by force.

"Then we go public." Izumi shrugged as she typed a few commands into her laptop and opened the secure listing of court-ordered warrants. There were none listed for Hakuro at the moment, but Izumi was careful to read through every description, just in case it was filed under a different name. "You should tell the office of judges that they need to up their security. It was way too easy to get in."

"But that would just make it impossible for you." Roy said, eyebrow raised.

"No, just more challenging." The woman flashed him a wolfish grin.

" **What's this?** " Ed jabbed a finger into the computer screen.

"Wha's'at?" Al translated sluggishly. He sniffed loudly before taking another gulp of his tea, breathing in the fumes.

"This is a program that allows me to make and run code." Izumi explained. "Code makes up everything on the internet and most electronic devices. By change code or re-writing it completely, you can change what a device does and how it responds to different stimuli."

" **I wanna try!** " Ed demanded, reaching for her laptop. She batted his hands away.

"No, Edward. Not this one." She stated gruffly, "I'm doing important work. I'm making sure Hakuro doesn't get permission to come get you two."

At that, Edward kept his hands back, but he wiggled in his seat, trying to see and understand what she was doing. " **Those are words, but not sentences.** "

"S'got numbers in it." Al agreed, frowning in confusion. 

"Surface coding is a combination of words and numbers." Izumi explained. Even Roy was interested, though he'd never coded before. "The computer speaks in 1's and 0's. The coding language will take things that we, as humans, can understand and translate it into computer language."

"Like me an' Brother." Alphonse noted, taking a sip of his tea. He was looking more excited by this than any sick child had the right to be.

"To a point." Izumi nodded. "I have a second computer that you two can use. It's old and doesn't run as fast, but if you two want to learn..."

"Yes!" " **Yes!** "

Izumi laughed at the eager look on their faces. "All right then, but you two have to take turns."

Both boys eagerly agreed. The woman stood and Roy let out an  _oof_  when her laptop landed in his lap. "Keep watch on this, Roy. When you see the warrant come up, you just have to select it and hit this green arrow. The program I made will do the rest."

"Okay." Roy said nervously, setting his mug down gently so as not to spill on her (very fancy) laptop. Now that the computer had changed locations, Al stood to look over Roy's shoulder while Ed was left two chairs away. The older blonde huffed and scooted himself across the chairs in order to get a better look. Roy wasn't entirely sure what they were looking at since he wasn't scrolling through the code (the less he knew about illegal acts, the better), but it was somehow keeping them entertained.

It was only a few minutes before Izumi was opening the front door and sauntering in like she owned the place. Roy sincerely hoped the habit wouldn't stick.

"I need to boot it up first." She told the two eager blondes as she set the computer bag down and pulled out the second laptop. It was bigger than the first, older in appearance, but still relatively young compared to Roy's work computer.

Just as he was contemplating the differences between the two laptops, a new warrant file appeared in the system. The signer was for Hakuro.

"Um, Izumi?" Roy clicked on the warrant. "It's right here. The warrant?"

"Just click it and hit the green button." Izumi stated.

Roy frowned. It couldn't really be that simple, right? Well, the file was already highlighted... He clicked the green arrow that was opened on her program. 

The file disappeared...

And her screen went with it.

"Oh  _shit_!" Roy cursed, hunching over the laptop. Immediately, the two boys looked over his shoulder again, eyes wide. " _Shit_ , Izumi! Your screen is!"

"It's fine, Roy." Izumi rolled her eyes. "It's doing what I programmed it to."

The screen came back with dancing static bars and a variety of numbers flashing across the screen.

"What's happening?!" Roy demanded, pulling his fingers back as if touching it would cause a catastrophic melt down. The boys stared, transfixed by the motions and flashes of color.

"It's changing the IP address and several other tracing factors and is sending signals through other servers to cover our tracks." Izumi said as the other computer turned on. She quickly typed in the password and unlocked the computer. "The firewall would have been fine with some surveillance, but once we interfered, it would set of a red alert. I don't know what their procedure is, but I didn't want to take any chances."

"It's..." Roy wanted to compliment her without sounding patronizing. He ended with, "very colorful."

"Oh, that's just an animation I made because I got bored waiting for it to do its thing." Izumi shrugged. "The animation doesn't do anything except keep me entertained until the program is finished."

"Wouldn't it take longer with the animation?" Roy asked.

"It's called threading, Roy." Izumi sighed as she brought up the program for Ed and Al, "You should really educate yourself some time."

Roy grumbled and took another sip of his (now cold) tea. The animation on the screen blacked out and the screen returned to normal, the tab with the warrant office showed that the one Hakuro had submitted was now gone. Izumi peered over at the screen as she got Ed and Al settled in front of the other computer.

"Good." She nodded to herself. "That warrant is gone and the program should have pulled its number and left a dummy for Hakuro to find, should he look up its progress."

"You can do that?" Roy stared at the screen, mystified.

"With lots of practice." Izumi answered as she closed down the tab and program. "Years-of-sitting-at-home-with-nothing-to-do practice."

"Oh..." Roy grimaced and set his mug down. The tea just wasn't worth drinking anymore.

"So, now that that's out of the way..." Izumi crossed her arms and rested them on the table. "What's the next plan?"

"I..." Roy rubbed a hand up and down his face. "I don't know. I've never taken a case like this! If they were animals, that would be different, but Ed and Al are  _people_  and I just-! I don't think-!"

"So don't think." Izumi answered, eyes serious. "What would you do on a normal case?"

Roy sighed and fitted his hands together in his lap, threading his fingers one by one. "In the case of animals, we would hold them at the shelter and get a court order to have the animals turned over to us for treatment."

"Technically, Ed's getting treatment for his leg and Al has had and is getting treatment for his cold." Izumi noted. "After that?"

"If the grievances are severe, we push for a trial of the owners responsible for the animals." Roy traced the lines of his right hand with his thumb. "Typically for monetary retribution, but also to prevent them from owning animals in the future in extreme cases. For trials, we get a lawyer and speak on the animals' behalf."

"So we need to bring this to the courts." Izumi clarified.

"If we had evidence, we could..." Roy rubbed at the back of his neck, "but we don't have evidence. We took pictures of Ed and Al when they first came in and we have Falman's medical reports of Alphonse during that first week, but we have nothing to tie it to Hakuro or the people that did it to them in the first place." Roy let out a frustrated growl. "If only I had known he was coming! I could have recorded the conversation or  _something_!" 

Izumi went quiet as she stared at the table. She bit the side of her cheek in thought and her eyes roved over the wood grains as she pondered. Finally, she sighed, "Okay, so I... might be able to help with that?"

"Can you turn back time and record his voice?" Roy raised an eyebrow, "Or are you going to try and get him to spill again?"

"I... may have bugged your house a while back." Izumi didn't look the least bit guilty.

"You..." Roy blinked, " _what?_ "

"Bugged your house." Izumi shrugged. "The bugs will keep information for up to 24 hours. I do a memory dump every night to my laptop to parse for information. If I don't find anything, I erase the data so that I have space for the next dump."

"I-you-it-!" Roy sputtered, " _When?!"_

"If I said the day you brought Ed and Al in, would that make you feel better?" Izumi asked, dead serious.

"You had them planted before the -no," Roy held up a hand, eyes going dark. " _Where_  did you place them?"

"One is definitely in the kitchen." Izumi smiled, "But I do have to say, you should have noticed a few others by now."

Roy paled. “Shit, that's how you knew I liked Beyoncé."

Izumi's grin turned feral. "You have a  _lovely_  singing voice, Roy."

"I thought I was  _alone_  in my  _own house_!"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Please tell me you deleted it off your computer."

"And miss out on a brilliant blackmail opportunity?"

"You said it was safe with you!"

"For now..."

Roy hid his face in his hands, trying to suffocate to escape the embarrassment.

"So that ties up Hakuro and A.L.Chemy." Izumi noted.

"If they allow that kind of evidence." Roy said through his hands. "If they deem that it was obtained illegally, they may throw it out."

"It's no more illegal than bugging a bra undercover to get a confession." Izumi shrugged.

"Except that you bugged  _my house_." Roy growled.

"Oh, don't get your boxers in a twist." Izumi waved her hand as if to ward off his anger. "You aren't so special."

"Special?" Roy dropped his hands onto the table. "Are you telling me that you have bugged other people's houses?"

Izumi dug a nail into the wood grain, following it for a ways before tracing back to where she started.

"You are!" Roy let out an incredulous laugh. "Who do you have bugged?"

"Pretty much the entire neighborhood." Izumi shrugged, "Except that Armstrong household down at the end of the street. Their oldest daughter always seems to find the bugs before I can get any info on them."

Roy knew that woman and knew how much of a paranoid freak she was. He could see her giving Izumi a run for her money.

"Anyway," Roy continued, "I'd still like more evidence before we bring this case to court. I also have to find a good lawyer willing to take the case. We may need to have tests done to prove Ed and Al's intellect is at a human standard if A.L.Chemy tries to take the animal approach like Hakuro did."

"So have them take a quick I.Q. test. I'm sure you can find on online." Izumi shrugged, and looked over at the computer the two boys were using. They had been exceptionally quiet while Izumi and Roy spoke. She was curious about what was keeping them busy. There was a tab open with the A.L.Chemy website on it and the list of scientists was opened. However, it looked like Ed and Al had abandoned it in favor of scrolling through one of Izumi's old code.

Smiling to herself, Izumi read the code over their shoulders, only to pause. That code... what not one she had written. There were a few errors and some redundant coding, but it was definitely something she had never seen before. Had someone else taken over her computer...?

Al made a noise which Ed interpreted somehow and scrolled back up, fixing one of the errors in a way that Izumi never would have thought of. A few more of instances of that and the code was without error.

Edward hit the run arrow without being told what it was and the code ran, successfully, the first time. That wasn't possible. There was no way the code didn't have an error of some sort, even if it was just syntax!  _Professionals_  didn't get it right the first time through!

But Edward and Al did and the code ran flawlessly.

The website pulled up to the left flipped through page after page, a specific name being highlighted again and again until it ended on a subsite with a picture and the full name - Dr. Marcoh, PhD in Biology and Eugenics. The man in the picture was an older man, with grey at the sides of his head. His face looked world-worn, but his clothes were pressed and without a speck of dirt to be seen.

" **Dr. Marcoh.** " Edward pointed at the screen and turned to Izumi and Roy. " **Him**."

"Dr. Marcoh..." Alphonse explained. "Was a nice scientist. He helped us some times, but he left a long time ago. He could help us now?"

Izumi and Roy shared a look before Izumi turned back to her laptop. "I'll track him down."

"And I'll find a lawyer willing to take the case." Roy said, standing and retrieving the phone book. If only Maes had stuck with his degree in law instead of following Roy to criminal justice. That would have made this so much easier.

The first ring picked up.

"Hello, this is Roy Mustang." Roy greeted, "I was wondering if you were willing to take a case..."


	26. A voice to the mute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky

Finding Marcoh was harder than it was to convince him to help. Once he saw Ed and Al, the older man had fallen to his knees, tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe it." he had whispered. "You got out. Both of you. I thought for sure that they..."

He didn't finish his sentence, his words and sobs muffled by his hands as he covered his face. 

The doctor had, apparently, been against the experimentation since the start.

"At first, they only needed me to do blood samples and test the zygotes." Dr. Marcoh explained to Izumi and the voice recorder on the table. "After that, it was odd jobs that didn't make sense like bringing in animals even though A.L.Chemy had a rule against animal experimentation. It didn't seem right. I didn't know until the night they were born what was going on."

At that point, Dr. Marcoh had been forced to keep quite or Ed and Al would be punished for it.

"Punished how?" Izumi pressed. 

"If I went to anyone, the police, the courts,  _anyone,_ " Marcoh swallowed thickly and looked down at his hands. "They would have been killed and all evidence destroyed."

"Surely there would have been something left behind to document this?"

"All files are on our seperate server." the doctor explained. "A simple 'Delete' would take care of those. There were no surveillance cameras because they didn't want someone to hack in and see footage from the labs. As for the bodies..."

"As for the bodies?" Izumi narrowed her eyes.

"A.L.Chemy is known for a process called Green Burials." Dr. Marcoh said morosely. "Unlike cremation or standard burials, the bodies are subjected to intense pressure, heat, cold, and chemicals in order to quicken the decomposition process by several decades. They are better for the environment as they cut back on carbon emissions and allow room for the next body in a timely manner. But with this... there wouldn't be a shred of evidence left, not even a hair - _literally_."

Izumi felt sick.

The doctor went on to describe some of the things he had watched as a scientist and tests he had had to perform on the boys. He also spoke of times when he snuck in to take care of their wounds or smuggle them food and water after being denied for several days. He had been there at the time Ed lost his leg.

"He came into the lab fighting." Dr. Marcoh recalled. "He always did, that one. His brother was more docile but also more tricky. They tended to keep him under lock and key because they couldn't figure out what he was going to do. The older one was more predictable."

"Do you know what caused it?" Izumi asked, "What had upset the lab so much that they...?"

"It wasn't the lab." Dr. Marcoh shook his head. "I had gotten good at reading the atmosphere there. The lab was as peaceful as it could get. The worker were getting on. They hadn't even tested the boys recently. They were in a waiting period, trying to figure out the next round of tests they would need to do. The order came from higher up."

"Do you have any suspicions?" 

"I'm not certain I could say for sure." Dr. Marcoh sighed. "I wasn't high up to start with. The order came to my boss from his boss, and his boss, and so on. I did hear rumors though, that there had been an... incident with one of the higher ups and he'd gotten his hand bit by one of the boys. I assumed it was the older, but I could never be sure."

"You have no idea?"

"Only speculation. Some of my peers were saying something about a change in routine, others that the man had tried to poison the boy, still others... still others say that the higher up had always had a penchant for young boys."

Izumi felt her heart chill at those words before it was engulfed in an angry fire. "I think that's enough for today, Dr. Marcoh."

The doctor nodded and picked up his hat. With one last look at the boys, he left with a parting, "Call me if you need."

*          *          *          *          *

With the doctor's confession and the evidence gathered previously, Roy and Izumi knew their case could be made, but they had to have a good lawyer. Even with all the evidence on the table, a bad lawyer could drive them into the dirt. The worst part was that Roy wasn't sure if he could trust any that had taken an interest so far. 

He had met with several lawyers, all dressed in suits and hair slicked back, but each and every one of them had a glint in their eyes that made Roy retreat before he had even uttered a word of the case. No, it wasn't just lawyers in general, despite how many jokes people make. There was something else to these select few, something... deceitful. 

"It's like they know exactly what I'm going to ask for and are already planning on throwing the case!" Roy huffed as he poured himself a bowl of cereal and turned to put the box away. When he turned back, his bowl was gone -cereal, spoon and all. A quick glance found it in front of Ed, the boy eating the sugary flakes dry. 

Turning to pour himself another bowl, Roy grumbled, "Don't you at least want milk with that?"

Ed hissed like something feral.

"A simple 'no' would suffice." Roy said as he put the cereal up again and turned to the fridge. "I thought we were past this stage."

"No." Mouth full, Ed grinned when Roy turned back to look at him. The man gave him a disgusted look.

"I really should have seen that coming."

"Yes, you should have." Al agreed, taking Roy's new bowl and leaving the brunette gaping in his wake.

"Is nothing sacred in this house!?" Roy moaned as he went to pour another bowl, only to find the cereal box empty. "I just bought this yesterday! How could it be empty?"

Izumi blatantly ignored him. "I think I know someone who could take on the case... but she might take a little convincing."

"Who?" Roy asked, sitting down with an apple (which he guarded viciously). 

"Have you heard of the Ice Queen?" Izumi asked.

Roy stared at her, "Do you mean Elsa from Frozen?"

"No, you idiot." Izumi said, launching a book at his head. " _Olivier_ , the Ice Queen. She's said to be the best lawyer around, mainly because she doesn't get personally involved. Once she takes a case, she will do everything to win. I've heard she cut off a man's fingers once in order to prove a case."

Roy shivered as chills crawled up his spine. Ed and Al were only half paying attention, intent on finishing their cereal bowls... which had found other things like bread and cookies along the way. Roy really needed to keep an eye on his pantry.

"Anyway, I've also heard that she can't be bought. If she takes a case, she will work it, no matter how much she's bribed before or after." Izumi stated. "The only problem is..."

"She's expensive." Roy guessed. "She sounds like she can set her own price and no one would argue with her. As it is, I don't make much of a salary, less if Hakuro persuades the board to fire me."

"True, but not a big turn off." Izumi shrugged. "She does  _pro-bono_  work sometimes, sometimes just does it to piss people off. If you presented the case as it was, I have no doubt she'd take it just to rub it in Hakuro's face."

Roy frowned. "Then what's the problem?" 

"Her full name is Olivier  _Armstrong_." Izumi stated, leaning back in her chair.

"Olivier...Wait, the older sister that keeps finding the bugs you plant in the Armstrong house?" Roy blanched. "You  _really_  tried to bug a  _lawyer's_   _house_?!"

"It didn't work." Izumi sulked.

"It's criminally offensive!"

"But think of all the things I could  _learn_!"

" _Have you no shame?!_ "

"Shame is for weaklings."

"Being sane is not weak!"

"Says you."

" **They are so weird**." Ed stated as he shoved another cookie into his mouth.

" **Uh-huh...** " Al agreed, drinking another tea. His cold had almost cleared up, no thanks to the dusty trip to the crawlspace. Ed's leg had also healed enough to start the next stage of the surgery, but Roy and Granny had discussed putting it off until the boys were in a safe, stable situation. Once again, Hakuro's fault.

"Anyway," Roy said loudly, finally putting an end to the argument. "I will call Armstrong and see if I can't persuade her to take a look at the case.  _You_  figure out how to be an upstanding citizen before she arrives."

"No promises." Izumi said flippantly.

The call was short and the lawyer was quick to come, seeing as she lived just down the street. When the doorbell rang and Roy opened the door for the blonde haired lady, Ed felt a chill go down his spine. The very air around the lady seemed to be a few inches too cold. Instinctively, the boys huddled together, Ed slipping under the table and Al following. Why in the  _world_  had Roy let such a scary lady into the house?

And why were Ed and Al so scared when she hadn't  _done_  anything yet?

"Mr. Mustang, Olivier Armstrong." the woman said, offering a hand. When Roy shook it, he had to keep back a wince from the tight grip. "You said the case was very urgent." 

"Yes, if you would like to take a seat," Roy gestured to the empty chairs around the kitchen table. "I would be happy to-!"

"Pardon me, sir." Olivier stated, "But it appears that you have some vermin in your house."

Al shivered at the words and Ed let a growl build in his chest.

"Let me just dispose of this for you." the blonde lady continued, hiking Izumi over her shoulder and heading towards the door -face straight the entire time.

"I am not  _vermin_ , you uncultured heathen!" Izumi shrieked as she wiggled her way out of the blonde's arms.

"I have more culture in my left  _pinkie_  than you have in your entire  _body_ , nosey swine!"

"Icy  _prick_!"

"Sticky  _thief_!"

_"Old maid!"_

" _Criminal deviant_!"

"Ladies please!" Roy called out over the increasingly loud screams. "Izumi! I told you to behave yourself!"

The brunette grumbled.

"Miss Armstrong," Roy tipped his head as if tipping a hat. "Izumi is here because she is a witness in my case. She has been helping me gather evidence and witness statements."

"No offense, Mustang." Olivier narrowed her eyes. "But that job is best left to the police."

"I am part of the ASPCA  -East branch of Central City." Roy acknowledged. "I know how the process works."

Olivier grew quiet at that, framing the 'case' in a new light. "I have never taken on animal abuse cases before. From my understanding, your precinct has an on-call lawyer, does it not?"

"It does." Roy nodded, "And I would go to them... if this were an animal abuse case."

Olivier's eyes narrowed more. "Mr. Mustang, I did not come here to beat around the bush. If you wish to explain your case, get on with it. If not, I will take my leave."

"I would be more than happy to fill you in," Roy said, gesturing once again to the kitchen table. "If you would be so kind..."

Olivier took a seat at the table, ignoring the two blondes underneath it. When Izumi went to follow, Roy caught her by the arm. "Behave."

Izumi raised an eyebrow. "I can flip you onto your back in less than three seconds, Mustang.  _You_  best behave."

Rightfully terrified, Roy let go, allowing Izumi to take the seat furthest away from Olivier. Taking a seat in the middle, Roy placed down the folder that kept copies of all they had gathered so far. Taking a deep breath, he started in on the familiar story, now with added recent events.

The story itself wasn't long, but the amount of information was mind boggling. Olivier stayed silent to the end, never interrupting with a question and never relaxing from her rigid posture. When, halfway through, Ed and Al climbed up onto their chairs, she ignored them with the professionalism required of her. 

Once Roy was finally done, he sat back and let a tense silence fall over them.

"Have you not taken this to any other lawyers?" Olivier asked tersely.

"I have tried..." Roy frowned, "But all of them... I have reason to believe that they have been bought off by Hakuro."

"The head officer of ASPCA Central and donor of the dogs, correct?" Olivier clarified.

"Yes." Roy nodded.

Olivier was quiet for a moment, then spoke, "I will admit, Mustang, this case of yours is one of a kind. This is the first time a human has been cloned and for such purposes as this. Most lawyers would cower at the obstacles before them."

"But you are not most?" 

"Far from it." the smile on Olivier's face was terrifyingly feral. "I would be an idiot to pass up a case with this much evidence and so many ramifications. The ruling on this case will decide the future of science and society as we know it. The work you and that vermin have done already is like handing me Hakuro's head on a silver platter. There are a few holes that I will want to patch up, but this case... it's a gold mine."

At the word ‘gold’, Roy winced, "I... I don't have enough to pay you. My salary wasn't big to begin with and now with Ed and Al, I can't afford much in terms of this."

"No need." Olivier stood, tugging on a pair of gloves and picking up the folder Roy had before him. "I've been looking for some pro-bono work recently. Besides, the publicity that this will bring to my firm will more than make up for the fee of taking it."

Roy felt a burden roll off his shoulders, one he hadn't realized he'd even had.

"I will be in touch, Mustang." Olivier nodded as she headed towards the door. "Considered your case as good as won."


	27. Cold Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky
> 
> PS -Sorry about missing the update last Friday. I was out of town on a work trip and this weekend I'll be too busy to update again. However, I have posted two new oneshots to keep you busy instead.

Olivier did not like the recording from Izumi’s bug.

“This was obtained illegally,” Olivier said, crossing her arms. She hated having to spell this out for people. “Police need warrants to place down bugs like this and the fact that you are neither police –human police! –nor waving a warrant, would cause the judge to throw out this evidence.”

“But it's a prime piece of evidence,” Mr. Mustang argued. “It’s what ties Hakuro into this!”

“Yes, but it is obtained illegally,” the blonde woman answered with a dignified roll of her eyes. “It was obtained without a person’s knowledge, both you and Hakuro. I would be a horrible lawyer if I allowed you to enter this, only to lose the evidence.”

“What if it wasn't without my knowledge?” Mr. Mustang asked.

Olivier raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me that you were fully aware of and permitting the bugs in your home?”

When the brunette opened his mouth to answer, Olivier glared, “Do not lie to me, Mr. Mustang.”

The man’s mouth closed with a click of his teeth.

“Knew it,” one of the blonde children said without looking up.

Olivier had never been one for children. They were uncouth bags of tears and snot and the less she had to interact with them the better. That was why she had shoved intelligence tests at them, to keep them quiet while the adults talked.

Now, unfortunately, she had to parse through their childish babble in order to solve her case.

Heaving a deep sigh and rubbing at her temples, she growled a quiet, “ _What?_ ”

“We knew the bugs were there,” The other blonde children, the one with shorter hair, said. “We thought that Roy wanted to know where we were at all times, so we left them.”

“You recognized what bugs were?” Had to admit, she was a little impressed.

“More importantly, you _left them there?!_ ” Mr. Mustang squeaked, eyes wide.

The young boy shrugged. “Didn't want you mad at us.”

“I did have been grateful to. It have those there!” the brunette protested.

The boy with long hair scowled. “Good bugs.”

“Yeah,” his brother agreed, “they were better where they were. We got _bad man’s_ con...conf….confection?”

“Confession.” Olivier corrected automatically. She frowned. It was not legal to bug someone else’s house or person, only your own. Could she swing the boys’ knowing as a self-made investigation? Or would that push the jury too far?

Could the case ride on witness testimony alone?

Dr. Marcoh had offered to be a witness. He also gave a recorded testimony, but there were other questions Olivier wanted to ask. The boys, too, had their testimonies, but it would be a question of whether or not the court would allow these children to testify, due to their origins.

As long as she could prove that the boys had human intelligence, no court should be able to refuse them. That was the reason for the intelligence tests she had given them. The tests covered a wide range of subjects that the boys probably had little clue about, but it would be good for them to know where they stood educationally.

“I don't think I can make that fly with the judges.” Olivier said with finality. “I will make an attempt, but don't hold your breath. I will be looking into other possible options and following up with Marcoh in the meantime.”

“Of course,” Mr. Mustang answered. “Is there anything else we can do to help?”

“Keep these two out of the limelight and get better security on your home,” Olivier suggested as she gathered her things. “I will talk with local law enforcement about posting guards.”

“Understood.” Mr. Mustang nodded his head in agreement. To his left, the long haired boy gathered up his papers in a scramble and held them up to Olivier.

“No,” she said, stopping him. “I will only take them when you are done.”

The boy scowled at her and shook the pages at her.

“Sorry, but…” the other, more polite boy, also had his pages in a stack. “We are done.”

“Excuse me?” Olivier raised a single, perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

“Done!” the long haired boy growled, making to throw his pile at her, but Mr. Mustang put a restraining hand on his shoulder. The boy huffed and shoved the stack at him instead and flopped back in his seat with an irritated look on his face.

He growled something to his brother in a language that Olivier had never heard. Strangely enough, his brother answered in the same language, in a calm way that seemed to make the other more irritated, but Olivier wasn't getting anywhere near that.

“Put them in the folders then,” she answered tersely, watching as Mr. Mustang and the short-haired child were quick to comply. Once the folders were safely in her hands, Olivier gave them a short nod and saw herself out. That little vermin was sitting on the porch, magazine in hand. She had been exiled to the porch every time Olivier came, as per the blonde's request.

"See you later, Ice Queen!" the vermin called after her happily.

"Stay out of trouble, Big Nose," Olivier shot back, not deigning to look behind her. It was a short walk home where she deposited the intelligence tests in front of her mother, the dean of psychology and children's studies at Central University. "Greetings, Mother."

"Oh, hello, Olivier," her mother greeted with a smile that shone. "What are these?"

"The tests that I took to the children on the cloning case," Olivier answered as she divested herself of her coat and placed her shoes beside the other pairs in the front hall.

"Oh? Did they not want to fill them out?" Her mother cocked her head to the side.

"On the contrary," Olivier said, walking to the fridge.

She had enough time for a quick snack before she met with Dr. Marcoh. She had made an appointment with him earlier that week to speak about the case and she'd rather not have her stomach growling the entire time.

Turning around with a cold piece of pizza in hand, she answered her mother, "The boys finished while I was speaking with their temporary guardian."

"Did they now?"

"Yes." Olivier took a bite of the pizza. "Mr. Mustang didn't appear too surprised, so I suppose he must be used to it."

"Did they finish, or just hand in blank pages?" her mother inquired.

"I didn't look," Olivier said, taking a napkin to wipe off the grease on her hand. "I don't want it look like I tampered with evidence."

"So you gave it to your mother?" those sharp eyes narrowed even as the smile was still plastered on her face.

"You are the leading expert in this field." Olivier shrugged, "You designed those tests and know acutely if someone was lying, cheating, or guessing when they take them. I am sure that the court would be appalled if I don't use my resources wisely."

"Oh! My daughter is complimenting me!" her mother muffled her laugh with her palm. "My life is now complete."

Olivier scowled, not unlike the long haired blonde. "Please just take a look at them in your own time. I need to know if I can angle for human intelligence or not. Now, I need to go and meet with a witness to get a more comprehensive testimony."

"Be safe, dear!" her mother called as she turned to put her shoes and coat back on. Olivier heard the crinkling of the folders being opened as she closed the door behind her.

Dr. Marcoh's place was much further than Mr. Mustang's, so Olivier dug out her keys and started her engine. She paused to make sure she had her case file on the seat next to her, and then shifted into reverse and went on her way.

As she drove, she went through the questions she had planned for their meeting. Examining each in her mind, she threw some out and expanded on others, depending on their importance to the case. If Dr. Marcoh could confirm some suspicions she had, it would go a long way in persuading the jury to their side. Then, all she would need to do is connect Hakuro to the case using the boys' testimonies and that would be that.

Pulling up to the apartment complex Dr. Marcoh was living in, Olivier parallel parked in front and swiftly made her way to the building. The doorman let her in once she explained that she had an appointment with Dr. Marcoh and showed her ID. It didn't say much for the doctor that the place seemed to have a prevailing, rank odor sunken into the very walls.

The elevator was quick, but stairs were quicker and the blonde soon found herself in front of apartment 4B. Straightening her suit beneath her coat, she rapped briskly on the door, only for it to nudge open under her hand. A sense of dread curled in her stomach.

"Dr. Marcoh?" she called out boldly. No one moved inside –no shuffling of feet or hushing of voices. It was dead silent, quite literally when she pushed the door open. The rank smell was stifling, causing her to choke back a gag as she covered her nose.

Her other hand dug into her pockets for her cell phone in order to call for help, but she knew it was already too late.

Dr. Marcoh had been dead for days.

*          *          *          *          *

"What are we going to do?" Mustang demanded, biting at his thumbnail. Olivier wondered if he was aware of the nervous habit. "He was our main witness against A.L.Chemy! Now what have we got?!”

"We still have his recording," the vermin said calmly, thought Olivier could see how white-knuckled her hands were. "We can still tie A.L.Chemy in, but this... this is _inhumane_! Who would have done this?"

Who would have killed the man?

The man had volunteered at local medical practices as a licensed doctor and made sure those without insurance were able to keep healthy. He made home visits to the elderly and made silly faces at the children to distract them from shots. There was testimony after testimony of how good a person he was –Olivier knew, she had written down so many statements that her hands had started to cramp.

So who would kill him? Was it a robbery gone wrong? Or something... more?

"That's it!" Olivier said, a theory forming in her mind.

"What is?" Roy asked, looking up with disheartened eyes. They looked strange on the man, so use she was to determination lining his features.

" _Who_ would have done this?" Olivier said, pacing away to pull out her phone. "I need the surveillance tapes from the apartment building and surrounding area. Can you put in a warrant for that?"

"Not unless there's an animal involved." Roy shook his head, "But I know someone who can."

"Get on it then," Olivier ordered, "We need those tapes before they get tampered with!"

The ringing on her phone was answered.

"Miles!” She barked, "Get me everything you can on Captain Hakuro and the Central ASPCA shelter. I want to know where he's been spotted and who was with him! I want to know every damn time he had to take a piss!"

" _Yes sir!_ "

In trying to take care of a loose thread, those imbeciles lead her straight through the Minotaur's maze.


	28. First Witness: Cain Fuery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky

The date of the trial was quickly approaching. Olivier had been successful in getting a lot of evidence she needed through the first round with the judge and defending attorney. Unfortunately, the recording of Roy and Hakuro's talk didn't make it.

"This was a recording within the home of the prosecutor without either his or my client's knowledge." The defending attorney, a guy named Archer argued. "It was not obtained with a warrant and was not recorded by police."

"Do you have any words on the matter, Miss Armstrong?" The judge asked solemnly.

"What he says is true," Olivier stated. "However, the evidence is key in linking Hakuro and A.L.Chemy labs in this case. Not only that, it displays the defendant's true persona and his own dealings with animals."

"You understand, Miss Armstrong, that animal cruelty is not a felony," the judge replied. His words were a question, but his tone made it a fact.

"I am aware," Olivier answered.

"And it is also not the point of this case," the judge continued, "I am going to have to deny this evidence as illegally obtained. Apologies, Miss Armstrong."

Archer's grin was vicious, but Olivier paid him no mind.

"I understand, your grace," Olivier bowed her head in understanding. "I will not use it in the trial." Before Archer could say a word with that silver tongue of his, Olivier continued, "I do, however, have evidence obtained through legal channels that shows the defendant in the house of Dr. Tim Marcoh, a former A.L.Chemy scientist, the night he was killed. I believe it will be an ample substitute."

The defending attorney was red in the face, his jaw tight as he gritted his teeth.

"Video footage from the late-doctor's personal security system and from the surveillance system of the apartment complex -obtained with a warrant through the help of the North Central Police force." Olivier handed the judge a form, shooting Archer a victorious look.

"Well, everything seems to be in order on this one," the judge said as he read through the form. "I see no reason that it should be excluded. Is there relevance between the murder and the previous claims?"

"I do believe there is," Olivier said, "However, that will be for the jury to decide."

"Of course," the judge replied, returning the paper to her. "Is there anything else you wish to add to the evidence presented?"

"Not as of yet." Olivier said, "But I will be sure to present it to both of you, as per regulations, before I include it in the trial."

"Meeting adjourned." the judge stated with an air of finality.

Olivier looked over at Archer who appeared to be seething in his seat. "You should really keep those defendants of yours from doing anything stupid. They could cost you this case faster than you realize it's over."

With that, she left the judge's office.

*             *             *             *             *

“The prosecuted calls Cain Fuery to the stand.” Olivier called, her voice ringing through the court room. The court room security escorted the nervous brunette to the stand and swore him in.

“Mr. Fuery, you were one of the officers on duty the night the two boys were caught, correct?”

“Yes.” Fuery said. He made sure not to say another word. It had taken practice, but he was only to answer the questions asked, never to expand.

“And you were the first to witness their behavior in a separate environment, correct?”

“Yes.” Fuery answered.

Olivier paced away from the jury. “Can you please describe for me their behavior?”

“The older one, Edward, is very protective of his younger brother, Alphonse.” Fuery said. “He fought when we had to separate them due to Alphonse’s illness and continued to be uncooperative until we reunited them. Alphonse was relatively amiable comparatively.”

“When you say uncooperative…?”

“He would try to bite and kick us. He did not see us as helping him or his brother. He also refused to eat or drink in the beginning. At first, we thought it was from worry, but-!”

Olivier shot him a look and Fuery quieted, biting his lip. “Would you care to finish your statement?”

“No, thank you.” Fuery said, “It was just an opinion.”

"Objection," Archer called from his seat. "The prosecutor is intimidating the witness."

"Moved." the judge said, "Mr. Fuery, please finish your statement."

"I..." Fuery swallowed thickly, "I thought... he might have thought the food was poisoned. Even after he began eating, he would have this look on his face like he was expecting to keel over. He only ever looked fine when he stole food we'd already taken a bite out of. So, I thought... well, habits don't come about without a reason..."

"Objection, this is conjecture!" Archer said, rising from his seat.

"Mr. Archer," the judge said, "You objected to intimidation of the witness, but now you wish to ignore what he said. Please make up your mind."

Archer grumbled, but took his seat.

Olivier waited, just in case there were more comments, before continuing with her questioning. “Would you say that the boys acted in any way that could be considered human like?”

“At first, no.” Fuery said, “But we gave them a pair of radios that we typically use on missions. We thought, maybe if they could hear each other, Edward would calm down and eat.”

“Was this the case?”

“Yes.” Fuery stated, holding his tongue against more on the subject.

“Continue.”

“With the radio, they began to speak to each other.” Fuery said, but he was interrupted by the defending lawyer.

"Objection, your Honor," Archer said, "The witness appears to be confused. He said that the subjects did not behave human-like when Miss Armstrong asked and has now refuted that statement."

"Mr. Archer, I ask that you sit yourself down and stop interrupting the courtroom." the judge said, "You will have your chance to cross examine the witness. Mr. Fuery, if you would be so kind?

“They began to speak?” Olivier prompted.

“Yeah.” Fuery nodded, “But it was a language that none of us knew.”

“You are certain it was a language?”

“Yes.” Fuery said with a serious look on his face. “The back and forth was very obvious a means of communication. It was more than barks and growls which we had heard up to that point. It only became obvious when we reunited them and heard them conversing about us.”

“For clarification of the jury,” Olivier said, “Please state who ‘us’ are.”

“Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Maes Hughes, Vato Falman.” Fuery listed off. “Later, the list included Heymans Breda and Jean Havoc.”

“How did you know it was you?” Olivier asked.

“They said our names in place Amestrian.” Fuery said, “Alphonse, the younger one, started teaching me by pointing to random objects and naming them. I did the same for him. Then we brought in Roy’s friend, Ling Yao, to possibly translate for us.”

“Were you certain that Ling would know the language and be able to translate?” Olivier asked.

“No.” Fuery shook his head. “It was a high possibility. Ling knows 15 languages, both living and dead. If he didn’t know the language, he probably knew its origin and could have pointed us towards someone else for help. As it was, he did know.”

“And what language does he claim the boys speak?” Olivier asked as she turned to look at the jury.

“Xersian.” Fuery said, to a murmur of surprise from those gathered to watch the proceedings. “But I can’t tell you any more than that. I am not a language expert.”

“That is fine, Mr. Fuery.” Olivier said, looking towards the Judge. “No further questions.”

As she took her seat, Archer rose, strutting forward like he was walking onto a stage.

“Mr. Fuery,” Archer began, “when Miss Olivier asked you if the subjects displayed any human-like behavior, your answer was ‘no’, correct?”

“That is correct.” Fuery said slowly, frowning.

“But later, you said they communicated to each other.” Archer said, meandering over to the jury before starting a slow loop. “Communication is a very vague word –even animals communicate between each other, am I right?”

“Yes.” Fuery said.

“You are an intern at an animal shelter, correct?” Archer continued.

“Yes.”

“So you have seen animals interacting with each other.” Archer concluded, “Would you call those interactions ‘communication’?”

“Yes.” Fuery stated.

“Now, I understand that you are not an expert on language, but you appear to be majoring in communications at Central U and have taken some courses in early childhood development –the age at which communication pathways begin to form.” Archer said, looking down at a folder on his desk before looking back up at Fuery.

“Objection.” Olivier said calmly, standing as she did so. “Relevance?”

“I will allow it.” The judge nodded towards Fuery. “Please answer the question, Mr. Fuery.”

“Yes, I have taken classes in those.” Fuery said, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

“So you understand how a child’s mind works and how the brain changes to better enable a child to learn a language in order to communicate, correct?” Archer waited for the witness to nod before continuing, “So you know, then, Mr. Fuery, that if a child does not have someone to _teach_ them a language or communication skills, then they _cannot_ learn.”

Fuery opened his mouth to reply, but Archer kept going.

“There are several cases of feral children who were raised by dogs, wolfs, birds, and chimps! All children below the age of three –the standard age where capability of language is gained –are unable and, indeed, _incapable_ of communicating in a way that humans, such as ourselves, can understand!” Archer said, tapping on his desk as if to prove his point. “Xersian, as we know, is a dead language!”

Archer held up his hands and turned to the gathered people. “Does anyone here know Xersian? Anyone?”

Ling raised his hand and Lan Fan elbowed him in the ribs.

“Do any of you know Xersian?” Archer asked to his clients. All of the pews behind his desk were filled with various employees of A.L.Chemy Labs and Hakuro’s men. No one raised their hands. “No. My clients _do not_ know Xersian and, as such, cannot possibly have taught the subjects. _Therefore_ , you and your so-called language expert must be mistaken.”

“Objection,” Olivier said, voice a little more cold, “Defamation of the witnesses and expertise of said witnesses.”

“Sustained.” The judge said, clapping his gavel on the podium to interrupt Archer. “Defamation of current and future witnesses is not allowed in this courtroom. You will begin a new line of questioning, Mr. Archer.”

“That’s fine, Your Honor.” Archer said with a sleazy smile on his face. “I have said all I needed to on that matter.”

The judge’s eyes narrowed.

Archer took a minute at his desk with his notes before walking back to center stage. “Mr. Fuery, Miss Armstrong had asked you about the subjects’ conditions when they arrived, correct?”

“No.” Fuery shook his head, “She only asked about behavior.”

“Quite right.” Archer said, passing by his slip up. “And you had conjected that the oldest subject had refused food and drink on the bias of tampering with food.”

“Yes.” Fuery said, frowning fiercely. It was obvious he didn’t like the defending attorney.

“But you also said that it could have been due to worry or concern for the other subject.” Archer said, turning back to the jury and audience. “Perhaps it, too, could have been because he had been lost and scared, too far from his home. Animals often refuse to eat if they are away from their families too long. Surely this could be the case here?”

Fuery remained silent.

Archer turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Well, Mr. Fuery?”

“Was that a question?” Fuery asked, “I thought it was rhetorical.”

Archer scowled, “Judge, please remind the witness that he is to be truthful under oath.”

The judge looked like he had about a million other things he’d rather say, but instead consented. “Mr. Fuery, please answer the question directed to you.”

“Which was?”

“That the subjects could have been homesick or scared instead of accustomed to such paltry acts like food tampering.”

Fuery inhaled and rolled his shoulders. “A human can last three days without water and two weeks without food before the body starts to break down. In the case of water, they get so thirsty that they don’t actually thirst anymore. Long before then, the body instinctively urges the person to drink and rehydrate themselves. I learned this in my freshman health course that I’m sure you are aware of.”

Archer frowned.

“The animals that we rescue are often underfed and maltreated.” Fuery continued, “The skinniest ones will eat until they make themselves sick and the sick ones will at least attempt the same. It is instinct in the animal world to survive, even if the odds are against you. The only ones I have seen refuse food entirely are ones that have been fed rotten food and have had to deal with the parasites and sickness that follows.”

Archer was scowling outright now.

“Please tell me, Mr. Archer,” Fuery said innocently, “How many times do you think it takes an animal to learn not to eat food that makes it sick? How many times must it be that a dog or cat gets sick from the food put before it that it no longer trusts its owner? How many times until the fear is enough to overpower instinct?”

If looks could kill, Fuery would be dead in the witness chair.

“No further questions.” Archer stated as he returned to his seat.

“Mr. Fuery, you may return to your seat,” The judge said. “Please call the next witness.”


	29. Second Witness: Ling Yao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.  
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky

"Defendant calls Ling Yao to the stand." Archer said, his voice ringing in the courtroom. The Xingese heir frowned, but stood from his seat. His fiancé shot him a worried look and he sent her a reassuring smile in return. Facing the front of the courtroom, he put on his game face.

"Mr. Yao -!" Archer began.

"Sorry, but that's _Prince_ Yao to you." Ling stated offhandedly. At Archer's befuddled look, Ling explained, "I come from a line of emperors of Xing. My father is currently the figurehead and negotiator of the country and I am to take his place. I would like to be called by my rightful title."

Archer made a face, but corrected himself, " _Prince Yao_ , I understand from our previous witness that you are well versed in many languages."

"When you already have a vast wealth of fortune at your fingertips, menial learning such as Calculus and Physics are not necessary." Ling answered. "When I become emperor, I must be knowledgeable in both language and customs of my allies and potentials."

"Be that as it may, more than fifteen languages?" Archer frowned, "Isn't that a bit excessive?"

"Objection," Olivier said, "Pestering of witness."

"Sustained."

Archer scowled but continued after a pause, "Prince Yao, many of these languages are very pertinent to your future reign, but why have you studied so-called 'dead' languages, if your purpose is to create amiable bonds with other countries? Surely there is no need for Latin, Ancient Ishvalan, or Xersian?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Ling shrugged his shoulders, head bouncing from side to side in consideration. "You never know what you will need as emperor, what you may find in the sands of the desert. I'm sure you know of the recent exhibit of the Xersian mummy. What's to say documents of old origin aren't found? I might need these skills to ascertain the value and authenticity of such subjects."

"Isn't that best left to professionals?" Archer asked.

"In Amestria, I'm sure it is." Ling answered, "Here, you have a democratic government that only holds as much power as the people give. In Xing, however, the emperor is the highest authority. With finds such as this, it becomes a matter of state property and final word on the matter goes to the emperor. I intend to make myself as well versed as possible, should the need arise."

Archer was quiet for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts.

"In such cases, you are speaking of documents, correct?" Archer asked.

"In such cases, yes." Ling replied with a frown. The question seemed to be completely off-track with his previous questioning.

"So you are very well versed in the written language." Archer continued, "But, as is the case of Latin, Xersian is classified as a 'dead' language because there are no active changes being made to it. By active, I mean that it is not obtaining new words nor are the meaning of words being changed to meet slang terms. In effect, no one is speaking it."

When the lawyer looked at him imploringly, Ling nodded, "That is typically what is considered a dead language."

"So then, if no one is speaking it," Archer shrugged, "How are you sure that the subjects are?"

Before Ling could answer, Archer turned to the audience, "Who here has studied Latin?"

A few people raised their hands.

"Then you must know that the Latin you speak today is more than likely _not_ the Latin that was spoken by the native people when it first came about." Archer said to the crowd at large. "Indeed, once the Latins died off, their language just about died with them. What we have today is conjecture based on _our own_ knowledge of vowels and consonants. The language is entirely unrecognizable from its original and there are many versions worldwide. To that effect-!"

Archer turned to the jury and spread his arms wide, "I ask the jury to think heavily on this! How would a man know whether the subjects were speaking a language that is millennia old and rarely, if ever, spoken and spoken _correctly_ at that? I submit to the jury that this was a mere miscommunication and that the subjects were not, indeed, speaking Xersian! But that, _in reality_ , they have not spoken at all! Only that their sounds have been interpreted to be a dead language in an effort by the prosecutor to inject _intelligence_ where there is none!”

“Objection!” Olivier said, her voice a break in Archer’s entrancing spell, “Conjecture and accusation of witness.”

“Sustained.” the judge said, “Mr. Archer, please refrain from accusing the witness on his testimony.”

“I am not accusing him of anything, your Honor.” Archer said with an oily grin, “I am simply saying that the witness might possibly have been mistaken through no wrong-doing of his own.”

“Be that as it may, please directly question the witness or save your musings for your final argument.”

Archer’s grin widened and he shot Olivier a smug look, “No further questions at this time.”

“Does the prosecutor have questions?” the judge asked.

“We do, your Honor.” Olivier said as she stood.

“Proceed to the front.”

Coming to a halt in front of Ling, Olivier folded her hands behind her back. “Prince Yao, according to your transcripts that you have graciously allowed us to look at, you studied most of your languages at Central University, is that correct?”

“Correct.” Ling said, “Though, not all of the ones I know were offered at my college of choice.”

“Including Xersian and Ancient Ishvalan, correct?” Olivier asked.

“Correct, Miss Armstrong.” Ling said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Could you please explain to the jury where and how you learned Ancient Ishvalan?” Olivier asked.

“Objection,” Archer called out, “Relevance?”

Olivier directed her gaze to the judge, “I am leading up to that, your Honor.”

“I will allow it.” the judge said. Archer’s face scrunched up in a sneer. The bailiff shot him a discriminatory look.

“If you will answer the question, Prince Yao?” Olivier asked.

“I traveled to the country of Ishval and spent a year abroad.” Ling answered, shifting back to slouch in his seat and stretch out his legs. “I stayed at a temple there where I was taught by the high priests themselves.”

“By taught, you mean the written language, correct?” Olivier asked.

“The written language,” Ling nodded, “and the spoken one. The priests there are highly efficient and have made thousands of manuscripts. Since the language is also a part of their religion, they strive to keep it preserved, both the written and oral words, as it had always been. Several of the most learned priests could tell by the weight of inked pages whether a single word was missing. Many of my teachers were so strict, they would slap my hands and wrists with rulers if I were to allow my accent to change the pronunciation of the words.”

“So you are confident that what you learned is the same as it was when the natives were speaking it?” Olivier clarified.

“One-hundred percent.” Ling said with a grin, knowing where she was taking this.

“Prince Yao,” Olivier said, turning to the audience, “Can you please explain how you came to learn Xersian?”

“That one was tougher.” Ling said, crossing his arms. “Everyone knows that the city of Xerses disappeared in one night, through reasons unknown. However, the city is not the only place Xersians went. Several left the city and came here, to Amestria, or other places, like Xing, to live out their lives. They brought with them a wealth of knowledge in the form of books and manuscripts and their own learnings. Most of those have been lost over the years, but where there is money, there is a way.”

“Objection!” Archer shouted as he got to his feet, “Bribery is a criminal offense!”

“Prince Yao, please explain yourself.” the judge ordered.

“I did not say bribery, I said _money_.” Ling shrugged. “Many of the manuscripts ended up in the hands of wealthy collectors or in the archives of research facilities. I merely paid to have a special viewing of such objects and talk at length with many of those who had obtained the objects –much like one pays admission to a museum in order to see the artwork and relics of the past.”

The judge’s lip twitch, as if he wanted to say something on the matter, instead he said, “I will continue to allow the testimony.”

Olivier gave a subtle sigh. That had been close.

“At the same time, I found that several were descendants of Xersians and were quite knowledgeable in the spoken language, more so than many outsider scholars. Their language, too, was considered sacred due to the myth of turning common rocks into gold.”

“You’re speaking of alchemy.” Olivier noted.

“Correct.” Ling said, “An archaic art that was lost with the Xersians, but one that has continued to entrance the minds of the modern people. These descendants were uncertain if the language was key or not to resurrecting this lost art, and so made sure to preserve it in case the need arose in the future.”

“How confident are you about the efficiency of their preservation?” Olivier asked, “How certain are you that you know the original language?”

“The abrupt end of Xerses actually played in its favor.” Ling said, “With Latin, we saw a dispersion of the native people that led to different dialects, different changes that ultimately led to different languages altogether. With the end of the city, the few Xersians that remained chose instead to pick up other languages, like those that became Xingese and Amestrian –depending on their location.”

Olivier nodded and Ling continued, “The only reason to speak their native tongue came with children and teaching them stories and knowledge of the city to keep it from being lost. Their children told their own, which in turn, told their children –and so on and so forth until we get to this day and age where succinct, practiced stories are all we have left of the Xersian spoken language.”

“And it is from these stories that you were taught?” Olivier asked.

“Precisely.” Ling answered.

“Were there any regulations on the stories like with the manuscripts of Ishval?” Olivier asked.

“Quite a few.” Ling said. “It appears that siblings often fought each other over the correctness of their speech and the parents soon had to take measures to correct them and to continue to teach the correct speech patterns and pronunciation that came with the dead language. Most assuredly, the language taught now is the same as it has been since the earliest descendants.”

“Do you have references that we may pull for verification?” Olivier asked.

“Of course.” Ling said, “I will pull a list for you after this.”

“A copy must also be prepared for the defendants.” Olivier said, looking to the judge. The judge nodded in confirmation.

Olivier bowed her head and then addressed the jury, “As you can see, not all dead languages are as Latin was, prone to misinterpretation. I uphold that my client and Prince Yao are telling the truth to the best of their ability and with far more expertise than a common man.”

To the judge, she said, “No further questions.”

“Prince Yao, you may return to your seat.” the judge gestured with his hand. “Prosecutor may call the next witness.”

“The state calls Vato Falman to the stand.” Olivier called in turn.


	30. Third Witness: Vato Falman and presentation of Exhibits A, B, and C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.  
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky

“Vato Falman, please state your education record and current occupation.” Olivier ordered.

“I have a Bachelor’s Degree in Veterinary Science and currently work as a stand in veterinarian at the clinic on 5th street and volunteer at the East Central Animal Shelter.”

“Can you please describe to the jury the state in which the boys in question were found?” Olivier asked.

“Superficially, they were severely emaciated. It was obvious that they had not been getting enough food.” Vato said. “They were both covered in filth and had various forms of parasites such as lice and ringworm. They were also covered in a variety of abrasions, some of which were infected.”

“You stated that this was the superficial finding.” Olivier stated. “What about non-superficially?”

“Alphonse, the younger, had a cold and was very feverish. Edward had a missing leg which we believe has been lost for quite some time.” Vato answered, his face not changing from its typical stoic look. “X-rays revealed that their bones had begun to form wrong.”

“What can you tell me about the missing limb?”

“The cuts were clean and scaring minimal, evidence of a surgical procedure rather than an accident.” Falman said. “It was cut off. A choice than by medical reason.”

“I see… Exhibit A.” Olivier said as a projector was turned on. Several X-rays came into view, one with a missing limb. The audience muttered among themselves. “Dr. Falman please point out the areas of bones you mentioned to the judge.”

Using a laser pointer, Falman indicated areas where the bones were oddly shaped or had more curve than they were supposed to. “These areas here indicate a position that requires the boys’ heads to be bowed and their spines curved in an uncomfortable manner. The protrusions here on their knees and shins indicate a lot of time spent sitting on their knees, most probably bent. This position appears to be most uncomfortable and appears to have been done with enough frequency that their bones started to form themselves to fit that lifestyle.”

“A long time in an uncomfortable position.” Olivier stated, “From what I know of children, it is difficult to keep them still for more than five minutes. How long would you say these abnormalities would take to form?”

“Based on my knowledge of bone growth, I would have to put the time estimates to somewhere past a year.” Falman said.

“More than a year spent in an uncomfortable position.” Olivier reiterated. “Surely a child would get up and move around at some point? Surely they couldn't stay like that for long… unless they were forced?”

“It is a possibility.” Vato said.

“On their knees, with their spines curved and head bowed low… it's seems to me that they would be trying to fit into something smaller than themselves.” Olivier theorized as she looked out to the audience. “A cage, perhaps?”

“I cannot say for sure.” Falman said.

“But it is a possibility?” Olivier asked.

“A possibility, yes, but I cannot conclusively state whether that is the reason or not.” Falman said.

“Perhaps I can shed some light on the subject.” Olivier turned to the jury. “Exhibit B, a recording of the late Dr. Marcoh before his untimely death.”

Without further fuss, the recording was played. There was some static from the recorder, an older thing that had seen better days. A woman’s voice came on, crackling to life.

“ _Can you please describe to me the conditions the boys were kept in?”_ Izumi’s voice sounded pained, but confident.

“ _After their birth, the boys were kept under lock and key._ ” Dr. Marcoh’s voice startled some of the defense.

“ _Locked in a room?_ ”

“ _No, in cages._ ”

There was a pause.

“ _I know it’s not humane._ ” Marcoh said, _“Believe me, I am the first to agree with you on that. However, my employers, the people of A.L.Chemy… when a subject comes from a dog, has canine blood and DNA running through their veins, what is to make them any different from other mutts? That’s what I’m sure my employers were thinking._ ”

Archer twisted his hands together. Olivier could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to object, but he couldn’t. Dr. Marcoh was not a case witness, his clients had made sure of that.

“ _Those boys… those **children** were treated like animals. The other scientists ran tests on them and a number of harmful experiments. I am down-right shocked that they survived._ ” Marcoh’s voice was grisly, rough with emotion. “ _My only regret is that I couldn’t get them out of there, but I am only one man against a large organization…_ ”

Another brief bout of silence.

“ _If you’re going after them, I will help in any way I can._ ”

With that, the crackle cut off, signaling the end of the evidence Olivier wanted the court to hear.

“So the boys in question were confined in cages and subjected to a number of undisclosed experiments, the repercussions of which we may not see for many years.” Olivier said sternly, her fists tight against the small of her back. “These boys were treated like animals at the hands of these scientists and deserve justice for what was done to them.”

She turned to the audience. “Not only that, but Dr. Tim Marcoh, the man you just heard, was killed in his apartment less than a week after this recording was taken by none other than _Jin Hakuro!_ ”

A gasp rippled through the crowd.

“Exhibit C!” Olivier called out. As the projector fired up, Olivier warned the audience, “What I am about to show you contains graphic imagery. I would suggest anyone with a weak stomach or children to please leave now.”

Several people got up and left, but the majority stayed, contained by a morbid fascination akin to watching a car crash in slow motion.

The video played, first from the building’s security system. The black and white film was silent, only showing Hakuro as he trekked through the building, slow and amiable to keep attention off of himself.

When he knocked on Marcoh’s door though, the camera feed switched to Marcoh’s home security system and color and sound exploded onto the screen. Dr. Marcoh looked up at the knock and set his book aside. He pushed himself up from the couch and wandered over to the door, in no amount hurry.

Vato swallowed thickly as he tried to settle his raging stomach.

It was obvious Marcoh recognized Hakuro as soon as he opened the door. The good doctor slammed the door shut, but the officer had already gotten a foothold and forced it open.

“ _No…_ ” Dr. Marcoh’s voice wavered. “ _What are you doing here?_ ”

“ _I’ve come to make sure our little song bird doesn’t sing for the wrong person._ ” Hakuro stated before pulling a knife and sinking it deep into Marcoh’s gut. The knife slid into his ribs silently and any call or cry for help Marcoh may have made turned into a sickening gurgle.

The doctor fell backwards onto the floor with a light _thud_ as Hakuro guided him down.

“ _You always were too soft for this._ ” Hakuro on the screen said. “ _Too soft to find **true** power._ ”

With that, he twisted the knife, then retreated, drawing the blade from its bloody sheath. The carpet puddled with Marcoh’s blood as the doctor very obviously tried to breathe through the blood welling up his throat.

“ _Good bye, Dr. Marcoh._ ” Hakuro said as he wiped off the bloody knife onto the man’s shirt and hid it away on his person. That particular knife was never found, Olivier had searched.

The scene ended with Hakuro turning off the lights and closing the door, leaving the still gasping Marcoh to die in darkness.

As the projector cut off, Olivier could feel the horror in the air. The tension was so thick, she could cut it like a knife the way Hakuro cut into Dr. Marcoh.

To the judge, she said, “no further questions.”

“Does the defendant have questions for the witness?” The judge asked.

“We do your honor.” Archer stated as he stood.

“Proceed to the front.” The judge ordered, waving his hand.

“Mr. Falman,” Archer began after clearing his throat. “You stated that you were a veterinarian, correct?”

“Yes.” Vato stated.

“And that you currently volunteer at the shelter and work at the clinic on 5th, correct?”

“That is what I said.”

“Then please tell the jury why you consider yourself to be an expert on human physiology?” Archer crossed his arms. Silence followed his statement.

“I…” Vato swallowed, “I do not consider myself an expert on human-!”

“No, you are not, are you?” Archer demanded. “As a veterinarian, you are only qualified to speak on matters of animal anatomy and physiology. Tell me, did you double major in Medical Arts and Animal Science?”

“No, I-!”

“Did you contact an actual expert in order to discuss your theoretical ‘findings’ of the X-rays?”

“Objection.”

“I didn’t-!”

“Did you even think, perhaps, you would have diagnosed it wrong on the fact that you are not a _practicing medical doctor_?” Archer’s voice grew in volume with each question until he was shouting through the court room.

“Objection!”

“I did not-!”

“Who is to say that any of what Miss Armstrong just declared had any value of truth?” Archer demanded, turning to the audience and jury. “That recording could have been faked! None of us know Dr. Marcoh, none of us have heard him speak! Anyone could have been recorded having that conversation and we wouldn’t know any better!”

He threw his hands up towards where the projection had been. “That footage too! It was obviously false! No one would have security set up in their home like that! Not in the type of neighborhood that Dr. Marcoh was living in, barely scraping by to make ends meet! That entire thing was faked! Photoshopped! A set-up!”

He turned back to Vato. The man was sunken in his seat. “And now you, icing on the cake! Claiming to be a licensed medical practioner with enough expertise to hold final say on X-rays? Who do you think you are? Some kind of genius?”

Vato opened his mouth to answer but Archer cut him off again.

“No! You are nothing but a con ma-!”

“ _Objection, your Honor_!” Olivier shouted over the defense attorney.

“Order!” the judge called out over the din. His gavel struck the podium with enough force to leave echoes in the room. “I will have _order_ in my court room!”

Archer quieted, seething where he stood.

“Objection, your Honor.” Olivier said at a much lower volume. “Mr. Archer is badgering the witness and questioning a man who can no longer speak for himself.”

“Mr. Archer, you will allow Mr. Falman to answer.” The judge ordered.

The defense attorney crossed his arms.

“I…” Vato started quietly, still spooked. “I am not an expert on human physiology and I do not claim to be.”

At Archer’s smirk, Vato straightened, “I _am_ however, an expert on cruelty to animals, not the least common of which is imprisonment over long periods of time.”

Archer’s grin slid off his face.

“When animals are not allowed to out of their cages for exercise, they exhibit signs of bone decay and malformation, depression and obesity –two of which was seen with Edward and Alphonse when we first found them. The other was negated by their refusal to eat quantities of food without one of us first eating from it.” Vato said confidently, finally falling into his element. “I can say with utmost certainty that these boys show all of the signs of having been imprisoned in a small, cramped space for long enough to be considered cruel and unusual punishment.

“Ah, but earlier, you said that you _could not_ say for certain either way.” Archer jabbed a finger at him. “Are you changing your words, Doctor?”

“I am not.” Vato replied. “I said that I could not say for certain if they were caged. I _can_ say that they were kept in a small, cramped space. If that sounds like a cage to you, well, that says something about yourself I supposed.”

“Objection!” Archer bared his teeth. “Witness is blatantly insulting the questioning attorney!”

“And you were blatantly provoking him.” The judge said. “I believe it’s time for a break. Does the defense have any more questions?”

Archer gritted his teeth and seethed.

“Then I call for a brief recess!” the judge said, smacking his gavel on the podium to make it official. “We will reconvene in fifteen minutes!”


	31. Recess and Fourth Witness: Roy Mustang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.  
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky

"That man is nothing but slanderous!" Roy shouted as he entered Olivier's temporary office. She had held the room for today's trial just for the reason of this brief recess. She knew Mr. Mustang and her witnesses would need a place to rest and withdraw from the press.

"Mr. Archer is merely stating his counter arguments with a... dramatic flair." Olivier stated as she set her folder down. No way was she leaving it in the court room where one of the defense could get their hands on it.

"You're  _defending_  him?" Roy squawked, outraged. By his side, Edward and Alphonse pressed close. It had been a challenge to get them out of the house for the trial. Roy couldn't stay with them since he was acting as their guardian, but neither could he leave them alone. With most of his team at the trial, it was the only option left.

"Archer has a record of making dramatical, emotional pleas to the jury." Olivier said, pulling the attorney's file from her folder. "Typically without much meat to his claims. If he has already started on this path, it means that he is grasping at straws. I am not against it, simple because it means that we are going to win this and he knows it."

"I..." Roy paused, mouth agape. "I didn't realize..."

"Most people don't." Olivier said, "But then, that's what  _I_  am a lawyer and one of the best at that."

"Do..." Alphonse started, "Do Brother and I have to speak?"

It had been an ongoing debate. While the testimony of children was permissible in the context of the law, they generally weren't done as children tended to get confused easily by reworded questions and could be persuaded to give false testimony in some cases. The testimony that the Elric brothers had would be their greatest offense, but could also end up being their downfall if Archer managed to trip them up. Granted, the two were very intelligent children, they were still children.

Olivier could probably use their testimony to show that the clones were not animals despite claims of their DNA, but she could do that just as easily with the intelligence test her mother had graded. She could still hear her mother's shocked voice ringing in her ears.

" _Olivier, I don't know what these children have been through, but these are the strangest tests I have ever evaluated! They score far and beyond college students in the realm of math, science, and language, but the simplest concepts of art and history elude them. They don't even know what a democracy is! Or who the president is! It's like they lived their lives under a rock that only taught them Amestrian, physics and advanced Calculus! You bring them to me right away! These boys need some culture in their lives!_ "

Olivier had promised her mother that she would bring them by after the trial was settled. Until then...

"No." Olivier shook her head. "You and your brother do not have to stand witness."

"But..." Alphonse frowned, "I want to."

The made Olivier and Roy pause. Fuery and the other witnesses in the room looked up, mildly surprised at Alphonse's statement.

"I don't want them to get away with this." Alphonse said, eyebrows drawn down in determination. "If I can help, I want to help. I can do this!"

Olivier regarded the boy for a long moment before turning her gaze onto the other blonde. Edward was staring at the ground, apparently lost in thought. He was settled in a chair next to Mustang, but had brought his crutches with him in order to get around without the wheelchair.

"Edward?" She asked. "What do you think?"

She had meant in reference to letting Alphonse speak. She had heard from Mustang that the older brother was very protective of the younger. If Alphonse was to speak in front of his captors, Edward would have to let him.

Edward muttered a response under his breath.

"He says he'll do it too." Ling translated, to the surprise of the entire room.

Well, Olivier... hadn't been expecting that.

"You know you must speak in Amestrian in order to witness?" Roy asked gently, curling an arm around the boy's shoulders as the kid seemed to burrow into his side. 

"I. Will. Try." Edward garbled out.

"We might be able to get Ling installed as a court appointed translator if it comes to it." Olivier mused. "I don't think there is another translator for Xersian within the district limits."

"I'd be happy to help." Ling grinned, "Anything to show that Archer bastard up."

"Bastard." Ed grumbled under his breath, making Roy shoot Ling a glare. The Xingese heir held his hands up in surrender, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I mentioned to both Archer and the judge in the evidence meeting that I was thinking of having you two testify." Olivier said, "I had not put you on the roster, but I will inform both of them about the change of plans."

"Why can't we just do it?" Alphonse asked.

"Proper etiquette in Amestria states that we must reveal all evidence and witnesses before hand so that each lawyer has adequate time to prepare an argument or counter argument." Olivier stated as she gathered up her papers again. "It's about due-process and the justice and equality of the law."

She gave the papers a light tap and slid them into her folder before looking the boy dead in the eyes. "If I had it my way, Hakuro would be gutted and lying in a bed of concrete six feet deep."

The boy didn't look away, didn't even blink and Olivier wondered if that was, perhaps, more disturbing than her statement.

Of course, then he asked, "What's gutted mean?"

Leaving Roy to explain the horrific word to the young, impressionable child, Olivier tucked her folder under her arm and gestured to her witnesses. Falman and Fuery went first followed by Ling and his fiance. Olivier lead next to present an imposing figure to the press that crowded around the door and yelled in her face, shoving microphones and cameras.

She could tell when Alphonse and Edward exited the room because the press seemed to erupt, flash bulbs going off in all directions and the volume increasing infinitesimally. She looked back only briefly to see that Roy had put Alphonse on his shoulders and had Edward on his hip with the crutch in his other hand as he waded through the crowd. 

Alphonse looked happy enough riding high above the heads of onlookers, but Edward was careful to keep his face buried in Roy's shoulder and away from the harsh lights and criticism.

Olivier called over a set of security guards and set about helping Roy and his cargo reach the courtroom. Inside, the press was forced to remain behind a roped off section without flash photography, simply so that they wouldn't interrupt the proceedings.

"The recess has officially ended." The judge said, pounding his gavel, "The trial will recommence. Defense, who do you call to witness?"

"We call Roy Mustang to the stand." Archer said, with a confidence that had Olivier doing a double take. The smirk on the attorney's face made her clench her teeth in anger. Archer had something up his sleeve, Olivier just knew it.

When Roy was sworn in, Olivier could see that his face was a shade paler than his usual, but he otherwise looked completely normal. She might not have noticed had she not been his lawyer.

"Mr. Mustang," Archer began, "You are the head officer at the East City ASPCA, correct?"

"Yes." Roy answered.

"And you would consider yourself an upstanding, responsible adult, correct?"

"Yes." This was said with more hesitation, trying to see where Archer was leading.

"Then can you please tell me why you kept the two subjects in question, both pre-adolescent, might I remind you, in the shelter for several weeks before police were notified?" Archer asked succintly and without flair.

Roy jaw dropped.

"Can you, also, please explain to the jury why you did not inform Child Services immediately upon the discovery of the two subjects, as a responsible adult would have?" Archer raised an eyebrow.

"I..." Roy swallowed thickly and strained to keep his posture lax and open, "When I was younger, I went through the system for several years, until my aunt, who later took me in, was found. I know not every foster family is nice and with the help Edward and Alphonse needed, most of the good would likely turn them away. They deserved better than that."

"You believe you did this for the sake of the subjects?" Archer asked, hands folded behind his back. "I think the jury would believe me if I say this was not the case."

"Excuse me?" Roy frowned.

"I believe, Mr. Mustang, that you did this, not for the sake of the subjects, but for yourself." Archer said as he meandered around the room. "Two pre-pubescent males turn up at your door step? That's a chance in a million, is it not?"

"What are you implying?" Roy asked, his voice low and deadly.

"I am not implying anything, Mr. Mustang." Archer held his hands up in surrender. "I am merely looking at the facts. You are an officer of the law, you know the process that must be taken to ensure the safety of everyone. I'm sure your process isn't much different."

Roy gritted his teeth.

"So the fact that you failed to come to the police or inform Child Services tells me that you had an ulterior motive, did you not?" Archer asked. "Tell me, were they good for you?"

"They are children!" Roy shouted, jumping to his feet amidst the burst of commotion of the audience and press.

"Objection!" Olivier followed at an equal volume. "Slandering of witness!"

"Order!" The judge shouted over the audience. "Mr. Archer, you will withhold from making implications about the motives of witnesses. However, the jury will take note of the actions of Mr. Mustang in failure to inform interested parties about the appearance of the boys."

Roy winced and took his seat.

"No further questions." Archer said with a smile.

"Does the State have questions for the witness?" The judge asked.

"We do your Honor." Olivier said as she stood.

"Proceed to the front." 

"Mr. Mustang, you had told me that you and Mr. Hakuro had spoke in length about the boys Edward and Alphonse." Olivier said, "Can you please recount what occurred to the jury?"

"Ed had began his automail treatment." Roy started, "And Alphonse had caught another cold. His immune system isn't quite what it should be."

Olivier nodded.

"They had told me before that Hakuro was, to quote them, 'a bad man'." Roy said. 

"When had they met Hakuro before?" Olivier asked.

"I am not sure." Roy answered, "He did come for a surprise inspection of my shelter around two weeks ago, while the boys were still there, but Ed and Al seemed to know him from before they came to us. They wouldn't tell us much else."

"Please describe the conversation you had." Olivier ordered calmly.

"Hakuro came to my house asking if I had seen his dogs." Roy stated, "He described them as young males of the Golden Retriever breed. He said they had jumped the fence and run away, but that struck me as odd. Golden Retrievers are known to be family dogs and such behavior is atypical for them, unless under extreme circumstances."

Roy shifted in his seat as if trying to get comfortable. "I said that I had seen two female Goldens that had gotten lost, but they had both been returned to their families. Hakuro... thought I was playing with him, I guess. He told me to drop the act and tell him where the dogs were. I told him I did not have dogs in my house."

"Did you have dogs?" Olivier asked.

"No." Roy answered, "I did not and I still do not."

"He said he would... cut me in on the deal." Roy's face twisted in disgust and discomfort, "He said that A.L.Chemy was on to something big. He told me they were taking animals and impregnating them with human fetuses. He was going on about this master plan of making clones to serve as slaves. I believe his exact words were ‘if there is no humanity, there is no reason to give them rights’ and that ‘it’s a win for everybody.’”

"Objection!" Archer said as he stood. "Witness is putting words in the mouth of my client."

"Mr. Mustang, would you care to rephrase?" the judge asked.

"I  _believe_  it was something along those lines." Roy said, lips twisted down. "I am very certain those were his words, but I assume, without audio evidence, I may not remember  _exactly_  his words."

"What happened next, Mr. Mustang?" Olivier asked.

"I told him I wanted no part of it." Roy answered. "He demanded that I let him search my house, but I wouldn't allow him to do so without a search warrant. He grew increasingly violent towards me as I tried to get him out of my house. He only left when a neighbor of mine came over to check on us."

"Your Honor, the witness is lying." Archer said with a frown and raised hand, "My client distinctly remembers Mr. Mustang's lover coming home before he left."

"Mr. Archer, unless your client renounces his right to the 5th ammendmant and takes the witness stand himself, he is not allowed to add or subtract details of the conversation from Mr. Mustang's testimony." The judge stated. "If Mr. Mustang would like to clarify, that would be a different matter."

"Mr. Mustang?" Olivier raised an eyebrow.

"Mrs. Curtis from next door is a youthful, though sickly woman." Roy answered. "She has been helping me take care of Edward and Alphonse. She watches them and teaches them math and science while I am away at work. She heard a disturbance that night and came over to check on me. I admit that it was not truthful for her to act as a lover, especially since she is married, but it was the best defense she had at that time."

There seemed to be a sigh of relief when he mentioned Izumi being present with Edward and Alphonse. Olivier made note that the female prescence may have redirected some of Archer's earlier claims.

"The State has no further questions at this time." Olivier said, returning to her seat.

"Roy Mustang, you may return to your seat." The judge dismissed. "Prosecutor, you may call the next witness."

"I would like to call two, your honor." Olivier said with authority. "I would like to call the brothers Edward and Alphonse to the stand."


	32. Fifth Witness: Alphonse and presentation of Exhibit D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.  
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky
> 
> PS - I had a busy week moving out of my summer housing and into my apartment for Senior Year, so please tell me if I missed any errors. I didn't get time to beta-read like I normally do.

“ _Objection!_ ” Archer called out before Al ever set foot out of the waiting pew. The lawyer grimaced under the judge and Olivier’s harsh stares. “The subjects in question are not capable of testifying. My clients have run several tests and, while it was found that they had a higher than average intelligence for a _canine_ , they were _far_ below what is considered the standard for humans.”

“Funny,” Olivier stated, holding up two copies of the tests she’d had Ed and Al take. “Because the tests that I had them take put them at college level or higher in the Science, Language, and Mathematics. I hadn’t realized that _university level IQ_ was considered sub-par.”

Archer blanched, as if he had forgotten about the tests entirely, before narrowing his eyes at the papers she held. “Those must be forged!”

“That is for the judge and jury to decide.” Olivier said before looking to the judge. “I present Exhibit D: IQ tests given and evaluated by none other than the Head of Psychology and Dean of Academics at Central University. If the judge would permit me to step forward?”

“Proceed.”

“These tests prove that Edward and Alphonse have near genius IQ in several subjects.” Olivier said as she handed off the papers for the judge to view. “However, there are subjects where they have absolutely no knowledge what-so-ever.”

“What cause the disparity?” The judge asked.

“I believe that will become clear with the testimony of both Edward and Alphonse.” Olivier answered, crossing her arms.

“Hmm…” The judge took a minute to flip through the papers, eyeing them carefully. “Everything seems to be in order here. Do you have any objections, Mr. Archer?”

“The Dean of Academics at Central University…” Archer leaned against his desk. “Isn’t that your _mother_ , Miss Armstrong?”

“She is, indeed.” Olivier said dismissively, “But the moment that I allow her to forge anything for me is the day that I willingly and eagerly turn over my practicing license.”

That brought Archer up short and by the look on his face, he didn’t like it one bit.

“If there are no other objections, would the first witness please approach the stand?” The judge asked.

Alphonse jumped up eagerly, trotting up to the stand. He followed the instructions that the bailiff gave him as he was sworn in, but Alphonse stopped him before he could leave.

“What is ‘heart’?” Alphonse asked.

The man looked a little startled. He blinked, but then pointed to Al’s chest. “That thing in your chest that keeps your blood pumping. That’s your ‘heart’.”

“Oh! The ticker!” Alphonse brightened, though the bailiff looked even more confused.

“Ticker, Alphonse?” Olivier asked as she dismissed the bailiff.

“Yes!” Alphonse answered. “Brother and I used it to keep time when there were no clocks.”

“No clocks…” Olivier looked over at Archer’s clients. Several had sunk into their seats, obviously full of regret, but other still sat tall, as if they had nothing to be guilty of. “Alphonse, were you and your brother often left alone without a clock?”

“Yes. Often.” Alphonse answered brightly. “We were left alone, but we could keep track of time without clocks as long as our tickers worked. I counted to 86,400 before and brother counted to over 100,000 before he lost count.”

Olivier paused and looked at the audience, “Can someone do a quick calculation for me?”

“I can!” Ling answered, holding up his phone.

“86,400 divided by 60,” Olivier said.

“1,440.” Ling answered,

“Then by 60 again.” Olivier ordered.

“Twenty-four.” Ling replied.

“Twenty-four…” Olivier repeated. “The human heart has an average of 60 beats per minute and there are 60 minutes in an hour. Dividing the number of heart beats by 60 and then 60 again, we have twenty-four hours that Alphonse and Edward were left alone. That, in the least, is considered child neglect. Alphonse, can you tell me how many times this happened?”

“Hmm…” Alphonse looked thoughtful. “Times are not as reliable as our tickers.”

“Is it more than ten?” Olivier asked.

“Yes.”

“More than twenty?”

“Yes.”

“More than fifty?”

“Yes.”

Olivier raised an eyebrow. “Alphonse, could you please state more clearly how many days you and your brother had been left alone for?”

“Consecutively?” Alphonse asked.

“Yes.”

“Never more than two.” He answered.

“And not consecutively?”

“How many days are in a year again?”

“365.”

“And brother and I were estimated to be twelve and eleven years old…” Alphonse looked thoughtful, a finger to his chin. “My math would say then that there would be 4,015 possible days. I don’t remember anything before the age of three and very little before the age of 5. So that takes possible days down to 1985. There were also several times that I became ill due to an injection or something they put into our food-!”

The crowd gasped at such a blatant telling of torture, but Alphonse just ignored them.

“So I’m sure I lost a year or two in-between all of that.” Al said, still doing his equations out loud. “So that takes it down to 1,255 possible days. What do your records say about how long it took me to learn Amestrian?”

“Based on Roy Mustang, Cain Fuery, and Vato Falman, you are fluent in Amestrian in less than three weeks.” Olivier answered.

“If it only took three weeks for me to learn,” Alphonse continued, “and I had not be able to learn before, the actual time spent with the scientists must be less than three weeks. Standard inductive reasoning. Therefore, with 1,255 possible days, my brother and I were left alone except for three weeks spread out among those three and a half years.”

The audience gaped. Archer gaped. His clients’ jaws needed to be scraped off the floor.

“Is that your final answer?” Olivier asked, to be sure.

“That is what I can remember, based off of the more generous calculations.” Alphonse answered.

Olivier gritted her teeth and allowed a steadying breath before she moved onto the next line of questioning. “Alphonse, can you please describe the nature of the tests and experiments that were performed on you and your brother?”

“Not well.” He frowned. “I got needles and things that made me sick. Half the time I was… I believe the word is ‘delirious’. The rest… Brother made sure it wasn’t me.”

Olivier blinked and looked backwards to where Edward was trying to hide behind Roy, face red. To Alphonse, she asked, “Can you please explain?”

“When they would come back,” Alphonse pointed to Archer’s clients. “He would kick up a ruckus and act out. It made him the more likely target. I… I was scared, so I let him, but I… I really didn’t want him to get hurt any more than myself. I thought that, if we traded off, neither of us would get too injured, but…”

Alphonse shook his head, shallow tears in his eyes, “but Brother is Brother and he was stubborn. He wouldn’t listen and always made sure that they never took me more than necessary. I eventually became a bargaining chip to keep him under control.”

“Are you sure?” Olivier asked.

“I believe so.” Alphonse said. “Brother would start to act up and they would gesture to me, then he’d quiet down. They would take him away after that. I wouldn’t see him for several hours and he’d come back… quiet.”

“Quiet?”

“Brother was never as quiet as when they took his leg.” Alphonse said instead of answer. “He just… laid there for days. Every time he started to make noise, someone would come in with a needle and he’d get quiet again.”

“Drugged.” Olivier deduced. “Would you say he had been clumsier? Less able to follow a thought?”

“He didn’t like to talk much as it was, didn’t like getting caught.” Alphonse said, “And I had no way of knowing if he was clumsier. We were confined in cages, there was no way to test that.”

Olivier’s breath caught. There wasn’t a better Segway that she could have planned. “Alphonse, please describe the cages to the jury.”

“Um… They were this big…” Alphonse spread out his arms. “And this tall,” His arms shifted 90 degrees and the distance between them shrunk. “And just big enough for Brother and me to curl up together.”

“Did you feel trapped in the cages?” Olivier asked.

“No.” Alphonse answered, surprising her and the audience. Even Archer looked shocked, and that said something.

“Please explain.” Olivier demanded.

“When we were in the cages, we had each other, Brother and I.” Alphonse shrugged. “We were together and the scientists were leaving us alone. Being in the cages was better than being outside them.”

Olivier noted looks that the jury was sending the defendants with glee. “What about food?”

“It was mushy stuff that didn’t save very well.” Alphonse answered, “Brother and I tried to hide some before –just in case –but it just got messy and sticky. It smelled funny too –like the stuff that Fuery and Roy give the dogs at the shelter.”

Olivier nearly threw up in her mouth. The boys had been eating _dog food_? Now, she wasn’t a kid person, but even _she_ wouldn’t be able to do that!

“The water always tasted funny.” Alphonse answered, “But we drank it when we needed to.”

“And what about when you needed to use the restroom?” Olivier almost hated to ask.

“We got a bucket,” Alphonse paused and then shrugged, “when they remembered. Sometimes they did, sometimes they didn’t.”

“How often would you say they forgot?”

“Often.” Alphonse answered and Olivier chose not to get into another calculation spiel.

“Would you say about as often as they left you and your brother alone?”

“Probably.” The worst part was that Alphonse didn’t even look put off by it. “But even when they did remember, sometimes Brother and I chose not to use it.”

“Why is that?”

“Because…” Alphonse frowned and for the first time the entire questioning, he looked uncomfortable. “Some of the scientists… looked at us funny.”

Eyes narrowed, she asked, “Funny how?”

“Um… funny.” Al answered. Before she could press him for a more complete answer, he continued, “Slimy. Like the stuff they fed us. It made my tummy feel sick.”

“Like they wanted to hurt you?” Olivier tried.

“No.” Al shook his head. “Like something worse.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know…” Alphonse’s shoulders curled inwards. “And it scared me.”

And was probably scaring him now. Olivier backed off.

“No further questions.” She said, turning to take her seat before her stomach could make its own objection known to the courtroom.

“Does the defense have any questions?” the judge asked.

“We do, your Honor.” Archer said, standing quickly. The judge looked like he wished the lawyer had answered in the negative.

“Proceed to the front.”

“Mister… Alphonse?” Archer questioned. “Is there a last name with that?”

“Last name?” Alphonse cocked his head to the side.

“Yes, like how Roy’s last name is Mustang? My last name is Archer…?” the lawyer continued with a sweet, condescending smile.

“And Riza is Hawkeye?” Alphonse questioned.

“Yes!” Archer brightened, “Exactly like that! Do you have one? It’s okay, you can tell me.”

“No.” Alphonse answered, “I don’t have one.”

Archer blinked and frowned. Obviously he hadn’t thought that would be the answer. “Are you sure you don’t have a last name? You don’t have to lie to me.”

“Lie?” Alphonse frowned. “Noun –a false statement made with deliberate intent to deceive. Originating from Middle or Old English before 900.”

“That’s right. A lie.” Archer answered, looking a little put out.

“Why would I lie?” Alphonse asked, genuinely curious.

“Because Miss Armstrong may have asked you to.” Archer informed him.

“But that would be bad.” Alphonse said.

“Yes, it would be bad to lie.” Archer answered.

“I swore that I would tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.” Alphonse answered. “A lie is not truth.”

Archer frowned and took a step back. Turning to Olivier, he smiled, “You did a good job of training this one. What did you offer him? Sweets? Money?”

“ _Excuse me_?” Olivier demanded, rising to her feet.

“You can’t really expect me to believe this is the same boy that was in A.L.Chemy labs!” Archer gestured towards Alphonse. “The tests my clients did confirmed that they had intelligence _well_ below human. DNA tests and brain scans confirmed that they couldn’t ever learn to grasp concepts such as language or basic math! They were acting purely with their animal brains –incapable of anything else!”

“This-!” he gestured to Alphonse, “Is nothing but a trick! Bring out the _real subjects!_ Let us see _them_ , not these imposters!”

Olivier opened her mouth to protest, but Alphonse beat her to it.

“What would it take to prove it to you?” Alphonse asked, eyes curious and face the pristine look of innocence.

“Excuse me?” Archer turned back to him.

“What would make you believe that I am me?” Alphonse questioned. “Scars?”

He lifted his sleeve to show arms that were peppered with needle marks.

“Malnutrition?” Alphonse inquired.

He lifted his too-big shirt to show where his stomach was still concave, ribs still showing, even after several weeks of plentiful food.

“The tracking chip that your clients placed in my spinal cord?” Alphonse asked, eyes starkly calculating in such an innocent face.

Olivier saw where one of the jury mouth ‘tracking…?’

“I know Mr. Hakuro has the receiver for the tracking chips transmissions.” Alphonse said, voice kept carefully blank. “Maybe he would like to confirm that I am me?”

Archer looked like he was frozen in place. As he turned, Olivier was sure that she heard joints creaking. Archer and Hakuro shared a look before the defendant turned away, obvious refusal.

Archer glared at him before looking back to the boy on the stand.

“Well?” Alphonse asked, the perfect picture of innocence.

“No further questions.” Archer spat through his teeth.

“Alphonse, you may return to -!” The judge cut off as Alphonse raised his hand. “Yes?”

“Can I hit it?” Alphonse asked, deadly serious as he stared at the gavel.

The judge blinked, then shrugged and offered it to the boy. Alphonse beamed and struck the gavel twice on the podium, smile growing bigger before he offered it back to the judge.

“Thank you!” Alphonse said before skipping back to his seat.

The judge couldn’t help but laugh, bemused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is really going much longer than I thought it would. Seriously, this is already 8 chapters longer than I originally planned. I think there are only two more chapters left and unfortunately, I'm not sure if I will be able to end it well enough. It will have an ending though, so be grateful for that at least. :/


	33. Last Witness: Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.  
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky
> 
> PS - Sorry for the late update! School officially started and I am completely smashed with homework. Because of that, I may have to take a short break until the next quarter, but I will get the last chapter of this out before I take my break! Also, due to time constraints, I wasn't able to beta this either, so please tell me if I missed any mistakes. -However, Ed speaks like he does for a reason, so most of those aren't mistakes.

Ed slowly shifted his way out of the pew, one hand on his crutch, the other dragging Roy after him. The blonde wobbled and used Roy as something of a second crutch as they walked up to the witness stand. Olivier knew Ed was playing it up. She has seen him running around just fine the other day. She also knew it was less for the audience and more for keeping Roy with him until the last minute possible.

The boy would never tell, but Olivier knew he was scared to face his persecutors. He had gotten a far worse deal than Al, by choice.

Finally, Edward made it to the stand and Roy gave him a reassuring smile before quickly making his way back to his seat. Olivier cleared her throat and stood.

“Your Honor, I request the right for a translator, should Mr. Edward require one.” Olivier stated.

“Who do you request?” The judge asked. “None of the official translators will know Xersian if the boy speaks it as claimed.”

“Ling Yao is known to speak it.” Olivier said.

“Objection.” Archer said, “Having another witness interpret for the boy would be corruption of testimony.”

“Mr. Archer is right in that statement.” The judge said.

“Then is it possible for Ling to suggest words if Edward comes across something he doesn't have the translation for?” Olivier tried.

“That could be purposeful misinterpretation or leading the witness.” Archer commented.

“Again, correct.” The judge said, though he looked reluctant to agree with the defense lawyer.

“What if there were two offered translations?” Olivier asked, mind working through solutions even as Ed looked back and forth between the three of them.

“What are you offering?” the judge asked when Archer didn’t immediately object.

“Both Ling and Alphonse speak Xersian.” Olivier said, “And while the two are both witnesses, they both have different understandings of the language. Should their answers not match, I think it gives it all the more reason to believe that the witness is not being led on.”

“Normally, this would not be allowed in court.” The judged stated. After a long moment of silence, he added, “But given the circumstances, I believe it would be a good alternative if necessary. If we were to have a Xersian translator on hand, this would not be a problem, but as that is oversight on our part, I will allow it just this once.”

“Your Honor!” Archer stood in objection.

“My decision is final, Mr. Archer.” The judge said before gesturing to the two witnesses.

Ling stood quickly and exited the pew, but Alphonse lingered, tugging on Roy’s sleeve and whispering in his ear. Noticing that he had lost his translation partner, Ling looked back, curious. Roy gestured something and whispered. Ling startled backwards and made a gesture of denial, but Roy insisted and Alphonse whispered something.

Finally, Ling gave up and slumped to the floor, giving Alphonse a chance to climb up on his shoulders. Once he was seated, the Xingese heir stood, taking the boy with him and the two made it to the front like that. Some of the audience snickered at the grown man –a _prince_ –carrying a boy on his shoulders. At the sight of Al, Ed seemed to settle more in his seat.

“Is everything all right, Prince Yao?” the judge asked.

“Peachy sir.” Ling said, though his face was set in a scowl. Alphonse looked quite happy from his place atop the man.

“Then we will assume questioning of the witness.” The judge said, gesturing to Olivier. “Miss Armstrong?”

“Mr. Edward, Alphonse is your brother, correct?” Olivier started.

The blonde boy took a minute to process and looked to Alphonse.

“We…” He started slowly, “are… half-brothers.”

“Only half?” Olivier raised an eyebrow.

“The. Bad. Men.” Ed gave a jerky nod towards the defendants, “Used…” he said something in Xersian, looking to Al and Ling.

“Material?” Ling tried.

“Genetic material.” Alphonse corrected. “Like blood.”

“Ah!” Ling made an enlightened sound, “DNA then.” Alphonse translated that to Xersian.

“DNA,” Ed settled after a minute’s thought and continued, “From. The. Betrayer.”

“Betrayer?” Olivier asked.

“He was… last of Xerxes.” Ed made a frustrated sound. “Blood remembers.”

“I’m sorry, can you be clearer?” Olivier asked.

“Don’t. Have. Words.” Ed stated, “Blood remembers.”

The blonde lady took a second before deciding to give up on that vein and continue with the original.

“So the scientists used DNA from Betrayer, as you called it.” Olivier restated. “Would that be the Xersian mummy in Central Museum, as Dr. Marcoh had said?”

Ed shrugged, “Don’t know. Never seen.”

Olivier nodded and continued. “So you are half-brothers from that DNA, correct?”

“Yes.” Ed stated.

“And your mothers?”

“Dead.” That was all there seemed to be on that matter.

“Alphonse mentioned there were experiments done on you two.” Olivier said, taking a moment to flip through her notes. “Could you please elaborate on what occurred?”

Ed frowned, eyebrows drawing together. “Ellllabor-ate?”

“Explain.” Olivier tried instead, feeling a bit frustrated herself. She had not talked with Edward for long periods of time, far less without Ling or Alphonse to translate for her.

“Tell.” Alphonse said instead.

“When they…” Ed nodded to the scientists, “came. I try to keep. Alphonse. Safe. Even if hurt.”

“What did they do?” Olivier asked, dropping her professional pretenses in order to speak clearly to the older brother.

“Many things.” Ed stated, eyes going a little glassy. “Take lots of blood. Use…” he spoke in Xersian.

“Barbs.” Ling answered.

“No.” Ed shook his head.

“Needles.” Alphonse said.

“Use needles.” The blonde boy said, looking back at Olivier. “Stuff in food. In water. Sometimes, not bad. Most times, sick.”

“Anything else?” Olivier asked, feeling the tension of the room start to build at the implications the boy was giving.

“Cut me.” Edward frowned, “See how long to heal. Many times. Many places. Sometimes too deep.” He fell silent.

“Anything else experiment-wise?” Olivier asked. When Edward shook his head, she tried a different phrasing, “Anything else, unrelated to experiments?”

“Training.” Edward bared his teeth and spat the word as if it were a curse. “Like _dogs_. Like we stupid. Like we no know anything! Like-!” he cut off into a tirade, completely in Xersian.

Olivier looked to Ling, but the man held up his hands.

“I can translate, but not that fast.” Ling said. “I didn’t catch all of it.”

“Alphonse?” Olivier asked.

“Like brainless animals that care only about food and shelter instead of human beings with feelings and wants and needs.” Alphonse listed off, having far grown used to his brother’s occasional violent outburst. His eyebrows were knit together though, the only tell of his distress.

Ed shouted something in Xersian.

Alphonse frowned, “I don’t know that in Amestrian.”

“Don’t look at me.” Ling huffed. “I am not translating that in a courtroom full of people.

Ed grumbled something else.

“Hey!” Ling argued, “I did _not_ sign up to teach you curse words in Amestrian! Roy will have my head if I do that!”

“Order please.” The judge requested.

Ed snorted, but seemed to give up on the aspect.

“What did they do if you didn’t listen?” Olivier asked, getting the questioning back on track.

“Punishment.” Ed stated.

“What kind?”

“Depends. No food. No water.” Ed looked down at his leg where the automail port was attached to his stump. “This.”

“I assume you are referring to your leg.” Olivier stated for the jury and audience. “Can you tell us what happened?”

“Tried to run.” Edward said. “Got caught. Now can’t run.”

The murmuring among the audience was rising again. Olivier knew it was the worst part of the questioning, so she tried to hurry along so the boy could be done.

 “What did they train you to do, Edward?” Olivier asked.

“Bad things.” Edward said, shoulders drawing in.

“What things?”

“ _Bad things_.” Edward reiterated, voice breaking.

“Edward, you have to tell the jury what it is they did and said to you.” Olivier replied, not unkindly.

“Hakuro said…” the boy looked over at the man sitting with the other defendants and shivered under his icy glare. The audience leaned in, on the edge of their seats as anger was directed towards a man none had met.

Olivier raised an eyebrow as Ed ducked his head back down.

“ _You little bitch._ ” Edward said, voice flat, but loud enough for the crowd to hear. Immediately, the murmuring ceased. “ _I told you to make it good. You want me to get your brother in here? I bet he’d learn better, he’d be better. He wouldn’t use his fucking **teeth**. How about I just take them out? Then you’ll learn not to bite your Master.”_

A pin drop could be heard, that was how quiet the courtroom fell.

In the next second, chaos _exploded_ as the crowd surged to their feet and the jury watched on, wide-eyed. Olivier couldn’t have seen this coming. It wasn’t something they had discussed when she prepped the boys. At the time, she hadn’t even been sure she’d have them testify, but now…

Well, there was no doubt that Hakuro would be put away for _something_.

Archer’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he turned back to his clients and spoke roughly to them, his words hidden under the crowd’s tantrum.

“ _Order_!” the judge called out, pounding his gavel, “I. Will. Have. _Order_!”

Slowly, the crowd died off enough for Olivier to hear Archer’s harshly whispered words.

“-ver signed up for this!” Archer hissed. “I’ll be made a fool of-!”

“Mr. Archer!” the judge called, breaking into his heated conversation. “Do you have any questions for the witness?”

Archer looked to the judge, then to Olivier, eyes burning with anger. Slowly, he answered, “No.”

“Mr. Edward, you may return to your seat.” The judge said, gesturing to where Roy was standing to help the boy back to the pew. “If there are no other witnesses?”

Neither Olivier nor Archer spoke up.

“Then there will be a recess as the jury reviews the evidence.” The judge said, pounding his gavel onto the podium.

Olivier gathered up her things and turned to her clients.

“What do you think the verdict will be?” Roy asked, Edward held firmly in his hands as the boy buried his face in the man’s shirt.

“I think I can say that I have more confidence than the opponents.” Olivier said, mouth twisting into a scowl, “But, had I known what Hakuro had done, I would have charged him with underage abuse as well.”

Roy was quiet before glancing down at Edward and then over to where Alphonse was still perched on Ling’s shoulders. “I think… I should take these two home. Before the reports get the news.”

“You were too late the moment Edward said those words.” Olivier replied, “With social media these days, nothing that big stays quiet for long.”

Roy frowned.

“However, I will suggest as your lawyer that you get these two out of sight for the time being.” Olivier nodded to the crowd. “There’s likely to be a mob that you need to fight your way through. Ask a bailiff, there may be a second entry point you can use.”

Roy shot her a relieved smile. “Tell me with the jury has decided?”

“Of course.” The blonde said as the two shook hands. She watched Roy and Ling get absorbed into their friends, watched the vermin fuss over the boys as if they were her own sons. Olivier wondered briefly if she should also draw up some adoption papers, but decided to wait until asked.

Someone cleared their throat behind her, grabbing her attention. Turning, she glared, “Can I help you, Mr. Archer?”

“Actually, I think you can.” The lawyer said, a mild smile on his lips, but his eyes were like steel, “Perhaps there is somewhere we can talk? Privately…”


	34. Verdict, in more ways than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.  
> The world, however, is mine and currently under development. If it inspires you, feel free to write more in the world. I always like reading new stories, so make sure to tag my story as inspiration so I can find your story that much faster.
> 
> PS -Roy and his team are not true ASPCA officers, so please don't attempt to copy anything they do. I was educated through Animal Planet's shows of Animal Cops. Much of this is probably incorrect, but eh, fanfic.
> 
> Bold = Ed and Al's words, cannot be understood by Roy and his team  
> Normal = Roy and his team's words, cannot be *fully* understood by Ed and Al  
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis  
> Italics+underline = flashbacks  
> Normal+underline = background walky-talky  
> "Italics" = indirect walky-talky
> 
> PS- so like I said in the last chapter, I'm going to have to take a break to focus on school work. This means I won't be updating every Friday, though you may see some oneshots every now and then. It's only for about seven weeks, and then we'll see where I am with school work.

“A plea bargain?” Olivier’s statement was so cold it could keep ice cream frozen.

“Miss Armstrong, the jury is still out on this.” Archer said persuasively. That sleazy smile graced his lips. “If my clients confess to malpractice on human subjects, I want your guarantee that they have a reduced sentence of a few months and some community service.”

“What about the child abuse and endangerment charges?” Olivier ask coldly, one eyebrow raised. “The cruel and unethical treatment of both children and animals?”

“Simple misunderstanding, I'm sure -!”

“ _What_ about the sexual advances of a minor and murder of Dr. Tim Marcoh?” Olivier ground her teeth together.

Archer’s teeth snapped together as he observed her, eyes calculating. She knew he was attempting a different approach when he seemed to deflate.

“Miss Armstrong,” Archer leaned across the borrowed desk to speak with her quietly. “We both know how the jury will pan out. This case was nothing but trouble from the start! If the decision comes in to find all of my clients guilty, I will be made a laughing stalk! My reputation will be absolutely ruined!”

“You should have thought of that before you took this case.” Olivier replied with a deadly glare. “Get out of my office before I have you bodily removed.”

Archer frowned, eyes turning hard, but obeyed. As the door. Licked closed behind him, Olivier let out a sigh of frustration. Really, that man…

But it didn't matter now.

All that matter was what the jury decided.

*          *          *          *          *

It took two hours for the jury to review the evidence and reach a decision. Olivier gave Roy a call so that at least one interested party other than herself could be present. The man arrived within fifteen minutes, though the boys were nowhere in sight.

“I left them with Izumi.” Roy explained at her questioning look. “I didn’t want them here, in case… in case the verdict is not favorable.”

Meaning that Izumi and her husband would take the boys and run if Roy were ordered to turn them back over to A.L.Chemy. Oliver didn't see it as a possibility, but it was good to know the man had a good head on his shoulders.

The judge tapped his gavel on the podium to quiet the returned crowd. He addressed the twelve member board, “Has the jury reached a verdict?”

A woman stood, pushing large glasses up the bridge of her nose. The design after spoke-person nodded, “We have, your Honor.”

“How does the jury find the defendants?” The judge asked, following all rites.

Olivier cast a look at Archer. The man was biting the nail of his thumb, arms crossed and legs tapping. The cool confidence he had feigned in her office was gone, boiled down to raw nerves.

“The jury finds the clients: biologists, scientists, and doctors of A.L.Chemy…” the woman looked down to a slip of paper in her hands, the decree of the jury. “Guilty on multiple accounts of animal cruelty, two counts of child abuse and neglect.”

The crowd remained silent as she read off the prison sentence and other fines. The accused looked shocked that they would be found guilty, but Olivier sure wasn't. She wanted every pompous bastard to get what was coming for him.

“The jury finds the client Jin Hakuro, on the counts of unlicensed buying and selling of animals, failure to his duty, and murder in the first degree of Dr. Tim Marcoh,” the spokes-woman looked up, eyes sharp. “Guilty.”

The crowd cheered, some getting to their feet to give the jury a standing ovation. The judge smacked his gavel multiple times in order to get the crowd settled.

“For his crime of pre-meditated murder, Jin Hakuro will be sentenced to a life-time in prison or death by lethal injection, whichever should come first.” The spokes-woman continued, “There is no chance of parole.”

That got the crowd going again. Olivier knew she had only been a part of this tale at the very end, but the sweet nectar of success was only made better knowing these monsters would be put behind bars.

“Thank you!” Roy shouted, dragging Olivier into a very unprofessional hug. “You don't know how much this will mean to them!”

“I think I do.” Olivier stated, drawing away to fix her suit.

“No,” Roy shook his head, grin still firmly in place. “You really don't.”

Before she could say more on the matter, other people were coming around to congratulate her on a job well done. Several lawyers and other business men asked for card and while she didn't trust them as far as she could throw them, business had always been and would always be a bit of the devil's deal.

By the time she turned back to her client, the mam was slipping out the door, phone pressed to his ear to deliver the news.

It felt good to help out, once in a while.

*          *          *          *          *

The boys were beyond thrilled to hear that the men that had created, enslaved, and abused them were behind bars, Ed even more so when he heard that Hakuro had received the death penalty.

Now that they were in the clear, the boys could finally begin the lives that had almost been stolen from them.

Roy put in for a Social Security Number for the boys as well as Amestrian citizenship. Granny Pinako finished up Ed’s leg and attached it, much to the boy’s discomfort. It took less than a week for the boy to relearn how to walk, and then run. He and his brother got into _everything_ , no matter what Roy did to prevent it.

The boys took Mrs. Armstrong up on her offer of teaching them history and arts and continued to study under Izumi (or Teacher as she liked to be called). Both children were thrilled to hear that Izumi wanted to adopt them, right up to the point where they realized that they had to leave Roy.

“You aren’t going far.” Roy said as Ed clung to the hem of his shirt. The boy was growing quickly, though not as quickly as his bean-stalk of a brother. Al, too, held on to Roy, but his grip was nowhere _near_ as white-knuckled as Ed’s had become. “It’s just next door. You can come over any time you want! I’m not going to suddenly up and disappear when you move out.”

Except, that’s exactly what he did –at least, in Ed’s mind. Where the boy had gotten used to seeing him multiple times a day for several hours on end, he saw him maybe once a week when Roy’s work hadn’t kept him doing overtime. It was a stark difference for the eldest Elric (the name the brothers had chosen for themselves), and he didn’t like it.

“It’s because he’s an adult, Edward.” Izumi explained. “Adults have to work jobs and get money in order to live. They can’t always pay attention to children the way they would like.”

“But I want to see him!” Ed persisted, not taking Izumi’s words at face value.

“And you will.” Izumi sighed, “When you grow up, you are free to do whatever you want. Right now, however, you have a curfew and homework. Now get to it!”

To the blonde, it sounded like Roy would only pay him more attention when he was a ‘grown up’, so the answer to the boy’s dilemma? Become an adult as soon as possible.

He and Al were already taking advanced courses. It didn’t take much to get accepted at Central University and start on their degree work. By the age of sixteen, three and a half years after that fateful night in a local park, Ed graduated with a double major in Chemistry and Physics with a minor in Biology and Math. His brother graduated the Medical Arts field and started his undergrad studies at the local hospital, working to earn his license.

As soon as he could drive, Ed was going over to Roy’s work every single day, in-between classes and before emergency calls dragged the officer away.  Every day, it was the same song and dance.

“Why _not_?!” Ed demanded, slamming his hands onto Roy’s desk. The blonde had grown tall and strong in the past few years. He had turned eighteen last week, but Roy could easily mistake him as any other college graduate (which he was). His shoulders were broad and his limbs lined with lithe muscles.

Roy had no idea what Izumi had these kids doing to look that _good_ , but he sincerely hoped that she continued it.

“You know why, Edward.” Roy sighed, having repeated this argument for the umpteenth time this week. He signed a final document and gave the stack of papers a light tap to order them before setting them aside.

“ _No_ ¸ I _don’t_.” Ed insisted, crossing his arms and making those muscles of his tense. “All I know is that you keep saying _no!_ ”

“Edward, I don’t know how else to say this!” Roy steepled his fingers and rested his forehead against them. “You don’t really like me. What you are feeling is hero worship or Stockholm Syndrome. I was the first person that was nice to you after that hell you lived in and you latched on! If I were to ever say yes, I would be taking advantage of you –which I think has happened enough in your life!”

“I’ve had these feelings for _six years_.” Ed ground out. “You really think simple ‘hero worship’ lasts that long? I’ve talked with my therapist and even _she_ believes me when I tell her! And she’s the one who’s supposed to be rooting through my head! You seem just fine with Al dating Fuery!”

Roy faltered, wincing. “Because they are closer to the same age! They have a nine year age gap and that’s _pushing it_. I’m thirteen years older than you, Edward! You should be looking at people your _own age_ for romantic attractions!”

“But I don’t _want_ people my own age.” Ed insisted. “I want _you_!”

“Edward…”

“And don’t bring up the age thing!” Edward snapped, “I know you read my thesis on the biology of the Xersian people! I systematically proved that the entire society was a live hard, die young race! They had shorter lifespans and so matured faster in order to keep their culture alive –that’s how Al and I are able to learn and understand concepts and theories faster than any other human on the planet! Al and I _both_ got those genes! So even if I appear eighteen, I’m really not!”

And he wasn’t, Roy could already see that in the chiseled jaw line and plush lips turned down in a scowl. The hands still pressed harshly against his desk were the same size as Roy’s, though probably a bit meatier at this point. The boy was still filling out, even now.

“I waited until I was eighteen, specifically because of your argument.” Edward said, “I graduated college so that I could be on the same level as you intellectually. I had Teacher instruct me in martial arts so that I could hold my own in a fight, if it came to it. I know _for a fact_ that people on the streets already mistake us as a couple! I don’t know what more you _want_ from me!”

And that’s the thing. Roy doesn’t know either.

He knows Ed has grown up. He knows he isn’t that little boy that fought in net in the dead of night or that slept in a cage because it was all he’d ever known. He knows that there is no possible way for him to take advantage of Ed now, not with his brains and brawns to back them up.

So why does he feel so inadequate, so _guilty_ to say yes?

“Give me one chance.” Edward demanded, eyes searing Roy’s very soul. “One chance to make you see me as something other than that filthy child that crawled on his knees. Let me prove that I am a man that can stand on his own two feet.”

Curious, Roy frowned. What could Ed possibly do to prove it more than he already had? Cautiously, Roy nodded.

In the next second, Roy had a hand fisted in his collar and a set of lips pressing insistently against his own as he was nearly pulled out of his seat. A spark ran down to his groin, and the officer felt his face heat, embarrassingly enough. There was no tongue or teeth, just a simple, chaste kiss and intermingled breaths that left Roy’s head dizzy.

When Ed pulled away, he only retreated the few centimeters it took to look Roy straight in his dazed eyes. One perfect golden eyebrow arched expectantly. “Well?”

“O-okay.” Roy said, blinking his eyes to clear the fog in his brain. “We… we can try. “

Ed shot him a wolfish grin. “That’s all I ever asked.”

Right at that moment, the door flew open and a shriek broke the two men apart.

“What are you doin’ t’Roy?!” Elicia demanded, hands on her hips.

That was one of the more interesting things to come about through the years. This rivalry between Elicia and Edward, mainly over…

“Ain’t you heard of a ‘kiss’, pipsqueak?” Ed taunted, Cheshire grin in place. Roy buried his face in his hands as Elicia squawked indignantly.

“Mr. Roy!” Elicia shouted, drawing the attention of the entire station, and worse, her _father_. “Mr. Roy, tell me you didn’t!”

“Oh, he _did_.” Ed said, “And, my, was it _tasty_.”

“Daddy!” Elicia called right as Maes walked in.

“Yes, my little princess?” Maes asked, still the besotted father that he was.

“Mr. Roy and Ed kissed!” she cried. Maes looked torn, as he always did. Elicia was his precious daughter and deserved everything whole and pure in the world. On the other hand, Roy was _19_ years her elder and Maes had never been rooting for that (had actually threatened Roy should he ever take Elicia’s exclamations of marriage seriously –Roy never did).

“Did they now, sweet heart?” Maes asked, looking between Roy and Ed. The blonde looked down-right pleased with himself –as if he were the cat that caught the canary. Roy… well, he felt much like the canary at this point. “Well, if Mr. Roy has decided, you can’t force him to change his mind, sweetie. It’s against the law.”

Elicia didn’t look happy at that _one bit_ , but she did allow her father to drag her away from the two older men.

“I don’t know if I should feel happy or bad for her.” Ed mused.

“She’s twelve, it’s hardly the first time she’ll get her heart broken.” Roy replied. “She’ll bounce right back and start crushing on one of the boys at school, someone _more her age_.”

“Don’t start that with me.” Ed huffed, “You already said yes! You always said you’d never break a promise with me!”

“And I regret that decision ever since.” Roy sighed as he stacked up his papers.

“You know you love me.” Ed grinned, cocky as ever. Roy paused, frowning before continuing to tidy up. “So where do you want to go?”

“When?” Roy asked.

“On our date.” Ed replied, leaning over his desk and getting in the officer’s way again. “I don’t really want to do the clichéd dinner and a movie, but if that’s your style…”

“I’m fine with whatever you want, Edward.” A small smile tugged at his lips at the blonde’s insistence. “Just know that I’ll probably still be on call.”

Ed thought for a moment before grinning widely. “How about the convention this weekend? We can head there after lunch and walk around a bit before heading to that Aerugese place on fifth.”

“Sounds good to me.” Roy said, already mentally tallying the money he would need to bring with him. Entrance to the convention would be a small fee compared to the restaurant and he would have to factor in parking…

“Good.” Ed practically beamed. “Don’t worry about paying. It’s my treat!”

Roy straightened up in shock, “Ed, you don’t have to-!”

“Too late!” The blonde laughed as he skipped out of the room.

Roy sighed. This was his life now.

And he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews: I don't want to hear "Good job!" or "Update soon!". If you want to say either of those, just drop a kudos. Only make a comment if you're giving constructive criticism, something that can make my writing or my world better.


End file.
